Lebenslänglich Die Rückkehr
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ergreift eine günstige Gelegenheit und gerät in unvorstellbares Desaster. Für Hermine Granger beginnt ein Albtraum, aus dem es anscheinend kein Erwachen mehr gibt und Severus Snape wird gezwungen eine schreckliche Entscheidung zu treffen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Angst, Hurt _

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir, obwohl ich meine Besitzansprüche schon mal anmelde, wenn JKR ihn jemals loswerden will. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. _

_Die Idee zu dieser Story ist meine!_

**Kommentar:**

_Hallo, _

_da bin ich wieder und im Gepäck habe ich diesmal die schon lange angekündigte Fortsetzung von "Lebenslänglich"._

_Wer den ersten Teil noch nicht kennt, wäre ganz gut beraten, wenn er zuerst diesen lesen würde. _

_Ich wünsche Euch allen noch nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr und viel Spaß mit meiner Story. _

_Die Geschichte ist schon fertig geschrieben und ich werde, wenn möglich jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen._

_Reviews sind natürlich sehr erwünscht. :-)_

_LG Eve  
_

_**Prolog**_

_3 Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Teil 1_

_Irgendwo in den Karpaten_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

23. Dezember

Es war schon lange dunkel. Der Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen fast ununterbrochen gefallen war, bedeckte meterdick den gefrorenen Erdboden in der unzugänglichen Bergregion.

Die Bewohner des kleinen Bergdorfes hatten tagsüber alle Hände voll zu tun, wenigstens die Zugänge zu den Stallungen und den Wohnhäusern einigermaßen begehbar zu halten. Wie jedes Jahr hörte man derbe Flüche in einer kompliziert klingenden Sprache, wenn die Männer stundenlang fast unermüdlich Schnee beiseite schaufelten und so enge Gänge rund um ihre Häuser schufen, die meist nach ein paar Stunden schon wieder voller Neuschnee waren.

Binnen zwei Tagen war die annähernd einhundertköpfige Bewohnerschaft des kleinen Ortes inmitten riesiger, ebenfalls mit Schnee und eisbedeckter Berge von der Außenwelt völlig abgeschnitten. Die einsame schmale Straße, die sich kurvenreich hinhab ins Tal zur nächst größeren Stadt dieser Gegend zog, war unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee verschwunden. Dies bedeutete allerdings keine große Überraschung für die so einsam lebenden Menschen. Regelmäßig, jedes Jahr wurden sie durch heftige Schneefälle für ein paar Wochen und im schlimmsten Falle ein oder zwei Monate komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Sie waren darauf vorbereitet, einige Zeit ohne den wöchentlichen Nachschub an Lebensmitteln und anderen Dingen des täglichen Bedarfs auszukommen.

Während die Erwachsenen unter der sie erdrückenden Schneelast und der damit verbundenen Mehrarbeit aufstöhnten und sich in das Unvermeidliche fügten, freuten sich die wenigen Dorfkinder über die weiße Pracht und hielten sich den ganzen Tag über, dick eingepackt in mehrere Kleiderschichten und festes Schuhwerk, draußen auf. Emsig wurde Schlitten gefahren, Iglus in den vor jedem Haus meterhoch gehäuften Schnee gebaut und nur ab und zu wärmten sie sich am heimischen Kamin wieder auf, bevor es sie wieder magnetisch hinaus zog.

Auch der fünfjährige Dragan, war mit seiner großen Schwester und den Nachbarskindern den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Jetzt hätte er eigentlich schon seit einigen Stunden tief und fest schlafen müssen. Dennoch hatte er sich, nachdem auch die Eltern in die kleine Schlafkammer neben dem Zimmer, das er sich mit seiner Schwester teilte, zurückgezogen hatten, leise heraus geschlichen. Barfuss tapste er die leicht knarrende Holztreppe herunter, zog sich mit großer Anstrengung, weil er ja so leise wie möglich sein wollte, einen Stuhl vom großen Esstisch zum Fenster und kletterte mit einer kleinen Wolldecke bewaffnet auf den Sitz. Immer wieder gähnend und die müde zufallenden Augen krampfhaft aufreißend, starrte er beharrlich auf die im Mondlicht weiß glitzernde Pracht vor dem Fenster. Natürlich hatte er keinen Sinn für die Schönheit der nächtlichen Winterlandschaft. Dragans große blaue Kinderaugen suchten immer wieder den klaren Sternenhimmel ab. Er wartete und er würde sich die ganze Nacht nicht von der Stelle bewegen, so hatte er es sich geschworen. Dieses Jahr würde er den Weihnachtsmann sehen, wenn er kam, um die Geschenke für ihn und seine Schwester Lydia zu bringen.

Die Nacht schritt voran und Dragan kuschelte sich müde auf seinem unbequemen Sitz zusammen. Fröstelnd zog er die Decke enger um sich. Er war todmüde und wollte endlich schlafen. Von dem heiß ersehnten Weihnachtsmann war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Gerade, als er wieder einen Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen hinaus warf, wurde er schlagartig wieder wach.

Was war das? War da nicht eine Bewegung? Er drückte seine Nase an der halb zugefrorenen Scheibe platt, um etwas erkennen zu können. Da war ein Schatten. Für einen Moment dachte er, es wäre vielleicht ein Tier. Manchmal verirrten sich Wölfe oder auch ein einsamer Bär in das abgelegene Dorf und strichen auf der Suche nach Futter um die Häuser. Aber das da draußen war kein Tier. Es war viel zu groß, lief außerdem auf zwei Beinen, und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Dragan, dass sich dieser Schatten in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt hatte, der sich im nächtlichen Wind leicht aufbauschte. So sah aber der Weihnachtsmann nicht aus, überlegte der Kleine, während er die Scheibe, die immer wieder von seinem Atem beschlug, ungeduldig wieder blank rieb. Er wollte schließlich genau sehen, was die Gestalt da draußen trieb.

Erstaunt sah Dragan zu, wie der Unbekannte den Arm hob. In seiner Hand befand sich ein kurzes beigefarbenes Stöckchen, welches er ein wenig herum schwenkte. Plötzlich wirbelte der Schnee in feinen weiß leuchtenden Spiralen auf. Vor der Gestalt bildete sich wie von Geisterhand eine schmale Gasse, ohne dass sie sich im mindesten bewegt hätte. Der dunkle Schatten bewegte sich mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten durch diesen eben geschaffenen Durchgang und gelangte zum rückwärtigen Teil des Nachbarhauses. Dragan verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um ja mitzubekommen, was weiter geschah. Gebannt starrte er auf den Schatten, bis dieser um die Ecke des Hauses glitt und somit aus dem Sichtfeld des Kindes verschwand. Dem kleinen Jungen blieb allerdings keine Zeit, sich über diese seltsamen Dinge, die er eben beobachten konnte, zu wundern. Ein grell auflodernder Feuerschein erhellte die Dunkelheit und ließ ihn auffahren. Er sah von seinem erhöhten Fensterplatz aus das unheilvolle und gespenstische Flackern eines Feuers, welches in bedrohlich aussehenden Flammen aus dem Dach des Nachbarhauses schlug.

Und als ob dies eine Art Zeichen war, brach nun die Hölle los. Dragan hörte von überall her plötzlich schrille verzweifelt klingende Schreie. Dazwischen konnte er eine herrische Männerstimme vernehmen, die in unbekannter Sprache anscheinend Befehle brüllte.

Schon lange saß er nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl. Starr und zu keiner Reaktion fähig, stand er barfuss auf dem kalten Steinboden des elterlichen Wohnzimmers und betrachtete still und mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen das Chaos, welches sich draußen abspielte. Erst die schwere, schwielige Hand seines Vaters, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Vor Entsetzen, welches ihn wie eine heiße Welle überrollte, begann er zu weinen. Fest klammerte er sich mit beiden Händen an den Beinen seines Vaters fest.

Der große schwarzhaarige Mann hatte aber keine Zeit, seinen Jungen zu trösten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kind ahnte der Mann, dass da draußen Unheil über die Bewohner des Dorfes hereingebrochen war. Sicherheit für seine Familie war jetzt das oberste Gebot. Entschlossen löste er die kleinen Kinderhände von seinen Beinen und schob den Jungen vor sich her zu Schwester und Mutter, die sich ebenfalls im Erdgeschoß des Hauses eingefunden hatten.

„Geht, versteckt euch im Stall", befahl er ihnen mit harter Stimme, während er die dicken Jacken von der Garderobe riss und sie seiner Frau zuwarf. Die Mutter nahm ihren Jüngsten auf den Arm und zog ihre zwölfjährige Tochter durch die Hintertür in Richtung Stall.

Eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt vertrat den drei Flüchtenden plötzlich den Weg und richtete drohend einen Holzstab auf sie. „Wohin so eilig?", ertönte eine fast freundliche, fremdländisch klingende Stimme. Dragan, der sein Gesicht an der Schulter seiner Mutter geborgen hatte, sah auf und starrte in ein totenkopfähnliches, silbrig leuchtendes Antlitz. Dieser grausige Anblick ließ ihn ebenso aufschreien wie seine Mutter und seine ältere Schwester. Die Frau ließ den Jungen von ihren Armen gleiten und schob ihn hinter sich.

„Nehmen Sie mich und lassen Sie meine Kinder gehen", flehte sie den so bedrohlich wirkenden Mann verzweifelt an. Ihre Blicke wanderten unstet zwischen dem Stab, den der Fremde auf sie gerichtet hatte und dem entsetzlichen Anblick, den sein Gesicht bot, hin und her.

„Warum sollte ich die Kinder gehen lassen, wenn ich euch alle drei bekommen kann?", fragte der Mann und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Ich werde alles tun...", wimmerte Dragans Mutter und versuchte die beiden Kinder hinter sich zurückzudrängen.

„Zweifellos wirst du das, Frau", kam es bestätigend zurück. „Ich überlege nur gerade, welche von euch beiden ich mir zuerst vornehme." Es war klar, was er damit meinte und die Frau schrie gepeinigt auf und warf sich in schierer Verzweiflung mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf den sie bedrohenden Fremden. Dieser war jedoch wachsam und erstickte den Verzweiflungsakt der Frau im Keim.

„Stupor!"

Die Frau wurde wie eine federleichte Puppe meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert und schlug mit einem hässlichen, platschenden Geräusch in einer Schneewehe nahe am Stall auf. Dort blieb sie mit seltsam verdrehten Gliedmaßen liegen.

„Siehst du, wenn du dich jetzt nicht gewehrt hättest, hätte ich euch einen leichten Tod verschafft, so aber...." Der Mann drehte sich um und richtete seinen Stab auf die vor Angst und Entsetzen starr dastehenden Kinder.

„Sectumsempra!"

Lydia hatte gerade noch Zeit Dragan beiseite zu stoßen, da traf sie zischend der Fluch. Laut schreiend vor Schmerzen und blutüberströmt brach sie zusammen. Augenblicklich verfärbte sich der weiße Schnee um sie herum tiefrot.

„Bitte nicht! Oh, mein Gott!" Dieser Schrei ertönte vom Haus her, welches nun, ebenso wie fast alle Häuser des Ortes, zu brennen anfing. Aus der Hintertür stolperte - ebenfalls blutüberströmt - Dragans Vater und eilte auf seine verletzte Tochter zu. Bei ihr angekommen, fiel er auf die Knie und riss das vor Schmerzen wimmernde Kind in die Arme.

„Es sind doch noch Kinder. Verschont sie!" bat er den mitleidlosen Mann, der die Szene anscheinend ungerührt beobachtete.

„Dies ist wertloses Muggelgesocks", erwiderte der Fremde abfällig. „Ihr seid unwert und verdient den Tod." Fast lässig erhob er den Arm, richtete seinen Stab auf Vater und Tochter und sprach: „Avada Kedavra!"

Zitternd und stumm vor Angst sah Dragan, wie seine Schwester und sein Vater in grünes Licht gehüllt wurden und dann einfach haltlos, unendlich langsam zur Seite kippten. Er konnte nicht weglaufen, nicht weinen und auch nicht schreien. Geschockt sah er zu, wie seine Familie auf grauenvolle Weise starb.

Fast teilnahmslos und starr verfolgten große blaue Kinderaugen, wie der Mann mit dem hässlichen Totenkopfgesicht durch den Schnee stapfte und sich an seiner halbbewusstlosen Mutter verging.

Nachdem er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder geschlossen hatte, richtete er sich hoch auf, deutete mit dem hellen Stab auf die Mutter und tötete auch sie lautlos mit diesem seltsamen grünen Licht.

Wie gelähmt stand Dragan da, als die schwarze Schreckensgestalt zurück kam und sich drohend, ihn weit überragend, vor ihm aufbaute. Der Junge konnte noch nicht einmal den Kopf abwenden oder die Augen schließen. Er starrte einfach nur in dieses furcht einflössende, entsetzliche Gesicht, das eigentlich keins war, und spontan entleerte sich seine Blase vor schierem Entsetzen und Angst vor dem unvermeidlichen grünen Licht, welches wohl jetzt ihn treffen sollte. Jeden Moment würde auch er sterben. Wie durch einen Nebel sah Dragan, wie der Fremde seinen Stab hob. Er hörte den Mann grausam laut auflachen, seine Beine gaben nach und er plumpste unsanft auf den rot gefärbten Schnee.

„Halt!", schrie eine Stimme und ein weiterer Mann, der genauso aussah, wie der Mörder von Dragans Familie, kam schnell näher. Er drückte den Stab des anderen nachdrücklich nach unten. „Wir brauchen noch einen Zeugen, der berichten kann. Dummerweise haben die anderen im Blutrausch schon alle Dorfbewohner getötet. Er ist der letzte Lebende hier. Lass ihn und komm, wir müssen noch das Zeichen beschwören." Der Mann drehte sich um und ging wieder, ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur ein Blick auf das verängstigte Kind zu seinen Füßen zu richten.

Der zurück gebliebene Fremde kniete sich jetzt vor den Jungen und strich ihm fast zärtlich mit dem Holzstab über die blasse, kalte Wange. „Heute ist dein Glückstag, Kleiner. Öffne deine Augen und schau in den Himmel", riet er dem Jungen, während er wieder aufstand und sich anschickte, den Jungen mit seiner toten Familie allein zu lassen. Nach ein paar Schritten, drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er das immer noch stumm und unbeweglich dasitzende Kind.

„Dragan", kam es dünn aus dem Kindermund.

„Dragan?", fragte der Mann und begann schallend zu lachen. „Schöner Name!", gluckste er, bevor er um die Hausecke verschwand.

Der Junge wartete noch einige Minuten, ob der Mann zurückkehren würde. Doch er kam nicht wieder. So robbte er, unfähig seine Beine zu gebrauchen, zu den toten Körpern seines Vaters und seiner Schwester und blieb dort sitzen. Der grelle Schein des brennenden Hauses, der unheimliche Schatten auf den blutgetränkten Schnee und die Leichen warf, das laute Tosen der alles verzehrenden Flammen und das damit verbundene ohrenbetäubende Krachen des hölzernen Gebälks, schufen einewahrhaft grausige Szene.

Dragans verletzte kleine kleine Seele verkroch sich zutiefst entsetzt im tiefsten Inneren seines Ichs und hinterließ nichts als eine leere Hülle.

Obwohl der Junge instinktiv die Nähe zu seiner Familie gesucht hatte, sah er die schnell erkaltenden Leichen neben sich nicht an. Sein Blick richtete sich wie befohlen gen Himmel, auf die glitzernden Sterne. Plötzlich sah er das Zeichen.

Silberner Rauch stieg auf und bedeckte den größten Teil des von ihm einsehbaren Himmels. Die Schwaden formten sich und bald schon konnte das Kind einen riesigen Totenkopf erkennen, aus dessen Maul sich eine hässliche bleiche Schlange wand.

Der Junge sah solange in den Himmel, bis die Konturen des Totenkopfes im stetigen Wind langsam verblassten. Er zog seine Knie nah an den Körper und umschlang die kalten Beine mit einem Arm. Mit dem Finger der anderen Hand zeichnete er das eben Gesehene in nicht endend wollenden Figuren in den blutig roten Schnee neben sich.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Triggerwarnung!_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel :**_Eins_

_**Kommentar:**Lieben Dank meinen beiden Reviewern und an die anderen Leser, die diese Story angeklickt haben. Ein besonderer Dank geht an meine _

_ meine geduldige Beta, Lady of the dungeon. :-)_

_ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_ LG Eve  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

27. Dezember

Es klopfte einmal laut und vernehmlich. Schon im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Hermines Blick, der angestrengt auf ein Blatt Papier vor ihr gerichtet war, wendete sich voller Missbilligung, wegen der Störung auf den Eintretenden. Das Missfallen verschwand aber im selben Moment, als sie erkannte, wer ihr Besucher war und machte einem leichten Erstaunen Platz. Der hochgewachsene Mann schloss die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich und nahm mit einer sehr geschmeidigen Bewegung zunächst wortlos auf dem einzigen Stuhl vor Hermines Schreibtisch Platz. Abschätzend musterten sie zwei dunkel glänzende Augen in einem schmalen, eher blassen Gesicht.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", schnarrte eine wohl bekannte Stimme und schickte einige wohlige Schauer über Hermines Rücken.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Hermine musterte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer einen Augenblick sehr aufmerksam. Sie war keineswegs überrascht, dass er sie aufsuchte. Sie wusste, warum er hier war, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr ein recht unangenehmes Gespräch bevorstand.

„Was verschafft mir die unerwartete Ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte sie ihn dennoch höflich, und legte ihre Arme entspannt auf die Unterlagen vor sich. Trotz ihrer betont lässigen Art war sie innerlich angespannt.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut", sprach Severus Snape und bedachte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Wem geht es nicht gut?" Hermine wusste zwar sehr genau, wer gemeint war, sie versuchte jedoch Zeit zu schinden, um sich auf diese unangenehme Situation einzustellen. Es war nicht leicht, Snapes fast mörderisch glitzernden, schwarzen Augen standzuhalten und den Blick nicht zu senken. Aber sie war kein Teenager mehr, und so starrte sie so kaltblütig, wie möglich zurück.

„Lucius, natürlich! Er liegt seit zwei Tagen im St. Mungos", erklärte ihr Snape in einem Ton, als sei sie Schuld an Lucius Malfoys Einweisung ins Krankenhaus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit Lucius Malfoy zu schaffen hätte", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden. „Er ist ein verurteilter Todesser, Mr. Snape. Normalerweise sollte er sich in Askaban befinden. Aufgrund seiner zweifelhaften Verdienste in den letzten Tagen des Krieges hat man ihm eine Sonderbehandlung zuerkannt, und jetzt erhält er ebenfalls adäquate medizinische Hilfe. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich da noch tun sollte."

Snapes Augen verengten sich verärgert zu kleinen Schlitzen, und er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn. „Falsche Antwort, Miss Granger. Ich bin gelinde gesagt enttäuscht über Ihre Reaktion. Ich dachte, nach den Ereignissen vor drei Jahren hätten Sie Ihre Einstellung zu Lucius Malfoy geändert. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie so herzlos und unbeteiligt daher reden können."

„Was wissen Sie von Herzenswärme und Anteilnahme, Professor?" fragte Hermine scharf. „Ich wüsste nicht, was _Sie_ mein Verhältnis - wenn es denn überhaupt eines war - zu Lucius Malfoy angeht? Wenn jemand etwas für Mr. Malfoy tun kann, dann bin nicht ich es, sondern allerhöchstens der Zauberergamont in Verbindung mit dem Ministerium für magisches Recht, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben diese Institutionen vor vielen Jahren bereits in dieser Angelegenheit entschieden. Ich kann da rein gar nichts machen."

Hermine saß mit geradem, steifem Rücken unbeweglich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr Gesicht, nein, ihre ganze Haltung verriet nicht, was sie in ihrem Inneren empfand. Sie wollte so nicht fühlen. Es war nicht richtig. Aber dennoch spürte sie im Moment nur bodenlose Trauer und eine riesige Leere. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen angesichts des immensen Schmerzes, den ihre Stimme jedoch verbarg.

„Dann war mein Weg wohl umsonst, und ich sollte gehen. Sie enttäuschen mich, Gryffindor!" Severus Snapes ausdrucksvolle Stimme klang abfällig und enttäuscht. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, ohne den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, zurückzuziehen. Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ihn Hermines Ausrufen inne halten ließ.

„Warten Sie, Professor." Hermine sah nicht das triumphierende Lächeln, welches für einen Moment über Snapes blasse Züge glitt. Er drehte sich um und hob stumm fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wie geht es ihm?" .Hermine schämte sich für ihre Inkonsequenz. Sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, diese kleine Scharade so eiskalt zu Ende zu spielen. Sie hatte noch immer starke Gefühle für den verurteilten blonden Zauberer. Selbstverständlich hielt sie sich stets auf dem Laufenden, was Lucius' Befinden betraf. Auch wenn sie es sich versagte, ihn zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er ins St. Mungos eingeliefert worden war, nachdem er einen Selbstmordversuch unternommen hatte. Es war nicht seine erste Verzweiflungstat dieser Art, aber es war die erste, die ihm fast geglückt wäre.

Seit zwei Tagen überlegte sie, wie sie ihm nahe kommen konnte, ohne dass es auffallen würde. Sie konnte nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und ihn besuchen. Jeder würde nach dem Grund fragen, warum eine Aurorin und dazu noch Hermine Granger sich ausgerechnet für den verurteilten Todesser Lucius Malfoy interessierte. Zudem brauchte sie eine Besuchserlaubnis, um ihn zu sehen, und sie konnte trotz stundenlangen Grübelns einfach keinen plausiblen Grund für einen Besuch angeben.

„Schlecht geht es ihm." Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Sie deutete einladend auf den Stuhl, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, und er nahm seufzend wieder Platz.

„Es geht ihm schon seit einiger Zeit nicht gut", erzählte Hermines ehemaliger Lehrer unaufgefordert. „Er ist ja schon lange schwermütig, aber nachdem sie beide.....", er machte eine vage Handbewegung, die besagen sollte, dass er über die damaligen Ereignisse zwischen dem, in seinem eigenen Haus unter Dauerarrest stehenden Zauberer und der erfolggewohnten Aurorin Bescheid wusste. „..nun ja, nachdem Sie gegangen waren, wurde es noch schlimmer. Er aß unregelmäßig, trank mehr Whiskey, als gut für ihn war." Severus Snape überging hier einfach die Tatsache, dass es dem Gefangenen überhaupt nicht gestattet war, Alkohol in seiner Behausung zu haben und er Malfoys Alkoholkonsum zu verantworten hatte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser Schmuggel strafbar war. Er vertraute offenbar darauf, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin, die ihm einiges zu verdanken hatte, ein Auge zudrückte.

„Nachdem ich ihm dann keinen Alkohol mehr mitbrachte, zerschlug er regelmäßig sein Mobiliar und seine Wutausbrüche, die schon immer legendär waren, nahmen katastrophale Ausmaße an. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass er sich ständig selbst verletzte. Oft habe ich ihn dabei ertappt, wie er sich ungerührt einen Schnitt nach dem anderen verpasste. Ich habe nach der obligatorischen Abreibung, die ich ihm immer verpasste, die er übrigens ziemlich ungerührt über sich ergehen ließ, seine Wunden geheilt. Natürlich konnte ich das ohne Zauberstab nur sehr unzulänglich. Stablose Magie ist nicht besonders gut geeignet zum Heilen offener Wunden. Aber es reichte zumindest sie zu schließen, und der natürliche Heilungsprozess übernahm den Rest. Allerdings konnte ich nur die körperlichen Schäden heilen, auf seine angeschlagene Psyche hatte ich selbstverständlich keinen Einfluss."

Severus seufzte. Dieser ungewohnte Laut fuhr Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Sie hatte Severus Snape niemals seufzen hören. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er diesen resignierend klingenden Laut überhaupt erzeugen konnte und es zeigte ihr mit absoluter Klarheit, dass Snape sich um seinen Freund die größten Sorgen machte.

„Es wurde immer schlimmer", erzählte Severus, sich durch das dichte schwarze Haar streichend, weiter. „ Lucius drehte langsam durch. Langeweile, Einsamkeit, die Sehnsucht nach Ihnen und zunehmende Schuldgefühle wegen Dracos Tod sind keine guten Gesellschafter. Im letzten Jahr hat er dreimal versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wussten Sie das?"

Hermine konnte nur stumm mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte nach ihrem Weggang aus Malfoy Manor versucht, sich diesen Mann aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und sich gegen jede Information, die den blonden Zauberer betraf, vehement gesperrt. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Beziehung nicht die geringste Chance hatte und versucht, wieder zur täglichen Routine zurückzufinden, auch wenn es ihr nicht leicht viel. Sie verbot sich jeden Gedanken an Lucius. Nur Nachts in ihren Träumen gestattete sie sich von dem faszinierenden Mann, den sie nur so kurz und völlig unzureichend kennengelernt hatte, zu träumen. Sie malte sich aus, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Lucius nicht gezwungen sein würde, sein gesamtes restliches Leben unter Arrest zu verbringen. Hätten sie beide überhaupt miteinander leben können? Diese Frage hatte sie sich oft gestellt und sie konsequent immer wieder verneint. Etwas anderes zu glauben, wäre absurdes Wunschdenken gewesen, und Hermine hatte es schon lange aufgeben, sich etwas zu wünschen. Unbeeindruckt von ihren abschweifenden Gedanken setzte Snape seinen erschreckenden Bericht fort.

„Jedes Mal konnten ich oder einer der Auroren, die ihn bewachten, seinen Selbstmord im letzten Moment verhindern. Lucius wollte sich sogar einmal aus dem obersten Stockwerk stürzen. Einer seiner Hauselfen hat es jedoch erfolgreich verhindert. Lucius war außer sich, und der Elf ist nur um Haaresbreite Lucius' geballtem Zorn entgangen. Er wollte unbedingt sterben, dass heißt, er will es noch. Vor drei Tagen wollte er erneut sterben. Nachdem er sich bereits sehr viele tief blutende Wunden an Armen und Beinen zugefügt hatte, schnitt er sich die Pulsadern auf und zwar in Längsrichtung", berichtete Snape und zeigte ihr an seinen Armen wie lang die Schnitte waren. Hermine war mittlerweile leichenblass geworden.

„Ich habe ihn blutüberströmt im Badezimmer gefunden, nachdem ich einer dunklen Ahnung folgend ungeplant nach Malfoy Manor geeilt bin. Die Ärzte sagen, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und dieses Mal wäre es ihm wohl gelungen. Wäre ich nur Minuten später erschienen, dann hätte er sein Vorhaben erfolgreich in die Tat umgesetzt. Allerdings bin ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher, ob es gut ist, dass ich ihn gerettet habe. Wofür soll er dieses Leben fortsetzen? Er wird in seinem Heim niemals Frieden finden, und er wird es mir kaum verzeihen, dass ich seinen erneuten Versuch, sich aus dem Leben zu stehlen, vereitelt habe." Der dunkle Zauberer fuhr sich erneut mit einer fast verzweifelt wirkenden Geste durch die schulterlangen Haare.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es ist gut, dass wenigstens Sie all die Jahre für ihn da waren, Professor. Und Merlin sei Dank, haben Sie ihn rechtzeitig gefunden." Ihr Herz wurde immer schwerer, je länger der Bericht Snapes andauerte. Sie hatte tief in ihrem Inneren immer geahnt, wie es in Lucius aussehen musste, wollte es aber nie wahrhaben. Sie hätte niemals diese drei Jahre einigermaßen ruhig leben können, wenn sie tagtäglich an diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann, mit dem sie nur eine kurze, heiße Affäre verband, gedacht hätte. Sie hatte alles, was mit Lucius Malfoy zusammenhing, tief und wie sie hoffte für alle Zeit in sich vergraben, und nun genügte Snapes Anwesenheit und seine beängstigenden Nachrichten, um sie die Ereignisse von damals wieder vor sich sehen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann", flüsterte sie, als könnte noch jemand mithören.

„Besuchen Sie ihn", forderte Snape sie auf.

„Ich kann nicht...es wäre nicht gut..."

„Können Sie nicht oder wollen Sie nicht? Ich dachte immer, eine der Tugenden der Gryffindors wäre ihr sagenhafter Mut, ihre Loyalität!", provozierte Snape sie.

„Es würde nur noch schlimmer werden, wenn ich ihn besuchte", unternahm Hermine einen wenig überzeugenden Erklärungsversuch. „Das zwischen ihm und mir hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Es hätte niemals sein dürfen, verstehen Sie?"

Sie hätte niemals im Traum daran gedacht, dass sie mit dem von allen ihren Mitschülern gehassten Tränkekundelehrer einmal Herzensangelegenheiten besprechen würde. Er schien viel über das besondere Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Lucius Malfoy zu wissen. Sie fragte sich, was Lucius ihm alles erzählt hatte. Aber im Moment war es ihr eigentlich egal. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Jemanden, bei dem sie keine teilnahmslose, professionelle Aurorenmaske aufsetzen musste. Jemanden, der Verständnis für ihre ganz besondere und ausweglose Lage hatte.

„Miss Granger...Hermine...Ich weiß nur, dass er, seit Sie damals gegangen sind, nur dann einigermaßen normal war, wenn er von Ihnen gesprochen hat. Er hat mir erzählt, was damals passiert ist: Dass er sich gegen seinen Willen in Sie verliebt hat. Sie hätten seine Augen sehen sollen, wenn er – zugegebenermaßen sehr selten – von Ihnen geschwärmt hat, wie schön Sie seien, intelligent, mutig, leidenschaftlich. Die ganze Wut, die ihn sonst beherrschte, war wie weggeblasen, wenn er an Sie dachte. Sie sind die Einzige, die die Macht hat, zu ihm vorzudringen, in sein Innerstes. Sie müssen mit ihm reden."

Hermine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als Snape so offen über Lucius' Gefühle ihr gegenüber sprach. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchströmte sie und ließ sie etwas freier atmen. Er dachte also immer noch an sie. Sie hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie so einen bleibenden Eindruck auf jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy hinterließ. Obwohl ihr Abschied damals mehr gewesen zu sein schien, als das übliche Auseinandergehen nach einer schönen Nacht voller Sex und Leidenschaft, dachte sie niemals, dass Lucius Malfoy mehr für sie empfand als Sympathie, gemischt mit ein bisschen Leidenschaft. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm keine ernsthafteren Gefühle zugetraut, egal, was er ihr damals gesagt hatte.

Auch sie hatte ihm damals sagen wollen, dass sie ihn liebte. Je mehr Zeit verging, um so mehr relativierten sich diese intensiven Gefühle jedoch, und irgendwann war sie der festen Überzeugung - oder vielleicht redete sie es sich ja nur ein - dass sie Malfoy damals nicht wirklich geliebt hatte. Vielleicht war sie etwas verliebt gewesen, aber noch so kurzer Zeit des Kennenlernens, wenn man überhaupt davon reden konnte, war es sicher nicht möglich, tiefere Gefühle zu entwickeln.

Jetzt aber war sie sich wiederum nicht sicher, wie ihre wahren Empfindungen für den gefangenen Zauberer aussahen.

Sie holte tief Luft und sah Snape an, der sie . „Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich tun werde, Mr. Snape. Aber ich bemühe mich um eine Besuchserlaubnis. Obwohl ich im Moment noch nicht einmal weiß, was ich eigentlich zu ihm sagen soll. Was die Bedingungen seiner Haft angeht, so weiß ich nicht recht, was ich da unternehmen kann? Ich bin sicher, dass es keine weiteren Erleichterungen für ihn geben wird. Der Zauberergamot und auch das Ministerium werden hart bleiben. Abgesehen davon, dass den meisten Leuten hier im Ministerium das Schicksal von Lucius Malfoy herzlich egal sein wird", erklärte sie betrübt und spielte nervös mit einem Bleistift auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß, dass sich niemand für Lucius' Wohlbefinden interessiert. Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Es hilft vielleicht schon, wenn er Sie nur sehen kann. Wenigstens kurzzeitig wird ihn Ihr Anblick aus seiner momentanen Depression reißen, so hoffe ich wenigstens. Auch wenn es längerfristig wohl nichts gibt, das helfen würde, ihn irgendwie aufzubauen und von seinen Selbstmordgedanken wegzuholen."

Severus Snape ließ eines seiner seltenen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. „Gehen Sie zu ihm, Hermine. Er braucht einfach mal einen anderen Menschen in seiner Nähe als mich. Auch wenn Ihr Besuch das ursprüngliche Problem wohl nicht aus der Welt schaffen wird, aber es macht mich krank zuzusehen, wie er von Tag zu Tag mehr zu einem Schatten seiner selbst wird.", appellierte er noch einmal und stand dann zügig auf.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", versprach seine ehemalige Schülerin und schüttelte die dargebotene Rechte des Tränkemeisters. Der nickte ernst und verabschiedete sich.

Zurück blieb eine sehr nachdenkliche Hermine, die immer noch mit dem Bleistift in den Fingern gedankenverloren wilde Krakel auf ihre Schreibtischunterlage malte. Seltsamerweise sahen sämtliche Schmierereien wie ineinander verschlungene Schnörkel aus, die frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit den Anfangsbuchstaben des Namens eines gewissen labilen Gefangenen hatten.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist allerdings von mir._

**Kapitel: **_Zwei_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

30. Dezember

Entschlossen betrat Hermine an diesem kalten Wintertag, der so untypisch für diesen Landstrich war, das St. Mungo. Sie war nervös. Nachdem sie eine schlaflose Nacht und viele Stunden des Nachdenkens verbracht hatte, würde sie nun das erste Mal nach drei Jahren dem Mann gegenüber stehen, in den sie sich, entgegen aller Vernunft, verliebt hatte. Wie würde er ihren Besuch aufnehmen? Würde er überhaupt mit ihr reden wollen oder würde er sie gleich wieder zum Gehen auffordern? Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre erste Begegnung vor drei Jahren, als er versucht hatte sie einzuschüchtern mit seiner Arroganz und seiner bodenlosen Unverschämtheit. Sein Einschüchterungsversuch war ihm nicht gelungen und erst, als die Situation eskalierte, hatten sie auf sehr eigentümliche Weise schließlich zueinander gefunden.

Während sie in den dritten Stock hinauf fuhr und die Sicherheitszone passierte, die den normalen Krankenhaustrakt von der gesicherten Abteilung für Patienten mit psychischen Schäden trennte, überlegte sie, ob es auch noch nach so langer Zeit etwas zwischen ihnen gab, was sich im weitesten Sinne als Liebe oder Zuneigung bezeichnen ließ.

Mit einer verschlossen wirkenden, strengen Miene, zückte sie beim diensthabenden Pfleger dieser Station ihren Ausweis, welcher sie als hochrangigen Auror kennzeichnete und erhielt sofort auf ihre Anweisung hin Lucius Malfoys Krankenakte, die sie kurz einsah. So richtig konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht auf die wenigen Zeilen, die seinen Zustand anzeigten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schlug sie die dünne Mappe wieder zu. Sie würde sich lieber selbst über seinen Zustand überzeugen, als diesen unpersönlichen Bericht eines Psychiaters und mehrerer Heiler weiter zu studieren.

Sie nickte dem zuständigen Auror zu, der vor Lucius' Zimmer Wache hielt. Der Uniformierte war die einzige Person, die momentan auf dem langen Krankenhausflur zu sehen war und so konnte Hermine den Aufenthaltsort des Zauberers leicht ausmachen. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Die kalte Wintersonne strahlte an diesem Vormittag hell durch das Fenster und ließ das weiß getünchte winzige Krankenzimmer auf der Station für suizidgefährdete Zauberer und Hexen im St. Mungos noch kälter und trostloser erscheinen.

Die junge Frau mit den langen braunen Haaren, die eben dieses Zimmer betrat, hatte allerdings keinen Blick für die kahlen, bilderlosen Wände ringsum. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Mann in dem hellblauen, verwaschenen Krankenhauskittel nehmen, der im Bett vor dem einzigen Fenster in diesem Raum lag, und der tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem undefinierbaren schweren Klumpen, als sie Lucius' gequält wirkendes Gesicht betrachtete. Er schien sich nicht einmal im Schlaf entspannen zu können. Die Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern rollten hin und her, als hielt ihn etwas in seinen Träumen gefangen und plagte ihn in seinem Schlaf, der eigentlich Linderung verschaffen sollte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen zuckte hier und da ein Muskel in Armen und Beinen und es schien, als zöge ihn etwas unbarmherzig immer tiefer in einen Alptraum hinein. Leise ließ sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und trat näher.

Unwillig betrachtete sie die beiden blauen, fluoreszierenden Ringe, die sich um beide Handgelenke des Gefangenen schlangen und somit die Hände am Bett festhielten. Ein entsprechender Blick zum Fußende des Bettes sagte ihr, dass der Fesselungszauber auch an seinen Füßen angebracht war. Welch unbeschreibliche Erniedrigung für diesen einst so stolzen Mann, dachte sie. Hilflos an dieses Bett gekettet, musste er alles über sich ergehen lassen, von dem die Heiler dachten, dass es ihm vielleicht half. Sie wusste aus seiner Krankenakte, die sie sich dank ihres Status als Aurorin vor wenigen Minuten hatte geben lassen und die sie aufmerksam gelesen hatte, dass Lucius jegliche ärztliche und auch magische Behandlung strikt abgelehnt hatte. Was offensichtlich niemanden der zuständigen Heiler zu interessieren schien. Man hatte ihn nicht nur gefesselt, um einen eventuellen Fluchtversuch zu verhindern, sondern auch, um diverse Behandlungsmethoden an ihm zu testen, wie ihr ein Pfleger fast teilnahmslos mitgeteilt hatte.

Ärgerlich über die herrschende Ignoranz und fehlende Bereitschaft, die Wünsche der Patienten zu respektieren, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendetwas oder jemand ihn tatsächlich aufhalten konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, und sei es auch nur sein eigener Tod. Sie wusste, ohne dass es ihr jemand hätte sagen müssen, dass er es wieder versuchen würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Dank seines Sturkopfes würde es irgendwann auch gelingen.

Ohne hinzusehen, griff sie nach einem weiß lackierten, sichtlich unbequemem Holzstuhl, dem einzigen anderen Möbelstück in diesem kärglich eingerichteten Zimmer, und zog ihn leise neben das Bett.

Drei lange Jahre hatte sie Lucius nicht gesehen, und sie war dankbar, dass er bei ihrer Ankunft schlief. So hatte sie die Gelegenheit, ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. Vor allen Dingen wollte Hermine wissen, ob er noch genau dieselbe, fast magische Wirkung auf sie hatte, wie damals, als sie sich in ihn verliebte.

Seine Haare waren immer noch lang und von silbrigem Blond. Sollte sich hier und da eine weiße Strähne eingeschlichen haben, so verbarg sich diese geschickt in seinem sehr hellen Haar. Einige neue, feine Linien hatten sich um Mund und Augen eingegraben.

Er wirkte, als würde er nicht viel schlafen, und wenn sie ihre Erinnerung nicht trog, dann hatte er auch an Gewicht verloren. Man sah ihm unbestreitbar seine beständigen, inneren Qualen an. Jetzt, im Schlaf, wahrscheinlich noch mehr, als in wachen Stunden, wenn er seine Gesichtszüge entsprechend kontrollieren konnte.

Sie seufzte leise. Dies war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie vor drei Jahren auf der Treppe von Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte. Es erschien ihr, als hätte er kapituliert, und das schmerzte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Was tust du hier?"

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine leise, sonore Stimme vernahm. Ihr Seufzen musste ihn wohl geweckt haben.

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

Fast mühevoll drehte er den Kopf. Sie versank augenblicklich in den eisgrauen Tiefen seiner ausdrucksvollen Augen.

„Gut! Du hast mich gesehen. Jetzt kannst du wieder gehen." Keinerlei Emotionen klangen in seiner Stimme. Sein Gesicht hatte sich viel zu schnell in eine unbewegliche Maske verwandelt.

„Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht über Besuch?", versuchte Hermine sich zu rechtfertigen. Sie musste einfach seine Abwehr durchstoßen und zu ihm durchdringen, oder es zumindest versuchen.

„Ich mag keinen Besuch. Abgesehen davon, dass es wohl kaum jemanden gibt, der _mich_ besuchen wollte", versetzte Lucius und versuchte seinem Gesicht grimmige Entschlossenheit zu verleihen. Hermine beeindruckte dies hingegen nicht. Zu gut kannte sie seine natürliche Gewohnheit, sich perfekt verstellen zu können. Sie wusste, dass er selten jemand sein wahres Gesicht, seine wahren Gefühle sehen lassen wollte.

„_Ich_ wollte dich sehen"

„Ich hatte dir damals doch unmissverständlich gesagt, du sollst mich vergessen. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, hier zu sein. _Ich_ will _dich_ nicht sehen. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst." Lucius drehte entschlossen seinen Kopf von ihr weg. Sie sollte nicht merken, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen. Verdammt! Er hatte doch sonst so gut lügen können. Warum gelang ihm das jetzt nur unzureichend?

„Ich weiß, was du mir damals gesagt hast. Die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich bin hier, weil du Hilfe brauchst, Lucius, und ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis wir darüber gesprochen haben." Hermines Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, ihre Haltung spiegelte ihre Entschlossenheit wider. Sie setzte sich gerade hin und verschränkte die Arme fest vor der Brust. Wenn sie seine Gefühle für ihn schon nicht in die Waagschale werfen durfte, dann versuchte sie es eben auf andere Weise.

„Hermine, ich bin ein alter Mann, ein lebenslänglich Verurteilter und dazu noch höchst unberechenbar." Er wies mit seinem Kinn auf die blau leuchtenden Ringe um seine Handgelenke. Als hätte man sie ihm verpasst, weil er eventuell jemanden angreifen könnte. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe und deine schon gar nicht. Geh einfach! Geh zurück zu dem Leben, das für dich bestimmt ist. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Das werde ich nicht, Lucius. Ich kann nicht einfach in Ruhe leben, wenn ich weiß, dass du jeden Tag das vollenden könntest, was du die ganze Zeit zu tun beabsichtigst." Ihre Augen streiften die weißen Verbände, die seine Handgelenke bis zu den Ellenbogen einhüllten. Schwach zeichneten sich darauf rote Flecken ab. Er hatte versucht, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, und zwar über die gesamte Länge seines Innenarms. Wenn dies nicht für ernste Selbstmordabsichten sprach, was dann?

„Verdammt, was muss ich dir denn noch sagen, damit du endlich gehst?" Lucius hob den Kopf, und zornig funkelte er sie an. „Ich brauche niemanden, verstehst du? NIEMANDEN! Sobald ich hier raus bin, werde ich eine Methode finden, die die Sache endgültig machen wird. Sie haben mir schon allerlei Beschränkungen auferlegt, weil sie mich unter allen Umständen am Leben halten wollen. Es darf nicht sein, dass sich der prominenteste und letzte Todesser einfach so aus der Verantwortung stiehlt? Nein, sie haben so viele Zauber auf mein Haus gelegt, dass es mich wundert, dass ich mich darin überhaupt noch bewegen kann", zischte er wütend und versuchte vergeblich, sich unter dem Fesselungszauber aufzusetzen. Resigniert schloss er nach einem kurzen, ergebnislosen Kampf die Augen.

„Ich wollte mich vom Dach stürzen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich den Mut dazu gefunden hatte, dort hinauf zu steigen. Immerhin ist es doch ziemlich hoch. Als ich jedoch endlich oben stand, mit allem abgeschlossen hatte und springen wollte, musste ich feststellen, dass sie einen Zauber gesprochen hatten, der es mir unmöglich machte, zu springen. Ich konnte nicht mal den Arm ausstrecken, ohne auf eine Barriere zu treffen", erzählte der Lucius in einem gleichgültigen Ton, als spräche er über das Wetter der nächsten Woche. Der Blick seiner Augen war an die Decke gerichtet.

„Sie haben die beiden Hauselfen, denen man im Haus zu bleiben gestattet hatte, angewiesen, bei jeglichen Zeichen von suizidalem Verhalten Alarm zu schlagen. Ich konnte nicht mal einen einzigen verdammten Strick in meinem Hause finden, geschweige denn die Gelegenheit, mich einfach am nächst besten Kronleuchter aufzuhängen."

„Lucius." Hermines Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen angesichts dieses unbeschreiblichen Leids. Noch mehr schockierte sie der ungewöhnlich gleichgültige Ton, in dem Lucius von seinen Absichten, aus dem Leben zu scheiden, sprach. Es war viel schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte und ihre Gedanken rotierten wie ein Karussell, in dem Bestreben irgendeine Lösung zu finden, die Lucius wieder zur Besinnung bringen würde. Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach seiner Hand, um ihm wenigstens ein wenig nahe zu sein, und zuckte wenig später zusammen, weil etwas sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag traf. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass es einen Zauber gab, der es unterband, Körperkontakt mit dem Patienten und prominentesten Gefangenen des Ministeriums herzustellen.

„Verflucht", schimpfte sie aufgebracht und stand auf. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war sie an der Tür und riss diese schwungvoll auf.

„Meinen Zauberstab!", befahl sie mit herrischer Stimme dem Posten, der vor der Tür Wache stand. Lucius Malfoy war zwar an sein Bett gefesselt, er galt aber immer noch als einer der gefährlichsten Zauberer in ganz Großbritannien und man wollte im Ministerium keinerlei Risiko eingehen. Somit war immer ein Auror abgestellt, der vor der Tür Wache hielt.

„Nein, Ma'm. Das darf ich nicht. Zauberstäbe sind in Gegenwart des Gefangenen nicht erlaubt."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Sie werden ihn mir trotzdem geben. Ich garantiere dafür, dass Ihr Gefangener an Ort und Stelle bleibt. Außerdem stehen Sie ja vor der Tür und passen auf. Jetzt _geben_ Sie ihn mir schon", herrschte sie den Mann an und hielt auffordernd ihre Hand hin.

Der Auror hatte zwar eindeutige Befehle, aber die äußerst missgelaunte Miss Granger stand in der Hierarchie weit über ihm; sie war somit weisungsbefugt. Unsicher hielt er ihr den Zauberstab hin, den er vor ihrem Betreten des Zimmers in Verwahrung genommen hatte. Mit einem gespielt geseufzten, „Na also", nahm sie das magische Werkzeug und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Trotz ihrer Wut über diese eigentlich überflüssige Maßnahme, den Gefangenen zur Unbeweglichkeit zu verdammen, überlegte sie tatsächlich einen Moment, ob sie den Zauber wirklich aufheben sollte. In ihr stritten die verschiedensten Gefühle miteinander. Allerdings siegte nach relativ kurzer Zeit der Drang Lucius wenigstens einmal berühren zu können über ihre Pflichtbewusstheit, den ihr Beruf mit sich brachte. Außerdem fand sie es unmenschlich, ihn dermaßen in seiner Bewegungsfähigkeit einzuengen.

Einige komplizierte Bewegungen später war das blaue Leuchten um Lucius' Handgelenke verschwunden. Sie hatte alle Zauber aufgehoben, die ihn umgaben. Er bewegte vorsichtig seine Hände ein wenig, als wolle er prüfen, ob er tatsächlich frei war. Als er auf keinen Widerstand traf, richtete er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf. Er grinste spöttisch, als er sah, dass sie leicht zusammen zuckte. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes jedoch zielte unverwandt auf ihn. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nachdem er lange Zeit unbeweglich hatte liegen müssen, so schnell in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen. Dennoch war sie, was ihn betraf auf alles gefasst und so versuchte sie sich ihre Überraschung nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Überrascht? Ich sehe, dass ich immer noch in der Lage bin, angsterregend zu wirken. Dabei hatte ich das gar nicht beabsichtigt", bemerkte er fast gut gelaunt und rieb sich mit den Händen über sein müde wirkendes Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vor, einen heldenhaften Fluchtversuch zu starten. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht weit kommen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er einen Krankenhauskittel trug, der hinten offen war und er nicht beabsichtigte, zum Gespött aller Leute zu werden, die sich ganz sicher beim Anblick seiner unbedeckten Kehrseite amüsieren würden.

Hermine ignorierte seine spöttische Bemerkung, steckte ihren Zauberstab demonstrativ in die Tasche ihrer Robe und setzte sich wieder neben sein Bett, während sie ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen, Lucius. Wir sollten eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung für dich suchen. Wenn du deine Zeit nicht mehr mit endlosen Grübeleien verbringen musst, wird auch der Drang den Tod zu suchen nicht mehr da sein", überlegte sie.

Lucius Malfoy hob eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Was denkst du, was ich tun sollte? Pergamente falten fürs Ministerium? Eulenfutter sortieren? Oder sollte ich eine Abhandlung darüber schreiben, welche Strafen am effektivsten auf Hauselfen angewendet werden können?"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich, als sie seine Vorschläge hörte. Es sollte sie wohl amüsieren, sie konnte aber so gar nicht über seine Überlegungen lachen.

„Natürlich nicht! Wir müssen etwas finden, was dich wirklich ausfüllt", entgegnete sie ernst.

„Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?", schimpfte Lucius. „Meine Geschäfte darf ich nicht mehr ausüben, wie du weißt. Es würde mich auch nicht ausfüllen, meinen Reichtum zu mehren, weil ich ihn so gar nicht genießen oder nutzen kann. Ich darf, wie ich dich ebenfalls erinnern darf, nicht mehr zaubern. Kannst du mir sagen, was dann noch bleibt?"

Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte auf den großen Baum, dessen kahle Äste fast an die Glasscheibe heran reichten. Er seufzte wehmütig. Ein Geräusch, das Hermine einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, denn sie hatte ihn noch niemals so mutlos und niedergeschlagen erlebt. Es war beängstigend.

„Ich bin nutzlos und ich habe es satt, so dahinzuvegetieren, Hermine. Lass mich gehen." Sie wusste, dass er dies nicht auf einen Ort bezog. Er wollte den Tod und sehnte sich nach ewigem Vergessen.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie, und legte ihm leicht die Hand auf den Arm. Er zuckte zusammen angesichts dieser so plötzlichen Berührung, aber er zog seinen Arm nicht weg, und so ließ sie ihre Hand, wo sie war und genoss für einen kurzen, sehnsuchtsvollen Augenblick die Wärme, die von seiner Haut ausging. Er war noch nicht tot, und solange sein Herz noch schlug, würde sie ihn auch nicht aufgeben, schwor sie sich in diesem Moment.

„Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, und ich bitte dich, mir ein wenig Zeit zu geben", teilte sie ihm nach kurzem Nachdenken entschlossen mit und drückte bestätigend seinen Arm.

„Wie viel Zeit?", wollte er wissen und sah sie wachsam an.

„Sagen wir drei Monate? Ich muss morgen dienstlich nach Rumänien und schätze, dass ich in ein paar Wochen erst wieder hier bin", erzählte sie ihm. Ihre Hand strich sachte über das weiße Leinen der Verbände nach unten, bis sie auf seiner Hand lag. Ihre Finger schlangen sich um seine, und er ließ es widerspruchslos zu, wenngleich er Hermines sanften Druck auch nicht erwiderte.

„Nach diesem Auftrag werde ich mich sofort um eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung für dich kümmern. Mir wird etwas einfallen. Ich verspreche es." Ihre Stimme klang entschlossen. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie eine akzeptable Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden hatte.

Lucius drehte seine Hand und seine Finger umschlossen ihre nun fest.

„Drei Monate ist eine lange Zeit....so viele Gelegenheiten, aus dem Leben zu scheiden", sinnierte er bedeutungsvoll. Hermine verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger, und er lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich gebe dir diese drei Monate. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass es nichts geben wird, das du tun kannst. Zu groß sind die Ressentiments mir gegenüber, aber ich habe alles so lange ertragen, dass es auf diese drei Monate auch nicht ankommt."

Sie lächelte und drückte noch einmal seine Hand. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ...". Er hob die Hand und legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Hermine. Ich werde auf dich warten. Und jetzt geh!" Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und küsste leicht seinen Finger, der auf ihren Lippen verweilte. Lucius schenkte ihr daraufhin eines seiner traurigen Lächeln.

„Geh", erklärte er noch einmal, ließ sich langsam zurück sinken und sah in Richtung Fenster. „...und vergiss nicht, den Zauber wieder herzustellen, den du eben außer Kraft gesetzt hast", erinnerte er sie tonlos.

Hermine seufzte und zog ihren Zauberstab. Der Zauber war schnell gesprochen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius."

Er antwortete jedoch nicht. Stumm blickte er immer noch zum Fenster. Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr ansehen. Sie war etwas, das er nicht haben konnte - nie wieder besitzen würde. Die Zuversicht, die sie ihm für eine kurze Weile schenkte, war ebenfalls etwas, das er weder haben konnte und wollte. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben, dass sich in seinem Leben noch einmal etwas Gravierendes ändern würde. Nichts und niemand konnte ihm helfen....er hatte sein Leben verwirkt, für immer.

Während Hermine nachdenklich das Krankenhaus verließ, murmelte Lucius fast unentwegt vor sich hin.

„Drei Monate! Noch drei Monate....drei....noch drei Monate!"

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel: **Drei

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

31. Dezember/1. Januar

Hermine lehnte sich müde in die roten, mit Kunstleder bezogenen Sitzbänke zurück und schloss leise seufzend die brennenden Augen. Der Fernzug, der sie von Paris aus nach Prag und dann weiter zum Balkan bringen würde, glitt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit fast lautlos durch die kalte Winterlandschaft, die unter einer dünnen, glitzernden Schicht Schnee lag. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wurden die weiten, leicht geschwungenen Ebenen, die aussahen, als wären sie wie die Wellen eines Meeres bei den tiefen Temperaturen zu Eis erstarrt, abgelöst durch größere und kleinere Städte. Die wirre Anzahl von mehr oder weniger beleuchteten Häusern sah durch das Fenster des ruhig dahin gleitenden Zuges alle gleich bedeutungslos aus. Selbst wenn Disneyland in all seiner zweifelhaften Pracht samt dem Pariser Notre Dame am Zugfenster vorbei gezogen wäre, hätte Hermine keinerlei Begeisterung für derartige Sehenswürdigkeiten aufbringen können. Sie war einfach nur müde und außerdem schwirrten ihr so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass sie die Zeit im Zug nutzen wollte, um innerlich einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu kommen und um nachzudenken.

Während sie den Kopf an das glatte Sitzpolster zurück lehnte, stiegen für einen kurzen Moment Erinnerungen an ferne, längst vergangene, unbeschwerte Tage auf, in denen sie als junge Hexe an jedem Schuljahresanfang voller Erwartung auf Gleis Neundreiviertel stand, sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete und voller Vorfreude auf ein weiteres interessantes und ganz sicher ereignisreiches Jahr mit ihren Freunden in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war. Der moderne Hochgeschwindigkeitszug, in dem sie jetzt saß, hatte so gar nichts von dem altmodischen, dampfgeschwängerten Flair des magischen Zuges, und sie fand das auch gut so. Sie brauchte nicht noch mehr Dinge, die sie an ihre eigentlich sehr glückliche Kindheit und Jugend erinnerte, sah man einmal davon ab, dass sie jedes Jahr von einem gefährlichen Abenteuer ins nächste gerutscht war.

Hermine hatte mit Absicht den etwas beschwerlicheren und auch wesentlich längeren Anfahrtsweg zu ihrem Bestimmungsort gewählt. Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, und die hatte sie nicht, wenn sie mittels eines Portschlüssels in Nullkommanichts ins ferne Rumänien reiste. Nein, sie bevorzugte die Muggelmethode, die es erforderlich machte, tagelang erst per Schiff und dann per Bahn unterwegs zu sein.

Außerdem ersparte ihr diese Art des Reisens, mit irgendjemand am 31. Dezember das Neue Jahr begrüßen zu müssen. Nein, ihr war nicht zum Feiern zumute. Nicht, seitdem man vor einigen Tagen das Zeichen Voldemorts – Morsmordre - in den rumänischen Karpaten gesichtet hatte. Nicht nachdem man die Bewohner eines Bergdorfes grausam dahin gemetzelt gefunden hatte. Lediglich ein kleiner Junge war lebend geborgen worden. Das arme Kind hatte stundenlang halberforen neben seinen seiner toten Familie ausgeharrt und war verständlicherweise total verstört gewesen, als die Rettungskräfte es endlich fanden. Und vor allen Dingen nicht, nachdem sie zu allem Überfluss Lucius Malfoy wieder gesehen hatte, der nach einem ziemlich ernst gemeinten Selbstmordversuch ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden war. Hermine rieb sich einige Male über die Augenlider, als könne sie das Bild des blonden Mannes, welches sich in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt hatte, einfach beiseite wischen. Er war so blass und depressiv gewesen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass der doch eigentlich bis ins Mark selbstbewusste, arrogante Zauberer so hoffnungslos, ja geradezu gebrochen sein könnte. Die Jahre der Isolation hatten ihre Spuren auf Lucius' Körper und auch in seiner Seele hinterlassen. Die feinen Linien um den Mund in einem immer noch männlich-schönem Gesicht sprachen eine deutliche Sprache, genauso wie seine abwehrende Reaktion auf ihr Kommen.

Anscheinend brachte er wenigstens noch etwas Energie auf, indem er vehement alle Behandlungsmethoden ablehnte, und sich auch ihr verweigerte. Immerhin hatte sie ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, dass er die nächsten drei Monate keinen erneuten Selbstmordversuch unternehmen wurde. Sie wusste einfach, dass er sich an sein Versprechen halten würde. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Die ganze Zeit über, nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, alles für ihre Abreise in die Wege leitete, ihre Sachen packte und ihre Dienststelle im Ministerium informierte, hatte sie darüber gegrübelt, was sie für den Verurteilten tun konnte.

Von offizieller Seite würde man ihr nicht helfen, das wusste sie ganz bestimmt. Sie vertraute darauf, dass einzig Harry ihr beistand. Lediglich ihm konnte sie sich anvertrauen. Allerdings musste sie ihm dann auch erzählen, warum sie sich so einen ehemaligen Gegner einsetzte, und sie wusste jetzt schon, dass Harry ganz sicher nicht begeistert von der Nachricht wäre, dass sie vor drei Jahren während ihres Dienstes auf Malfoy Manor mit Lucius geschlafen hatte. Noch schlimmer war es wahrscheinlich, wenn sie ihm gestand, dass sie entgegen aller Vernunft tiefe Gefühle für den Arresttieren hegte und dass... Hermine schüttelte fast zwanghaft mit dem Kopf, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen. Manchmal wünschte sie, der Zug würde nicht so lautlos seinem Ziel entgegen gleiten, sondern sie durch gezieltes Schlingern davon abbringen, gewisse Gedankengänge weiter zu verfolgen.

Es war schon fast beunruhigend, wie gleichmäßig der Zug auf den Schienen vorwärts glitt. Kein Schütteln oder Ruckeln durchbrach das sanfte Dahingleiten, man hörte weder das Kreischen von Bremsen, wenn der Zug etwas langsamer Weichen und Bahnhöfe passierte, noch spürte man das leichte Neigen, wenn der Zug eine der wenigen Kurven auf dieser Strecke fuhr. Somit wurde sie nicht von ihren Grübeleien abgelenkt.

Hermines Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht innerhalb dieser drei Monate keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden würde, trieb ihr die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Lucius würde sich nicht erneut auf eine Gnadenfrist einlassen, und obwohl sie im Moment schwitzte, überlief es sie eiskalt, wenn sie an die unmittelbaren Konsequenzen ihres Versagens dachte. Es _musste _ihr einfach etwas einfallen. Unruhig durch ihre sich im Kreis bewegenden Gedanken rutschte sie hin und her, machte schließlich doch die Augen auf und lehnte ihren Kopf an das kühle Glas des Fensters. Die Kälte, die unmittelbar auf ihre Haut traf, lähmte ihre verzweifelten Gedankengänge kurzzeitig, ließ sie aber dennoch nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Sie dachte an die Zeit vor drei Jahren, als Lucius sie so voller Wut an die Wand in seinem Arbeitszimmer gedrückt hatte. Er war ganz sicher kurz davor gewesen, sie zu vergewaltigen, dennoch war es letztendlich nicht dazu gekommen und diese vor unterdrückter Aggression und Angst geschwängerte Atmosphäre hatte sich innerhalb von Minuten gewandelt. Sie hatten heißen und einvernehmlichen Sex gehabt. Noch heute wusste Hermine nicht genau, was eigentlich der Auslöser dafür gewesen war. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, warum sie Lucius damals hatte gewähren lassen, ja, es geradezu herbeisehnte, dass er mit ihr schlief. Er hatte sie einfach mit seiner dominierenden, überwältigend verführerischen Art überrumpelt. Mit der geballten Macht seiner faszinierenden Persönlichkeit lähmte er ihre Abwehr und brachte es fertig, dass sie ihm einfach nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Damals hatte sie sich heftig in ihn verliebt. Ausgerechnet in einen verurteilen Verbrecher, einen der schlimmsten Todesser nach Voldemort und Vater ihres Mitschülers Draco, der doppelt so alt war, wie sie. Sie sollte ihn verachten, ihn hassen, und nicht lieben. Aber sie konnte einfach nichts gegen diese überwältigenden Gefühle tun, die sie fortan beherrschten. Sie hatte für ihre Liebe ihren Beruf und ihren Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt, und zwar ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. Das war ihr noch nie passiert, und nach der Begegnung mit Lucius war ein solcher Fauxpas niemals wieder vorgekommen.

Auch später, als sie die Affäre schweren Herzens beendet hatte, kam sie nicht über ihn hinweg. Jeden potentiellen Verehrer verglich sie mit Lucius, und komischerweise konnte nicht einer der Männer, der für sie Interesse zeigte, ihren kritischen Vergleichen standhalten - und das, obwohl Lucius Malfoy so viele Fehler besaß, dass man wahrscheinlich Ewigkeiten brauchen würde, um sie alle aufzuzählen. Ihr Herz vermochte die mahnenden Stimmen in ihrem Kopf immer wieder zu übertönen, und irgendwann gab sie es schlicht auf, dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie akzeptierte, dass ihr Herz immer ihm gehören würde. Ihm, ihrer unglücklichen und hoffnungslosen Liebe. Fortan hatte sie zwar hin und wieder einen Mann an ihrer Seite, ließ aber niemals einen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn zwar für eine Weile in ihr Leben und ihr Bett ließ, ihm aber niemals ihr Herz schenken würde. Keiner ihrer kurzfristigen Partner konnte mit dieser Option besonders gut umgehen, und so hielt es niemand länger als ein paar Monate mit ihr aus. Hermine vergrub sich schließlich in ihrer Arbeit und ignorierte schlichtweg ihr verkorkstes Privatleben.

Ab und zu besuchte sie ihre Eltern, die vor drei Jahren nach Australien ausgewandert waren. Dort konnte sie sein, wie sie war, ohne sich verstecken oder rechtfertigen zu müssen. Ihre Eltern waren verständnisvoll und fragten niemals, warum es keinen Ehemann an ihrer Seite gab. Dafür war sie sehr dankbar.

Ein Blick zur Uhr und ein kurzes Nachrechnen sagten ihr, dass es wohl Zeit war, ihren Eltern am anderen Ende der Welt ein glückliches neues Jahr zu wünschen. Hermine kramte in ihrer grünen, überdimensionalen Handtasche nach ihrem Handy und drückte die Kurzwahltaste. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben. Hermine lächelte, als sie die etwas weinselige Stimme ihres Vaters hörte, der wohl schon mit ihrem Anruf gerechnet hatte.

„Hallo Töchterlein, schön, dass du anrufst."

„Hi, Dad. Ein glückliches, harmonisches, neues Jahr wünsche ich dir." Hermine bemühte sich um einen fröhlichen Klang ihrer Stimme. Es brachte nichts, wenn ihre Eltern merkten, dass sie Sorgen hatte. Sie wollte sie nicht belasten mit Dingen, bei denen sie ihr sowieso nicht helfen konnten, und außerdem halfen sie ihr ja schon anderweitig genug, fand sie.

„Danke mein Schatz. Dir auch. Wir sitzen hier gemütlich auf unserer Terrasse und genießen die milde Nacht, den Sternenhimmel und naja...den selbst gemachten Wein", erzählte ihr Vater beschwingt, und Hermine musste schmunzeln. Seitdem ihre Eltern in Australien wohnten, hatte sich ihr Vater ein für die Gegend typisches Hobby gesucht und gefunden. Sie wohnten in der Nähe von Adelaide, im Süden Australiens. Die australische Küstenprovinz war bekannt für ihr mildes Klima und die leichten Weine, die dort gekeltert wurden. Hermines Vater hatte zunächst alles zum Thema Weinanbau gelesen, was er in die Finger bekam, und dann selbst angefangen, Reben zu pflanzen, und nun betrieb er einen kleinen Weinanbau, wo er aber lediglich Wein für den eigenen Bedarf herstellte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir eine Flasche zum Probieren übrig", scherzte Hermine und lächelte immer noch. Es tat gut, die Stimme eines lieben Menschen zu hören.

„Aber ja doch, Töchterlein. Die eine Flasche hab ich bereits vor deiner Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht", erzählte berichtete ihr Vater vertraulich, und Hermine konnte sich das breite Grinsen, welches bei diesen Worten auf seinem Gesicht sein würde, gut vorstellen. Wieder einmal beneidete sie ihre Eltern um die Liebe, die sie nach fast dreißig Ehejahren immer noch füreinander empfanden. Würde sie das jemals auch erleben? Sie glaubte nicht mehr daran.

„Wir vermissen dich sehr, meine Kleine", erklang es jetzt sehr wehmütig auf der anderen Seite. „Wann besuchst du uns wieder einmal? Dein letzter Besuch ist schon ein paar Monate her. Für dich als Hexe ist das doch eine Kleinigkeit, einfach mal so mit dem Finger zu schnippen, und schon kannst du hier sein", sinnierte er weiter.

Hermine seufzte. Zu gern würde sie kommen, aber es gab leider Wichtigeres als einen Besuch in Australien. „Bald, Dad. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch bald besuchen. Ich vermisse euch auch."

Auch ihr Vater seufzte, und sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem Hintergrund, die ihrem Vater anscheinend etwas zuflüsterte. „Deine Mutter möchte dich auch noch mal sprechen, mein Kind, und ich denke, du willst auch wissen, wie es Alyssa geht."

Hermines Herz verkrampfte sich kurz. Ein heller, unangenehm stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, ihre Augen wurden feucht, aber sie schluckte tapfer und ließ sich nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß ihre Mutter geben.

Nachdem sie auch mit ihr den üblichen Wortwechsel geführt hatte, der allerdings etwas länger ausfiel als mit ihrem Vater, drückte sie nach einem ihr von ihrer Mutter mühsam abgerungenen Versprechen, dass sie auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Zeit wenigstens kurz vorbeikommen würde, die Aus-Taste.

Nun, da sie ihre aufkommenden Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu halten brauchte, flossen unentwegt Tränen der Einsamkeit und des Verlustes über das Gesicht. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie allein im Abteil saß, und somit ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf lassen konnte. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht dazu neigte, ständig ihre Situation zu bedauern, gab es Momente, sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie unter Umständen vielleicht ein anderes Leben hätte führen sollen. Aber sie hatte sich vor Jahren schon entschieden, und sie war immer noch der Meinung, richtig gehandelt zu haben. Dennoch viel es ihr in diesem Moment schwer, die Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidungen anzuerkennen.

Mit tränen verschleiertem Blick wandte sie sich wieder zum Fenster. Sie sah jedoch nicht die Schönheit der eisigen, teilweise tief verschneiten Winterlandschaft, die draußen in atemberaubenden Tempo im gleißend hellen Sonnenlicht vorbei huschte.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

Rumänien am nächsten Tag

Die Arme fest vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst, sah Hermine in den frühen Abendstunden des 1. Januar,durch eine blank geputzte Trennscheibe in das karg möblierte Zimmer, welches als offizieller Besucherraum eines rumänischen Kinderheims fungierte.

Sie war vor wenigen Stunden in der rumänischen Kleinstadt angekommen, und da sie die meiste Zeit im Zug geschlafen hatte, sah sie keinen Grund ihre Ermittlungsarbeiten aufzuschieben, um sich zunächst einmal ein Hotel zu suchen. Schnurstracks hatte sie sich das anscheinend einzige Taxi der Stadt genommen, welches einsam und allein vor dem Bahnhof parkte, und war zum örtlichen Jugendamt gefahren. Dort hatte man die Besucherpapiere, die ihr erlaubten den kleinen Augenzeugen des grausamen Massenmordes, der vor einigen Tagen in einem Bergdorf in der Nähe stattgefunden hatte, zu besuchen, bereits für sie bereit liegen.

Das Kind, welches abgesehen von einer schweren Unterkühlung und zwei ab gefrorenen Zehen körperlich fast unversehrt geblieben war, lebte - da keinerlei Familienangehörige aufzufinden waren - jetzt in einem Kinderheim. Trotz des auch hierzulande herrschenden Feiertages nach der Silvesternacht war die kleine Pförtnerloge besetzt in dem großen wuchtigen Amtsgebäude, welches auch schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Hermine zeigte ihrer Tarnung gemäß ein amtliches Dokument, das sie als Mitarbeiterin von Interpol auswies und erhielt prompt die schon von ihrem Arbeitergeber avisierte und vom örtlichen Jugendrichter abgesegnete Besuchserlaubnis für den Jungen namens Dragan. Nachdem sie allerhand gut gemeinte Witze des älteren, dicklichen Beamten, der etwas von Miss 007 faselte, gezwungenermaßen freundlich lächelnd über sich ergehen ließ, stieg sie wieder in das wartende Taxi, welches sie in das einzige Kinderheim in dieser Region am Rande der Stadt brachte.

Man hatte sie schon im Ministerium darauf vorbereitet, dass die Zustände in den Kinderheimen im ehemaligen sozialistischen europäischen Osten katastrophal waren und sie sich davon nicht zu sehr beeindrucken lassen sollte. Doch als sie vor dem mehrstöckigen Altbau inmitten einer fast baumlosen Einöde stand, zog sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

Wie fast alle Gebäude in der Umgebung hatte auch dieses Haus schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen. Der rötliche Putz bröckelte von der Fassade, die große Steintreppe, die auf der Vorderseite des Hauses zu einer großen geschlossenen Holztür führte, wies einige größere und kleinere Risse auf, hier und da fehlten ganze Gesteinsbrocken und ließen somit den Gang auf-, bzw. abwärts zu einem wackeligen Abenteuer werden. Als Hermine an der trostlosen Fassade nach oben blickte, konnte sie an einigen Fenstern kleine, blasse Gesichterchen erkennen, die sich von innen gegen die Scheiben drückten. Wahrscheinlich nahm man jetzt dort oben an, dass wieder einmal eine reiche, ausländische Frau kam, um sich ein Kind auszusuchen. Sie seufzte. Nun, dem war nicht so. Sie würde keines dieser bedauernswerten Geschöpfe mit sich nehmen. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte die Aufgabe eines dieser Kinder zu verhören und den Alptraum, den dieser Junge wahrscheinlich seitdem jede Nacht heimsuchte wieder auferstehen zu lassen.

Obwohl sie sich äußerst unwohl fühlte und ihr schon jetzt dermaßen schlecht war, dass sie diesem Ort am liebsten ganz schnell wieder den Rücken zukehren wollte, richtete sie sich eisern auf, schritt entschlossen die holperige Treppe hinauf und klopfte laut.

Es dauerte nicht lang, da wurde ihr von einer älteren Frau in einer langen, weißen Schürze geöffnet. Hermine versuchte, ihr Anliegen möglichst plausibel zu äußern, was nicht ganz einfach war in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Frau kein Englisch verstand. Man führte die junge Aurorin in eine Art Wartezimmer, wo sie jedoch nicht lange zu warten brauchte. Die Leiterin der Anstalt erschien kurze Zeit später und war bereits über die Problematik informiert. Glücklicherweise war Lucia Gregoriewic des Englischen mächtig, und nach kurzer, freundlicher Begrüßung wurde Hermine in das kärgliche Büro der Leiterin geführt.

Lucia informierte Hermine mit knappen, eindringlichen Worten über den kleinen Dragan, der sich erst seit kurzer Zeit in ihrer Obhut befand.

„Der Junge hat Schlimmes durchgemacht", erzählte Frau Gregoriewic ihrer jungen Zuhörerin, während sie ihr eine große Tasse heißen Tee aus einem altertümlich aussehenden Samowar einschenkte.

„Er spricht kaum, wenn überhaupt sagt er höchstens ja oder nein. Er sitzt den lieben langen Tag einfach auf dem Fußboden und malt. Er hält sich abseits, ignoriert die anderen Kinder und beachtet kaum, was um ihn herum geschieht. Er isst und trinkt schlecht, und ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, was ich noch mit ihm tun soll", gestand die Frau mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Das Kind hat ganz offensichtlich ein Trauma, und wir kommen einfach nicht an ihn heran. Wir haben hier keine Kinderpsychologen, die sich mit so was auskennen, und wenn es welche gäbe, dann wäre kein Geld da, um diese Spezialisten zu bezahlen. Alles was wir tun können, ist ihm ein bisschen menschliche Wärme zu geben. Aber das lehnt er auch ab. Vor jeder Berührung zuckt er zurück. Er hat nachts Alpträume, nässt sich ein. Das ist im großen und ganzen alles, was ich ihnen erzählen kann. Natürlich hat er nicht darüber geredet, was er erlebt hat."

Hermine hörte ruhig zu und nickte ab und zu mit dem Kopf. Wenn zutraf, was sie vermutete - dass der Kleine einen Überfall einer Gruppe von Todessern, wo auch immer die herkamen, überlebt hatte - dann war es kein Wunder, wie er reagierte. Sie nahm sich vor, ganz egal, was sie hier herausfinden würde, etwas für das arme Kind zu tun, sobald sie wieder nach England kam. Vielleicht konnte man den kleinen Jungen in eine eine nette Familie vermitteln.

„Was malt er denn so?", wandte sie sich an Lucia.

„Oh, immer das Gleiche", erwiderte diese und holte aus einer großen, grauen Mappe, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lag, einen weißes Blatt Papier, welches aussah, als habe man es, nachdem die Zeichnung beendet war, gleich zusammengeknüllt und weggeworfen.

Mit einer fürsorglichen Handbewegung strich die Frau über das Blatt und reichte es Hermine. „Wenn er mit malen fertig ist, knüllt er jedes Bild sofort zusammen und wirft es in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Über den Tag hinweg sammelt sich dort allerhand an, und wenn er Abends ins Bett geht, dann entsorgen wir das Papier. Tun wir es, wenn er es sieht, fängt er an zu schreien", erzählte sie mit einer hilflosen Gebärde.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Blatt und erschrak, mit welcher Detailtreue der Fünfjährige das Zeichen des Morsmordre zeichnen konnte, welches ihr mit eindringlichen schwarzen Bleistiftstrichen entgegen starrte. Sie drehte das Blatt um und sah bestürzt auf die kindliche Zeichnung, die auf der Rückseite prangte.

Der große Mann, der dort abgebildet war, trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit spitzer Kapuze, und statt eines Gesichts war in dem hellen Rund, welches das Gesicht darstellen sollte, ein Totenkopf gemalt.

Ein Todesser - zweifelsfrei, dachte Hermine schaudernd und faltete das Blatt zusammen, um es in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Dunkle, unschöne Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf und verursachten eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut. Wenn sie bisher gehofft hatte, dass die Gerüchte, die es über diesen grausamen Vorfall gab, doch nicht der Wahrheit entsprächen, so wurde sie spätestens jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.

Offenbar hatten sich die wenigen Todesser, die sich durch schnelle Flucht oder überaus gute Tarnung der Verhaftung haben entziehen können, erneut vereint und waren bereit, wieder über die Welt herzufallen. Es war an ihr und ihren Aurorenkollegen noch schlimmeres zu verhindern und diese Verbrecher zu schnappen, bevor sie noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnten.

„Nun, ich werde nicht lange brauchen, Mrs. Gregoriewic", informierte Hermine ihr Gegenüber und stand entschlossen auf. „Wenn Sie mich nun zu Dragan führen könnten, wäre ich sehr dankbar."

Die Heimleiterin nickte zustimmend und bedeutete Hermine ihr zu folgen.

**Tbc**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** _Vier_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

2. Januar

Der klapprige LKW, der sich mit beängstigendem Schlingern über die Serpentinen der schmalen Straße im Hochgebirge quälte, holperte mit einem hohlen Krachen über eine kniehohe Schneewehe hinweg, die sich inmitten der Straße aufürmte. Die beiden Insassen des altertümlichen Gefährts, welches seine besten Jahre wahrscheinlich in den Sechzigern des letzten Jahrhunderts gehabt hatte, wurden ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, wobei der Fahrer, ein schwarzhaariger, breitschultriger Hüne sogar mit dem Kopf das schmutzig graue Deckenfutter der Fahrerkabine berührte. Während Hermine sich krampfhaft irgendwo festzuhalten suchte, lachte Iwan Antonjewitsch unbekümmert. Seine großen Hände schwangen das Lenkrad herum und der Motor des LKW jaulte in den höchsten Drehzahlen auf und rutschte in die nächste Kurve, dem fernen, jetzt menschenleeren Bergdorf entgegen.

Hermine hatte es schon mindestens zehn Mal bedauert, nicht einen der neuen, zusammenklappbaren Nimbus 4001 mitgenommen zu haben. Die Wunderwerke modernster Zaubermagie passten in zerlegtem Zustand durchaus in eine Damenhandtasche der Größe, wie sie Hermine mit sich herum trug, und waren in Nullkommanichts zusammengebaut. Mit dieser Art Transportmittel hätte sie auf jeden Fall schneller und auch gefahrloser den Ort des grausamen Überfalls in der rumänischen Bergregion erreicht. Jedenfalls theoretisch. Praktisch jedoch war es so, dass sie trotz langjähriger Flugerfahrung und ausgiebiger Trainingsstunden als Aurorin dem Fliegen immer noch nichts abgewinnen konnte. Sie nutzte diese Art der Bewegung nur, wenn es überhaupt keine andere Möglichkeit gab, und so hatte sie den Nimbus, den ihr Harry für diesen Auftrag empfohlen und auch liebenswürdigerweise vor ihrer Abreise vorbei gebracht hatte, wohlweislich in ihrem Büro „vergessen".

In Ermangelung einer Alternative musste sie jetzt eben dieses historische Automobil in Kauf nehmen und hoffen, dass es nicht vor ihrer Ankunft im Dorf in seine Einzelteile zerfiel, und dass es sie auch wieder heil und gesund vom Berg herunter bringen würde. Iwan, ihr vertrauenswürdiger Fahrer, den sie mit einigen nagelneuen Euroscheinen, für diesen Ausflug gemietet hatte, war jedenfalls fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Baby auch die nächsten einhundert Jahre noch überstehen würde. Fröhlich lächelnd saß er hinter dem großen Lenkrad und versuchte die junge Frau, die still und in sich gekehrt neben ihm hockte immer wieder mit Liedern aus seiner Heimat aufzuheitern, die er in großer Lautstärke, ein wenig falsch, jedoch mit großer Inbrunst vortrug. Hermine lächelte hin und wieder, versuchte die falschen Töne neben sich ebenso zu ignorieren wie das gefährliche Schlingern des Autos nah am Abgrund, und versank immer wieder in Grübeleien.

Der Besuch des Kinderheims hatte Spuren in ihr hinterlassen. Noch immer sah sie sich mit der Leiterin der Einrichtung durch kalte, weiß gekalkte Flure laufen. Ebenfalls weiß gestrichene Türen öffneten sich hin und wieder, und gaben einen flüchtigen Blick in kärglich eingerichtete Zimmer frei. Auf den blank geschrubbten Holzböden saßen Kinder verschiedenen Alters und beschäftigten sich mit einigen wenigen Spielsachen, die alt und abgegriffen aussahen. An den großen Holztischen, die es anscheinend ebenfalls in jedem Zimmer gab, saßen meist die älteren Kinder und schrieben oder zeichneten.

Als Mrs. Gregoriewic Hermines neugierige Blicke bemerkte, wies sie mit bitterem Lächeln darauf hin, dass sie ein staatliches Kinderheim wären, eines von Hunderten in ganz Rumänien, und natürlich war das Geld für Neuanschaffungen, wie Spielzeug, Kleidung und Einrichtungsgegenstände immer knapp. Der Staat sorgte nur unzureichend für die Schwächsten in seinem Machtbereich. Sie konnten froh sein, wenn es genug Essen und Kleidung für alle gab. Man konnte das wenige Geld nicht auch noch für Einrichtungsgegenstände, Bildung oder gar Spielzeug für die Kinder ausgeben. Hermine schüttelte betroffen mit dem Kopf. Wie gut ging es doch den meisten Kindern bei ihr zu Hause. Obwohl sie natürlich auch wusste, dass es in Großbritannien ebenfalls genug Elend und Leid unter den Kindern gab, und nicht nur bei den Muggeln, sondern auch bei den magischen Einwohnern ihres Landes. Sie war ihrer Begleiterin sehr dankbar, dass diese nicht extra erwähnte, für private Spenden an das Heim sehr dankbar zu sein. Sie nahm sich fest vor, auch hier irgendetwas zu tun. Langsam musste sie sich wohl eine Liste für Bedürftige machen, fand sie. An allererster Stelle stand aber für sie immer noch Lucius Malfoy. Für seine Probleme musste sie zuallererst eine Lösung suchen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war, sonst würde er garantiert Mittel und Wege finden, um sich selbst aus dem Leben zu katapultieren.

Endlich waren sie vor dem Besucherzimmer angekommen. Der kleine Dragan war schon von einer weiteren Erzieherin gebracht worden. Hermine konnte durch die große Glasscheibe, die in eine der Wände eingelassen war, sehen, dass der Junge, wie hier anscheinend üblich, auf dem Fußboden hockte und malte.

Nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, wahrscheinlich um sich damit irgendwie selbst Mut zuzusprechen, hatte sie den Raum betreten, war langsam näher gekommen und hatte sich schließlich zu dem Jungen gehockt, der bis dahin mit keiner Bewegung zu erkennen gab, dass er ihr Eintreten überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Dragan hockte in einer Ecke, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen. Seitlich von ihm lag ein Stück Papier, welches schon mit allerhand Kritzeleien bedeckt war. Hermine hatte einen Blick darauf geworfen und sofort erkannt, was der Junge da zeichnete. Das Blatt war über und über von Abbildungen, welches Männer in weiter schwarzer Kleidung zeigte, die lange Stöcke in den Händen hielten und deren Gesichter hinter Masken lagen, bedeckt. Dragan hatte mit erschreckender Präzision in einer Ecke einen großen Totenkopf gemalt dargestellt, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervor kam. Großer Merlin, dies war beängstigend! Als Hermine daran zurück dachte, wie sie da vor dem Jungen gehockt hatte, der stumm, blass und ohne jede Regung dasaß und immer wieder dasselbe malte, kroch ihr wieder die nackte Angst in die Knochen.

Es hatte also wieder angefangen. Obwohl sie sich im Aurorendepartment sicher waren, dass - wenn überhaupt - noch ein Todesser ihrer gründlichen Recherche und sehr sorgfältigen Suche entgangen war, dieser eher als harmlos einzustufen war. Sie hatten doch wirklich alle Handlanger Voldemorts erwischt. Es gab Akten über sie alle. Jeder einzelne war gefangen und abgeurteilt worden, zumindest diejenigen, die die große Schlacht überlebt hatten. Einige wenige Todesser lebten noch in Askaban. Der Rest war tot. Es war undenkbar, dass sie jemanden übersehen hatten, und soviel sie wusste, konnten nicht viele Todesser das Morsmorde heraufbeschwören. Derjenige, der dieses Zeichen in den Himmel geschickt hatte, musste ein enger Vertrauter Voldemorts gewesen sein und zum inneren Kreis gehört haben. Aber gerade das war nicht möglich. Hermine raufte sich die ohnehin schon buschigen Haare.

Vielleicht sollte sie Lucius fragen, dachte sie. Nicht nur wegen ihrer Haare, sondern vor allen Dingen, was das Heraufbeschwören eines solchen dunklen Zeichens anging. Vielleicht wusste er ja auch noch etwas über abtrünnige ehemalige Verbündete. Sie seufzte leise. Es wäre eventuell keine schlechte Idee, ihn mit in die Ermittlungen einzubeziehen. Vielleicht lenkte ihn das von seinen Selbstmordabsichten ab. Auch, wenn man bei ihrer Behörde nicht gerade sehr begeistert war, jemand wie Lucius Malfoy zu befragen, sprachen sich einige der Auroren dafür aus und Hermine wusste auch, dass es bei den Muggelbhörden, beziehungsweise Geheimdiensten fast die Regel war, Inhaftierte nach Insiderwissen zu befragen. Also würde sie als Erstes, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war genau das tun, nahm sie sich vor.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder zu dem kleinen Dragan zurück, der ihr allerdings in ihren Ermittlungen auch nicht helfen konnte.

Sie hatte ganze zwei Stunden bei dem kleinen Jungen verbracht, in denen sie versucht hatte, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Was nicht einfach war, wenn man die Muttersprache des Kindes nicht sprach und gezwungenermaßen, durch einen Dolmetscher mit dem Kind zu redete. Sie erzählte ihm erst einmal von sich selbst. Natürlich nichts, was mit der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Danach versuchte sie ihn nach der Zeichnung zu fragen, und als das nicht funktionierte, setzte sie sich neben ihn und erzählte ihm einfach Geschichten von Elfen, Riesen und Drachen, in der Hoffnung, so an ihn heranzukommen. Aber es war zwecklos. Nicht eine Reaktion, kein Laut, gar nichts. Selbst, als sie ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen wollte, rückte er ängstlich noch weiter von ihr ab. Das Trauma, welches ihn beherrschte ,war tief und allumfassend. Leider war sie nun mal keine Psychologin und wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Enttäuscht und überaus frustriert verließ sie nach zwei Stunden den Raum und nach kurzer Zeit auch das Kinderheim. Dieser Besuch war sinnlos gewesen. Der Kleine war ihr überhaupt keine Hilfe gewesen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie eigentlich sehr froh, dass er so unkooperativ gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er vollends den Verstand verloren, wenn er sich ihr geöffnet und den Mord an seinen Eltern gezwungenermaßen noch einmal miterlebt hätte. Und sie wäre Schuld an diesem Drama gewesen. Mrs. Gregoriewic meinte zwar, dass es mit der Zeit vielleicht besser würde, dass Dragan irgendwann einmal in die Welt zurück fände, dennoch bezweifelte Hermine dies stark. Dragan machte einen so hoffnungslosen Eindruck auf sie und schürte somit noch zusätzlich den Hass, den sie gegen diese gewissenlosen Zauberer empfand, die einfach keine Ruhe geben wollten und Terror, Angst und Schrecken über die Welt verbreiteten.

Ein erneuter, schwungvoller Schlenker des LKW ließ sie aus ihrem Grübeln hoch schrecken. Offenbar hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Iwan deutete mit einem Finger nach vorn, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Die enge Straße, die sie nun schon seit einigen Stunden mit ihrer Unberechenbarkeit im Griff hielt, wurde kurzzeitig breiter. Die schroffen Felswände auf der einen Seite wichen zurück und gaben den Blick auf etwas frei, das einmal eine kleine Ansammlung von Häusern gewesen war. Jetzt jedoch bestand es eher aus einem Haufen verkohlter Ruinen, die immer noch schwach qualmend dünne Rauchsäulen gen Himmel schickten.

Kurz vor der ersten Ansammlungen rauchigen Holzes hielt Iwan den LKW an, und noch bevor das Auto richtig zum Stehen kam, hatte Hermine schon die Tür aufgerissen und war hinaus gesprungen. Sie war froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, versank jetzt allerdings erst einmal bis zu den Knien in weißem Pulverschnee.

Auf undamenhafte Weise laut fluchend, stapfte sie - eine bunte Strickmütze tief über die Ohren ziehend, die grüne Umhängetasche über der Schulter zurecht rückend - auf einige Trümmer zu, die einmal ein Haus gewesen waren.

Während Iwan sein Vehikel geschickt auf der engen und einzigen Wendemöglichkeit vor und zurück manövrierte, um abfahrbereit zu sein, wenn Hermine mit ihrer Spurenfindung fertig war, umrundete die junge Frau langsam das, was von dem Haus noch übrig war.

Sie wusste eigentlich nicht wirklich, warum sie hergekommen war. Helfer und Rettungskräfte sowie danach einsetzender, heftiger Schneefall hatten alle Spuren zunichte gemacht, falls überhaupt welche vorhanden gewesen waren. Es gab hier eigentlich nichts mehr zu untersuchen. Sie ging auch nicht davon aus, dass sie etwas entdecken würde. Sie begriff diesen Überfall als das, was er war: Eine Warnung und eine Nachricht, die besagte, dass „man" wieder da war. Das Grauen war noch nicht vorbei -es hatte lediglich im Verborgenen geschlummert, und nun, nach dreizehn Jahren war es wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hoffte sehr, dass es niemanden an der Spitze dieser neuen Todesservereinigung gab, der sich als Erbe Voldemords betrachtete, obwohl das Morsmodre im Grunde darauf hinwies, und sie das Schlimmste befürchten musste. Die Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt, jedete sie sich ein und hörte auf ihre Eingebung, die ihr gesagt hatte, den Ort des Verbrechens aufzusuchen und irgendwo musste man ja mit den Ermittlungen anfangen.

Während sie langsam um die übrig gebliebenen Reste des Dorfes herum ging, immer darauf bedacht, dennoch nichts zu übersehen, das eventuell wichtig war, und sie vielleicht auf den Aufenthalt oder aber die Identität dieser neuen Bedrohung hinwies, geriet sie immer tiefer in das Labyrinth von verkohlten Mauern. Abwesend strichen ihre behandschuhten Finger über halbverkohlte Balken. Wieder einmal verdammte sie ihre blühende Fantasie, die sie in diesem Augenblick mit Bildern eines anderen Schauplatzes und des damit verbundenen Schreckens heimsuchte. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Stunden des Kampfes, in denen es um sie herum unentwegt zischte, krachte und aufblitzte. Zaubersprüche wurden geschrien und gleichzeitig abgewehrt, die Luft war erfüllt von Todesschreien, der schwere, metallische Geruch von Blut lag über allem, und ringsum wimmelte es von großen Kerlen mit schwarzen Roben und Todessermasken. So musste es auch hier gewesen sein. Die Todesser hatten das Dorf umringt und systematisch ein Haus nach dem anderen heimgesucht. Sie hatten die Menschen in ihren Betten ermordet, und diejenigen, die fliehen konnten, wurden gejagt und bestialisch hingerichtet. Jedes, absolut jedes Haus wurde danach in Brand gesteckt. Obwohl Hermine in ihrem Job und auch davor beim Kampf gegen das Böse immer wieder grausame Dinge gesehen hatte, war sie immer noch nicht abgebrüht genug, das Grauen, welches hier geschehen war, einfach so wegzustecken. Ihr ganzer Körper überzog sich mit Gänsehaut, sie fror entsetzlich, und das war keine Folge der Kälte, sondern lag einzig und allein an dem Ereignis, welches jetzt schon ein paar Tage zurück lag.

Ungeachtet der düsteren Gedanken, die sie mit aller Macht heimsuchten, war Hermine aufmerksam und so entging ihr der Gegenstand nicht, der vor ihr zwischen Schutt und Asche auf dem Boden lag und ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Mit einem erstaunten Ausruf ging sie auf das kleine, dreißig Zentimeter große Stück Holz zu. Ein Zauberstab! Ohne Frage! Ihre geschulter Blick erkannte die charakteristische, etwas verbogene Form mit dem Griff am dickeren Ende sofort. Zedernholz mit einem Kern, den wohl nur Olivander auf den ersten Blick identifizieren konnte.

Später fragte sich Hermine stets, warum sie alle Vorsicht außer acht gelassen und dieses augenscheinlich vergessene Artefakt überhaupt angefasst hatte, und wieso sie nicht erst besondere Sicherungsmaßnahmen ergriff, wie es jedem Rekruten eingebläut wurde. Aber in diesem Augenblick war es, als wären sämtliche Gedanken an Vorsicht und Bedacht einfach aus ihrem Kopf gefegt worden. Sie benahm sich in diesem Moment nicht besser als ein blutiger Anfänger, bückte sich und ergriff den Zauberstab. Augenblicklich wurde sie sich der Leichtsinnigkeit ihres Tuns bewusst, jedoch ehe sie das Stück Magie, welches sie in ihren Händen hielt, wieder loswerden konnte, fühlte sie schon, wie ihr Magen auf die Größe einer Pflaume zusammenschrumpfte, um sich Millisekunden später mit einem schmerzhaften Reißen wieder zur Größe eines Kürbis auszudehnen. Der Schmerz übertrug sich auf sämtliche Körperteile, und sie konnte nicht mal einen entsetzten Schrei ausstoßen, so schnell hatte sie sich dematerialisiert.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

_Irgendwo_

Wenig später materialisierte sich Hermine im diffusen Halbdunkel einer unterirdischen Höhle.

„Ein Portschlüssel", japste sie völlig außer Atem und warf das nun nutzlose Stück Holz von sich, während sie sich gleichzeitig aufmerksam umsah. Sie wusste natürlich, dass dies kein echter Zauberstab gewesen war, sondern nur ein als Portschlüssel, getarnter Zauberstab, der außer der Transportenergie über keinerlei magische Kräfte verfügte. Leider hatte sie sich von diesem geschickt getarnten Utensil täuschen lassen.

Noch hatten sich ihre Augen nicht an die herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. So konnte sie lediglich feststellen, dass sie anscheinend in einer großen Höhle gelandet war. Hermine konzentrierte sich erst einmal auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung: Sie kniete auf einer Art Erdhügel. Die kleinen Steine darin bohrten sich schmerzhaft durch den Stoff ihrer Hose in ihre Beine. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung versuchte sie sich noch recht benommen hochzurappeln und gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen. Leider war sie viel zu langsam. Während sie, noch ein wenig schwankend, mit dem Verschluss ihrer Tasche kämpfte, fühlte sie, wie sich plötzlich die Spitze eines harten Gegenstandes in ihren Rücken bohrte, und eine tiefe, spöttisch klingende männliche Stimme sagte. „Das, meine Liebe, würde ich lassen."

Bedrohlicher wurde noch hinzugefügt. „Die Hände nach oben und langsam umdrehen."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Hurt, Folter, Violence_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** _Fünf_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

3. Januar

Gehorsam hob Hermine die Hände über den Kopf und drehte sich langsam um. Sie wusste durchaus, wann Widerstand zwecklos war, und im Moment schien es das Beste zu sein, erst einmal zu tun, was dieser Mann verlangte. Später konnte sie die Dinge vielleicht immer noch zu ihren Gunsten verändern, und überhaupt war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie in diese Falle getappt war. Wenigstens brachte es sie in die Lage, ihre Ermittlungen weiterzuführen. Diesen Gedanken fand Hermine außerordentlich tröstlich. Er hielt sie davon ab, in Panik zu geraten. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihrer Angst überrollen lassen. Das war unprofessionell, auch wenn sie erst gar nicht in diese fast aussichtslose Lage geraten wäre, wenn sie sich professioneller verhalten hätte.

In ihren hastigen Überlegungen hatte Hermine natürlich nicht bedacht, dass sie diese Bande von Mördern, der sie auf die Spur gekommen war, keinesfalls im Alleingang besiegen konnte. Für ängstliches Zögern oder gar Pessimismus war jetzt einfach keine Zeit, sagte sie sich entschlossen.

Der Mann, dem sie in die blassen Augen blickte, nachdem sie sich langsam um 180 Grad gedrehte hatte, musterte sie nur kurz von oben bis unten und bedeutete ihr mit seinem Zauberstab, ihre Tasche fallen zu lassen. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ sie die Tasche auch tatsächlich auf den Boden gleiten. Ein zweiter Mann löste sich aus dem Halbdunkel und trat auf sie zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihre Tasche gepackt, und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, kehrte er wieder zu seinem Kumpan zurück.

„Sieh nach ob sie irgendetwas von Wert bei sich hat", wies Hermines Bewacher an und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf die Tasche. „Vielleicht hat sie ja so etwas wie einen Ausweis dabei, und wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht schlimm. Ich hab bisher einfach Jeden zum Sprechen gebracht", grinste der Mann verschlagen in ihre Richtung. Kalte Augen musterten sie sorgfältig und Hermine überlief ein eisiger Schauer angesichts dieses abschätzenden Blickes. Sie überlegte indessen fieberhaft, wie sie aus dem Schlamassel wieder herauskam, in den sie sich geritten hatte.

Sie musste, nachdem sie eventuell noch mehr über diese Gruppe von neu auferstandenen Todessern heraus bekommen hatte, auf jeden Fall flüchten, und je eher sie das tat, um so besser. Apparieren schied jedenfalls aus, denn das hatte sie instinktiv, gleich, als sie hier ankam, schon probiert, und es war ihr nicht gelungen. Dummerweise hatten diese Kerle daran gedacht eine Apparationssperre zu wirken, also musste sie die Höhle auf normalem Wege verlassen, falls ihr überhaupt eine Flucht gelang.

„Aha, was haben wir denn da?" Hermines gefälschter Interpolausweis wurde triumphierend in die Höhe gehalten. Nach einem Blick auf das weiße Plastikkärtchen schossen bei dem Mann beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, welches unbeschreiblich niederträchtig aussah.

„Weißt du, wer uns hier ins Netz gegangen ist?", wollte er von seinem Kumpel wissen und als der, Hermine immer noch nicht aus den Augen lassend, verneinend mit dem Kopf schüttelte, sprudelte es aus dem anderen heraus. „Das ist Hermine Jane Granger, verfluchtes, widerwärtiges Schlammblut, Busenfreundin von Harry Potter, Trägerin des goldenen Merlinordens zweiten Grades, und seit langem Aurorin im Dienste des gottverdammten Zaubererministeriums."

„Schön, dass Sie die wichtigsten Eckdaten meines Lebenslaufes im Kopf haben. Das Schlammblut verbitte ich mir, allerdings", kritisierte Hermine ungerührt und verfluchte gleichzeitig die Abteilung des Ministeriums, die für Ausweisfälschung zuständig war. Konnte man ihr nicht neben einer erfundenen Identität auch einen neuen Namen verpassen? Nein, man hatte einfacherweise ihren Namen auf das falsche Dokument gepresst, und somit war ihre Tarnung, falls es überhaupt jemals eine war, aufgeflogen.

„Nun, Hermine Jane Granger. Es freut mich, Sie in unserer bescheidenen Behausung begrüßen zu dürfen", freute sich ihr Bewacher hämisch und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an, die Hermine mit einem verachtungsvollen Blick quittierte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir Jemand eine große Freude machen, wenn er Sie zu Gesicht bekommt. Ursprünglich hatten wir ja nur auf irgendeinen dummen, magisch begabten Menschen gehofft, der so dämlich ist, den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren. Dass uns solch eine Prominenz ins Haus fliegt, hätten wir uns niemals träumen lassen", fügte er freudig hinzu, winkte ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab und bedeutete ihr, an ihm vorbeizugehen, während der andere Mann mit ihrer Handtasche die Führung übernahm.

Während Hermine sich bemühte auf den Weg zu achten und nicht über die faustgroßen Steine auf dieser unebenen Fläche zu stolpern, versuchte sie so viele Details ihrer Umgebung wie nur möglich aufzuschnappen.

Sie befand sich tatsächlich in einer überdimensional großen Höhle. Wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte sie das Deckengewölbe nicht sehen. Auch das Ende, oder den Anfang der Felsenwände könnte sie nicht ausmachen. Sie war sich sicher, sich nicht mehr in den Karpaten zu befinden und fragte sich, wieweit sie von ihrem ursprünglichen Einsatzort entfernt war. Zusammen mit ihren beiden Begleitern schritt sie an einem unterirdischen See entlang. Das Wasser plätscherte gelegentlich leise gegen das geröllübersäte Ufer. Hermine konnte nicht annähernd schätzen wie tief der See war, die Wasseroberfläche sah dunkel und und für menschliche Blicke undurchdringlich aus. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis sie den See fast umrundet hatten, und erst, als sie ihr Ziel schon fast erreicht hatten, sah Hermine das Loch in der Felsenwand, auf das sie ihre Bewacher zu drängten.

Die Felswände wurden enger, sobald sie den Eingang zu einer weiteren, kleineren Höhle durchschritten hatten. Auch hier herrschte dieses diffuse Halbdunkel, an das sich ihre Augen nur schwer gewöhnen konnten. Sie schätzte, dass irgendwelche Steine im Fels den Lichteffekt verursachten, denn niemand hatte eine Leuchtquelle in den Händen.

Nach einem kurzen Marsch erweiterte sich der Gang wieder, und Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. Ein reichlich bizarres Bild bot sich ihr. Von der Decke, die hier nicht ganz so hoch und gut zu erkennen war, ragten zahlreiche lange, weißlich schimmernde und an den Enden gefährlich zugespitzte Stalaktiten und vom Boden senkrecht empor wuchsen, als entsprechende Gegenstücke, ebenso lange Stalagmiten. Es schien, als habe man einen hell glitzernden Steinwald vor sich. Der Schein einiger kleinerer Lagerfeuer, um die eine Handvoll Männer saßen, verliehen diesem Bild fast etwas Märchenhaftes. Hermine seufzte. Leider war sie weit davon entfernt, irgendetwas Märchenhaftes zu erleben.

Sämtliche Anwesende waren ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Auch die für Zauberer typische Robe fehlte bei keinem der Männer. Niemand allerdings trug eine dieser silbernen Todessermasken, was Hermine etwas Sorge bereitete. Offensichtlich hatten sie nicht vor, ihr Opfer wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn sie ihr so sorglos ihre Gesichter präsentierten. Diesen unangenehmen Gedanken schob sie mit Vehemenz wieder in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes. Sie musste jetzt einfach einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Noch war nichts verloren, sprach sie sich selbst kämpferisch Mut zu. Das unangenehme Bohren einer Zauberstabspitze in ihren Rücken, erinnerte sie daran, weiterzugehen.

Nachdem man die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatte, wendeten sich sämtliche Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Neugierig wurde sie gemustert und nach einer Weile erhob sich ein leises Raunen. Offenbar erkannten manche der Männer sie, obwohl sie selbst bis jetzt nicht ein einziges bekanntes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Bilder der wenigen Todesser, nach denen nach wie vor noch gesucht wurde, befanden sich selbstverständlich in ihrem Kopf. Doch keiner der Anwesenden war mit ihnen identisch. Nachdem einer ihrer Begleiter einen nah sitzenden Mann aufgefordert hatte, den Boss zu informieren, dass sie einen wertvollen Fang, nämlich Miss-Schlammblut-Granger gemacht hatten, wurde sie weiter geführt.

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes in ihrem Rücken, die sie unsanft um die Lagerfeuer herum dirigierte, stieß sie wieder unangenehm schmerzhaft in die Rippen, und Hermine stolperte vorwärts, tiefer in den Hintergrund der Höhle. Dort in einer Felsnische hielten sie endlich an. Hermine drehte sich trotz des bedrohlich nah auf sie gerichteten Zauberstabes um.

„Könnte mir jetzt endlich einmal jemand sagen, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen und warum ich hier bin?" Sie versuchte dieser Frage einen energischen Ton zu verleihen, obwohl ihr mittlerweile die nackte Angst über die Beine nach oben kroch. Das, was sie von den dunkel gekleideten Männern gesehen hatte, flößte ihr Angst ein. Sie hatte ausnahmslos in entschlossene, harte, unbarmherzige Gesichter geblickt. Ihr schien, als würde nur ein falsches Wort genügen, damit sich mindestens drei Leute in eindeutiger Mordabsicht auf sie stürzten. Neben den üblichen Zauberstäben, die bei den Meisten gut sichtbar aus Hosen- oder Robentaschen herausragten, gab es aber noch sehr bedrohlich aussehende Waffen aus Muggelproduktion, die hier und da zu ordentlichen Stapeln zusammengefasst waren, beziehungsweise von Einigen dieser wild aussehenden Bande bewacht wurden.

„Du hast gar nichts zu fragen", wies sie einer ihrer Begleiter süffisant zurecht und schubste sie in Richtung Felswand. Während er sich bedrohlich über sie beugte und sie mit seinen großen Händen hart um die Oberarme fasste, zischte er drohend: „Schlammblüter haben hier nur ihren dreckigen Mund aufzumachen, wenn sie was gefragt werden. Ist das klar?"

Hermine roch den fauligen Atem des Mannes nah bei sich. Sie spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging und fühlte den Schmerz, als er ihr seine Finger brutal in den Oberarm grub. Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, als sie auch schon reagierte und ihm ihr Knie, mit viel Kraft in die Weichteile rammte. Mit einem überraschten Stöhnen ließ der Mann los, der mit ihrem entschlossenen und ziemlich schmerzhaften Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte, und sank wimmernd, die Hände in seinen Schritt gepresst, vor ihr auf die Knie. Ehe jedoch Hermine dazu kam, ihm den Rest zu geben und ihn, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, mit einem Kinnhaken ins Traumland zu befördern, ertönte ein schneidendes, „Stupor" und im nächsten Moment wurde sie hart an die schroffe Felswand hinter ihr gepresst. Zischend entwich die Luft aus ihren Lungen, von der Gewalt des Angriffs, dem sie ausgesetzt war.

„Wag das nicht noch einmal, Schlammblut", drohte der andere der beiden. Ohne sich um seinen Kumpan zu kümmern, der sich vor Schmerzen am Boden wand, schritt er an diesem vorbei, riss sie brutal wieder vom Boden hoch, was ihr diesmal, da sie wieder ein wenig Luft in die Lungen bekam, aufschreien ließ und drückte sie nach hinten. Ein schauriges Rasseln ertönte und Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Arm zur Seite gerissen wurde. Eiserne Handschellen an langen Ketten schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk. Dasselbe passierte ebenso grob ausgeführt mit ihrem anderen Arm. So stand Hermine, die Arme weit vom Körper ausgestreckt, an der Felswand. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Mit einem üblen Grinsen auf den Lippen erhob sich nun der Mann, dem sie das Knie in den Unterleib gerammt hatte, und der sich in der Zwischenzeit umständlich auf die Beine rappelte, neben sie und betätigte einen verborgenen Mechanismus. Mit einem erneuten, lauten Klirren, strafften sich die locker hängenden Ketten und zogen ihre Arme unbarmherzig nach oben. Mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt wurde Hermine fast von den Füßen gerissen, was ihr einen Schmerzenlaut entlockte, den sie heldenhaft zu unterdrücken suchte.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht tut, was man gesagt bekommt. Du Luder", erklärte ihr Opfer, welches verdächtig breitbeinig vor ihr stand und funkelte sie wütend aus kleinen, hinterhältig blitzenden Schweinsaugen an.

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht gegen bösartiges, heimtückisches Gewürm verteidigen darf", stöhnte Hermine unter Schmerzen. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich auf den Zehenspitzen aufrecht halten. Ihr ganzes Gewicht hing momentan an ihren gefesselten Handgelenken. Das scharfkantige Metall schnitt ihr ins Fleisch, und sie fühlte wie warme Flüssigkeit die Unterarme hinab lief.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei wollte sich der Beleidigte erneut auf sie stürzen, als er mit einem resoluten „Halt", zum Stillstand gebracht wurde.

„Wir brauchen sie lebend, Harold. Tot nutzt sie uns nichts, und vorerst darfst du sie auch nicht schlagen", erklärte eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, und als der mit Harold Angesprochene, seine Wut notgedrungen zügelnd beiseite trat, keuchte Hermine erschrocken auf.

„Giles Avery!" Nun hatte sie doch noch jemanden gefunden, dessen Foto sie kannte. Avery hatte damals beim Kampf im Ministerium, als Harrys Pate sein Leben lassen musste, seinen Verbündeten Lucius Malfoy als Deckung benutzt und war, während alle sich auf die Gefangennahme von Malfoy konzentrierten, erfolgreich geflüchtet. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt fehlte jede Spur des bekannten Todessers. Auch beim alles entscheidenden Endkampf war er nicht zu sehen gewesen.

„Ja, verehrtes Schlammblut, eben derselbe", erklärte Voldemorts ehemaliger Gefolgsmann aalglatt und trat näher.

„Hermine Granger. Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen", sprach Avery entzückt und lächelte kalt.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich freue", erwiderte Hermine und musterte Avery nicht minder kalt.

„Nun, nichtsdestotrotz sind Sie hier, und ich muss sagen, der Anblick, den sie mir gerade bieten, gefällt mir", entgegnete Avery fast belustigt und lehnte sich entspannt neben sie an die Felswand.

„Genießen Sie den Anblick, so lange er noch dauert", riet ihm Hermine hoheitsvoll. „Sämtliche relevanten Stellen sind bereits informiert, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis man meinen Aufenthaltsort kennt und Sie in Gewahrsam nimmt", flunkerte sie.

Avery lachte spöttisch auf „Miss Granger, sind Sie wirklich so naiv? _Niemand_ wird uns hier finden und ich bezweifle, dass Sie in nächster Zeit irgendjemand vermissen wird."

„Warum haben sie mich überhaupt hierher gelockt?", versuchte Hermine das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Nun, wir wollten eigentlich nur _irgendjemanden_ hierher locken. Wir brauchten einfach einen Boten. Aber da Sie uns jetzt wunderbarerweise ins Netz gegangen sind, verändert das natürlich die Lage. Jetzt haben wir eine Geisel, und das ist sehr viel besser, als das, was wir ursprünglich vor hatten", erzählte Avery mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Und was hatten Sie ursprünglich vor?", bohrte Hermine und versuchte nebenbei einen festeren Stand auf ihren Zehenspitzen zu erreichen, damit sie den Zug auf ihre Handgelenke vermindern konnte. Kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und rannen ungehindert ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Eigentlich wollten wir jemanden haben, der eine mündliche Botschaft überbringt. Wie das Wort ‚Bote' ja eigentlich schon sagt", belehrte sie Avery in hochnäsigem Ton.

„Ach, ich dachte das Dahinmetzeln der Bewohner eines ganzen Dorfes und das Heraufbeschwören eines Morsmodre wäre schon die Botschaft gewesen?", sinnierte Hermine.

Avery lachte überheblich. „Naja, wenn Sie es so sehen wollen? Im Grunde war es eigentlich nur das Vorspiel, eine Übung, ein Zeichen dafür, dass es noch ein paar Auserwählte gibt, die mit einigen wenigen Mitteln ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber Muggeln demonstrieren wollten." Er winkte ab. „Keine große Sache, eigentlich."

Hermine wurde es schier übel, als sie diese absolut respektlos und kalt hervorgebrachten Worte hörte. „Sie mieser Bastard! Sie bezeichnen den kaltblütigen Mord an unzähligen Menschen als Nichtigkeit? Sie werden für alles bezahlen, das schwöre ich Ihnen", zischte sie ihm bebend vor Wut ins Gesicht und spukte ihm dann in selbiges.

Ungerührt wischte sich Avery den Speichel mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ab, holte in der gleichen Bewegung aus und schlug Hermine mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte aus ihrer Nase.

„Wage es noch einmal, mich zu beschimpfen oder gar anzuspucken, und du wirst leiden, wie noch nie in deinem beschissenen Leben", knurrte der Todesser sie an.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr rechtes Auge zuschwoll und ihr neben den Schweißtropfen nun auch das Blut aus ihrer Nase in den Mund lief. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerz, der in ihrem Gesicht explodiert war. Keuchend versuchte sie ihre Lippen zusammenzupressen, was ihr nur teilweise gelang, weil sie durch die lädierte Nase nicht genügend atmen konnte. Sie durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Sie war viel zu impulsiv und provozierte noch die Grausamkeiten der wiederauferstandenen Todesser. Sie sollte sich einfach nur zurückhalten, was ihr schwer fiel, angesichts der Dinge, die sich ereignet hatten.

Avery stieß sich schwungvoll von der Wand ab, an der er bis jetzt gelehnt hatte und stellte sich breitbeinig, mit verschränkten Armen, vor sie.

„So Schlammblut, die Plaudereien mit dir machen zwar Spaß, aber jetzt ist es erst einmal vorbei mit den Freundlichkeiten. Durch deine Anwesenheit hier sind wir jetzt in der Position, Forderungen an das Ministerium zu stellen. Vielleicht wollen dich ja deine Kollegen wieder zurück haben, und das auch noch möglichst in einem Stück?", frotzelte er genüsslich, während er ihr mit der Hand ein wenig Blut vom Gesicht wischte und es angewidert auf ihrer Kleidung wieder abwischte.

Hermine antwortete diesmal nicht.

Avery schien auch keine Antwort erwartet zu haben.

„Wir brauchen jetzt erst mal einen Beweis, dass du in unserer Hand bist und natürlich auch, dass wir es ernst meinen", überlegte er.

„Niemand wird sich von Ihnen erpressen lassen. Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, es wird Ihnen nicht gelingen. Niemals wieder werden wir uns von dunklen Mächten beherrschen lassen", hielt Hermine Avery tapfer und leidenschaftlich vor. Ganz egal, was man mit ihr machen würde, sie würde sich eher selbst umbringen, als dazu benutzt zu werden, dem Bösen wieder Tür und Tor in der magischen Welt zu öffnen. Dies stand unverbrüchlich für sie fest.

„Ich denke schon, dass Mr. Potter Wert darauf legt, dass du lebend zurück kommst, und wer weiß, vielleicht sind unsere Forderungen ja auch sehr moderat", hielt Avery ihr hinterhältig grinsend entgegen.

Eine Bewegung von der Seite her lenkte in diesem Augenblick seine Aufmerksamkeit und auch die von Hermine ab. Ein großer Fels, der anscheinend ein gut getarnter, verborgener Zugang war, schob sich lautlos zur Seite und offenbarte einen weiteren, engen Zugang zur Höhle. Eine von Kopf bis Fuß in tiefes Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt trat heraus und schritt ebenso lautlos näher.

Hermine blinzelte krampfhaft mit ihrem verschwollenen Auge, in der Hoffnung, Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Als die Gestalt näher kam, stellte sie bedauernd fest, dass selbst das Gesicht mit einer schwarzen Maske verhüllt war: es waren nur Schlitze für die Augen und den Mund erkennbar, kein Stückchen Haut war zu sehen. Die Hände der Person steckten in schwarzen Handschuhen, und auch der Hals war durch den hohen Kragen der Robe bedeckt. Etwa einen Meter von Hermine entfernt verharrte der Neuankömmling, und sein Blick richtete sich unverwandt auf Hermine, die sich unter diesem starren Blick höchst unwohl fühlte.

Avery, der sofort als der Vermummte aufgetaucht war, den Kopf ehrerbietig gesenkt hatte, trat nun auf ein Handzeichen an den Neuankömmling heran. Einige Worte wurden gewechselt, deren Bedeutung Hermine nicht hören konnte, auch wenn sie noch so angestrengt lauschte. Offenbar war nicht Avery, wie Hermine ursprünglich angenommen hatte, das Oberhaupt der neuen Todesservereinigung, sondern dieser Mann, der seine Identität nicht offenbarte. Dies legte für Hermine den Schluss nahe, dass sie auch ihn vielleicht erkennen könnte.

Nach kurzer Beratung kam Avery wieder zu ihr zurück, während der Vermummte genauso lautlos verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Noch während der Fels wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück rollte, zog Avery ein langes, gefährlich scharf aussehendes Messer, welches er in einer Lederscheide an seiner Seite getragen hatte.

„Was haben Sie vor?", keuchte Hermine. Der Drang zu flüchten überkam sie. Nur leider verhinderten die eisernen Fesseln, dass sie sich wie der Wind entfernen konnte.

„Der Beweis, dass wir dich gefangen haben. Du erinnerst dich?", erwiderte Avery sanft und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Hermine den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Unruhig glitten seine Augen über ihren Körper, während er geschickt das Messer in seinen Händen wirbelte.

„Nun, ich denke, ich werde dir etwas nehmen, auf das du gut verzichten kannst, denn du hast ja noch mehr davon", überlegte er und trat näher.

Er langte über Hermine Kopf und griff nach einer ihrer Hände. Hermine versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Averys Körper presste sie fest und unbeweglich zurück an den Fels. Keuchend versuchte sie ihm auszuweichen, aber es gab kein Entrinnen und dann kam der gewaltige Schmerz, der alles, was sie bisher in dieser Richtung kannte, in den Schatten stellte.

Hermine schrie, bis sie keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen hatte, dann versank sie in einer erlösenden Ohnmacht.

Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln trat Giles Avery von dem nun schlaff in den Fesseln hängenden Körper zurück. Gelangweilt wischte er die dreißig Zentimeter lange Klinge des Messers an Hermines Jacke sauber und steckte sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wieder in die Scheide zurück. In der anderen Hand hielt er triumphierend einen von Hermines Fingern.

„Ich denke, das ist genau das Richtige, um Harry Potter den Tag zu versüßen", schmunzelte er vergnügt. Mit einem abschließenden verächtlichen Blick auf Hermine wandte er sich ab und beauftragte einen der Männer, die Hermine her gebracht hatten, die blutende Wunde zu versorgen. Es wäre fatal, wenn ihre wertvolle Geißel am Ende noch verblutete.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **keine

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** Sechs

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

5. Januar (9:30 Uhr)

Harry Potters starrer Blick war schon geschlagene zwanzig Minuten unverwandt auf den kleinen, unscheinbaren Karton auf seinem Schreibtisch gerichtet. Zuerst hatte er an einen makaberen Scherz geglaubt, als er die weiße Schachtel gestern Morgen zusammen mit der übrigen dienstlichen Eulenpost auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Das Päckchen war an ihn persönlich gerichtet und trug zusätzlich noch ein Siegel der magischen Universität von Eton. Penny, seine Sekretärin, die üblicherweise alle Post öffnete, hatte anweisungsgemäß gehandelt und ihm dieses Päckchen ungeöffnet auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Natürlich erst, nachdem sie einen sorgfältigen Überprüfungszauber durchgeführt und das Päckchen als harmlos eingestuft hatte. Unschlüssig drehte er es einen Weile von einer Seite auf die andere und überlegte, was er mit Eton zu tun haben könnte. Immerhin hatte er die altehrwürdigen Hallen der auch in Zaubererkreisen hoch angesehenen Eliteschule niemals von innen gesehen. Nun, er würde es einfach herausfinden, indem er das Paket öffnete.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung brach er das harte Wachssiegel an der Vorderseite, die kunstvolle Verschnürung wickelte er schon fast ungeduldig ab. Dann hob er den Deckel. Ein weißes Seidentuch verdeckte den Inhalt. Mit spitzen Fingern schlug er es zurück und starrte geschockt auf den grauenhaften Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Auf makellosen Weiß lag der blutige, abgeschnittene Finger eines Menschen. Für einen Moment glaubte er an einen Scherz seiner Kollegen, die ihn hin und wieder einmal auf diese makabere Weise aufzogen. Er erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass sich dieser Finger nach einigen Minuten mit leisem Puffen einfach auflöste. Doch das tat er nicht. Gebannt starrte Harry auf das Artefakt auf seidenem Weiß, ehe er nach einigen Minuten tief Luft holte und seinen Zauberstab zog. Einige Sekunden lang kämpfte er um die nötige Konzentration, da eine Ahnung in ihm aufstieg, wem der Finger gehören könnte, und ihm diese Vermutung wahre Angstschauer über den Rücken jagte. Dann führte er mit dem Stab einige komplizierte Schlenker durch, und nach wenigen Augenblicken wusste er, dass das Grauenhafte, welches da vor ihm lag, tatsächlich der Finger einer menschlichen Hand war und noch vor kurzem einem weiblichen Wesen gehört hatte, wie Harry anhand des rosa Nagellacks unschwer erkennen konnte.

Sofort kehrten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu Hermine zurück, die zu Recherchezwecken in Rumänien weilte. Allerdings redete er sich immer wieder ein, dass Hermine weit weg und in Sicherheit und auf gar keinen Fall irgendwie in Gefahr war. Nein, ihr ging es gut, und sie hatten es hier mit einer Sache zu tun, die nicht im Zusammenhang mit ihr oder ihren Ermittlungen stand.

Nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war, beförderte Harry das abgeschnittene Glied mit einem Schwebezauber samt Seidentuch aus dem Karton und legte es sanft auf einer Unterlage ab. Die Abteilung für magische Spurensicherung würde sich nun mit dem Finger beschäftigen müssen, und hoffentlich würden die Kollegen innerhalb kurzer Zeit herausfinden, wer die bedauerliche Besitzerin des Fingers war.

Harry bemerkte, dass unter dem grausigen Fund noch ein ordentlich zusammengefaltetes Pergament lag. Er bezwang die Ungeduld in seinem Inneren, die ihm riet, den Brief sofort herauszunehmen und zu lesen. Nein, erst musste er sich versichern, dass dieses Stück Papier harmlos war. Wieder murmelte er eine Reihe von Zaubern und auch hier stellte er keinerlei Anzeichen magischer Manipulationen fest. Entschlossen nahm Harry den Brief zur Hand und öffnete ihn. Eine schwungvolle Handschrift bedeckte das Papier, unbewusst rückte Harry seine Brille zurecht, ehe er die Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff und zu lesen begann.

_S__ehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_vor Ihnen befindet sich der Beweis, dass sich Miss Hermine Granger in meiner Gewalt befindet. Mir schien es angebracht, Ihnen einen Teil ihres zweifellos hübschen Körpers zu schicken, damit Sie sofort erkennen, wie ernst es mir mit meiner anschließenden Forderung ist. Gleichzeitig betone ich, dass ich eine Nichterfüllung meiner folgenden Wünsche nicht tolerieren (werde) und dies mit sofortiger Eliminierung von Miss Granger ahnde werde._

_Genauso leicht wie ich ihren Finger nahm, kann ich ihr auch noch andere Körperteile abtrennen. Genauso, wie ich mich auch anderweitig Miss Grangers Körper bedienen könnte._

_Seien Sie also gewarnt!_

_Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher, wer Ihnen dieses schöne Souvenir zugesandt hat und sich somit auf eklatante Weise ihrer Aufmerksamkeit versichert._

_Nun, Sie werden es zweifellos erfahren und zwar dann, wenn ich es für richtig halte, nicht früher. Bis dahin bleibt es Ihnen selbstverständlich freigestellt, nach meiner Identität zu forschen. Allerdings wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass Sie in der Lage sein werden herauszufinden, mit wem sie es zu tun haben._

_Meine heutige Forderung:_

_Sie werden folgenden Personen, die zur Zeit im Gefängnis von Askaban einsitzen, die Freiheit zu gewähren und nach ihrer Freilassung nicht versuchen, den Weg, den sie nehmen werden, zu verfolgen._

_Falco Aesalon _

_Sean __Alderton _

_Jason Brydon_

_Buckley Cooper _

_John Ellerbey_

_Davy Gudgeon _

_John Harkness_

_Glover Hipworth _

_Steve Hawkins_

_Gwenog Jones _

_Elladora Ketteridge _

_Morag MacDougal_

_Sie haben genau achtundvierzig Stunden Zeit, meine Forderung, die übrigens nur die Erste in einer langen Liste ist, zu erfüllen. Nach erfolglosem Ablauf dieser Frist wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, ihre werte Freundin einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod erleiden zu lassen._

_Ich rate Ihnen, diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen. Einen Beweis meiner Fähigkeiten haben sie bereits erhalten._

_Ich werde innerhalb der oben genannten Frist keinerlei Exempel an wertlosen Muggeln statuieren. Dieses Versprechen gilt allerdings nur für die nächsten zwei Tage. _

_Mit unendlichem Vergnügen _

_Ihr X_

Harry zweifelte nicht eine Minute lang, dass sich Hermine tatsächlich in der Gewalt eines kranken Irren befand. Sofort, nachdem er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, handelte er.

Penny bekam einen Heidenschreck, als ihr Chef wie ein wild gewordener Hippogreif aus seinem Büro gestürmt kam und ihr mit kreideweißem Gesicht in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit befahl, verschiedene Kollegen aus anderen Abteilungen zu ihm zu beordern. Als gute Sekretärin fragte sie nicht, was ihren Chef denn so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Sie ahnte, dass etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert sein musste und handelte. Binnen kürzester Zeit fanden sich einige Zauberer vor ihrem Schreibtisch ein, die sie alle gleich zu ihrem Chef durchwinkte.

So erfuhr Harry eine halbe Stunde nach dem Öffnen des mysteriösen Pakets, dass Hermine nach einem Kurztrip in den Bergen Rumäniens als verschollen galt. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde hatte er ein Team zuverlässigster Zauberer zusammengetrommelt, ihnen das Nötigste erklärt und Anweisungen und Befehle erteilt. Er hatte das Kommando über mehr als fünfzig Auroren übernommen, die fieberhaft Ermittlungen einleiteten, Erkundungen einzogen, alte und neue Akten sichteten, Fingerabdrücke nahmen und Verhöre der Personen, die laut Forderung Askaban verlassen sollten, durchführten. Harry selbst leitete nicht nur die Fahndung nach Hermine und diesem ominösen X, sondern er war zwischendurch überall, wo Not am Mann war.

Er apparierte sogar persönlich ins St. Mungo , um herauszubekommen, ob eventuell ein dort untergebrachter Geisteskranker entwichen war. Natürlich war dies nicht der Fall. Der Inhalt des Briefes deutete auch nicht auf einen Irren hin, der planlos handelte, sondern eher auf eine kühl und durchdacht handelnde Person, die zweifellos sehr intelligent war.

Die schonungslos kurze Frist von achtundvierzig Stunden schwebte über allem wie ein Damoklesschwert, und ausnahmslos alle holten das Letzte aus sich heraus.

Leider waren sämtliche Bemühungen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Sie hatten nichts, aber auch gar nichts herausfinden können. Es konnte nicht geklärt werden, woher die Schachtel mit Hermines Finger kam; denn dass sie nicht von Eton kam, war mittlerweile zweifelsfrei erwiesen. Man hatte die Adresse der Universität nur deswegen benutzt, damit die Nachricht auch ganz sicher in Harrys Büro landete und auch von ihm selbst geöffnet wurde. Die magische Spurensicherung fand zwar heraus, dass der abgetrennte kleine Finger wirklich von Hermine stammte, und dass er mit einem äußerst scharfen Messer auf Muggelart abgetrennt wurde, aber das war auch schon alles.

Der Brief des Unbekannten ließ ebenfalls keine Rückschlüsse auf seinen Schreiber zu, weil die Schriftzüge von einer flotten Schreibefeder stammten, der man den gesamten Wortlaut diktiert hatte. Selbst Fingerabdrücke waren keine zu finden gewesen, da das Pergament auf magische Weise zusammengefaltet wurde.

Nicht einmal die Unsäglichen, die Harry ebenfalls in die Ermittlungen miteinbezog und die bisher immer irgendetwas heraus bekamen, hatten Erfolg. Nichts, absolut nichts hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden erreicht, und nun lag ein Schriftstück vor ihm, welches er aufgesetzt hatte, um es im Notfall dem Zauberergamot präsentieren zu können, und welches die Freilassung der einsitzenden Zauberer und Hexen veranlassen sollte. Ihm war gar nicht wohl zumute, als er immer wieder den Wortlaut des Textes, den er seiner Sekretärin diktiert hatte, überflog. Er durfte sich nicht erpressen lassen. Dies würde Nachfolgetätern Tür und Tor öffnen. Als Staatsdiener, der er in erster Linie war, war dies höchst unkorrekt, aber er war eben auch ein Freund, und als solcher konnte und wollte er Hermine nicht dem sicheren Tod überlassen, falls die Ermittungsversuche alle im Sande verliefen und die Frist ergebnislos verstrich.

Wie die Verhöre ergeben hatten, wussten nicht einmal die sämtlich wegen illegalen Gebrauchs von dunkler Magie eingekerkerten Zauberer und Hexen etwas über den unbekannten Gönner, der ihre Freilassung forderte.

Grübelnd fuhr sich Harry über seine ohnehin schon zerstrubbelten Haare. Es war zum Mäuse melken! Hermine befand sich in den Händen eines skrupellosen Voldemort-Verschnitts, und er konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun, um sie zu retten. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie jemals wieder frei kam, selbst wenn sie diese unmöglichen Forderungen von X erfüllten. Der Kerl hatte es ja in seinem Brief nicht einmal für nötig gehalten zu erwähnen, ob er Hermine bei Erfüllung seiner Forderungen freilassen würde!

Nach einem verzweifelten Überdenken aller ihm verbliebenen Möglichkeiten, mindestens fünf Tassen des stärksten Earl Greys und permanentem, ruhelosem auf und ab Gehen in seinem Büro, war ihm klar, dass sich ihm nur noch eine einzige, dazu noch höchst illegale Alternative bot, die er eigentlich gar nicht in Betracht ziehen sollte. Doch ein Gedanke setzte sich wie ein Parasit in seinem Kopf fest.

„Eventuell könnte man in diesem ganz speziellen Fall das Böse mit dem Bösen bekämpfen", murmelte er nachdenklich. Lucius Malfoy war der einzige Mensch, der ihm vielleicht noch helfen konnte.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

Harry überwand die immer noch vorhandene Abneigung gegen seinen ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor und apparierte nach Hogwarts, um Severus Snape um Unterstützung zu bitten. Er hatte den irrwitzigen Einfall, Lucius Malfoy mit in die Ermittlungen um Hermines Aufenthaltsort und eventuell auch den von Mr. X, einzubeziehen. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er den verurteilten Gefangenen zu diesem Zweck aus seinem luxuriösen Gefängnis befreien musste, dies höchst illegal und sehr strafbar war, musste er den eigenwilligen Aristokraten erst einmal davon überzeugen, für ihn zu arbeiten; und dafür musste er sich der Mitarbeit der einzigen Person bedienen, die eventuell etwas Einfluss auf Malfoy hatte, nämlich Snape. Der immer noch in den Diensten von Hogwarts stehende Lehrer war Malfoys einziger Freund und Vertrauter, wie Harry selbstverständlich wusste.

_Es war eine Erkenntnis, die Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt umtrieb, während er die unzähligen Treppen zum Kerker hinunter stieg: Nur, wenn es ihm gelang, Snape zu überzeugen, dann würde dieser vielleicht auch Malfoy dazu bewegen können, ihm zu helfen. _

Harry wusste, dass dies ziemlich verrückt war und er sich außerhalb rechtlicher Grenzen bewegte, allein schon, weil er Zivilpersonen in amtliche Ermittlungen einweihte. Aber das war nur das geringste seiner Probleme. Das Einzige, woran er denken konnte, war Hermine, die man womöglich systematisch nach und nach verstümmelte, ehe man sie grausam sterben ließ. Seine eigene bodenlose Unzulänglichkeit ließ ihn fast verzweifeln, und er würde sogar einen Bund mit dem Teufel eingehen, nur damit seine beste Freundin wenigstens eine kleine Chance zu Überleben hatte.

Dass der reinblütige Todesser sein Leben nicht für Hermine, ein in seinen Augen unwürdiges Schlammblut, riskieren würde, war Harry sonnenklar. Somit brauchte er einen Verbündeten, der vielleicht ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegt. Kurios, dass es ausgerechnet Snape sein musste, aber Harry war bereit über seinen Schatten zu springen.

Nach mehrmaligem, energischem Klopfen wurde die schwere Holztür, die zum Labor des Tränkemeisters führte, schwungvoll aufgerissen. Snapes Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Überraschung, als er sah, wer vor seiner Tür stand. Harry gab sich jegliche Mühe seine Ungeduld und eine gewisse Unsicherheit, die ihn immer in Gegenwart des erfurchtgebietenden Tränkeprofessors überfiel, zu verbergen, als er auf ein wortloses Winken Snapes hin an dem groß gewachsenen Mann vorbei trat.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", murmelte er höflich im Vorbeigehen.

Ohne Harry zu begrüßen, schloss Snape die Tür und wandte sich an seinen Besucher.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres seltenen Besuches, Mr. Potter? Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht hier sind, um Ihr höchst unvollkommenes Wissen in Zaubertränken aufzufrischen?"

„Ich bin dienstlich hier, Professor Snape." Harry verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und bemühte sich höflich zu bleiben. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Severus Snape keine Gelegenheit auslies, um ihn wegen seiner eher schlechten Leistungen in diesem Fach aufzuziehen. Er schien es nicht lassen zu können, ihm immer wieder seine Unzulänglichkeiten vorzuhalten.

„Dienstlich?" Snapes schwarze Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben.

„Es geht um Hermine Granger", erklärte Harry.

Snape schnaubte belustigt. „Natürlich. Miss Granger. Es geht _immer _um ihren illustren Freundeskreis. Und was hat das nun mit mir zu tun?"

Harry hatte angesichts Snape abfälliger Bemerkung schon eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er auf Snapes Hilfe angewiesen war, und somit verkniff er sich jeglichen Kommentar und erklärte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, warum er ihn aufgesucht hatte.

Snape, der seinem Besucher nicht einmal einen Platz angeboten hatte, hörte Harrys Ausführungen mit scheinbar stoischer Ruhe zu. Harry hingegen war zuerst einmal froh, dass Snape sich jeglichen beißenden Kommentar zu seinen Misserfolgen in dieser Angelegenheit sparte. Als Harry seine Ausführungen beendet hatte und ihn sehr höflich um seine Hilfe bezüglich Malfoy bat, griff Snape zu Harrys riesiger Überraschung ohne ein weiteres Wort nach seiner schwarzen Robe und schleifte ihn fast hinter sich her, um umgehend nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens Spross einer der ältesten Zauberdynastien, verurteilter Todesser, Gefangener in seinem eigenen Haus und die Verkörperung des Bösen nach Voldemort, jedenfalls was Harry betraf, strich sich fahrig durch sein langes Haar und sah äußert fassungslos von einem zum anderen.

Malfoys kalter, abweisender und höchst arroganter Gesichtsausdruck, den er extra für Potter reserviert hatte, verwandelte sich, nachdem der Auror sein ganz spezielles Problem heute nun schon das zweite Mal ein wenig umständlich erklärt hatte, in einen fast ungläubigen Ausdruck.

Lucius Malfoy war gerade am Tag zuvor aus St. Mungo entlassen worden. Er sah immer noch recht blass aus, wenngleich Harry nicht sagen konnte, ob das Malfoys normale Gesichtsfarbe war. Er hatte die ehemalige rechte Hand Voldemorts schon lange nicht gesehe,n und im Grunde war ihm auch die körperliche Befindlichkeit des

Gefangenen herzlich egal, solange er nur dazu in der Lage war, ihm zu helfen. Weiße Verbände zierten Malfoys Unterarme und gaben Zeugnis von dessen missglücktem Selbstmordversuch. Das zweifellos teure, hellgrüne, locker fallende Seidenhemd, welches er im Moment darüber trug, verbarg den weißen Mull jedenfalls nicht ganz.

Im Übrigen machte Lucius Malfoy nach wie vor den Eindruck, als ob er gerade von seinem persönlichen Schneider eingekleidet worden sei. Er wirkte wie aus dem Ei gepellt, was Harry verärgert die Stirn runzeln ließ, da Gefangene seiner Meinung nach doch etwas anders auszusehen hatten. Ihm schwebte eher etwas zerknittertes, grob gewebtes, grau-schwarz Gestreiftes vor, in dem er Malfoy liebend gerne gesehen hätte. Nun war es aber so, dass er seine Abneigung gegenüber dem arroganten Zauberer weitestgehend zurückdrängen musste, da er auf dessen Hilfe hoffte, und und das machte es erforderlich wohl oder übel über einige Dinge, die ihn störten, hinweg sehen.

Ungeduldig schlug er ein Bein über das andere. Er fühlte sich unwohl in dieser immer noch sehr luxuriösen Umgebung, in der alles sehr teuer, erlesen und ziemlich dekadent aussah. Er rutschte ein wenig in seinem Louis des Soundsovielten-Stuhl herum, dessen kunstvoll geschnitzte Lehne aus Mahagoni ihn unangenehm im Rücken drückte, und nickte nachdrücklich zu Lucius' Unglauben.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, das ist durchaus mein Ernst. Das Ministerium und der Zauberergamot wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie uns in diesem Fall Ihre Hilfe gewähren würden", erwiderte Harry gezwungen höflich, während sich Lucius ihm gegenüber mit einem empörten Schnaufen zurück lehnte.

„Ach, jetzt heißt es also _Mr. Malfoy – nicht Gefangener 537?_", fragte er spöttisch und hielt sein verbundenes linkes Handgelenk in die Höhe, auf dem die erwähnte Nummer in wenig kleidendem Blau zu sehen war. Auch, wenn er in seinem eigenen Haus gefangenen gehalten wurde, war er ein verurteilter Verbrecher, und wie jeder andere Schuldiggesprochene auch, wurde Lucius Malfoy sofort nach seiner Verhandlung eine Häftlingsnummer eintätowiert. Immerhin bestand jederzeit die Möglichkeit, ihn nach Askaban zu überführen, wo Häftlinge lediglich mit ihrer Nummer angesprochen wurden.

„Ich glaube, wir können diese nebensächlichen Dinge wohl beiseite lassen", erwiderte Harry zähneknirschend. Es widerstrebte ihm, mit Malfoy so behutsam umgehen zu müssen. Für ihn würde Malfoy immer 537 bleiben, auch wenn er ihn jetzt anders anreden musste, weil er auf ihn angewiesen war.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Lucius von hier aus eigentlich helfen soll?", warf Severus Snape ein, der bisher schweigend in dem anderen, hochherrschaftlichen Stuhl gesessen hatte.

Falls ich mich überhaupt bereit erkläre zu helfen", warf Lucius ein. Nach außen hin wirkte er total desinteressiert, aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Man hatte Hermine gekidnappt und ihr Gewalt angetan, und er würde alles daran setzen diesen Bastard zu finden!

Genüsslich und langsam würde er ihm mit einem Löffel das Herz herausschneiden, wenn er ihn fand.

„Nun, von hier aus wäre es wohl schlecht möglich", erklärte Harry widerstrebend. Jetzt war auf jeden Fall Vorsicht angesagt. Er musste genau überlegen, wie weit er für Hermine bereit war zu gehen. Denn was er hier vorschlug, tat er im Alleingang. Weder der eben erwähnte Zauberergamot, noch das Ministerium wussten Bescheid, dass er im Begriff war einem verurteilten Straftäter ein höchst illegales Angebot zu unterbreiten.

„Sie sagten mir ja bereits, dass Sie über keinerlei Informationen über eventuelle Todesseraktivitäten verfügen, und dass Sie ebenfalls nichts über jemanden wissen, der in der Lage wäre, eine erneute Herrschaft über die magische Gesellschaft anzustreben.

Ich bin jedoch der Meinung, dass Sie eventuell über Mittel und Wege verfügen, herauszubekommen, wer dieser X ist und wo sich sein Hauptquartier befindet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er dort auch Miss Granger gefangen hält. Natürlich können Sie diese Informationen nicht besorgen, ohne das Haus zu verlassen."

Harry wollte lieber nicht daran denken, dass Malfoy ganz sicher dunkle Wege beschreiten und schwarze Magie anwenden würde, um zu den Informationen zu gelangen, die sie brauchten, um Hermine zu finden und natürlich auch die Identität von X festzustellen. Aber das musste Harry in Kauf nehmen, wenn er Hermine jemals lebendig wieder sehen wollte.

„Demzufolge habe ich folgenden Vorschlag zu unterbreiten", fuhr er fort und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um jegliche Regung des älteren und zweifellos gerissenen Mannes ihm gegenüber aufzunehmen.

„Der Arrest, dem Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens unterliegen, wird zeitlich begrenzt aufgehoben. Sie bekommen die Möglichkeit, sich frei zu bewegen um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Severus Snape wird Sie dabei auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten, und Sie werden mir über jeden Ihrer Schritte und über jedes einzelne Ergebnis Ihrer Bemühungen Rechenschaft ablegen. Sie haben weitestgehend freie Hand. Wichtig ist, dass Sie herausfinden, wer Mr. X ist, wo er sich aufhält und wo er Hermine Granger gefangen hält. Sie bekommen einen Zauberstab, der so manipuliert sein wird, dass Sie den Avada damit nicht wirken können. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie reihenweise Leichen hinterlassen auf ihrem Weg", erklärte Harry eisig und bestimmt. Er ließ dabei außer Acht, dass man Menschen auch auf andere Weise töten konnte. Er wollte es Lucius Malfoy nicht allzu leicht machen, jemanden umzubringen, nur weil ihm die Nase des Anderen nicht gefiel, oder er eine falsche Antwort bekam. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius sich wesentlich schwerer damit tat, jemanden auf andere Weise als mittels des vergleichsweise eleganten Todesfluchs umzubringen.

Lucius unterbrach Harry mit einer Handbewegung und zog eine seiner dunklen, fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe. „Es gibt nicht nur einen Unverzeihlichen, Potter. Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich die anderen uneingeschränkt anwenden darf? Natürlich nur, falls erforderlich?", fügte er lauernd hinzu.

„Ich sage nur, dass Sie einen AK nicht damit wirken können. Was Sie sonst damit tun, ist Ermessenssache und für mich nicht von Bedeutung", erklärte Harry emotionslos. Ein Anfall von Übelkeit bemächtigte sich seiner. Er befand sich auf dem besten Wege, ebenfalls ein Krimineller zu werden. Das, was er hier tat, hatte eindeutig nichts mehr mit ehrenvoller, verantwortungsbewusster Aurorenarbeit zu tun. Er trat das Amt, welches er innehatte, mit Füßen. Aber er war verzweifelt und wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Und somit musste er mit der Verantwortung leben, die er sich auf sein Gewissen lud.

Snape neben ihm räusperte sich und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Lucius. „Wenn ich sein Kindermädchen sein soll, muss ich mich in Hogwarts abmelden. Es ist mitten im Schuljahr. Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor?"

„Das ist das geringste Problem, Professor. Ich werde Minerva eulen und ihr erklären, dass Sie auf unbestimmte Zeit verreisen in Angelegenheiten, die für das Ministerium von Wichtigkeit sind. Auch wenn sie sicherlich nachfragen wird, wird sie es letztendlich akzeptieren, dass Sie Hogwarts mitten im Schuljahr verlassen."

Snape nickte mit sauertöpferischer Miene. Das Ganze gefiel ihm nicht, wenngleich ihm aber auch keine andere Lösung einfiel. Er wusste, dass Lucius zweifellos über Kontakte verfügte, die jenseits legaler Möglichkeiten lagen, und die wohl eher zum Erfolg führten.

„Nein", erklang es jedoch in diesem Moment aus Lucius' Mund. Er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich entschlossen zurück.

„Nein?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Neeeeeiiiiiiieeeen!", wiederholte Malfoy gedehnt. „Was an diesem Wort haben Sie nicht verstanden, Potter? Ich lehne Ihr überaus großzügiges Angebot ab. Was habe _ich_ mit Miss Granger zu schaffen? Warum sollte es _mich _interessieren, wer sie wo gefangen hält? Warum sollte _ich Ihnen _helfen, wenn doch nichts für mich heraus springt, oder habe ich da irgendetwas Wichtiges überhört?"

Eisgraue, kalte Augen musterten Harry Potter abschätzend. Lucius Malfoys gesamte Haltung deutete darauf hin, dass er auf etwas lauerte. Sein Körper war angespannt. Er wirkte nun gar nicht mehr, wie ein selbstmordgefährdeter Depressiver.

„Geben Sie mir einen Anreiz!"

„_Was_ wollen Sie, Malfoy?", knurrte Harry unwillig. Ihm war bewusst, dass Malfoy ihnen nicht helfen würde, wenn er selbst nicht ein Zugeständnis bekam, aber er hatte sich schon sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Mehr konnte dieser arrogante Todesser doch nicht verlangen.

„Was ich will? Nun, können Sie sich das nicht denken?", schnarrte Lucius ungerührt.

Harrys Augen wurden groß, als er erkannte, auf was sein Gegenüber anspielte. „Nein! Das kann ich nicht tun." Abwehrend hob Harry beide Hände. Lucius' blasses Gesicht überzog sich mit einem berechnenden Grinsen, welches er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hatte aufsetzen können.

„Mr. Potter, wenn ich überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen soll,_ Ihnen_ zu helfen, dann will ich nichts Geringeres für meine wertvolle, einzigartige Hilfe, als meine absolute und uneingeschränkte Freiheit."

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Triggerwarnung _

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** Sieben

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

5. Januar (12:10 Uhr)

„Dann, Mr. Potter, wird aus unserem Deal nichts werden." Lucius lehnte sich äußerlich völlig gelassen wirkend wieder zurück. Immerhin wusste er, dass eine Einigung Potters letzte Option war und diesen Umstand wollte er unbedingt für sich nutzen.

Harry wand sich auf seinem Stuhl, als leide er unter großen Schmerzen. Er hatte natürlich schon vorher überlegt, was er Malfoy im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe anbieten würde anbieten können. Das Einzige, was für ihn angemessen erschien, war ein monatlicher Ausgang von ein paar Stunden unter Bewachung. Dies schien unter gewissen Umständen vertretbar, und genau dieses Angebot machte er dem Slytherin nun.

„Ihre Freiheit kann ich Ihnen nicht geben. Dazu bin ich nicht befugt. Das Einzige, was ich Ihnen im Gegenzug für ihre _großzügige_ Hilfe geben kann, ist ein garantierter Ausgang. Einmal im Monat, wohin sie möchten unter Bewachung und zwar für genau zwei Stunden. Mehr ist nicht drin." Nun war es an Harry sich zurückzulehnen, allerdings nicht ganz so entspannt, wie Lucius das vorhin getan hatte.

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte energisch den Kopf und seufzte.

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mit so einem Kinderkram, Potter. Sie brauchen mich. Sie sind nicht hier, weil Sie noch so viele andere Möglichkeiten haben. Denken Sie, das weiß ich nicht? Ich will meine Freiheit zurück. Meinetwegen sichere ich ihnen zu, dass ich mich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr in diesem Teil der Welt, ihrer Welt aufhalten werde. Aber ich _will_ frei sein. Dies ist meine einzige und unverhandelbare Bedingung", betonte Lucius nachdrücklich.

„Lucius, bitte", warf jetzt Severus vermittelnd ein. Für seinen Geschmack pokerte sein Freund viel zu hoch, und Miss Granger würde eventuell die Leidtragende in diesem kleinen Machtspiel sein.

„Nein!", erklärte Lucius entschlossen in Severus' Richtung. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Garantieren Sie mir meine Freiheit und ich kümmere mich um das Problem!"

Harry sprang auf. Er konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr sitzen bleiben. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er durfte diesen ehemaligen Todesser, dieses gefährliche, machtbesessene Individuum, doch nicht einfach frei lassen. Würde sich dieser Mann nicht wieder gegen diejenigen wenden, gegen die er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens gekämpft hatte? Harry machte sich keinerlei Illusionen darüber, warum Lucius Malfoy in den letzten Minuten des Krieges die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Da war ganz klar eiskaltes Kalkül im Spiel gewesen. Malfoy hatte es schon immer verstanden, sich aus allen Schwierigkeiten herauszuwinden. So, wie gerade jetzt auch.

Harry tigerte einige Male auf und ab. Ihm war bewusst, wie dämlich er sich hier verhielt und dass ihn zwei Augenpaare wahrscheinlich ziemlich spöttisch dabei verfolgten, wie er einen sichtbaren Pfad in Lucius' guten Perserteppich trat.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen blieb Harry nach einer erneuten Wanderung neben seinem Stuhl stehen und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihre Freilassung begründen soll. Abgesehen davon, dass ich keinerlei Befugnis habe, sie zu erwirken."

„Sie sind auf eigene Faust hier, stimmt's?", sagte Lucius wissend. „Es gibt keinen Zaubergamot und kein Ministerium in dessen Auftrag Sie handeln?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry ehrlich, in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy einsah, dass seine Forderung total überzogen war und er sich vielleicht doch auf den von Harry vorgeschlagenen Deal einließ.

„Tja, dann kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen", versetzte Lucius mit bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lucius, Ausgang einmal im Monat hört sich doch auch gut an", versuchte Snape die Situation zu retten.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Severus?"

Lucius fiel für einen kurzen Moment aus der Rolle des feinen Aristokraten mit Stil, gelassener Würde und vor allen Dingen, gewählter Aussprache. Er reagierte unheimlich ungehalten darüber, dass nicht einmal sein bester Freund verstand, dass er einfach die Gelegenheit ergreifen musste, seine Freiheit wiederzuerlangen. Mit steinerner Miene wandte sich Lucius wieder Harry zu, nicht ohne vorher Severus, der über Lucius' Ausbruch verärgert die Lippen zusammen presste, mit einem warnenden Blick zu bedenken.

„Meine Freiheit! Nichts mehr und nichts weniger!

Immerhin muss ich mir die Hände für Sie dreckig machen, ganz zu schweigen von eventuellen Toten, die ich mir auf mein Gewissen lade. Das hat seinen Preis!", erklärte Malfoy gebieterisch und schnitt Harry, der etwas erwidern wollte mit einer rigorosen, endgültigen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Meine Freiheit! Es ist mir egal, wie Sie es anstellen und das ist mein letztes Wort."

Harry fluchte im Stillen vor sich hin. Warum hatte er sich nur eingeredet, dass es eine gute Idee war, herzukommen. Er würde in der Hölle, falls es eine gab, dafür schmoren, aber er wusste auch, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Malfoys Forderung nachzugeben, wenn Hermine noch eine Chance haben sollte.

„Gut, Ihre Freiheit. Sie werden sie bekommen. Aber nur, wenn Miss Granger unversehrt bleibt und wenn sie X ausfindig machen", antwortete er schweren Herzens und fühlte regelrecht, wie sich die Schlinge um seinen Hals zuzog.

„....und ich will den unbrechbaren Eid. Sie müssen schwören, dass Sie nicht einfach still und leise verschwinden, ohne vorher Ihre Aufgabe erledigt zu haben."

Obwohl es Harry zutiefst zuwider war, dass er überhaupt solche Gedanken hegte, hoffte er, als er Lucius Malfoy seine Freilassung zusicherte, dass dieser vielleicht bei seinen Nachforschungen auf irgendeine zufällige Art und Weise ums Leben kam, und er somit dieses Problem aus der Welt hatte. Vielleicht fand sich ja irgendein alter Rivale, der sich an dem Slytherin rächen wollte. Nun, was ihn, Harry anging, so konnte dieser alte Feind mit Malfoy machen was er wollte, solange dieser ihm vorher die gewünschten Informationen gab.

Severus Snape atmete vernehmlich aus, während Lucius keinerlei Regung zeigte, von einem nervösen Zucken um seine Mundwinkel einmal abgesehen.

„Mein Wort als Malfoy reicht Ihnen wohl nicht", schmunzelte Lucius.

„Nein, in diesem Falle reicht es tatsächlich nicht. Ich muss Gewissheit haben, denn ich riskiere meinen Hintern für Sie und Sie müssen mir schwören, nach getaner Arbeit, die sie natürlich im Verborgenen erledigen müssen, England für immer den Rücken zu kehren."

Lucius nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht setzte ich mich ja in der Karibik zur Ruhe. Da gibt es ein paar schöne Inselchen, es ist warm dort ....", sinnierte er, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Vorerst haben Sie noch eine Aufgabe und denken Sie daran, Sie müssen Erfolg haben, sonst werde ich Ihren aristokratischen Hintern höchstpersönlich nach Askaban verfrachten, und Sie werden dort in einer feuchtkalten, dunklen Zelle für den erbärmlichen Rest Ihres Lebens verrotten", drohte Harry nachdrücklich.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie das tun würden und unendliches Vergnügen dabei hätten, aber dieser Fall wird nicht eintreten. Ich werde Erfolg haben, Potter", versprach Lucius und in diesem Moment gab es niemanden in diesem Raum, der von diesen Worten nicht überzeugt war, da sie mit solcher Nachdrücklichkeit ausgesprochen worden waren.

„Dass hoffe ich für Sie und vor allen Dingen für Miss Granger, Malfoy", antwortete Harry, stand auf, reckte seine rechte Hand Malfoy entgegen, der sie ohne zu zögern ergriff, während Severus in Ermangelung eines eigenen Zauberstabes, den er natürlich vor Betreten von Malfoy Manor hatte abgeben müssen, den seines ehemaligen Schülers nehmen musste, um den unbrechbaren Schwur zu vollziehen.

Nach der Zeremonie versprach Harry innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden wiederzukommen, um den präparierten Zauberstab zu bringen und Lucius und Severus heimlich aus dem schwer bewachten Herrenhaus zu lotsen.

Sobald Harry die Tür von Malfoys Arbeitszimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Severus ungehalten an seinen Freund.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Lucius, was wäre passiert, wenn er nein gesagt hätte? Ich dachte, dir liegt etwas an Miss Granger?"

„Selbstverständlich liegt mir was an ihr, Severus."

Lucius drehte sich bei diesen Worten zu Severus herum und dieser nahm den äußerst gehetzten und besorgten Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht wahr. Malfoy hatte seine Maske, die er für Harry Potter eisern aufrecht gehalten hatte, abgelegt. Nun schien es, als würde Lucius unter der Wucht der Gefühle, die durch ihn hindurch rauschten schier zusammenbrechen. Er musste unter extremer Anspannung gestanden haben, die jetzt langsam aus dem großgewachsenen Körper des Anderen wich, denn Lucius' Schultern sackten nach vorn und er machte einen abgekämpften Eindruck.

„Ich hätte es auch getan, wenn er meine Forderung nicht akzeptiert hätte", gab Lucius müde zu und wischte sich mit einer erschöpften Bewegung über das Gesicht. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich das tun musste? Ich hab einfach hoch gepokert, geblufft und gewonnen. Hauptsache ist, dass ich dieses Haus endlich verlassen kann. Dass ich nicht bis zum Ende meiner Tage in diesem nutzlosen Kasten vergammeln werde. Noch dazu habe ich eine Aufgabe und ich schwöre, ich werde dem Wicht, der Hermine das angetan hat, mit Vergnügen langsam die Haut vom Körper ziehen", kündigte Lucius wütend an und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer grimmigen Miene. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, bei Potters Erzählungen äußerlich völlig gleichgültig zu bleiben. Am liebsten hätte er mit einigen Gegenständen um sich geworfen, vor Wut und Frustration, weil er nicht da war, um sie zu beschützen. Obwohl sie das wohl auch nicht zugelassen hätte. Verdammte Emanzipation! Narzissa hätte sich niemals zu solch gefährlichen Unternehmungen hinreißen lassen. Seine Anspannung brach sich in gewohnter Weise bahn, indem er den großen leuchtendroten Briefbeschwerer, der einen Feuerdrachen darstellte, von seinem Schreibtisch nahm und mit aller Kraft an die Wand warf.

„Beruhige dich, Lucius!" ermahnte ihn Snape und drückte ihm ein übervolles Glas alten, bernsteinfarbenen Cognac in die Hand, den er sich aus den geheimen Vorräten Lucius' eingegossen hatte. „Potter hat nur davon gesprochen, dass du Informationen einholen sollst. Du hast keine Lizenz zum Töten von irgendwelchen größenwahnsinnigen, mordlustigen Zauberern bekommen", erinnerte der der Tränkemeister seinen Freund.

„Ich beruhige mich erst, wenn das Schwein tot zu meinen Füßen liegt, und was Potter mir zugesteht oder nicht, das interessiert mich nicht. Ich tue das, was ich für richtig halte und mit Verlaub, Severus, ich traue diesen Hohlköpfen einfach nicht zu, dass sie der Lage Herr werden und nehme die Dinge selber in die Hand", erklärte Lucius wutschnaubend und stürzte seinen Cognac mit großen Schlucken hinunter, während Severus theatralisch seufzte.

Der alte Lucius war also wieder zurückgekehrt und mit ihm seine himmelschreiende Arroganz, dachte Severus. Es war bekanntermaßen zwecklos, den Freund zur Besonnenheit zu ermahnen. Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war mitzukommen und ihn eventuell von schweren Fehlern abzuhalten oder auch nicht. Das würde er einfach vor Ort entscheiden, beschloss Severus.

„Himmel, ich wage gar nicht daran zu denken, was ihr in der Zwischenzeit, in der wir hier reden und auf Potter warten, alles passieren kann", schnaubte Lucius in sein Glas. Er versuchte, sich nicht allzu sehr zum Narren zu machen; auch wenn Severus sein einziger Freund war und ihm über die Jahre immer treu zur Seite gestanden hatte, wollte er nicht, dass der Andere zu sehr in seine Gefühlswelt involviert wurde.

Was er für Hermine empfand, ging nur ihn selbst etwas an. Es war über die Jahre schon schwer genug gewesen, sie weitestgehend aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Nachdem sie ihn damals verlassen hatte und er dachte, er würde sie niemals wieder sehen, war er verzweifelt gewesen. Tagelang hatte er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen. Er konnte gar nicht begreifen, wie dieses Mädchen, nein, diese junge Frau es fertig gebracht hatte, ihn in den paar Wochen, die sie bei ihm war, um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. War es nur seine Einsamkeit, die dies bewirkt hatte? Lechzte er nur nach körperlicher Befriedigung, die er mit ihr ausleben konnte, oder gingen die Gefühle etwa tiefer? Er wusste es nicht so recht. Er fand es schon merkwürdig, dass er sich nach der Gesellschaft eines Schlammblutes sehnte. Das konnte doch nur heißen, dass er anfing wirklich verrückt zu werden, oder?

Doch das dumpfe Brennen in der Magengegend, welches er empfand, wenn er an sie dachte, ging nicht weg. Es wurde mit der Zeit zwar erträglicher, aber die Leere und der Druck waren eigentlich immer da. Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Nach dem frischen Duft ihrer Haare, der Berührung ihrer schlanken Hände, nach dem leisen Stöhnen, welches sie von sich gab, wenn er sie an gewissen Stellen berührte, nach ihrem manchmal feurigen und dann wieder nachdenklichen Blick aus ausdrucksvollen braunen Augen, nach ihren hitzigen Streitgesprächen, einfach nach ihr. Er vermisste sie mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und wurde immer deprimierter, weil er erkannte, dass es diesmal selbst für ihn unmöglich sein würde, das zu bekommen, was er sich wirklich wünschte. Wenn er sich gedankenverloren in die Haut seiner Unterarme ritzte und ruhig und entspannt zusah, wie sein Blut hell und rot in dünnen Rinnsalen den Körper verließ, hatte er nur einen Gedanken, dieses Leben, in dem es keine Zukunft und kein Glück mehr für ihn gab, für immer zu verlassen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er trotz aller Bemühungen sich umzubringen überlebt, und vielleicht bestand eine kleine Chance, dass, wenn er sie finden und sie wohlbehalten aus den Klauen dieses Monsters befreien würde, sie bei ihm blieb. Dies wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere. Der Gedanke setzte sich wie ein Parasit in seinem Kopf fest, sobald er Potters Angebot gehört hatte. Dies motivierte ihn dazu, sich Potter entgegenzustellen und auf seine Freilassung zu pochen. Der Gedanke an Hermine und ein vielleicht glückliches Leben mit ihr weitab der Zaubererwelt ließ ihn die Kraft finden, zu kämpfen, und diese Kraft, so schwor er sich, würde ihn aufrecht erhalten, solange, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Und selbst, wenn sie es ablehnte mit ihm zusammen zu sein, dann hatte er wenigstens die Genugtuung, sie am Leben und in Sicherheit zu wissen, bis sie sich den nächsten Gefahren stellte. Warum konnte sie nicht so einen harmlosen Job wie zum Beispiel Maßschneiderin bei Madame Malkins ergreifen, fragte er sich schon zum wiederholten Mal.

Weil, wenn sie Schneiderin wäre, dann hättest du sie gar nicht näher kennen gelernt, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er gab ihr Recht. Es war so schon erstaunlich, mit welcher Präsenz sie seit drei Jahren in seinem Leben und vor allen Dingen in seinen Gedanken war.

Selbstverständlich würde er sich nicht nur damit begnügen, herauszufinden wo und von wem Hermine gefangen gehalten wurde. Es bestand keinerlei Zweifel für ihn, dass er derjenige sein würde, der wie ein todbringender Sturm über diejenigen hereinbräche, die ihr zu schaden versuchten. Lucius riesengroßes Ego war ihm in diesem Fall eine große Hilfe, da er nicht den geringsten Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass er eventuell allein gegen eine Menge ziemlich böser Kreaturen würde kämpfen müssen und vielleicht sogar sein Leben dabei verlor.

„Wir sollten das Nötigste zusammenpacken. Potter wird bald zurückkommen", drang Severus Stimme in Lucius Gedanken, und er nickte abwesend.

„Natürlich, mein Freund. Es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern", versprach er und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Im Herausgehen legte er seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter.

„Danke, Severus!"

„Wofür?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Für alles, deine Freundschaft, dafür, dass du die ganzen Jahre über immer für mich da warst und mich mehr als einmal vor dem Tod gerettet hast, und natürlich für deinen Alkoholschmuggel", zählte Lucius auf und grinste schief beim bei der Erwähnung des letzten Postens.

Severus grinste ebenfalls und überspielte das Gefühl der Sentimentalität, welches sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten drohte, wie ein großes, weißes Laken. „Ich weiß nicht, warum dies niemand all die Jahre gemerkt hat", sinnierte Severus.

„Vielleicht, weil irgendjemand deiner Vorfahren Pirat war und dir das schmuggeln einfach im Blut liegt?", scherzte Lucius.

„Ich denke nicht so. Vielleicht bin ich nur ein recht guter Zauberer, der Dinge vor anderen verbergen kann", untertrieb Severus und schubste Lucius leicht in Richtung Tür.

„Geh und verabschiede dich von deinem Haus. Du wirst es wohl niemals wieder betreten."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu verabschieden. Severus. Ich hasse mittlerweile jede einzelne Ecke, jeden Gegenstand, jedes Zimmer in diesem Haus und bin überaus froh, niemals wieder hierher zurückkehren zu müssen", winkte Lucius gelassen ab und verschwand durch die Tür.

Nach kurzer Zeit war er schon wieder zurück. Bei sich trug er eine kleinere Louis Vuitton-Reisetasche, die er auf den Stuhl, in dem vor kurzem noch Harry Potter gesessen hatte, fallen ließ. Mit einigen langen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum und klappte das große Porträt seines Vaters, welches über dem marmornen Kamin hing, zurück. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und einer der roten Backsteinziegel in der Wand klappte zur Seite.

„Netter Trick!" lobte Severus trocken, der aufmerksam Lucius' Tun beobachtet hatte.

„Stablose Magie, mein Freund. Ich kann damit nicht viel bewirken, aber für das Verbergen einiger weniger wichtiger Dinge reicht es", erklärte Lucius ungewöhnlich bescheiden über die Schulter. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape wesentlich gewandter im Anwenden dieser ungewöhnlichen Art von Magie war, als er.

Lucius holte einige zusammengerollte Pergamente und drei zweifellos mit Gold prall gefüllte lederne Beutel aus der entstandenen Öffnung, die er ebenfalls in seine edle Reisetasche packte. Kurz hielt er inne, schien sich an etwas zu erinnern und wandte sich noch einmal zu dem offenen Safe. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er das kleine rote Schächtelchen gefunden, welches er keinesfalls zurück lassen wollte. Auch, wenn der Inhalt für andere wertlos war, für ihn besaß er einen ganz besonderen Wert, auch wenn dieser sentimentaler Natur war.

Er hatte gerade das Bild seines Vaters wieder an seinen Platz gerückt, als Harry eintraf, ihm wortlos den versprochenen Zauberstab überreichte und ihm mitteilte, dass für genau zwei Minuten sämtliche Zauber über Malfoy Manor außer Kraft gesetzt sein würden. Lucius würde Zeit genug haben, um wo auch immer er hin wollte zu apparieren. Wie der Auror das angestellt hatte, würde für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Noch einmal sah sich Lucius in seinem luxuriösen Arbeitszimmer um, ergriff dann seine Tasche, nickte Potter ernst zu. „Sie werden von mir hören", erklärte er, während er Snape instruierte, wo sie sich treffen würden.

„Winkelgasse, Ecke Nockturngasse, in einer Stunde", raunte er seinem Freund zu und war in der nächsten Sekunde verschwunden.

Harry Potter und Severus Snape verließen auf herkömmlichem Wege das nun leere Haus.

Sie hatten das Grundstück noch nicht verlassen, als sich mit einem leisen Summen der magische Schild wieder über das Haus und den dazugehörigen Park spannte.

„Wie werden Sie Lucius' Abwesenheit erklären?", fragte Severus, während er neben Harry zum nächsten Apparierpunkt schritt.

„Gar nicht! Irgendwann wird man feststellen, dass es Lucius Malfoy fertig gebracht hat, zu fliehen. Ich werde bezeugen, dass er noch da war, als ich das Grundstück verließ", erklärte er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zögernd und ein wenig blass im Gesicht. Dieser nickte ernst. Harry Potter würde bewusst lügen, um einen ehemaligen Todesser zu decken. Dies war, falls es herauskam, ein unentschuldbares Vergehen und strafbar. Potter riskierte alles.

„Lucius wird Erfolg haben", bemerkte Severus aus einer Laune heraus, dem niedergeschlagenen Mann neben sich ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben. Er wusste ziemlich genau, wie der sich jetzt fühlte, und obwohl er Zeit seines Lebens diesen Jungen nicht gemocht hatte, empfand er jetzt so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm.

„Das will ich hoffen", seufzte Harry und fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Am liebsten würde er alles wieder rückgängig machen. Aber diesen Zeitpunkt hatte er definitiv verpasst. Nun musste er auf einen schwarzmagischen, unberechenbaren Zauberer mit Hang zur Grausamkeit vertrauen, und dieser Gedanke behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Haben Sie ein Auge auf ihn", bat er Snape noch einmal nachdrücklich. Severus nickte ernst, raffte seine schwarze Robe um sich und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Kurz danach folgte Harry.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **keine

**Disclaimer:**_ Alle Charaktere, außer einem, gehören Frau Rowling. Der eine gehört ausschließlich mir, auch wenn ich ihn gerne gegen Lucius eintauschen würde. ^^ Die Idee zu dieser Story ist ebenfalls meine!_

**Kapitel:** Acht

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

5. Januar (13:10 Uhr)

Pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit erschien Severus Snape in einem dunklen Hauseingang am Ende der Winkelgasse. Er sah sich prüfend um und stellte fest, dass sein plötzliches Erscheinen niemandem aufgefallen war. Somit trat er ins Licht und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Die ausladende Robe, die üblicherweise weit hinter seiner schmalen, hochgewachsenen Gestalt her wallte, hatte er eng um sich gerafft, um nicht allzu sehr Aufsehen zu erregen. Schnell und sicher schritt er über holprige Pflastersteine, um zur Abzweigung der Nokturngasse zu gelangen, die nicht weit entfernt war. Von Lucius war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, was ihn nicht sonderlich wunderte. Der große blonde Zauberer würde hier auffallen wie ein knallbunter Greif, zumal ihn die halbe Zaubererwelt kannte und wusste, dass er auf Lebenszeit arretiert war. Snape machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass auch heute, nach mehr als dreizehn Jahren, immer noch genügend Leute wussten, wer sein Freund war und ihn auch jederzeit erkannten. Das Risiko einer Entdeckung war somit sehr hoch und sie mussten vorsichtig sein, damit ihre wahnwitzige Hilfsaktion nicht schon zu Ende war, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Sobald Severus an der schiefen Hausecke ankam, an der nicht weniger schief ein Jahrhunderte altes, kaum noch lesbares Straßenschild angebracht war, auf dem in verwitterten Buchstaben das Wort _Nokturngasse_ zu lesen war, löste sich aus dem Dunkel, welches charakteristisch für diese Straße zu sein schien, weil wohl selbst das Sonnenlicht sich weigerte einen derartigen Sündenpfuhl, wie diese Straße zu bescheinen, eine große, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. Eine behandschuhte Hand legte sich auf Severus' Unterarm und zog ihn mit sich in die tiefer gelegene berüchtigte Straße hinein.

„Hallo, mein Freund", wisperte es aus dem weiten Kragen eines teuren, schwarzen Umhangs. Trotz des Ernstes der Lage musste sich Snape ein Grinsen verbeißen. Lucius wollte offensichtlich seine Gestalt nicht ändern oder einen Blendzauber sprechen, der bewirkte, dass Andere ihn gar nicht wahrnahmen. Stattdessen hatte er sich in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der ihm fast bis auf die mit Stiefeln aus Drachenleder bekleideten Füße fiel. Lucius hatte den eleganten Kragen hochgeklappt, der so gut wie alles von seinem Gesicht verbarg, und außerdem trug er einen schwarzen Hut, unter dem er die blonde Haarpracht versteckt hielt und der Severus frappierend an die alten Gangsterfilme der Vierziger erinnerte, die er als kleiner Junge manchmal sehen durfte. Lucius wirkte, als sei er einem dieser schwarz-weiß Filme entsprungen.

„Hallo, Phantom", witzelte Severus, während er sich widerstandslos an verschiedenen dunklen Geschäften vorbei lotsen ließ, deren Auslagen empfindliche Gemüter wohl als ziemlich erschreckend bezeichnen würden.

Lucius hingegen kannte sich hier bestens aus. Die Nokturngasse war schon immer sein bevorzugtes Einkaufsziel gewesen, und selbst Severus kannte hier den einen oder anderen Giftmischer, bei denen er in der Vergangenheit seltene, manchmal auch illegale Zutaten seiner Tränke besorgt hatte.

„Haha", machte Lucius, der das gar nicht witzig fand. „Ich war leider zu dieser Maskerade gezwungen, weil mein neuer Zauberstab nicht so will, wie ich", stieß er gepresst hervor, während sie eilig den Schatten der Häuser nutzend, die Nokturngasse entlang gingen.

„Er muss sich erst an dich gewöhnen, so wie du dich auch an ihn gewöhnen musst", erklärte Severus und sah sich prüfend um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Lucius überhaupt hin wollte.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Das ist frustrierend!", ärgerte sich Lucius und zog die Krempe seines Hutes noch tiefer ins Gesicht. „Da kann man nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder ungehemmt zaubern, und dann funktionieren die einfachsten Zauber nicht mal. Ich wage gar nicht erst einen _Stupor_ oder gar einen _Cruciatus_ zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich geht dieser vermaledeite Stab dann einfach in Flammen auf. Wer weiß, was Potter mir da für ein Mangelexemplar gegeben hat. Vermutlich hat er ihn so verhext, dass ich nicht mal einen _Lumos _damit wirken kann."

„Unsinn. Potter weiß, dass du diesen Stab brauchst, weil du nicht ganz legale Wege zur Informationsbeschaffung beschreiten wirst. Du musst dich eben erst daran gewöhnen und für den Anfang reicht tatsächlich eventuell ein Lumos. Und jetzt jammere nicht, Lucius!", ermahnte Snape seinen Freund.

„Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?", wollte Severus nach einer Weile wissen. Sie hatten schon fast das Ende der Straße erreicht, und der Unrat sowie die Dunkelheit ringsum nahmen immer mehr zu. Auch war kaum noch ein Passant zu sehen. Die Leute schienen diesen Teil der Nokturngasse zu meiden.

„Wir sind gleich da", nuschelte Lucius in seinen weiten Kragen und zog Severus energisch am Ärmel seiner Robe weiter, bis sie vor einer alten, halb verfallenen Backsteinwand standen, die als großes, fast unüberwindliches Hindernis vor ihnen aufragte und die Nokturngasse auf einer Seite begrenzte.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Snape wieder ungeduldig wissen. Er musterte aufmerksam die Mauer vor ihm. Er vermutete, dass man hier einen Zauber oder zumindest einen Code eingeben musste, um über die Wand, oder durch sie hindurch zu gelangen.

Lucius hob die Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er jetzt still sein sollte, und konzentrierte sich. Er berührte in schneller Reihenfolge verschiedene Steine und murmelte mehrere lateinische Worte. Es knirschte, als ob große Mühlräder unentwegt aneinander rieben. Vor den beiden Männern bildete sich eine enge, dunkle Öffnung. Lucius schritt ohne zu zögern hindurch, während Snape skeptisch stehen blieb.

„Nun komm schon Severus, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", ertönte es von jenseits der Dunkelheit und Severus seufzte leise und unentschlossen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache und das verstärkte sich noch, als er durch den Eingang hindurch trat, die Mauer sich hinter ihm ebenso knirschend wieder schloss und er in absolute Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde.

„Lumos", ertönte es vor ihm und ein heller Lichtschein drang aus Lucius' Zauberstab.

„Na, wenigstens das funktioniert", sprach er erleichtert in Richtung des Stabes gewandt und ging weiter.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, wohin wir gehen?", fragte Severus, während er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog und seinem Freund langsam, mit äußerst misstrauischem Blick auf die feuchten, mit Moos überzogenen Steinwände links und rechts, folgte.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erkennen, Severus. Vertrau mir einfach", hörte Severus Lucius sagen.

„Als du das letzte Mal zu mir gesagt hast, _vertrau mir_, war ich plötzlich der Gefolgsmann eines Wahnsinnigen", erinnerte Severus seinen langjährigen Freund trocken und ging vorsichtig hinter ihm her durch einen schmalen Korridor.

„Ach Sev. Das ist hundert Jahre her und auch ich kann mich mal irren, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, der große Lucius Malfoy ist also nicht unfehlbar. Das ich das mal aus deinem Mund höre", kommentierte Snape ironisch, während er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und versuchte, die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines Begleiters nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Ich hoffe du irrst dich jetzt nicht, Luc. Miss Granger hat nicht mehr viel Zeit"

„Ich weiß, Severus und nein, diesmal irre ich mich nicht. Wir werden Hilfe erhalten. Ganz sicher", erklärte Lucius ruhig und überzeugend. Allerdings entgingen Severus die kleinen Anzeichen von Nervosität an Lucius nicht. Der andere Zauberer hatte seinen Hut abgenommen und fuhr sich viel zu oft durch die Haare, obwohl sie ihm gar nicht im Weg waren. Dies war immer ein Zeichen von Anspannung, wie Severus wusste, und er verfluchte im Stillen diesen aufgeblasen, eigenwilligen Bastard, der glaubte, die Welt im Alleingang retten zu können. Severus griff seinen Zauberstab fester und hoffte, dass sie dieses Abenteuer lebend überstehen würden und natürlich auch Miss Granger halbwegs unversehrt würden befreien können.

Severus war dermaßen in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er fast in Lucius hinein rannte, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

„Was ist denn?", entfuhr es dem Tränkemeister.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich wieder eine Wand. Allerdings war diese nicht aus Steinen, wie die Wand zuvor.

„Bei Merlins runzeligen Eiern....was ist das denn?", wunderte sich Severus.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, das ist der Eingang zur Unterwelt", antwortete Lucius trocken und starrte angestrengt auf eine Wand aus rötlichem, von dicken bläulichen Adern durchzogenen Gewebe, welches sanft pulsierend und unnatürlich fettig glänzend zwischen den steinernen Wänden hing und ihnen den Weg versperrte. Es schien als lebe das Etwas vor ihnen, und Severus musste sich zwingen, nicht etwa einen Schritt zurückzutreten, so eklig fand er diesen Anblick.

„Du willst also zu den Dämonen der Unterwelt, hab ich recht?", wandte er sich an den Freund und wischte sich den plötzlich auftretenden Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich es ist, sich mit diesen dunklen Kreaturen einzulassen?", fragte er Lucius.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Alles hat seinen Preis, Severus. Aber ich bin bereit ihn zu zahlen", erwiderte der Malfoy ernst und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, als ob das allein genügen würde, um Unheil von ihnen fern zu halten.

„Du brauchst nicht weiter mitzukommen, Severus. Es genügt, wenn ich allein gehe", erklärte Lucius an den Freund gewandt.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich da allein hinein gehen lassen?", empörte sich der dieser. „Warst du schon einmal hier, Lucius?"

„Nein", gestand Malfoy und fuhr sich wieder nervös durch die Haare. „Ich habe das Wissen über das unterirdische Dämonenreich von meinem Vater, und ich weiß nicht, ob er jemals hier war. Ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch nicht wissen."

Severus' hagere Gestalt straffte sich und er stieß sein in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft praktiziertes Seufzen aus. Sie hatten gemeinsam schon so viel durchgestanden, dass sie dieses Problem jetzt auch gemeinsam lösen würden. Sie beide würden da hinein gehen, sich die Informationen beschaffen und auch gemeinsam wieder hinaus gehen - koste es, was es wolle.

„Also gut, dann lass uns gehen", erklärte Severus entschlossen und stellte sich dicht neben Lucius. Der sah seinen Freund abwartend an. „Bist du sicher, Severus? Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich dort, und ich weiß nicht..."

Severus winkte ungehalten ab. „Papperlapapp, rede nicht soviel, sondern bring uns durch dieses ekelige Gebilde. Ich werde nirgendwo tatenlos einfach abwarten", erklärte er entschlossen. Lucius lächelte kurz. „Nichts anderes hab ich von dir erwartet, mein Freund"

Er wandte sich wieder der lebenden Wand zu, die die Grenze zwischen dem von Menschen bewohnten Teil der Welt bildete und dem Teil, der den dunkelsten Kreaturen gehörte. Lucius murmelte wieder einige lateinische Worte, während er seine Handflächen vorsichtig auf die Mitte des Gewebes legte.

Man hörte einige leise Schmatzer, und mit einem Reißen, welches frappierend an das Brechen von Knochen erinnerte, bildete sich ein Loch, da wo Lucius seine Hand auf das Gewebe hielt. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war das Hindernis soweit zurück zu den Steinwänden links und rechts gewichen, dass die beiden Männer hindurch treten konnten.

Urplötzlich wurde es sehr viel wärmer. Die Wände des Ganges, die ebenfalls aus demselben fettschimmernden Material bestanden wie die Barriere, durch die sie gekommen waren, sandten ebenfalls ein rötliches Licht aus. Die menschlichen Eindringlinge brachten ihr Stablicht zum Erlöschen, hielten die Waffen jedoch kampfbereit in den Händen,während sie durch das rötlich, wabernde Halbdunkel schritten.

Der Gang, der weiter in die Tiefe führte, machte einige Schlenker und mit jeder Kurve schien es als, als würde der Weg immer enger werden und als kämen die Wände mehr und mehr auf die Dahineilenden zu. Ab und zu hörte man ein leises Seufzen oder Schmatzen, und Severus schien es, als formten sich kleine Auswüchse aus dem lebenden Teil der Wände und tasteten versuchsweise nach ihnen. Längst mussten sie hintereinander gehen, da sie einfach keinen Platz mehr hatten und sich nicht gegenseitig behindern wollten. Stumm schritten sie dahin, darauf konzentriert auf gar keinen Fall eine der Wände zu berühren. Instinktiv wussten sie beide, dass es nicht ratsam war mit irgendetwas in diesem Bereich der Welt in Berührung zu kommen. Das Dunkel, in das sie stetig mehr eintauchten, wirkte immer bedrohlicher je weiter sie kamen.

Nach einem neuerlichen Richtungswechsel blieb Lucius erneut stehen, und Severus versuchte an seiner Schulter vorbei zublicken, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, warum Lucius schon wieder anhielt. Als er jedoch sah, welches Hindernis sich ihnen jetzt entgegen stellte, prallte er mit entsetztem Gesicht zurück.

„Schlangen! Ich hasse Schlangen!", zischte Severus panisch. Er bemühte sich krampfhaft nicht zu der großen, hässlichen Narbe am Hals, die immer unter vielen Lagen Stoff verborgen war, zu greifen. Seinen hasserfüllten Blick konnte er allerdings nicht von dem Anblick lösen, der sich ihm bot.

Der Boden vor ihnen war bedeckt von einer Menge kleiner, grauer, sich windender Schlangenkörper, deren Augen alle rötlich und ziemlich bösartig glühten. Es machte den Eindruck, dass die kleinen Reptilien nur darauf zu warten schienen, leise zischend an ihren Beinen empor zu gleiten, um irgendwo ein Stückchen freie Haut zu finden, in die sie ihre Giftzähne graben konnten. Es gab keinen Weg an ihnen vorbei. Sie mussten, wenn sie ihren Weg fortsetzen wollten, mitten hindurch.

„...und das von einem Slytherin." Lucius grinste schief und legte dann verständnisvoll seine Hand auf Severus' Arm. „Severus, mein Angebot gilt noch immer. Du kannst hier warten, während ich...."

Severus ließ Lucius nicht aussprechen. „Luc. Ich werde mitkommen. Auch, wenn ich mich mit meiner Nemesis auseinander setzen muss. Du wirst mich nicht los!"

Lucius seufzte ergeben, was wohl heißen sollte, dass er Severus immerhin gewarnt hatte, und es nun seine eigene Schuld war, wenn er nicht zurück blieb, und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf das Schlangengewürm vor ihm. „Bleib dicht hinter mir, Severus. Tritt dorthin, wohin auch ich trete. Dann sollten wir heil hier durch kommen", riet er seinem Freund und tat entschlossen den ersten Schritt.

Und tatsächlich - Lucius, der sich dank seines fotografischen Gedächtnisses genau an die von seinem Vater hinterlassenen Anweisungen betreffend die verschiedensten Gefahren auf dem Weg zu den Dämonen, erinnern konnte, wusste, wie er den Schlangen ausweichen konnte.

Auf dem Boden gut verborgen, unter einem Gewühl steingrau schimmernder Schlangenleiber, waren Markierungen in Form von orangefarbenen Steinen eingelassen, die ab und zu hervor blitzten und den Weg wiesen. Lucius beobachtete das Gewimmel sorgfältig und betrat dann geschickt die erste Markierung, die nur für kurze Zeit unter den Schlangenleibern auf blitzte. Er war sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht danebenzutreten, da er vermutete, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, wenn er es dennoch tat. Keinesfalls wollte er etwa im Boden versinken oder vielleicht sogar von einer Riesenschlange, die vielleicht irgendwo lauerte, angegriffen werden. Geschickt bahnte er sich seinen Weg den Gang entlang, dicht gefolgt von Severus, dem der Schweiß in wahren Bächen über das blasse, angst verzerrte Gesicht rann. Severus bemühte sich sichtlich seine Angst und seine abgrundtiefe Abscheu vor diesen Kreaturen in den Griff zu bekommen und dennoch gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, wo Lucius vor ihm hin trat. Nach quälenden zwei Minuten, die sich für Severus wie zwei Stunden anfühlten, waren sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen, und ein wesentlich breiterer Gang, gepflastert mit großen, rechteckigen Steinen präsentierte sich ihnen, frei von kriechendem Gewürm.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick zurück zu Severus eilte Lucius einem in der Ferne heller leuchtenden Teil des Tunnels entgegen. Sie waren fast da.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen die beiden Besucher am Eingang einer großen Höhle, deren Wände aus blutig tief rotem Fleisch zu bestehen schienen. Weder Lucius noch Severus schenkten dieser beunruhigenden Wandverkleidung besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen richteten sie ihr Augenmerk auf einen großen, massiv goldenen Thron, der auf einer weißlich-schimmernden Erhebung am Ende der Höhle errichtet war. Lucius und Severus schritten Schulter an Schulter, als ob sie in den Kampf zögen, auf das Ziel ihres Unternehmens zu.

Beim Näher kommen stellte sich die weißliche Erhebung als ein Berg aus blanken Knochen heraus. Hier und da lugte ein bleicher Menschenschädel hervor und schien die Neuankömmlinge aus dunklen, leeren Augenhöhlen spöttisch anzustarren. Der riesige Sessel darauf wirkte wie aus einem gigantischen Goldklumpen geschnitzt. Grausige Szenen von sich windenden menschlichen und nichtmenschlichen Leibern in Todesqual waren überall als kunstvolle Schnitzereien eingearbeitet und bildeten Rücklehne und Seiten des Monstrums.

Diese Höhle samt Inhalt war dermaßen angsteinflößend, dass jedermann, der verzweifelt genug war, diesen unheimlichen Ort aufzusuchen klar war, das die dunkelsten magischen Geschöpfe, die hier lebten, für ihre Hilfe ein Opfer verlangten, das unter Umständen so groß war, dass es den Tod des Hilfesuchenden zur Folge hatte.

„Ich grüße dich, Lucius Malfoy! Was führt dich und deinen Begleiter in unsere Welt?"

Die Stimme, die von dem Thron zu ihnen herunter schwebte, klang lieblich und war eindeutig weiblich. Sie hatte einen sehr sanften, verführerischen Klang, und auch das Wesen, welches sich auf der großen Sitzfläche räkelte, war auf den ersten Blick wunderschön.

Der Dämon hatte lange leuchtend rote Haare, die wie flüssiges Feuer über den unbedeckten weiblichen Oberkörper fielen. Seine Haut leuchtete so golden wie der Thron, auf dem er saß. In einem ebenmäßigen, schmalen Gesicht mit menschlicher, schmaler Nase, kleinem Kinn und einem roten, sinnlichen Mund, befanden sich zwei rötlich glimmende Augen, die absolut nicht menschlich aussahen. Mit wissendem Blick, der von zwei schwarzen geschlitzten Pupillen beherrscht wurde, sah der Dämon auf die beiden Ankömmlinge hinab.

Der Dämon erhob sich und glitt mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen über den großen Knochenberg nach unten. Die langen Beine der Kreatur steckten in roten, engen Satinhosen. Die Füße, die von langen, tief roten Krallen dominiert wurden, waren nackt.

Lucius sank beim näher Kommen des Dämons auf die Knie und bedeutete Severus es ihm gleichzutun. Mit demütig gesenktem Kopf erwiderte Lucius den Gruß des Dämons.

„Ich grüße dich, Ahriman. Gewähre mir nur einen kurzen Moment deiner unendlich kostbaren Zeit für einige kurze Fragen."

Ahriman kicherte ein wenig weibisch, ehe er einen seiner Finger mit weiß glitzernden, langen, spitz zugeifelten Nägeln ausstreckte. Er legte ihn unter Lucius' Kinn und zwang ihn den Kopf anzuheben.

„Du hast das Aussehen deines Vaters, Lucius. Allerdings bist du unendlich höflicher als er es gewesen war. Das gefällt mir!", grinste der Dämon und lächelte verschlagen. Ein strahlend weißes Gebiss zierte das weibliche Gesicht des Dämons, allerdings wurde das Lächeln etwas entfremdet durch die beiden langen Reißzähne, die bedrohlich weit aus seinem Mund ragten.

Soviel zu Abraxas Malfoy und seiner Verbindung zu Kreaturen dunkelster Art, dachte Lucius, während er angelegentlich Ahrimans Zähne bewunderte.

„Du weist, dass wir Dämonen nichts geben ohne eine Gegenleistung?", fragte der Dämon.

„Ja, Ahriman, das ist mir bewusst", antwortete Lucius während er versuchte, seinen Kopf zurückzunehmen, damit er den Kontakt zu dem Finger des Dämons unterbrach.

Ahriman merkte durchaus, dass Lucius seine Berührung nicht wollte und verstärkte den Druck seines Fingers. Der spitze Fingernagel des Dämons grub sich unangenehm in die weiche Haut von Lucius' Kinn.

„Dir ist auch bekannt, welche Art Gegenleistung wir Dämonen üblicherweise fordern?", fragte Ahriman mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, es ist mir bekannt, und ich bin bereit zu geben, was gefordert wird", erklärte Lucius entschlossen, was Severus, der noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf kniete, mit Stirnrunzeln aufblicken ließ. Während er unauffällig versuchte, seine Knie ein wenig zu entlasten, fragte er sich, welche Art Gegenleistung der Dämon fordern würde. Seine nur geringen Bewegungen wurden jedoch auch von dem Dämon bemerkt, der nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape lenkte.

„Sieh an, dich kenne ich noch gar nicht", flötete Ahriman sanft und legte nun auch einen anderen seinen Finger unter Severus Kinn, ohne jedoch Lucius loszulassen. „Dein Name?"

„Severus Snape", antwortete Severus und blickte dem Dämon äußerlich gelassen in die rot glühenden Schlangenaugen.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, Severus Snape. Was ist dein Begehr?"

„Er ist lediglich meine Begleitung und kein Teil unseres Handels ", ertönte Lucius Malfoys eisige Stimme, ehe Severus überhaupt zu einer Antwort kam.

„So, so kein Teil des Handels. Wir werden sehen ", säuselte Ahriman und richtete seinen Dämonenblick wieder auf Lucius. „Haben wir denn schon eine Vereinbarung?"Ahrimans Stimme klang ein wenig schärfer, obwohl er seine Stimme nicht erhoben hatte.

Lucius senkte für einen kurzen Moment die Augenlider. Er hatte vergessen, dass man Dämonen mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln musste, sonst wurden sie leicht ungehalten, und das konnte er jetzt gar nicht brauchen. Also versuchte er so viel Demut, wie er überhaupt aufbringen konnte in seinen Blick zu legen, als er wieder aufsah.

„Ich glaube, du hast deine Einwilligung noch nicht gegeben, Ahriman. Aber ich hoffe darauf, dass du es noch tust."

Der Dämon lächelte entzückt. „Lucius Malfoy, du bist ein ungeheurer Charmeur. Wer könnte dem Blick aus diesen reizenden grauen Augen widerstehen?", sprach der Dämon sanft und bedeutete nun beiden Männern aufzustehen.

„Nun, so sei es. Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, Lucius Malfoy. Du darfst zwei Fragen stellen, die ich dir beantworten werde, und dafür gibst du mir einen Teil deines zweifellos schönen Körpers." Begehrliche Blicke glitten über Lucius, der erschauerte, obwohl es unheimlich warm in diesem Teil der Höhle war. Der Dämon strahlte eine unbändige dunkle Kraft aus, die der von Voldemort weit überlegen war, und Lucius mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was diese mächtige Kreatur anrichtete, wenn man sie provozierte.

Lucius schluckte den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und nickte, während Severus neben ihm scharf die Luft einzog. „Ich bin einverstanden, unter der Bedingung, dass ich den Teil meines Körpers auswählen darf, den du für deine Dienste erhältst."

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** Neun

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

5. Januar (14:00 Uhr)

_Lucius schluckte den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und nickte, während Severus neben ihm die Luft scharf einzog. „Ich bin einverstanden, unter der Bedingung, dass ich den Teil meines Körpers auswählen darf, den du für deine Dienste erhält."_

„Och nöö", jammerte Ahriman und stampfte, wie ein ungezogenes Kind mit dem Fuß auf. „Warum seid ihr Menschen immer so danach bestrebt, mir jeglichen Spaß zu verderben? Ich wette, du wählst etwas total Unwichtiges, etwas, was du nicht mal vermissen wirst, wenn es fort ist?"

„Es ist mein Recht, zu bestimmen was ich gebe, denn ich muss es freiwillig geben", erklärte Lucius bestimmt und sah dem Dämon fest ins Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal beglückwünschte er die Genauigkeit, die sein Vater in den meisten Dingen an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er hatte wirklich alles zu dem Thema Shalakka Dämonen herausgefunden und aufgeschrieben, was es zu wissen gab und Lucius war schlau genug gewesen, auch wirklich alle seine Aufzeichnungen darüber zu lesen, auch wenn sie ihm, vor Jahren, als er sie bekam, nicht so wichtig erschienen. Nebenbei beglückwünschte er sich natürlich auch über seinen brillantes Gedächtnis, welches nach so langer Zeit immer noch alles genau gespeichert hatte.

„Du!", sagte Ahriman und stupste Lucius mit einem krallenbewehrten Zeigefinger unsanft in die Brust. „...bist wirklich ein schlauer Mann, Lucius Malfoy. Du kennst dich aus mit den Regeln und Gesetzen, die zwischen unseren beiden Spezies herrschen, was wirklich bedauerlich ist. Denn so bekomme ich heute wieder nicht das Körperteil, was ich mir wünsche". Die roten Augen in dem weiblichen Gesicht leuchteten begehrlich auf, während der Blick tiefer glitt und an Lucius' Körpermitte hängen blieb. Der presste in einer plötzlichen Bewegung heftig seine Beine zusammen. Ganz sicher würde er sich nichts abschneiden lassen und schon gar nicht sein edelstes Körperteil. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. **lach**

„Mein Blut", presste er hervor. „Es ist mein Blut, welches du bekommen wirst und nur soviel, dass ich noch in der Lage bin, diesen Ort auf meinen eigenen Beinen zu verlassen", erklärte er bestimmt und wieder zog Severus neben ihm die Luft scharf ein.

„Vielleicht will ja dein Begleiter noch was spenden?" Ahriman gab nicht so leicht auf. Aber Lucius trat ein wenig vor Severus und verdeckte so den direkten Blick des Monsters auf seinen Freund. „Nein", erklärte er entschieden, bevor Severus dazu kam selbst zu antworten. Snape schloss den schon geöffneten Mund wieder. Immerhin war er mit Lucius einer Meinung und somit erübrigte sich eine Antwort.

„Spielverderber!", bezichtigte ihn Ahriman halbherzig. „Langweilig, alle wollen nur Blut geben. Wo sind die schönen Zeiten hin, als man uns Arme, Beine, Augen und sogar manchmal Penise geopfert hat?", fragte Ahriman und reckte theatralisch die Arme gen Höhlendecke, während er näher schritt, die Lippen hochzog und sein furchteinflößendes Gebiss bleckte. Offensichtlich überlegte er, wo er am besten Lucius Blut entnehmen könnte und ließ dabei nicht im Unklaren auf welche Weise er Lucius Blut konsumieren wollte.

„Du kannst mein Blut aus meinem Arm entnehmen." Schnell hatte Lucius den Ärmel hochgezogen und hielt den linken Unterarm, der noch immer bandagiert war, in die Höhe. Ahriman seufzte. „Nicht mal beißen lassen willst du dich. Es macht absolut keinen Spaß mit dir Geschäfte zu machen"

„Ich steh nicht so sehr auf Beißen", entschuldigte sich Lucius ungerührt. Nach einem weiteren lauten Seufzer nahm Ahriman den Arm mit einer schnellen, fast nicht zusehenden Bewegung. Mit dem Nagel seines kleinen Fingers schlitzte er die weißen Mullbinden in einem Zug von oben bis unten auf. Locker vielen die Teile vor Lucius Füße. „Oh, auf deinem Arm befinden sich ja mehr Narben, als Knochen unter meinem Thron!", teilte Ahriman interessiert mit und strich einmal leicht über das dichte Narbengewebe, welches auch, die schwarze Todessertätowierung in unzähligen feinen weißen Linien durchzog. „Dann fällt eine neue Narbe ja gar nicht auf", maulte er unglücklich und im selben Moment schlitzte derselbe Nagel, wie vorher tief durch Lucius Haut. Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte den Blonden. Es war eine Sache, sich immer wieder vor lauter Verzweiflung die Haut zu ritzen, um zu sehen, ob man noch am Leben war, oder hier ein williger Blutspender für einen dunklen Dämon zu sein, der wer weiß was mit seinem Blut vorhatte.

Plötzlich hatte Ahriman eine blau leuchtende Viole in der Hand. Diese hielt er an Lucius' Wunde, dessen Blut in wahren Bächen aus seinem Arm austrat und wie ein leuchtend roter Fluss sich sprudelnd seinen Weg über die weiße Haut bahnte. Geduldig hielt Lucius still und sah zu, wie sein Lebenssaft seinen Körper verließ. Er fühlte, dass Severus von hinten an ihn heran getreten war und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Freund gab ihm stumm Kraft und Lucius lehnte sich leicht in diese Berührung. Es tat gut, nicht allein vor diesem rotäugigen, blutdurstigen Dämonen zu stehen.

Nachdem die Phiole zur Hälfte voll war und Lucius schon ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl verspürte, verschloß der Dämon die Flasche. Er zog Lucius Arm schnell an sich heran, eine grüne, vorn gespaltene Zunge, kam aus seinem Mund und ehe Lucius überhaupt Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, leckte der Dämon über die von ihm zugefügte Wunde. Diese verschloß sich sofort und das Blut versiegte. Angeekelt zog Lucius den Arm weg und rollte schnell den Ärmel seines Hemdes darüber.

„Ach, Mensch. Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun. Ich habe die Wunde wieder verschlossen. Sie wird nicht weiter bluten", seufzte der Dämon beleidigt.

„Dämonen tun nichts ohne Hintergedanken", klärte Lucius Ahriman auf. „Ich hätte jetzt gerne meine Fragen gestellt", fuhr er fort und trat einen Schritt zurück. Es war besser einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zu halten, wer weiß, was diesem Ding noch alles einfiel.

Ahriman hingegen leckte sich noch einmal genüsslich über die Lippen und lächelte verschlagen. „In der Tat, eigentlich wollte ich nur mal am lebenden Objekt überprüfen, ob du auch so gut schmeckst, wie du aussiehst. Und ich muss feststellen, dass ich es sehr bedauere, dass du keinen weiteren Körperkontakt willst.", jammerte Ahriman und führte den empört schnaubenden Lucius an die Seite, schräg hinter dem Thron. Dort stand, verborgen von einigen schmierig-wabbelnden rosa leuchtenden Erhebungen, die wie dicke Gewebeklumpen aussahen, ein weiß-marmoriertes Becken – ähnlich einem Denkarium.

„Sieh hinein, Lucius Malfoy und stelle deine Fragen", befahl ihm Ahriman ernst und blieb abwartend neben ihm stehen.

Lucius betrachtete seine unmittelbare Umgebung mit den ekelerregenden, sich leicht bewegungen Klumpen mit Abscheu, ehe er auf das kleine, leere Becken zu trat. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schlug er sein Haar nach hinten, damit es ihm nicht in die Augen fiel und womöglich verdeckte, was das Becken ihm zeigte. Er konzentrierte sich und überlegte krampfhaft.

Ihm waren nurr zwei Fragen gewährt worden und er musste eine Menge Informationen aus diesen zwei Fragen herausholen.

„Wo befindet sich Miss Hermine Granger zur Zeit?"

Es gab eine Menge Fragen, aber diese schien ihm am wichtigsten.

In dem Becken bildeten sich durchsichtige Nebelschwaden. Lucius kniff seine Augen zusammen und sein Kopf beugte sich nach unten. Ganz verschwommen, nahm er auf dem Grund des Beckens ein Bild auf, welches allmählich schärfer wurde. Jedoch nicht so gestochen scharf war, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Es sah aus, wie eine Felsformation. Nackter, grauer Fels, in dem am unteren Teil ein großes Loch klaffte. Dieses Loch wurde von einigen hoch schlagenden Wellen immer wieder halb überspült. Aha, eine Grotte, dachte sich Lucius und starrte weiter angestrengt in das Becken, um noch mehr Einzelheiten auszumachen. Doch das Bild kam nicht näher und veränderte sich auch nicht. Nach einigen Augenblicken verschwand es wieder.

„Dies war die Beantwortung der ersten Frage", erklärte der Dämon neben Lucius und sah ihn beifallheischend an. „Das war viel zu ungenau", regte sich Lucius auf und zeigte anklagend auf das Becken. „Dieser Ort kann überall sein. Ich verlange, dass mir genauere Informationen auf meine Frage gegeben werden"

„Du hast nichts zu verlangen, Lucius Malfoy", zischte der Dämon böse und trat nah an Lucius heran, so nah, dass Lucius jede einzelne lange Wimper an den großen Augen des Dämons erkennen konnte. „Du hast eine Frage gestellt und das Becken hat dir geantwortet. Mehr wird es dir nicht zeigen und wenn du deine bisher sehr angenehme Höflichkeit nicht bei bei behälst dann überlege ich mir, ob ich dir das Stellen der zweiten Frage überhaupt gestatte. Ich verlange Respekt, Lucius Malfoy. Keine Frechheiten mehr. Ist das klar?", zischte Ahriman, jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr amüsiert und starrte Lucius finster an. Sein gesamter Körper strahlte reine Bosheit und eine gewisse Bedrohung aus und Lucius bekam einen Vorgeschmack darauf, wie es sein würde, wenn er den Dämon weiter reizte.

„Gut, dann die zweite Frage", lenkte Lucius ein und wandte sich wieder dem Becken zu. Seine Hände umkrampften verzweifelt den Rand des Beckens. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte die Möglichkeiten überschätzt. Jetzt aber musste er eben das Beste aus seiner Situation machen und somit kam es jetzt auf die zweite Frage an.

„Wie gelangt Mr. X zu Hermine", wollte er nach kurzem Zögern wissen und hoffte, dass ihm nicht das gleiche Bild, wie eben gezeigt wurde und er auch noch einen Blick auf diesen ominösen Mr. X erhaschen konnte.

Der Nebel bildete sich erneut und zeigte ein Hochplateau, von dem aus man in der Ferne und weit in der Tiefe das wässrig-stürmische Grau eines tosenden Ozeans zu sehen war und welches von einigen mächtigen Bäumen mit weit heraus ragender Krone und einer sehr charakteristischen dicken Borke, gesäumt war. Dort materialisierte sich eben ein schlanker hochgewachsener Mann. Leider war der Zauberer von Kopf bis Fuß in dunkle , alles verhüllende Kleidung gewandet und das Bild war reichlich unscharf, so dass Lucius keine Einzelheiten erkennen konnte. Was er aber erkannte, war, dass dieser Mann sich an den Rand des Plateaus begab, mit seinem Zauberstab eine wellenförmige Bewegung ausübte und damit einen mannsgroßen Fels bewegte. Darunter war ein dunkles Loch zu erkennen, in das der Mann ohne zu zögern stieg. Das Becken fühlte sich wieder mit weißem Nebel und das Bild verblasste. Lucius starrte noch geschlagene fünf Minuten auf das Nichts vor ihm, ehe er seufzend den Kopf hoch nahm.

Ein Wort formte sich in Lucius Kopf. Portugal! Hermine befand sich in Portugal. Er war ganz sicher. Er hatte die Bäume auf dem Plateau erkannt. Korkeichen! Sie waren charakteristisch für eine ganz bestimmte Gegend in Portgual. Er wusste das, weil er schon einige Male in seinem Leben dort war. Eines seiner Ferienhäuser befand sich in dieser Region, was für ihn von Vorteil war, da er dort also auch sofort eine Unterkunft hatte, zu der er apparieren konnte und dies war eine große Zeitersparnis und würde helfen, Hermine noch vor der Frist ausfindig zu machen. Er würde diese Grotte finden, koste es was es wolle. Lucius rieb sich die Augen, welche von dem angestrengten Starren brannten. Dieser Mann, den er da gesehen hatte, erinnerte ihn an jemand. Aber er wusste nicht an wen. Nun, er würde mit Sicherheit herausfinden, wer dieser Mann war, denn immerhin würde dieser Mann durch seine Hand sterben.

„Ist sie noch am Leben?" fragte er, in der irrigen Hoffnung, dass ihm das Becken auch noch eine dritte Frage gewährte.

„Du hattest deine beiden Fragen, Lucius Malfoy", sprach Ahriman und verschränkte seine Arme in einer schlangengleichen Bewegung vor seiner großen Oberweite.

„Ich hätte es wirklich gern gewusst", seufzte Lucius. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht zu spät kommen könnte, nagte unaufhörlich an ihm. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn sie tatsächlich schon tot war. „Ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob es ihr wenigstens gut geht", sinnierte er fast verzweifelt weiter. Seine Beine wurden weich und er musste sich am kalten Stein des Beckens abstützten. Eine kleine Schwäche von dem fehlenden Blut herrührend, dachte er, während er alle seine Kräfte zusammen nahm und sich wieder hoch stemmte. Eine hämisch klingende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte allerdings, dass er Angst hatte, Angst zu spät zu kommen. Angst zu versagen, Angst sie zu verlieren. Obwohl er sie ja eigentlich niemals hatte, nicht so, wie man eine Geliebte, eine Partnerin, hatte. Aber das spielte für ihn keine Rolle.

„Sagen sie es ihm", ließ sich Severus tiefe Stimme vernehmen und der Schwarzhaarige trat aus dem Hintergrund auf Ahriman zu. Der schüttelte mit dem Kopf, so stark, dass die feuerroten Haare, wie lebende Flammen um seinen Kopf züngelnden.

„Der Deal war zwei Fragen gegen sein Blut. Ich habe meine Abmachung erfüllt und jetzt geht", erklärte er abweisend.

„Neuer Deal! Mein Blut gegen zwei weitere Fragen", erklärte Severus energisch und wickelte bereits den Armel seines Hemdes nach oben, nachdem er die Robe einfach von den Schultern gestreift und zu Boden fallen lassen hatte.

„Nein, Severus. Das wird nicht nötig sein", Lucius schüttelte mit dem Kopf und richtete sich krampfhaft wieder auf. Er musste einfach noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Irgendwann konnte er sich Schwäche erlauben, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn sein Freund vorhatte, einen gefährlichen, vielleicht lebensbedrohenden Handel mit einem Dämon einzugehen. Auch, wenn er selbst diesen Handel ohne zu zögern getätigt hatte. Dies war seine Sache, sein Kreuzzug. Severus musste dies nicht tun.

„Haben wir einen Deal?", fragte Snape ohne auf Lucius zu achten und ging noch einen Schritt näher auf den abwartend, dastehenden Arihman zu.

Ahriman sah seine erneute Chance gekommen und nickte, ohne seinen Blick von den schwarzen Augen Severus' zu nehmen. „Deal! Aber nur _eine_ Frage sei gewährt, Severus Snape".

Severus hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr diesem nicht akzeptablen Abkommen zu widersprechen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, griff Ahriman in den Nacken Snapes und zog ihn blitzschnell, mit ungeheurer Kraft an sich heran. Ehe es Severus oder der erschrockenen hinzuspringende Lucius noch verhindern konnte, hatte der Dämon bereits seine Zähne in Severus' Hals gebohrt und schmatzte laut, als sein Blut in seinen Mund lief. Ächzend versuchte sich Severus aus dieser Verbindung zu lösen, sah aber schnell ein, dass er es riskierte eine Teil seines Halses in des Dämons Mund zu lassen, wenn er jetzt versuchte, sich loszureißen. Also stützte er sich mit beiden Händen an den schmalen Schultern der Kreatur ab und krächzte in Lucius' Richtung.

„Stell schon Deine Frage, Lucius, schnell!"

Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zielte auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Individuen vor ihm. Leider musste er einsehen, dass er Severus nicht helfen konnte und als Severus ihn bat die so teuer erkaufte Frage zu stellen, brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz, dieses überaus großzügige Angebot seines besten Freundes nicht anzunehmen.

„Wie ist Hermine Grangers Gesundheitszustand?", wollte er an das Becken gewandt wissen.

Wieder kam der bekannte Nebel auf und dann sah Lucius das Innere der Höhle. Ehe er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte, wechselte das Bild noch einmal und dann sah er Hermine. Er nahm jedenfalls an, dass sie es war, denn das kleine, in Lumpen gehüllte Bündel Mensch, welches da an Ketten gefesselt auf dem steinernen Boden hockte, sah eigentlich nicht so aus, wie die Frau, die er erst vor ein paar Tagen im St. Mungo gesehen hatte. Aber die buschigen Haare, die jetzt unordentlich, ja geradezu wirr von ihrem Kopf hingen, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wer da gepeinigt und gefangen auf dem Boden hockte. Lucius schloss stöhnend die Augen. Sie hatte sich bewegt, also lebte sie noch. Allerdings ging es ihr nicht gut, das konnte er sehen, so undeutlich das gesamte Bild auch war. Das schmutzige Braun auf ihrer zerissenen Kleidung und der teilweise bloß gelegten Haut, war nicht nur Dreck gewesen. Er erkannte geronnenes Blut, wenn er es sah.

Ein ersticktes Gurgeln aus dem Hintergrund ließ ihn aufblicken. Severus war erschreckend blass geworden, blasser als sonst. Eigentlich schon kalkweiß. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und der Dämon hing an ihm und trank, als gelte es den Mann in seinen Armen völlig leerzusaugen. Lucius sah das blanke Entsetzen in Severus Augen stehen und dies brachte ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Aufhören, sofort!", donnerte Lucius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ahriman schluckte geräuschvoll weiter.

„Sectumsempra!"

Lucius handelte sofort und legte seine gesamte Wut auf den unersättlichen Dämon und die Umstände, die es überhaupt erforderlich gemacht hatten, dass sie hier waren, gepaart mit einer entschlossen-leidenschaftlichen Willenskraft in den Fluch und einer der Gewebeklumpen in der Nähe verfärbte sich blutrot, als der Fluch mit einem hässlichen Zischen ihn traf. Blut spritzte meterweit und man konnte hässliche Wunden sehen, die sich quer über die gallertartige Oberfläche zogen. Offensichtlich musste man etwas nur mit aller Kraft wollen, dann klappte auch der Zauber, selbst mit diesem billigen, manipulierten Zauberstab, freute sich Lucius grimmig und zielte auf den nächsten Klumpen.

„NIIIIIIICHT!", schrie der Dämon und löste sich von Severus, der leise stöhnend in die Knie ging.

„Ich werde nicht zögern auf alles hier zu feuern und zu vernichten, wenn du ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt. Er hat mehr als genug bezahlt, Ahriman", drohte Lucius zornig, während in seinen Augen eine solch grimmige Entschlossenheit aufloderte, dass selbst der Dämon, der nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war und ohne Frage sehr viel mehr Möglichkeiten zur Vernichtung hatte, als Lucius sich das überhaupt vorstellen konnte, zu eingeschüchtert war, um mit einem Gegenschlag Lucius zu vernichten oder zumindest zu entwaffnen.

Versöhnlich hob Ahriman beide Hände. „Gut, gut. Die Sache ist mehr als genug bezahlt. Ihr beide solltet jetzt gehen", erklärte er, während er die restlichen Gewebeklumpen mit ängstlichen Blicken bedachte.

„Ja, in der Tat. Das sollten wir.", nickte Lucius und beugte sich zu seinem Freund herunter, der leicht schwankend auf seinen Knien saß. „Wird es gehen, Severus?"

„Es muss einfach", antwortete Snape und richtete sich mit Hilfe des blonden Zauberers wieder auf. Lucius schlang einen Arm um Snapes schmale Taille und stütze ihn, was dem Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt nicht gefiel. Viel zu viel Körperkontakt. Aber der Blutverlust war einfach zu groß und Severus fühlte, dass er allein einfach zu schwach war, um sich aufrecht zu halten.

„War das nicht ein bisschen viel Blut?", fragte er den Dämon ungehalten.

„Nun, ja Severus Snape. Du hast noch was gut. Wer weiß, wofür Du den Bonus eines Tages noch einmal brauchst.", sprach Ahriman kryptisch und wedelte mit den Händen, zum Zeichen, dass die Audienz vorbei war und die Beiden gehen sollten.

„Ich werde dich garantiert nicht brauchen, niemals!", erklärte Severus entschlossen und ließ sich ein wenig unwillig von Lucius Richtung Ausgang mitziehen.

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte Ahriman lächelnd und mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer Katze kletterte er wieder auf seinen goldenen Thron. Nicht bevor er mit einer alles umspannenden Handbewegung wieder Ordnung in das bluttriefende Chaos, welches Lucius angerichtet hatte, gebracht hatte.

„Beehrt mich aber nicht sobald wieder", säuselte er noch, ehe die beiden Zauberer aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Hurt, Folter_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:** Zehn

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (6:00 Uhr)

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen und so langsam, dass man das Gefühl hatte, alles geschähe in Zeitlupe, öffneten sich die riesigen, eisernen Tore der Zaubererhaftanstalt _Askaban_.

Es war noch stockdunkle Nacht, als eine ungewöhnlich hohe Anzahl Wärter mit einsatzbereit gezogenen Zauberstäben eine kleine Gruppe von Häftlingen, die noch immer ihre weithin gut sichtbare Anstaltskleidung mit den breiten, fluoreszierend gelben Streifen trugen, auf den glatten, vom Wetter gerade geschliffenen schwarzen Fels hinaus führten.

Eine ebenso zahlreicheGruppe gefährlich aussehender Auroren, sämtlich mit ziemlich grimmig wirkenden Gesichtern und kampfbereit gezogenen Zauberstäben erwartete die Männer und Frauen am Rand der Klippe. Hinter ihnen toste laut das Meer. Immer wieder schlug die Gischt kraftvoll auf den Rand des in Jahrhunderten glatt gescheuerten Steins, und sämtliche Anwesenden wurden von feinem Wassernebel eingehüllt. Neben der Gruppe der Ordnungshüter standen, etwas abseits als Beobachter, hochrangige Mitglieder des Zauberergamots, einschließlich des Ministers höchst selbst. Auch Harry Potter in seiner Eigenschaft als oberster Auror war anwesend. Das Licht einiger Fackeln, angezündet um gerade eben noch die in den Fels gehauenen steinernen Stufen erkennen zu lassen, welche hinunter zur tosenden See führten, beleuchtete sein blasses, versteinertes Gesicht.

Am Fuße der Treppe war ein geräumiges Boot festgemacht. Die Häftlinge, die erst vor wenigen Stunden erfahren hatten, dass ihre Freiheit erpresst worden war, verhielten sich still. Sie waren noch viel zu überrascht, ja geradezu überfordert mit dieser unerwarteten Situation und konnten allesamt noch gar nicht glauben, dass es jemand für wichtig befunden hatte, sie aus dem Kerker herauszuholen.

Jeder von ihnen war zu hohen Haftstrafen verurteilt worden, und keiner hatte damit gerechnet, so bald schon wieder auf freiem Fuß zu sein. Sie konnten ihr Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen und erwarteten jeden Augenblick, dass man sie wieder zurück in das Gefängnis trieb, aus dem sie gerade eben kamen. Dicht gedrängt bewegten sie sich vorwärts, ängstlich darauf bedacht, nicht noch im letzten Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren auf sich zu lenken und somit eventuell die schon nahe Freiheit wieder zu verspielen.

Harry fröstelte, er zog die Schultern nach vorn und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels. Man konnte ihm sein Unbehagen ansehen, welches schon fast greifbar in der Luft hing. Bei dem Gedanken, die Forderung des mysteriösen Mister X zu erfüllen, ohne dass sie überhaupt wussten, ob Hermine noch am Leben war, zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Nachdem aber auch noch Lucius Malfoy auf geheimnisvolle Weise aus seinem bestens bewachten Domizil ausgebrochen und wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war, hatte man im Ministerium einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen und es für besser befunden, die genannten Delinquenten freizulassen. Man entschied, dass es besser wäre, zunächst auf die Forderungen des Erpresserbriefs einzugehen, zumal auch Malfoy frei war, und dies sicherlich ebenfalls im Zusammenhang mit den jetzigen Schwierigkeiten stand.

Das Ministerium wollte Zeit schinden, und man konnte sich offenbar kaum vorstellen, welche Probleme die freigelassenen Zauberer und Hexen überhaupt bereiten konnten. Schließlich waren sie sämtlich keine überzeugten Todesser, sondern eher Mitläufer...harmlos eben.

Man hatte auf Harrys Intervention hin definitiv keinen Zweifel gelassen, dass es zweitrangig war, ob Hermine Granger tatsächlich noch am Leben war oder nicht. Trotz Harrys hartnäckigem Protest in dieser Sache, ließ man nun eine Gruppe von schwarzmagisch orientierten Zauberern frei, von denen man nicht wusste, warum sie eigentlich so wichtig für einen anonymen, verbrecherischen Zauberer waren. Außerdem setzte das Ministerium auf den Einsatz von Muggeltechnologie, weil man annahm, dass X dazu in der Lage war, jedweden Verfolgungszauber aufspüren und eliminieren zu können . So wurden sämtliche Freigelassenen mit gut versteckten Peilsendern ausgestattet, die man ihnen heimlich mittels Magie unter die Haut implantierte. Nachdem Harry selbst so kläglich versagt hatte, erhoffte man sich auf diese Weise den Aufenthaltsort von X und somit letztendlich auch den von Hermine herauszufinden.

Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Aktion ein Fehlschlag war. X war ganz sicher clever genug, seine neuen Rekruten - oder als was er die Freigepressten auch immer gebrauchen wollte - sorgfältigst zu untersuchen, bevor er sie zu seinem geheimen Aufenthaltsort mitnahm. Wahrscheinlicher war sogar, dass diese Gruppe vorher von Mittelsmännern abgefangen wurde und genauestens inspiziert wurde. Auch das hatte Harry bereits als Argument angeführt. Sein berechtigter Hinweis, dass man sich womöglich blutig für die Verwanzung der entlassenen Häftlinge rächen würde, verhallte ungehört. Lucius Malfoy, von dem es bisher keinerlei Nachricht gab, war Potters einzige und auch letzte Chance. Er vertraute ihm kein bisschen, aber er hoffte, dass Severus Snape einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss auf den schwarzmagischen Zauberer hatte und ihn eventuell dazu zwang, sich entsprechend um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Harry ballte verzweifelt seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er mit ansehen musste, wie alle in das auf der wilden See hin und her schwankende Boot stiegen. Er hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, konnte den Fortgang der Aktion aber nicht mehr verhindern. Kopfschüttelnd über soviel Ignoranz und Leichtsinn und mit gut sichtbarem Ärger im Gesicht, stieg er als einer der Letzten zusammen mit dem Rest der Regierungsabordnung in ein zweites Boot, das sie wieder zum Festland zurück bringen würde.

Steif stand er während der gesamten Fahrt zurück zum Festland an der Reling und spürte das Beißen der eisigen Gischt auf den Wangen. Er ließ das vor ihnen fahrende Boot mit den darin dicht gedrängt stehenden Freigelassenen nicht aus den Augen. Jeden Moment rechnete er damit, dass es vor seinen Augen verschwinden würde. Aber nichts geschah.

Die Barkasse mit den Häftlingen legte an, und einer nach dem anderen kletterte mühevoll aus dem stark schwankenden Schiff hinaus. In einer langen Reihe, immer noch bewacht durch einige Auroren, die von Askaban mit aufs Festland gefahren waren, kletterten sie die Böschung des unbefestigten Ufers hinauf. Während sich Harry nebst einigen nervösen, ziemlich blassen Bürohengsten des Zaubereiministeriums bereit machte, das Boot , welches in der Zwischenzeit angelegt hatte, ebenfalls zu verlassen, geschah das, womit im Grunde alle hier gerechnet hatten.

Schwarze Schatten zischten durch den aufkommenden, dichten weißen Nebel. Im Lichte der Dämmerung kamen plötzlich aus allen Richtungen vermummte Gestalten auf Hochgeschwindigkeitsbesen auf sie zu. Harry kannte die charakteristischen Geräusche der neuesten Entwicklung aus dem Hause Nimbus. Diese Dinger waren erst seit kurzem auf dem Markt und galten als unübertroffen, was die zu erreichende Höchstgeschwindigkeit anging. Damit konnten diese Bastarde jedem eventuellen Verfolger mit Leichtigkeit entkommen. Harry knurrte ärgerlich und frustriert. „Wo haben diese elenden Kerle nur ihre Spielzeuge her?" Und während er so schnell wie möglich die steile Böschung empor kraxelte, landeten genauso viele Besen, mit jeweils einer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummten Person darauf, wie es Freigelassene gab. Es war eine perfekt und zeitgenau geplante Aktion. Die Zauberstäbe, mit an der Spitze weiß leuchtendem, grellen Licht, wurden auf sämtliche Bewachungskräfte gerichtet, und jeder dieser dunklen Gestalten zog einen ehemaligen Gefangen zu sich heran und ließ ihn hinter sich auf den Besen steigen. Es wurde nicht ein einziges Wort dabei gewechselt, und noch während Harry auf den Kreis der leise summenden Besen mit ihrer Fracht zu lief, hoben diese schon wieder ab und entfernten sich mit stetig wachsender Geschwindigkeit. Innerhalb von einer Minute war der Spuk vorbei und ließ eine Gruppe ziemlich betreten drein blickender Männer im ersten Grau des kalten Morgens zurück.

„Nun, ich hoffe, wir wissen bald, wohin sie unterwegs sind", ließ sich die Stimme des Ministers hoffnungsvoll vernehmen. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte grauenvolle Vorahnungen und hoffte, dass er sich dieses Mal wirklich irrte.

* * *

Bedauerlicherweise irrte Harry sich nicht!

Nur eine Stunde, nachdem die Forderung von X erfüllt worden war, wurde ein Dorf in den schottischen Highlands, welches ausschließlich von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt war, von wild aus Zauberstäben um sich schießenden Berserkern heimgesucht. Die mordende Bande ging genauso vor wie bei dem Dorf in den Karpaten. Sie töteten nicht nur jeden, der es wagte, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen, sondern ausnahmslos alle Menschen, die sie finden konnten. Selbst vor Alten und Kindern machten sie nicht halt. Dieses Mal überlebte lediglich ein kleines Mädchen, welches immer wieder die gleichen Worte vor sich hin murmelte, als man es Stunden später jämmerlich zitternd zwischen den Leichen ihrer Eltern fand.

„Das war für die Peilsender. Wagt es niemals wieder, meine Anordnungen zu hintergehen!", murmelte das Kind unablässig, während es noch unter einem Imperiusfluch stand. Über den rauchenden Trümmern unzähliger brennender Häuser prangte der bekannte und nach wie vor gefürchtete Totenkopf mit der sich aus seinem Maul windenden Schlange.

In Windeseile sprach sich in der Zaubererwelt herum, was geschehen war. Dieses Mal konnte niemand verhindern, dass die grauenvollen Ereignisse publik gemacht wurden. Namenlose Angst und Verzweiflung machten sich unter den meisten Mitgliedern der magischen Gesellschaft breit. Die Geschehnisse um Voldemort waren bei vielen noch immer fest im Gedächtnis verankert, und man befürchtete nun das Allerschlimmste. Während das Zauberereiministerium alle Hände damit zu tun hatte, eine Massenpanik schlimmsten Ausmaßes zu verhindern, raufte sich Harry Potter in seinem Büro die Haare und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Alle seine verzweifelten Hoffnungen lagen nun auf einem Mann, nein, eigentlich auf Zweien, die vielleicht die Dinge, die aus dem Ruder zu laufen begannen, wieder in Ordnung bringen konnten.

* * *

Im Hauptquartier von X, das wie Hermine inzwischen wusste, an der Küste von Portugal lag, schluckte die junge Hexe verzweifelt. Sie fühlte sich miserabel. Sie hatte Durst, ihre Kehle war ausgetrocknet und ihr immer währendes krampfartiges Schlucken verursachte nur, dass sie ein ständiger Hustenreiz plagte. Versuchsweise bewegte sie ihre Handgelenke, zuckte aber von dem schneidenden Schmerz zusammen, der sie blitzartig überfiel.

Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie durch diesen manipulierten Portschlüssel in diese Höhle gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht mehr, seit wann sie an der kalten, von unzähligen Unebenheiten gezeichneten Felswand, angekettet war und sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie vielen Demütigungen sie ausgesetzt war und wie viele Schläge sie seither erhalten hatte. Alles, worauf sich ihr geschundener Körper oder vielmehr ihr geplagter, vernebelter Verstand, konzentrierte, war, dass er ab und zu ein wenig Feuchtigkeit zu sich nehmen musste, damit sie nicht vollends austrocknete.

Hermine versuchte ihr verschwollenes Augenlid etwas zu öffnen, um zu sehen, wo dieser Dreckskerl, der sie seit Ewigkeiten mit seinen Gemeinheiten folterte, den Napf mit Wasser hingestellt hatte, der sie seit Tagen am Leben erhielt. Essen bekam sie nicht. Sie konnte lediglich wie ein Hund mit der Zunge Wasser aus dem Napf aufnehmen

Man hatte die Eisenketten an ihren Händen nur so lang gelassen, dass sie, wenn sie ihren Körper weit genug zu Boden neigte, die flache Schale erreichen konnte. Doch dies war für sie eine Tortur. Essensmangel, ständige Schläge und Schlafentzug hatten dazu geführt, dass ihr Körper ständig schwächer wurde. Neigte sie ihren Kopf nach unten, begann sich alles zu drehen. Schon einige Male überkam sie der Brechreiz und sie hatte das bisschen Wasser wieder von sich gegeben, welches sie gerade zu sich genommen hatte.

Zweimal am Tag kettete man sie los, führte sie ein Stück zur Seite, wo sie in einer natürlichen Kühle am Boden ihre Notdurft verrichten konnte. An Flucht war natürlich nicht zu denken. Hermine war durch die Tortur, die sie erleiden musste, auch nicht mehr in der Lage, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn an Flucht zu denken. Durch den großen Flüssigkeitsverlust wurde sie träge und auch ihre Gedanken wälzten sich quälend langsam wie Gummi durch ihren Kopf. Resignation macht sich in ihr breit. Sie fand sich ganz allmählich damit ab, hier zu sterben. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben. Niemand wusste von dem Versteck und selbst, wenn man es irgendwann aufspürte, würde es für sie wohl zu spät sein. Die Lethargie, in die sie immer wieder zurück fiel, half ihr zumindest teilweise ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Nur manchmal, wenn die brutalen Schläge, die man ihr immer wieder verabreichte, sie für kurze Zeit aus ihrem dumpfen Brüten rissen und sie sich der Wirklichkeit um sie herum wieder bewusst wurde, überkam sie abgrundtiefe Trauer. Sie dachte dann meist an Alyssa und ihre Eltern im fernen Australien und nahm gedanklich Abschied, während sie versuchte, den Schmerz irgendwie zu ertragen. Meist jedoch glitt sie schon nach kurzer Zeit in erträgliches Dunkel davon.

Manchmal allerdings dachte sie auch an Harry, dessen jungenhaftes Grinsen sie immer wieder vor Augen hatte. Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an Lucius, dem sie nun nicht mehr helfen konnte, wie sie es versprochen hatte, und der vergeblich auf sie warten würde. Das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen, welches sie immer verspürte, wenn sie an den großen, attraktiven Zauberer dachte, blieb jetzt aus. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr darauf, ihn jemals wiederzusehen.

Hermine dämmerte in ihrem Elend dahin und wünschte sich mittlerweile nichts sehnlicher, als endlich erlöst zu werden. Ihr gesamter Körper war von Hämatomen übersät, und die verschorfte Wunde an ihrer Hand, wo einst ihr kleiner Finger gewesen war, fiel in der Masse der Schmerzen, die sie ertragen musste, nicht mehr so sehr ins Gewicht. Sie achtete kaum noch auf die Umgebung, einzig der Wassernapf war noch von Interesse.

Ein einziges Mal allerdings hob sie interessiert den Kopf, als wieder diese große, schlanke Gestalt vor ihr stand, die sie am Anfang ihrer Gefangenschaft schon einmal gesehen hatte, und die ihr nach wie vor bekannt vorkam. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, woher sie diesen Mann kannte; eigentlich war es ja auch nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hatte längst aufgegeben, in ihrem Gedächtnis danach zu suchen.

Doch diesmal stand er nicht nur einfach da und sah ihrem Leiden zu, sondern er kam näher, beugte sich zu ihr, und ein langer, behandschuhter Finger schob sich unter ihr schmutziges Kinn, während sie sich bemühte ihre verschwollenen Lider zu öffnen.

Ein paar blaue Augen starrte sie intensiv aus einem maskenverhüllten Gesicht an. Eine Stimme zischte in ihr Ohr, bei deren hämischem Klang sich jedes Härchen auf ihrem Körper aufrichtete.

„Na, Granger, wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, dass du bald sterben wirst?"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut drang heraus. Fassungslos starrte sie in diese blauen Augen, die sie so kalt und herzlos ansahen und mit einem Mal wusste sie, wer hinter dieser Maske steckte. Auch der Mann schien erkannt zu haben, dass seine Tarnung nun nutzlos war, aber das kümmerte ihn offenbar nicht weiter. Die Frau, die in Lumpen gehüllt mit blauen Flecken und schwärenden Wunden übersät am Boden hockte, würde diesen Ort sowieso nicht lebend verlassen. Was für eine Rolle spielte es, dass sie ihn nun doch erkannt hatte? Immerhin wusste sie nun, wem sie ihre Pein tatsächlich zu verdanken hatte.

„Überraschung, Schlammblut!", zischte der Mann noch einmal in ihr Ohr, und ließ ein wenig Speichel darauf zurück, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Du wirst sie noch nicht sterben lassen, Giles. Zu gegebener Zeit wird es ein Vergnügen für mich sein, ihr den Gnadenstoß zu geben", erklärte er mit einem perfiden Frohlocken in der Stimme, während Avery zustimmend nickte, ein gemeines Grinsen auf dem rattengleichen Gesicht.

„Natürlich Boss, was immer Sie wünschen", erklärte der Angesprochene unterwürfig und gab den Befehl von Mr. X auch an Harold, Hermines Folterknecht weiter. Dieser schien nicht sehr begeistert; offensichtlich hatte er sich schon darauf gefreut, die junge Frau selbst in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken.

Während ihre Peiniger sich wieder entfernten, saß Hermine immer noch fassungslos da und schaute dem Mann hinterher, den sie bis jetzt für tot gehalten hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, und sie hatte Mühe einen panischen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Bilder vergangener Tage wirbelten durch ihren schmerzgeplagten Verstand, und ihr Mund formte lautlos immer wieder den Namen desjenigen, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein würde.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Gewalt, Folter, Hurt_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Elf_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (9:10 Uhr) 

_Hochplateau an der portugiesischen Atlantikküste _

Der Hochnebel, welcher sich in diesen Breiten um die winterliche Jahreszeit hartnäckig bis lange in den Tag hielt, begann sich gerade aufzulösen. Zwischen den weißen Schwaden nebeligen Dunstes lugten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hervor. Die Temperaturen befanden sich in diesen frühen Morgenstunden noch im einstelligen Bereich des Thermometers.

Lucius bahnte sich mühevoll seinen Weg durch unwegsames Gelände hinauf auf die weite Fläche des Plateaus. Sein langer, weiter Mantel, der schwer von der morgendlichen Feuchte von den breiten Schultern bis fast zu den Füßen fiel, blieb öfter am Gesträuch ringsum hängen und wurde mit energischen kurzen Bewegungen wieder losgerissen.

Sein Atem, der stoßweiße aus seinem Mund entwich, wallte vor ihm als feiner weißlicher Nebel auf und kündete von den kalten Temperaturen. Lucius selbst war es ganz sicher nicht kalt, im Gegenteil. Ab und zu blieb er stehen, um Atem zu holen und wischte sich den in feinen Tropfen perlenden Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er sein Ziel – das Plateau - dreihundert Meter über dem Meeresspiegel endlich erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich kurz an den Stamm einer ausladenden Eiche, um ein wenig länger zu verschnaufen und betrachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, und auch in den Knien verspürte er ein leichtes Ziehen. Die ungewohnte körperliche Anstrengung nach so vielen Jahren der Gefangenschaft hatte ihm gezeigt, wie sehr seine Kondition im Moment zu wünschen übrig ließ und das beunruhigte ihn. Das Erklimmen des Berges war eine lächerliche Kleinigkeit im Gegensatz zu dem, was ihm wahrscheinlich noch bevor stand und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken, dass seine Mission vielleicht nur daran scheiterte, weil er einfach in den letzten Jahren zu bequem geworden war. Verdammt, er war im besten Zaubereralter und dürfte eigentlich noch gar kein Reißen in den Knochen verspüren, geschweige denn irgendeine Kurzatmigkeit. Er hoffte, dass es wenigstens um sein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen und seine kompromisslose Kaltblütigkeit besser bestellt war.

Während er versuchte, die unfreiwillige Pause zu nutzen, um gegen den Stamm gelehnt neue Kräfte zu sammeln, ließ er die Ereignisse der letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren.

Lucius war zusammen mit Severus von Ahrimans dunkler Behausung tief unter der Nockturngasse wieder ans Tageslicht geeilt. Je weiter ihr Weg zurück zur Oberfläche führte, um so schwerer hatte sich Severus auf ihn gestützt. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihn nicht merken zu lassen, wie groß der Blutverlust durch Ahrimans maßloses Trinken an seinem Hals wirklich gewesen war. Dennoch durchschaute Lucius seinen Freund. Er ahnte, dass Severus kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand, als sie endlich vor der steinernen Mauer angekommen waren, an der ihr Weg in das Dämonenreich begonnen hatte. Fest hatte er Severus an sich gezogen, sich einen Moment lang konzentriert und gehofft, dass seine Magie, kanalisiert durch den geliehenen Zauberstab, ausreichen würde, um sie beide über eine sehr große Entfernung sicher ans Ziel zu bringen.

Tatsächlich stellte sich heraus, dass sie sein Ferienhaus in Portugal nicht mit einem einzigen Apparationsvorgang erreichen konnten. Malfoy hatte vier Anläufe gebraucht, um in die Nähe des großen, weiß getünchten Steinhauses zu gelangen, welches nicht weit vom Meer entfernt in einem sanft-grünen Hain lag. Wieder hatte er es Severus zu verdanken, dass sie sich auf diesem weiten Weg nicht noch splinterten. Der Freund lieh ihm einen Teil seiner arkanen Magie, obwohl dies Severus noch mehr schwächte. Lucius' Zauberstab gab einfach nicht mehr an Magie her. Immerhin war der Stab für derartig komplexe Zauber einfach nicht geeignet, was Lucius, als sie schließlich ankamen, seiner aristokratischen Kinderstube zum Trotz auf das heftigste Fluchen ließ.

Severus, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt teilweise durch seinen Freund gehalten wurde, teilweise sich selbst an ihm festgeklammert hatte, war einfach still und leise an seiner Seite in sich zusammengesunken. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich bis zum äußersten verausgabt. Während Lucius noch mehr lästerliche und für einen Malfoy höchst ungehörige Flüche ausstieß, brachte er Severus mittels eines Mobilcorpus in die Waagerechte und transferierte ihn die wenigen Meter zum Haus.

Als er näher an das große Herrenhaus heran kam, welches er seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte, stellte Lucius erstaunt fest, dass man sich offensichtlich gewaltsam Zugang verschafft hatte. Merkwürdig, eigentlich hätte das Haus durch diverse Banne geschützt sein sollen.

Die leichten Zauber, die Diebe und anderes Gesindel fern halten sollten, existierten nicht mehr. Die große, hölzerne Eingangstür stand ebenso offen wie fast jede andere Tür in dem großen, geräumigen Gebäude. Es fehlte der größte Teil der Möbel; und was für Lucius besonders ärgerlich war, man hatte auch den exquisit bestückten Weinkeller unter dem Haus geplündert. Mit vor Zorn zusammengebissenen Zähnen, und den Fluchbrecher bis in alle Ewigkeit verfluchend, der es gewagt hatte, die malfoyischen Banne um den Besitz aufzuheben, verfrachtete Lucius den bewusstlosen Zauberer in seiner Begleitung auf die ausladende Chaiselongue, die noch immer im großen Empfangsbereich in der Diele stand. Das elegante Liegemöbel hatte zwar auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und durch Wind und Regen, die ungehindert durch die offenen Türen und Fenster eingedrungen waren, hässliche Flecken bekommen, aber dem bewusstlosen Snape war der ein wenig feuchte Untergrund, auf dem er lag, wohl erst einmal egal.

Mit fliegenden Fingern durchsuchte Lucius die großen Taschen von Severus' Robe und wurde fündig. Er wusste, dass Snape nicht einmal für einen Spaziergang sein Heim verließ, ohne nicht wenigstens _einen_ Trank mitzunehmen. Lucius fand mehrere kleine Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbiger Flüssigkeit. Jede einzelne war von Severus' feiner gleichmäßiger Handschrift beschriftet worden, und so konnte er schnell das Stärkungsmittel identifizieren, das er Severus in den leicht geöffneten Mund einflößte.

Die Wirkung trat fast sofort ein. Nach wenigen Minuten schon öffnete Severus die Augen und versuchte sich, ein wenig benommen, aufzusetzen. Lucius jedoch drückte ihn an der Schulter wieder auf seine Liegestatt hinunter und bedeutete dem Freund liegen zu bleiben. Nach einer dermaßen großen Anstrengung sollte er nicht sofort wieder aufstehen, sondern sich erst einmal erholen. Außerdem war Snape so geschwächt , dass er für Lucius sowieso keine große Hilfe war.

Sie einigten sich dahingehend, dass Severus zunächst wieder zu Kräften kommen sollte, während Lucius sich sofort auf den Weg machte, um die Grotte ausfindig zu machen, in der man Hermine gefangen hielt. Severus sollte nachkommen, sobald er zumindest ein paar Stunden ausgeruht hatte. Lucius wollte ihm durch einen entsprechenden Findungszauber den Weg weisen. Außerdem überließ es Lucius seinem Freund, Potter zu benachrichtigen. Der Auror saß sicherlich schon auf heißen Kohlen und wartete auf eine Nachricht. Immerhin hatte er seinen Kopf für den Slytherin riskiert, was Lucius relativ egal war. Er für seinen Teil hatte nicht die Absicht, jemals wieder nach England zurückzukehren, noch sich irgendwann einmal mit dem Jungen-der-die Welt-rettete zu treffen. Seine einzige Sorge war Hermine, die es lebend zu befreien galt, und außerdem wollte er den Verantwortlichen für ihr Martyrium zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

So hatte er sich zielstrebig in das kleine Dorf nicht weit von seinem ehemaligen Feriendomizil aufgemacht. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er bereits eine Karte vom örtlichen Fischereiamt organisiert, den entsprechenden Ort ausgemacht und festgestellt, dass er zumindest von Seeseite so gut wie unerreichbar war. Dies bestätigte ihm auch der Fischer, dessen Boot er für einen kleinen Ausflug in die Nähe der Grotte mietete. Lucius musste sich dennoch selbst von der Unerreichbarkeit dieser Örtlichkeit überzeugen und fuhr somit mit dem Boot entlang der Küste. Er hatte zwei wertvolle Stunden darauf verschwendet den Eingang der Grotte zu erreichen, trotz gefährlich aus dem Wasser ragender Klippen, deren scharfe Spitzen in dem klaren Meerwasser gut zu sehen waren und der reißenden Strömung ringsum, gegen die er immer wieder steuern musste. Es war tatsächlich völlig unmöglich gewesen, die Grotte von der Meeresseite aus zu betreten. Auf die Anwendung von Magie musste er verzichten, weil er sich zum einen nicht ausgeruht genug fühlte, um schon wieder zu apparieren, und außerdem wollte er auf gar keinen Fall irgendeinen Alarm auslösen. Er war sicher, dass es ringsum Schutzbanne gab, auch wenn er das Vorhandensein von Magie nicht spüren konnte. Es blieb ihm somit nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als an Land zu gehen und das Hochplateau zu erklimmen, unter dem sich die Grotte befand. Schließlich hatte er ja in Ahrimans Weissagung den Zauberer auch von der Landseite her eintreten sehen.

Während des beschwerlichen Weges nach oben zerbrach er sich allerdings den Kopf, was er tun würde, wenn er den Eingang, den er in Ahrimans Schale gesehen hatte, erreichen würde und wie eigentlich sein Befreiungsplan aussah. Nur um dann, als er oben ankam, festzustellen, dass es einfach keinen Plan gab. Er wusste nichts darüber, wie es im Inneren der Grotte aussah, geschweige denn, wie er herein kam oder wie viele Männer er ausschalten musste, um an Hermine heranzukommen. Alles war höchst nebulös und er musste sich einfach auf sein Improvisationstalent verlassen, welches freilich nicht sonderlich ausgeprägt war. Lucius war immer ein sorgfältiger Planer und Stratege gewesen. Somit wusste er natürlich auch, dass es sehr unvernünftig war, mit unzulänglichen Waffen und so gut, wie keiner Rückendeckung, allein einem womöglich ganzen Haufen schwarzmagischer Zauberer gegenüberzutreten. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem Mr. X,. Es war total verrückt und schon fast leichtsinnig, einfach nur darauf zu vertrauen, dass es ihm gelingen würde Hermine und auch sich aus diesem Schlammassel unbeschadet herauszuholen. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm einfach, dass er nicht die Zeit hatte einen Plan auszutüfteln. Er konnte es sich nicht einmal leisten auf Severus zu warten, von dem er hoffte, dass er ihm bald folgen würde. Er hoffte jetzt lediglich auf sein Glück, welches ihm so oft in brenzligen Situationen treu gewesen war.

Lucius' Augen blickten prüfend über die kärgliche Landschaft. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sicherlich einen bewundernden Blick für die, trotz der kümmerlichen Vegetation, wunderschöne Landschaft gehabt. Einige große und wahrscheinlich ziemlich alte Korkeichen erhoben sich vor ihm, und das weit ausladende, fantasievoll gedrehte Geäst der Bäume bedeckte fast die gesamte Ebene. Lediglich am Rande des Plateaus, nahe am gischtschäumenden Abgrund, gab es einen Felsen aus tiefschwarzem Gestein. Selbst ein Laie hätte erkannt, dass dieser Fels zwischen all dem grauen und leuchtend weißen Kalkgestein nicht hier her gehörte. Der Fels war etwa mannsgroß und es hätte dreier Männer bedurft, den Stein zu umarmen.

Dies war der Zugang, den er bei Ahriman gesehen hatte. Allerdings war es für ihn unmöglich den Fels von der Stelle zu bewegen, um den Eingang in die Tiefe freizulegen. Er spürte die Banne um den Fels, obwohl er sehr weit weg stand. Es bedurfte also der Magie eines Zauberers, der die richtigen Zaubersprüche sprach und die Banne somit aufhob. Da Schutzbanne sehr individuell waren, war es ein nutzloses Unterfangen herauszufinden, wie der entsprechende Spruch lautete. Es gab unendliche Möglichkeiten.

Lucius war also gezwungen zu warten. Er hoffte, dass es nicht all zulange dauern würde bis jemand kam, der in die Grotte wollte.

Seine unruhigen Sinne suchten unentwegt die Gegend ab. Niemand befand sich im Umkreis. Lucius zügelte eisern seine Ungeduld und suchte sich einen strategisch günstigen Platz um abzuwarten und sofort zuschlagen zu können, wenn sich die Gelegenheit als günstig erwies. Seine Geduld wurde allerdings auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die Sonne stand schon fast im Zenit, als das Geräusch einiger kleiner, bergab rollender Steine und ein leises, unterdrücktes Fluchen das Herannahen einiger Personen anzeigte.

Lucius duckte sich hinter einen Busch und im nächsten Moment sah er bereits die Köpfe mehrerer Menschen über dem Rand des Plateaus auftauchen. Schnell näherte sich eine Gruppe, die aufgrund der verschiedenfarbigen Roben, die sie trugen, leicht als Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft zu erkennen waren. Der Führer der Gruppe, ein langer, dünner Mann, ebenso wie Lucius ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, schritt mit langen Beinen energisch und zielgerichtet voraus. Im Laufen drehte er sich immer wieder nach dem Rest seiner Gefolgsleute um, um mit einer Hand, die einen Zauberstab hielt, ungeduldig zu winken. Mit schriller Stimme forderte er die Leute auf, sich schnell und zügig zu bewegen.

Lucius duckte sich noch tiefer in das spärliche Grün, als die Menschengruppe eilig an ihm vorbei lief. Sie redeten eifrig miteinander und bewegten sich auf den verborgenen Eingang zu. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sprang Lucius auf, sobald der letzte Fußgänger an ihm vorüber war, zog seinen Hut heraus, den er immer noch unter seinem Mantel getragen hatte, setzte ihn auf und versteckte somit seine verräterischen langen, blonden Haare darunter. Die Krempe zog er tief ins Gesicht und eilte hinterher, die Schultern leicht vorn über gebeugt, was ihn, wie er hoffte, ein wenig kleiner und schmächtiger wirken ließ. Er hegte die Hoffnung, dass die kleine List wenigstens solange anhielt, bis sie den Eingang und somit die Banne hinter sich hatten.

Seine rechte Hand krallte sich fest um das harte Holz des Zauberstabes, den er in den Tiefen seiner Manteltasche verborgen hatte.

Lucius' List ging auf. Offensichtlich war die sichtlich aufgeregte Menschenschar so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass niemand bemerkte, wie sich plötzlich eine Person mehr in ihrer Gruppe befand. Lucius fragte sich, was das für Leute waren, die er begleitete. Offensichtlich waren sie noch niemals hier gewesen. Es handelte sich wohl um neue Rekruten, nahm er an. X brauchte Lakaien, die die Drecksarbeit erledigten, wie der ehemalige Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords nur zu gut wusste.

Lucius schritt unerkannt und ungehindert hinter den Zauberern durch den verborgenen Eingang, nachdem die Banne für kurze Zeit aufgehoben worden waren und der Fels sich beiseite geschoben hatte. Als Letzter der Gruppe trat er in einen engen, in den Fels geschlagenen Tunnel, der in einem steilen Winkel abwärts führte. Das Licht mehrerer Zauberstäbe leuchtete ihnen den Weg, und als sich der Fels wie von Geisterhand hinter Lucius wieder zurück bewegte und sie von der Außenwelt abschnitt, richteten sich die feinen Härchen in Lucius' Nacken auf. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, eingeschlossen zu sein. Der Rückweg war nun versperrt, und er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren, wie wohl ihr Fluchtweg aussah. Da er sich aber auf das Kommende konzentrieren musste, verschwendete er im Moment nicht viele Gedanken an den Rückweg. Er hoffte auf Severus. Vielleicht würde er sich aber auch eine Geisel greifen, die die Banne für ihn aufhob.

Vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst schritt er mit den anderen, die weiter leise miteinander tuschelten, den engen Gang entlang, der sie tiefer in den Fels und wahrscheinlich bis zur Grotte führen würde. Nach wenigen Minuten bemerkte er in der Ferne ein Licht, welches stärker wurde, je mehr sie sich näherten. Hinter dem Letzten der Zauberer betrat Lucius das große Steingewölbe am Ende des Tunnels.

* * *

Hermine hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen.

Nach zwei Tagen unentwegter, erbarmungsloser Folter, die hauptsächlich aus Schlägen bestand, verbunden mit immer währendem, beißenden Hunger und der fast unerträglichen Erniedrigung, bestehend aus Beschimpfungen und unerbittlicher Beschneidung diverser Grundbedürnisse, war sie am Ende ihrer Kraft angelangt.

Schon lange hatte sie die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben. Entweder war man unfähig ihren Weg zurück zu verfolgen oder man wollte sie einfach nicht retten. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, darüber zu grübeln, welche Möglichkeit für sie schlimmer, unerträglicher zu begreifen war. Schon seit einiger Zeit drehte sich ihr Denken sowieso nur darum, wenigstens einige Augenblicke Ruhe vor den Schlägen und Zudringlichkeiten der Männer zu haben. Sie war dankbar für jede Minute, in der sie nicht heftige Schmerzen plagten, oder sie hören musste, wie minderwertig sie als Schlammblut doch war. Mit der Zeit war sie zwar weitestgehend abgestumpft, was die akustische Seite der Folter betraf, aber sobald ihre Folterknechte merkten, dass sie begann wegzutriften, sich in den hintersten Winkel ihres Seins zurückzuziehen, ließ man für eine Weile von ihr ab. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher den obligatorischen Eimer kalten Wassers über ihr auszukippen, um sie wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung zu bringen. Man gab ihr immer etwas Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Manchmal ließ man sie sogar für wenige Momente von der Kette, damit sie ihre Notdurft in einer nicht weit entfernten Ecke verrichten konnte. Selbstverständlich hatte sie dort auch keine Privatsphäre. Allerdings hatte sie sich erschreckend schnell daran gewöhnt, dass man ihr zusehen konnte und schon lange färbten sich ihre Wangen nicht mehr glutrot, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu erleichtern. Sie tat es und schaltete ihre Umgebung dabei einfach aus.

Hermine kauerte an der kalten Wand, zog ihre Beine so weit es ging an den Leib und versuchte sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Es gab keinen Teil ihres Körpers, der nicht unsagbar schmerzte. Wunden, die man ihr beigebracht hatte, wurden notdürftig wieder geheilt, nur damit sie nicht vor der Zeit weg starb. Sie betete darum, dass sie irgendwann von dieser Qual erlöst würde.

Hermine schluckte mehrmals angestrengt. Ihr Hals kratzte schmerzhaft. Man gestand ihr gerade die Menge Wasser zu, die verhinderte, dass sie völlig austrocknete. Sie hatte permanent Durst, aber auch daran hatte sie sich irgendwie gewöhnt. Sie verfiel in Lethargie, was den Zustand ihres Körpers betraf. Nur, wenn sie an Lucius oder Alyssa dachte, schüttelte sie die Trägheit und Gleichgültigkeit, die sie langsam von innen her auffraßen, ein wenig ab. Dennoch war sie auch bei dem Gedanken an die ihr liebsten Personen nicht mehr fähig, noch Tränen der Wehmut zu vergießen. Alles war so weit fort, so unwirklich ─ unwirklicher als die Ketten, die sich bei jeder Bewegung laut rasselnd bemerkbar machten oder die hämischen, beleidigenden Bemerkungen der Schwarzmagier um sie herum. Schade, dachte sie, nun würde sie wohl nicht mehr miterleben können, wie man Mr. X den Garaus machte. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass das irgendwann geschehen würde. Man hatte Voldemort letztendlich vernichten können, und man würde es ohne Zweifel irgendwann mit X genauso machen. Ein Schauer kalter, unverfälschter Angst packte sie, wenn sie an die Identität dieses Schurken dachte, der dabei war in die Fußstapfen von Voldemort zu treten.

Eine Bewegung nicht weit von ihr entfernt riss Hermine aus ihrem dumpfen Brüten. Müde wandte sie den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung und sah eine Gruppe von Zauberern auf sich zukommen. Nun, die Pause, die man ihr eingeräumt hatte, war offensichtlich vorbei. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihre Peiniger sie nun wieder leiden lassen wollten. Fest biss sie die Zähne zusammen, die schon anfangen wollten zu klappern. Noch war sie nicht so am Boden zerstört, dass sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen versuchten wollte, keine Angst zu zeigen. Auch wenn sie es wohl nur wenige Minuten konnte, ehe die Schmerzen und die Demütigungen sie überwältigten.

Mühevoll zog sie sich an ihren Ketten nach oben und lehnte sich an den schroffen Fels hinter ihr. Sie wollte die neue Gruppe Peiniger im Stehen und mit hoch erhobenen Kopf empfangen. Mühevoll öffnete sie ein Auge; das andere war von heftigen Schlägen zu geschwollen. Verbissen starrte sie geradeaus.

„Nun, das ist unser Schlammblut, dem Sie Ihre Freilassung verdanken", hörte sie Giles Avery wie aus weiter Ferne sagen. Hermine hasste diesen Mann abgrundtief. Er war einer ihrer hemmungslosesten Folterer, und es gab außer ihm nur noch einen Mann, dem sie schlimmere Schmerzen zu verdanken hatte. Hermine hörte den Spott und die Genugtuung in Averys Stimme, und in einer sehr seltenen Aufwallung von Trotz spukte sie vor ihm aus und bellte heiser in seine Richtung. „Fick dich, Avery. Eines Tages wirst du für alles, was du in deinem Leben verbrochen hast, die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen und dann wirst du dafür in der Hölle landen...oder wo auch immer Bastarde wie du hinkommen, wenn sie der Tod ereilt." Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde, in der man lediglich das Atmen der Anwesenden hörte, traf sie ein harter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, der ihren Kopf beiseite riss und gegen die Wand schleuderte. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entwich ihr und sie fühlte, wie warmes, klebriges Blut an ihrer Wange herunter lief. Als sie den Kopf wieder zurück drehte, versuchte sie ihn anzugrinsen. Sie hätte wetten können, dass ihr das misslang. Sie wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wie man seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen oder gar einem Lächeln verzog.

„Du, Schlammblut, wirst ganz sicher vor mir dem Tod in die Augen sehen, und ich werde mich freudig an deiner Angst weiden", zischte Avery ihr zu, der näher getreten war. Im Hintergrund hörte man einige Leute zustimmend murmeln. Hermine jedoch ignorierte den Haufen der Zuschauer um sie herum.

Sie versuchte die neue Information irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Offensichtlich hatte man also die Freiheit einiger Leute erpresst. Aber man dachte wohl nicht daran, sie selbst freizulassen. Es war unter Hermines Würde, um ihre Freilassung zu betteln, so weit war sie dann doch noch nicht gesunken. Vielleicht würde das noch kommen, wenn man sie demnächst wieder schlug und nicht aufhörte, auch wenn sie schon am Boden lag.

„Avery, Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Sie damit durch kommen? Sie können mich auch freilassen und sich stellen. Das wäre doch eine echte Alternative, finden Sie nicht?". Hermine wusste eigentlich nicht, warum sie ihn so reizte, und vor allen Dingen war es ihr ein Rätsel, woher sie die Kraft für ihre Beleidigungen nahm, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn auch zu einer Unbeherrschtheit verleiten, und er würde ihr hier und jetzt einen Avada verpassen. Dann hätte sie es wenigstens hinter sich. Doch Avery tat ihr natürlich nicht den Gefallen. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und ein genüsslich gesprochenes „Crucio", ertönte seitens des Schwarzmagiers.

Als der Fluch die schon schwer angeschlagene Frau traf, schrie sie herzzerreißend auf. Sofort fiel sie auf ihre aufgeschürften Knie. Hermine versuchte, sich in Fötusstellung zusammenzurollen, was ihr nicht gelang, da ihre Muskeln in schweren Krämpfen zuckten und ihr jede zielgerichtete Bewegung unmöglich machten.

Sie schrie unentwegt, um ihrer Pein Ausdruck zu verleihen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, so unerträglich, dass sie keine ihrer Körperfunktionen noch aufrecht erhalten konnte. Während ihre Zunge nach hinten in den Rachenraum glitt, und sie dadurch anfing schwer zu röcheln, bildete sich ein dunkler Fleck unter ihr. Die Anwesenden, die eine solche Folter sämtlich noch niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten, wichen mit angewiderter Miene vor dem ekelerregenden, grausigen Schauspiel zurück.

Bis auf eine Person, die es nicht länger ertragen konnte, einfach zuzusehen. Um Lucius' Beherrschung war es in diesem Moment geschehen. Er hatte selbst schon einige _Cruciati ausgesprochen und auch selbst_ abgekommen und wusste, welche fürchterliche Qual sie zur Folge hatten. Abgesehen davon, dass man durch die permanente Anwendung dieses dunklen Fluchs in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden konnte. Der Mann war nicht länger bereit, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie man die Frau folterte, die er glaubte, zu lieben.

Es entstand etwas Unruhe in der Gruppe, als sich Lucius, den Hut immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen, seinen Weg nach vorn bahnte. Rücksichtslos rempelte er einige Leute an, die ihm ärgerliche Blicke zuwarfen und schließlich den Weg freimachten.

Die Spitze eines Zauberstabes wurde Giles Avery, der sich vergnüglich an den Qualen Hermines weidete und nicht darauf achtete, was hinter ihm geschah, unangenehm in den Rücken gebohrt.

„Heb den Zauber sofort auf, oder du bist tot", hörte Avery die Stimme eines Menschen, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie niemals wieder zu hören.

„Ach, sieh an, der Verräter! Malfoy, ich dachte du fristest dein Leben in Luxus und Reichtum, für immer eingesperrt in diesem großen Kasten in Wiltshire? Was treibt dich ausgerechnet hierher?"

Avery dachte im Moment gar nicht daran, den Crucio von Hermine zu nehmen, als er sich nach einer Schrecksekunde und nachfolgendem Erkennen, umdrehen wollte, aber von Malfoy daran gehindert wurde. Hermine schrie nicht mehr, sondern wand sich nur noch qualvoll röchelnd am Boden.

Lucius, der seinem Hilfszauberstab nicht zutraute, dass er der Magie eines Unverzeihlichen ein Ende bereiten könne, bohrte den Stab noch härter in Averys Rücken.

„Beende den Zauber!", erinnerte er Avery nachdrücklich.

Dieser richtete mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen kurz und relativ beiläufig seinen eigenen Stab auf die junge Frau und hob den Fluch mit einem lässigen „Finite incantatem" auf.

„Seit wann hast du dein eiskaltes Herz für Schlammblüter entdeckt?", fragte er Lucius spöttisch.

„Seit ich erkannt habe, dass man einige Menschen nicht immer nur aufgrund der Reinheit ihres Blutes bewerten darf", antwortete Lucius gelassen, und im nächsten Moment hatte er seinem ehemaligen Weggefährten, an der Schulter ergriffen, zu sich herum gedreht und ihm die geballte Faust mit unendlicher Genugtuung mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Gewalt, Folter, Hurt_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Zwölf_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (14:15 Uhr)

Mit zur Schau gestellter Gelassenheit und innerer Genugtuung sah Malfoy zu, wie Avery, völlig überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Akt körperlicher Gewalt, wie eine Puppe in sich zusammensackte, während er mit beiden Händen seine blutende Nase hielt. Zwischen den Fingern rann der rote Lebenssaft unablässig hindurch. Dennoch konnte Lucius nicht anders, als noch einen brutalen Fußtritt in Averys Bauch zu landen, der den Mann, der ohnehin schon am Boden lag, dumpf aufstöhnen und sich zusammen krümmen ließ. Dies fand Lucius nur gerecht für die Qualen, die der Zauberer Hermine hatte zukommen lassen. Mitleid für seine Feinde war Malfoy ohnehin völlig fremd. In der Vergangenheit war Lucius auch dafür bekannt gewesen, eiskalt und berechnend seine Ziele zu verfolgen und für ihre Verwirklichung nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll vorzugehen. Er war loyal zu denen, die es seiner Meinung nach verdienten und gnadenlos unbarmherzig zu den Menschen, die nicht auf derselben Seite standen wie er. Es machte meist nicht viel Unterschied, dass es sich bei den Personen, die Lucius' Rache zu fürchten hatten, auch um ehemalige Verbündete handelte, denen der Zauberer aus für ihn völlig logischen Gründen seine Gunst entzog. Der Aristokrat mochte zwar zur Zeit auf der Seite der Guten stehen, aber er war noch immer derselbe Mensch, der einstmals ein bedingungsloser Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords gewesen war, mit all seinen guten, aber auch sehr vielen schlechten Charaktereigenschaften.

In Lucius schwelte kalte, gnadenlose Wut, die er einfach nicht länger in sich verschließen konnte. Sie entlud sich in diesem einzigen brutalen Faustschlag. Soviel also zum schönen Plan, unerkannt hinein zu schleichen, Hermine zu befreien und unerkannt und unentdeckt wieder hinaus zu schleichen, wisperte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nun, immerhin hatte er ein wenig Vergeltung geübt, was ihm eine nicht geringe Genugtuung verschaffte. Alles andere würde sich eventuell finden.

Giles Avery hatte sich Malfoys Zorn schon in dem Augenblick zugezogen, als Lucius die Höhle betrat und den ehemaligen Todesser erkannte. Keinen Augenblick lang hatte Lucius geglaubt, er stünde Mr. X persönlich gegenüber. Avery hatte nicht das Zeug zum Anführer. Er besaß weder das geniale Organisationstalent für diesen Job, noch strahlte er die geeignete Autorität aus, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eher ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer war. Nein, Lucius vermutete, dass Avery eher die rechte Hand von X sein könnte, obwohl er, Lucius, dies Avery ebenfalls nicht zutraute. Immerhin hatte aber Lucius in Avery schon einmal eine Person gefunden, die ihm womöglich weiterhelfen konnte. Er würde diesen Bastard einfach wie eine Küchenschabe am Boden zertreten, sobald er ihm gesagt hatte, was er wissen wollte.

Allerdings liefen die Dinge dann anders und Lucius hatte gar keine Gelegenheit mehr Avery zu befragen. Er brauchte es auch nicht, weil die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge praktisch sofort zu der an die Wand geketteten Gefangenen geleitet wurde. Offenbar war Hermine die Hauptattraktion und auf dem Weg zu ihr pägte sich Luicus, der sich aufmerksam umsah die Örtlichkeiten ein.

Nachdem Malfoy sich noch einmal überzeugt hatte, dass er den schwarzmagischen Zauberer bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und somit von Avery vorerst keine Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten waren, wandte er sich der immer noch am Boden liegenden Hermine zu. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Ihr Atem ging flach und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich unwillkürlich zusammen, als er sah, in was für einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand sie war. Eigentlich hätte er sie sich greifen, sie von ihren Ketten befreien und sofort mit ihr verschwinden müssen, aber der Anblick, den sie bot schockte sogar ihn, der während Voldemorts Glanzzeiten genügend Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, den hässlichen Anblick von gefolterten Menschen ertragen zu lernen. Erschüttert ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie nieder und zog sie behutsam in seine Arme. Vorsichtig wischte er ihr die verschwitzten und vor Schmutz starrenden Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen, verschwollenen Gesicht und betete darum, dass sie aus ihrer tiefen Ohnmacht, in die der Cruatus sie getrieben hatte wieder aufwachte. Er verdrängte die eiskalte Wut, die immer noch wie ein Vulkan in ihm schwelte und flüsterte eindringlich in ihr Ohr, „Hermine komm zu dir, bitte!"

Hinter ihm kam es zu tumultartigen Aktivitäten, als die neu angekommenen Zauberer, verschreckt durch die kürzlichen Ereignisse erst einmal laut zu beratschlagen begannen, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Glücklicherweise kam erst einmal niemand auf den Gedanken, die Todesser zu informieren, die nicht weit entfernt um diverse Lagerfeuer versammelt waren.

Lucius machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass dies lange so bleiben würde. Sehr bald schon würde er sich gegen eine Übermacht wütender, rachsüchtiger und brutal vorgehender Zauberer zu verteidigen haben, und es war besser, Hermine von ihren Ketten zu befreien und eventuell einen Vorsprung herauszuschlagen, oder sich zumindest eine vorteilhafte Verteidigungsportion zu suchen. Außerdem hoffte er, dass Severus sich mittlerweile so weit erholte hatte, dass er ihm gefolgt war und ihm vielleicht, wenn er den Zauber am Einfang irgendwie außer Kraft setzen konnte, bald zu Hilfe eilen würde.

Lucius beugte sich besorgt über Hermine und fühlte den Puls an der Halsschlagader. Er schlug unregelmäßig, aber dennoch kräftig. Offenbar war es nicht leicht, die junge Frau in den Tod zu treiben und dafür war Lucius sehr dankbar. Er ignorierte vorerst Hermines schlechten Zustand, ihre Verletzungen, die teilweise verheilt, teilweise auch frisch waren, ihre eingesunkenen Augen, ihre blasse, kränklich aussehende Haut und konzentrierte sich zunächst auf die Ketten, die an ihren ebenfalls fast bis zum Knochen aufgeschürften Handgelenken befestigt waren. Er hoffte inständigst, dass sein unzureichender Zauberstab genügend Magie freisetzte, um die Schlösser der Ketten zu sprengen, denn er hatte keine Lust, Avery oder sonst wen nach dem Schlüssel zu durchsuchen.

Lucius murmelte den entsprechenden Spruch und stellte erfreut fest, dass seine eigene Magie, die Zeit gehabt hatte, sich zu regenerieren, zusammen mit der des Zauberstabes offenbar ausreichte, jedenfalls für banale Dinge. Mit einem hässlichen und viel zu lauten Rasseln fielen die Ketten von Hermines Armen, und das plötzliche Fehlen des schweren Eisens an ihren Extremitäten oder vielleicht auch das sanfte Zurückstreifen ihrer Haare bewirkte, dass sie die Augen langsam öffnete.

„Lucius?", kam es dünn von ihren Lippen, während sie ungläubig das nicht zugeschwollene Auge wieder schloss, um es jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder aufzureißen. Sie starrte ihn wie eine plötzlich aufgetauchte Fata Morgana unbläubig an.

„Ja, Cara, ich bin's", Lucius lächelte sie erleichtert mit einer Zuversicht an, die er überhaupt nicht empfand. Dennoch war er so unglaublich froh, dass sie halbwegs am Leben war und ihn sogar erkannte, dass er unwillkürlich ein zärtliches Kosewort für Hermine gebrauchte, welches er noch niemals ihr gegenüber benutzt hatte und es ihm überhaupt nicht merkwürdig vor kam, dass er es verwendete. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, auch wenn sie im Moment garantiert keine Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten hatten. Eine unerklärliche Wärme ergriff sein Herz, und er konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr zu zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Wenngleich sie im Moment dies wohl gar nicht zu schätzen wusste und auch nicht merkte, wie sehr er sich ihr dadurch offenbarte.

Hermine hingegen war sicher, dass sie nur träumte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den sie in einer tiefen Depression vorgefunden und zurückgelassen hatte, der Mann, der eigentlich wieder bei lebenslänglichem Arrest in Malfoy Manor einsitzen müßte, jetzt hier war und sie tatsächlich von all ihrem Leid erlösen und retten sollte. Mit jedem anderen hatte sie gerechnet, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihrem ehemaligen, kurzzeitigen Liebhaber.

„Lucius, bist du das wirklich?" Sie zupfte ihn zaghaft am Arm, darauf gefasst, dass da gar nichts war und ihre Hand lediglich nur eine Handvoll Luft ergreifen könnte. Doch was sie fühlte, war warm, fest und definitiv vorhanden.

„Ja, leibhaftig, und wenn du nicht doch gerne hier bleiben willst, sollten wir jetzt verschwinden", mahnte Lucius unruhig und versuchte Hermine mit sich nach oben zu ziehen.

Da war kein Gedanke mehr an den Rest seines Auftrages. Er wollte Hermine zunächst in Sicherheit wissen, ehe er sich mit Mr. X beschäftigte. Selbst mit diesem Abschaum Avery, der immer noch in seliger Bewusstlosigkeit am Boden lag, wollte sich Lucius nicht weiter abgeben. Sein Augenmerk war zu einhundert Prozent auf Hermine und ihre Rettung gerichtet.

Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne Giles Avery gemacht, der sich nun langsam von Lucius' Faustschlag und dem darauf folgenden, erbarmungslosen Fußtritt erholte, und der den Slytherin, zusammen mit Hermine, ganz bestimmt nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde.

„Hier geblieben, Malfoy", ächzte Avery und richtete sich mühevoll wieder auf. Aus einer ver borgenen Lasche in seinem Stiefel zog Giles böse grinsend einen zweiten Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius und Hermine.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest hier einfach so raus marschieren und das Schlammblut mitnehmen?", grollte der ehemalige Todesser mit tiefer Stimme.

Lucius umfasste Hermine mit einem Arm und presste sie mit aller Kraft an sich. Die junge Frau konnte nur mit Mühe stehen und klammerte sich ihrerseits an den groß gewachsenen Mann an ihrer Seite. Mit der anderen Hand hielt Lucius nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf Avery gerichtet.

„Wenn du uns gehen lässt, werde ich dich nicht töten", erklärte Lucius mit eiskalter Stimme. Sein Gesicht war zu einer leblosen, entschlossenen Maske erstarrt. Lucius hatte nichts zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen. Er war bereit jeden aus dem Weg zu pusten, der sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wagte. Mit eiserner Kompromisslosigkeit würde er sich seinen Weg bahnen. Immerhin wusste er, dass sein Stab zumindest _einen _bösartigen Fluch zu wirken bereit war. Er würde Hermine keinesfalls hier lassen. Entweder entkamen sie beide ― oder keiner von ihnen.

Avery war mindestens ebenso entschlossen, Lucius und Hermine nicht entkommen zu lassen. Seine braunen Augen funkelten geradezu vor Entschlossenheit. Außerdem wusste Avery, dass er eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl Mitstreiter im Rücken hatte, denen es sicherlich ein Vergnügen war, den beiden auf genussvolle Art und Weise zum Sterben zu verhelfen.

„Malfoy, du warst schon immer ein größenwahnsinniger, arroganter Mistkerl. Siehst du nicht, wo du dich befindest und mit wem du es hier zu tun hast?" Avery vollführte eine kreisförmige Bewegung mit dem Arm, die die ganze Höhle umfasste.

Lucius entging durchaus nicht, dass er in einer ausweglosen Situation steckte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sich eine Menge Zauberer langsam in einem Kreis um sie herum versammelte. Seine Ohren vernahmen leises, empörtes Geflüster, und er brauchte seinen Blick nicht von Avery abzuwenden, um zu sehen, wie viele Zauberstäbe bedrohlich auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Lucius!",wisperte Hermine an seiner Seite. Sie war sich ebenfalls im Klaren darüber, in welch einer missratenen misslichen Lage sie waren. „Lass mich hier und sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst", raunte Hermine ihm zu und versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, entweder wir beide oder keiner", informierte sie Lucius entschlossen und presste sie nur noch stärker an sich. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, würde er sie keinesfalls zurück lassen. Ein Malfoy war viel zu stolz, einfach aufzugeben. Außerdem war es selbst dazu zu spät. Er würde es höchstwahrscheinlich auch ohne sie nicht schaffen, lebend hier heraus zu kommen.

„Lucius!" Hermine verzog schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht. Lucius' Arm presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Sie hatte noch eine Information für ihn, die sie ihm dringend geben musste. Doch er reagierte nicht auf sie. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war von anderen Dingen in Anspruch genommen.

_Jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für dich, Severus,_ dachte Lucius, während er überlegte, wo die eine Schwachstelle war, an der er ansetzten konnte, um sich den Weg freizuschießen. Severus ließ sich unendlich Zeit, um aufzutauchen. Verdammt, es musste ihm doch schon lange so gut gehen, dass er sich auf den Weg machen konnte, um Lucius zu folgen. Lucius hatte dem Freund magische Wegzeichen hinterlassen, die es ihm ermöglichten den Weg in die Höhle zu finden. Für Snape sollte es eigentlich ein Kinderspiel sein, die Banne um den Felsen aufzuheben. Er war als Fluchbrecher wesentlich erfahrener als Lucius.

Leider war weit und breit nichts von Snapes weiter wehender schwarzer Robe zu sehen, und Lucius entschloss sich, nicht länger auf ein Wunder zu warten.

„Avery, du bist ein Schwachkopf, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich ausgerechnet von dir und ein paar gedungenen Schergen aufhalten lasse", erwiderte Lucius gewohnt arrogant, und in einer fließenden Bewegung riss er seinen Zauberstab nach oben und feuerte schnell hintereinander einige gezielte Flüche in die Menge. Auch, wenn es so aussah, als hätte Lucius wahllos auf die ihn umstehenden Zauberer gezielt, so war dem nicht so. Nacheinander brachen fünf Männer von mehreren Sectumsempri getroffen, blutüberströmt und laut vor Schmerzen schreiend zusammen.

Avery riss nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, aber sein hastig hervor gestoßener Fluch traf lediglich den Schildzauber, den Lucius schnell vor sich aufgebaut hatte.

Nun brach in der Tat die Hölle los. Während Lucius und Hermine unter dem von Lucius aufrecht erhaltenen Schild schnell durch die Menge eilten, trafen unzählige Flüche den unsichtbaren Bann um die Beiden. Dennoch brach der Zauber nicht zusammen. Lucius hatte viele Jahre Zeit gehabt, seine Magie zu sammeln. Das, was er nicht durch das Apparieren von Großbritannien nach Portugal verbraucht hatte, leitete er jetzt in diesen Abwehrschirm. Er wusste instinktiv, dass er angesichts der feindlichen Übermacht auf gar keinen Fall auf andere Weise fliehen konnte. Es war unmöglich gleichzeitig die schlaff in seinen Armen hängende Hermine festzuhalten, sie mitzuziehen, Flüchen auszuweichen und gleichzeitig selbst zu feuern. Seine einzige Chance lag darin, einen Zauber um sie beide zu wirken, der stark genug war, die ausnahmslos schwarzmagischen Flüche abzuhalten und diesen Schutzschild wie einen Rammbock zu benutzen, um sich durch die unentwegt auf sie schießenden Zauberer zu schieben.

Vor Anstrengung lief Lucius der Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht. Das Salz darin brannte in seinen Augen. Er hatte keine Zeit dem abzuhelfen.

Mit aller Kraft drängte Lucius vorwärts. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand wurden seine Gegner aus dem Weg geschleudert, sobald sie von dem unsichtbaren Schild berührt wurden. Sie brachen sich eine Bahn durch die Menschenmenge, und ehe die anderen es sich recht versahen, hatten sie die Zauberer hinter sich gelassen. Mit Hermine im Arm, die mehr schlecht als recht versuchte mit seinen langen, ausholenden Schritten mitzuhalten, hastete Lucius den steinigen Weg zurück zum Tunnel. Der unsichtbare Schirm um die Flüchtenden glühte noch immer vereinzelt auf, wenn Flüche ihn trafen. Doch die Angriffe waren viel zu ungezielt, um tatsächlich Schaden anzurichten. Lucius wusste, würden diese Holzköpfe sich einigen und seinen Schild gezielt an einem Punkt beschießen, war es nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis der Schildzauber zusammenbrach. Aber solange wollte er nicht warten. Sein Ziel war es, den dunklen, schmalen Gang zu erreichen und durch ihn zur Oberfläche zurück zu fliehen. Da der Weg durch den Fels sehr eng war, konnten nur maximal zwei Personen nebeneinander laufen und es war dann leichter für den Zauberer, die Verfolger durch einige gezielte Flüche entsprechend lange aufzuhalten. Lucius gesamte Hoffnung galt Severus, der ihnen bis dahin von der Erdoberfläche her entgegen kommen sollte.

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten eilte er weiter, dem dunklen Loch entgegen, welches der Eingang zum Tunnel war.

Hermine, die kaum noch die Kraft hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, stolperte plötzlich. Da Lucius selbst sich zu sehr auf den Tunneleingang konzentriert hatte, glitt sie ihm aus seinen verschwitzten Händen. Mit einem dumpfen Schmerzenslaut schlug Hermine auf den steinigen Boden, und obwohl Lucius sofort umgekehrte, um sie wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen, war es schon zu spät.

Mit einem Aufschrei, der schon fast nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte, warf sich Avery, der die Verfolger anführte, auf Hermine und begrub sie unter seinem Körper. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Malfoy dem etwas dicklichen Avery niemals zugetraut hätte, kam dieser wieder auf die Füße und zog Hermine mit sich nach oben.

Wie einen Schutzschild hielt der Schwarzmagier die teilnahmslos wirkende Frau vor sich.

„Na, Malfoy, was wirst du jetzt tun? Hol sie dir, falls du dich traust!, keuchte Avery bösartig. Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen starrte er Lucius an. Beide hatten den Zauberstab erhoben. Lucius jedoch hatte noch immer den Bann um sich. Um einen Fluch abzufeuern, musste er zumindest eine Strukturlücke schaffen, und das verschaffte der Gegenseite eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit ihn ebenfalls zu treffen. Abgesehen davon, dass er vielleicht Hermine verletzen konnte, wenn er sich verschätzte. Lucius überdachte in Windeseile seine Möglichkeiten.

„Na, Großkotz, Angst, das wertlose Schlammblut zu treffen?", provozierte Avery weiter, und um das Maß endgültig voll zu machen, leckte er mit seiner Zunge über Hermines blau geschlagene Wange. Hermine drehte den Kopf angewidert zu Seite, konnte aber nicht verhindern, was Avery mit ihr machte.

Etwas in Lucius zerbrach. Heißer, ungezügelter, bodenloser Hass wallte in ihm auf, sein Blut brodelte vor Rachsucht, und sein männlicher Stolz schien ihn schier zu zerreißen. Hermine war sein, auch wenn sie selbst das sicher anders sehen würde. Aber für ihn war sie seine Geliebte, die Frau, für die er bereit war alles zu tun, und Avery hatte soeben eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten; dies konnte und wollte Lucius einfach nicht tolerieren.

Der Bann um ihn herum erlosch, und im gleichen Moment raste mit einem hässlichen Zischen ein rotgoldener Fluch auf Averys Kopf zu. Der Zauberer fand keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Zu sehr hatte er sich auf Hermine in seinen Armen konzentriert und sich darauf verlassen, dass Malfoy nicht auf ihn schießen würde, solange er die Hexe als Geisel vor sich hielt. Mit einem widerlichen Klatschen traf der Fluch Avery an der Stirn, fraß sich in Sekundenschnelle durch seinen Kopf hindurch und trat am anderen Ende als leises Ploppen wieder aus.

Für einen Moment erstarrte jegliche Bewegung, jedweder Laut erstarb. Man hörte nur Hermines erschrecktes Keuchen, als Giles Avery sie losließ und mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck, wie ein Stein zu Boden sank

„Leg dich nicht mit Leuten an, die eine Nummer zu groß für dich sind", fauchte Lucius wütend in Averys Richtung. Leider konnte der Mann Lucius nicht mehr hören, aber da waren noch eine ganze Menge anderer Zauberer, an die diese Warnung durchaus ebenfalls gerichtet war. Ehe die Meute darauf reagieren konnte, dass der ehemalige Todesser einen der ihren gemeuchtelt hatte, bewegte sich Lucius einige Schritte nach vorn und zog mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste fest in die Arme. Die junge Frau war noch immer ziemlich benommen, hatte aber soviel Geistesgegenwart, sich an ihrem Retter festzuhalten. Lucius wirkte fast zeitgleich den schützenden Bann um sie und wandte sich in Fluchtrichtung, um endlich den Gang, von dem sie nicht mehr weit entfernt waren, zu erreichen.

Eine Stimme, die überlaut, durch einen Zauber verstärkt, zu ihm drang, ließ ihn jedoch schlagartig inne halten.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa gehen, bevor du mir guten Tag gesagt hast, VATER!"

Lucius' vor Anstrengung gerötetes Gesicht, wurde kreidebleich, als er die Stimme seines tot geglaubten Sohnes hörte. Hermine eng an sich gedrückt und den Zauberstab eisern mit der anderen Hand umklammernd, drehte er sich langsam um.

„Draco? Das kann nicht sein!", entfuhr es Malfoy ungläubig. Seine Augen suchten den Mann, der ihn eben mit Dracos Stimme angesprochen hatte.

Auf einer Erhebung, ein wenig weiter entfernt und im diffusen Halbdunkel der Höhle kaum zu erkennen, stand eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Als sie merkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet war, hob sie eine behandschuhte Hand und zog sich die Maske, die bisher ihr Gesicht und damit ihre Identität verborgen hatte, langsam herunter.

Langes, weißblondes Haar fiel locker auf schmächtige Schultern.

Ein blasses, fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit strahlend blauen Augen und einem schmalen, verkniffen wirkenden Mund offenbarte sich. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius war tatsächlich verblüffend. Es war, als starre man in ein jüngeres Antlitz des älteren Zauberers. Auch der letzte Zweifler wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass der tot geglaubte Sprössling Lucius Malfoys doch noch am Leben war.

„Draco! Merlin, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein", stammelte Lucius erschüttert und hatte Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Dreizehn lange Jahre hatte er geglaubt, sein Sohn sei auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben. Dreizehn lange Jahre hatte er sich die Schuld für diesen Tod gegeben, und dreizehn lange Jahre hatte er um seinen Sohn getrauert.

Und nun stand sein Junge hier und schien quicklebendig: Eine schreckliche Ahnung, die eigentlich schon fast Gewissheit war und ihn wahrhaft würgen ließ, stieg in ihm auf.

„Du bist Mr. X", entfuhr es Malfoy, während sein jüngeres Spiegelbild teuflisch über das blasse Gesicht grinste und wortlos nickte.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Dreizehn _

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (15:15 Uhr)

„Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen und ergibt dich, Vater. Du wirst ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis niemals hier heraus kommen."

Draco sprang lässig von dem großen Steinhaufen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Ansammlung seiner Anhänger, die ihm hastig Platz machten und eine Gasse schufen, die er hoheitsvoll mit langen Schritten durchquerte.

„Das war es, was ich dir vorhin zu sagen versuchte, Lucius. Dein Sohn lebt", murmelte Hermine resigniert an Lucius' Seite und versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich auf ihn zu stützen. Sein Körper verspannte sich und der Griff ,mit dem er sie eisern umklammerte, war so fest, dass Hermine sicher war, dass sie Lucius' Fingerabdrücke noch sehr lange Zeit auf ihrem Arm würde sehen können. Der Bann um sie herum war noch immer aktiv.

Kurz vor Lucius und Hermine hielt Draco an und verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen Brust. Eine fein geschwungene, schwarze Augenbraue glitt nach oben, und er blickte konsterniert auf seine beiden Besucher.

„Den Bann, Vater", forderte er den Älteren mit kalter, unpersönlicher Stimme auf. „Löse den Bann, dann können wir reden."

„Reden?" Lucius sah seinem Sohn prüfend und irgendwie immer noch ungläubig ins Gesicht, als würde sich Draco in der nächsten Sekunde in jemand anders verwandeln. „Warum hast du die ganze Welt... und vor allen Dingen mich im Glauben gelassen, du seist tot? Kannst du dir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr deine Mutter und ich darunter gelitten haben, als wir glauben mussten, dass du nicht mehr am Leben bist, und wir nicht einmal einen Körper hatten, den wir bestatten konnten?"

„Mit Verlaub, Vater. Du selbst bist ein Todesser gewesen. Wir beide kämpften für das gleiche Ziel, für den gleichen Mann... jedenfalls bis kurz vor dem Ende. Während du dich entschlossen hast, die Seiten zu wechseln, um dein lächerliches Leben in Sicherheit zu bringen, ging ich einen anderen, konsequenteren Weg und wäre ich tatsächlich gestorben, dann wäre es eben mein Schicksal gewesen. Du hast doch damit rechnen müssen, dass ich sterbe, also spiel hier nicht den armen Vater, der um sein Kind getrauert hat. Ich habe jedenfalls das große Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Draco kam noch einen Schritt auf Lucius zu, und dieser war so durcheinander aufgrund der plötzlichen Wendung der Ereignisse, dass er nicht die Kraft und Entschlossenheit aufbrachte, dem jüngeren Mann die Stirn zu bieten. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wich er vor etwas jemand zurück, auch wenn es sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war.

Eine schmale Frauenhand schob sich in seine. Hermine versuchte ihm beizustehen, ihm irgendwie über diese immense Enttäuschung hinwegzuhelfen. Er merkte es nicht einmal. Sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen war auf den blonden jungen Mann gerichtet, der vor ihm stand und dessen Existenz allein für Lucius momentan ein einziger Schock war.

Lucius' Herz verkrampfte sich. Er hatte niemals gewollt, dass sein Junge überhaupt bei der letzten Schlacht dabei war. Draco hatte sich damals entgegen seines ausdrücklichen Verbots auf das Schlachtfeld geschlichen, und Lucius hatte sich all die Jahre die bittersten Vorwürfe gemacht, seinen Sohn nicht eindringlicher gewarnt zu haben. Er hätte ihn einfach fesseln und einsperren sollen, dachte er oftmals. Offenbar waren die Selbstvorwürfe umsonst gewesen. Draco hatte alle ausgetrickst - wie auch immer er das angestellt hatte - und erfreute sich also bester Gesundheit.

„Das große Ziel?", echote Lucius. „Junge, weißt du eigentlich, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast?"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Lucius", zischte Draco jetzt erbost. „Ich weiß genau, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Ich führe zu Ende, was ER nicht geschafft hat, und du kannst mir glauben, VATER." Draco spuckte Lucius dieses Wort verächtlich vor die Füße. „ICH werde nicht scheitern, so wie ER. Ich werde die magische Welt, und so Merlin will, auch irgendwann die Muggel unterwerfen." Draco reckte sein spitzes Kinn energisch nach vorn. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten fanatisch auf, und Lucius erkannte, dass sein Kind nicht länger nur sein Kind war, sondern auch ein äußerst gefährlicher, verblendeter und vielleicht nicht ganz zurechnungsfähiger Mann.

„Ich ergebe mich. Allerdings erbitte ich medizinische Betreuung für Miss Granger", forderte Lucius. Draco sah seinen Vater spöttisch an. „Du hattest schon immer eine Schwäche für junge Frauen, stimmst? Aber dass du soweit gehst und dich an ein Schlammblut heran machst, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Lucius presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Er wollte seinen früheren Lebenswandel nicht vor seinem Sohn rechtfertigen und das Letzte, über das er diskutieren wollte, war seine Einstellung zu Schlammblütern im Allgemeinen und zu Hermine im Besonderen. Ihr gehörte noch immer sein Herz, auch, wenn sie soviel trennte, und er würde nichts tun, was ihr schaden konnte.

Hermine hingegen zuckte noch immer bei der Nennung des Schimpfwortes zusammen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Lucius etwas dazu sagen würde, aber er drückte nur einmal beruhigend ihre Hand. Sie vermutete, dass er es für klüger hielt, nichts zu sagen. Inständig hoffte sie, dass dies der Grund für sein Schweigen war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er immer noch auf diese verächtliche Weise von ihrer Herkunft dachte.

„Nun gut, meinetwegen. Das Schlammblut bekommt die medizinische Hilfe", nickte Draco herablassend und streckte seine Hand aus. „.. und jetzt gib mir den Zauberstab."

Lucius resignierte. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht einfach den Weg frei schießen, die Flucht ergreifen und seinen Sohn hier zurück lassen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nicht in der Lage war, den Zauberstab auf sein Kind zu richten, und ihm womöglich einen unangenehmen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er musste herauszufinden, was passiert war und zumindest versuchen, Draco vielleicht noch vor dem Abgrund zurück zu ziehen, auf den der Junge zusteuerte. Er hoffte sehr, dass Hermine ihn verstand. Ihre schmale Hand, die immer noch in der seinen ruhte beruhigend drückend, löste er den Bann, und ein hölzernes Klappern auf dem steinernen Untergrund der Höhle zeigte an, dass er den Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte.

„Gut, dann komm und nimm das Schlammblut mit." Draco warf noch einen letzten, angewiderten Blick auf die Leiche Giles Averys. Er ließ sich den Stab des Toten von einem seiner Anhänger geben und steckte ihn in seine weite Robe. Dann schritt er, ohne seinen Vater oder Hermine noch einen Blick zu schenken, voran.

Der junge Malfoy ging auf einen Bereich der Höhle zu, in dem weder Hermine und auch Lucius noch nicht gewesen waren.

Ein Fels glitt ebenso wie jener am Eingang einfach zu Seite und offenbarte einen kleinen Raum, in dem sich Draco offenbar häuslich eingerichtet hatte. Ein warmes Licht umfing sie und suggerierte ihnen Geborgenheit.

Draco trat beiseite und winkte seine beiden Begleiter lässig hindurch.

„Tretet ein, in meine bescheidene Behausung", forderte er spitzbübisch grinsend auf. Lucius überlief es dabei eiskalt. Für einen Moment sah er den Jungen, den er vor mehr als dreizehn Jahren verloren geglaubt hatte, ehe sich die Gesichtszüge seines Sohnes wieder zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske verhärtet hatten.

Lucius führte Hermine an seinem Sohn vorbei, sah sich kurz um und drückte seine verletzte Begleiterin vorsichtig auf einem ziemlich prunkvollen Sessel.

Hermine bemühte sich sehr nicht zu stöhnen, als sie auf das Sitzmöbel sank. Ihr ganzer Körper war übersät von Wunden und Ödemen. Sie war stark unterkühlt und ausgetrocknet und schlicht am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Die halsbrecherische Flucht tat ihr übriges, und so ließ sie es fast teilnahmslos über sich ergehen, dass einer der Gefolgsleute Dracos, den sie vorher noch niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, nun ebenfalls eintrat und sich um sie kümmerte. Offenbar war dieser Mann ein Heiler, denn sie erkannte schemenhaft einen Zauberstab, der über ihr geschwenkt wurde, während sie spürte, wie heilende Zauber ihren Körper trafen, Wunden schlossen und Blutergüsse verschwinden ließen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr ein Becher an die Lippen gedrückt, und ein wenig grob wurde sie aufgefordert, zu trinken. Es schmeckte ziemlich bitter, aber sie erkannte, dass es ein Heiltrunk war, der den Vitamin- und Nährstoffmangel in ihrem Körper wieder ausgleicht, also schluckte sie widerspruchslos und spürte, wie nach und nach das Gefühl in ihre eiskalten Extremitäten zurückkehrte.

Lucius verfolgte mit Argusaugen, was der von Draco herbei gerufene Heiler mit Hermine anstellte. Er war bereit sofort zu handeln, wenn dieser Mann Hermine irgendeinen weiteren Schaden zufügen wollte. Wenn nötig konnte er auch mit bloßen Händen töten, wenngleich er die elegantere Art mittels Zauberstab vorzog. Er bemerkte, wie Draco ihn schmunzelnd musterte und es wahrscheinlich ziemlich lächerlich fand, dass er sich so um das Wohl eines minderwertigen Menschen sorgte, aber das war ihm egal. Wie es aussah, standen sie sowieso auf verschiedenen Seiten, und es würde mehr als nur diplomatisches Geschick und einiger klärende Worte bedürfen, um aus dieser Situation irgendwie wieder herauszukommen - ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Draco wohl für Hermines Verletzungen verantwortlich war, und Lucius nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Erst, als der Heiler den Raum wieder verließ, nachdem er sie in einen Heilschlaf versetzt hatte, wandte sich Lucius wieder Draco zu.

„Nun, willst du mir nicht erzählen, wie es dir ergangen ist?"

Draco nickte leicht und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der nah an einem riesigen Kamin stand, der in den groben Fels gehauen worden war. Er deutete auf den Sessel gegenüber.

„Setz dich, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich alles erzählt habe."

Draco räusperte sich kurz, schlug lässig die Beine übereinander, und wieder hatte Lucius das Gefühl, als ob er sein jüngeres Selbst vor sich sähe. Es war fast beängstigend, wie sehr sein Sohn seine eigenen Gesten imitierte. Jetzt jedoch konzentrierte er sich erst einmal auf Dracos Bericht.

„Ich weiß, jeder hielt mich damals für den armen, irre geleiteten Jungen, der von seinem strengen Vater dazu gezwungen wurde, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Aber so war es nicht! Ich **wollte** ein Teil dieser grandiosen Bewegung unter Voldemort sein. Ich **wollte** dazugehören. Ich **wollte** genauso mächtig werden wie du, Vater - wenn möglich noch mächtiger. Ich **wollte** die dunkle Magie beherrschen, und zwar so gut, dass mir kaum ein Wesen, das selbst über Magie verfügte, mir gefährlich werden konnte. Ich **wollte **alles dafür tun, aber ich wollte nicht als Leiche auf dem Schlachtfeld enden, ehe ich die Chance für all das bekam. Somit musste ich etwas dagegen tun, und ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass irgend jemand von meinem Plan erfuhr, und ich eventuell daran gehindert würde, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ich benutzte Snape, diesen dreckigen Verräter! Er lief mir auf dem Schlachtfeld über den Weg. Ich nehme an, dass er mich gesucht hat. Auch ihn konnte ich austricksen, indem ich ihm vorjammerte, wie viel Angst ich doch hätte, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Gewissensbisse, die ich unentwegt verspürte, wenn ich sah, wie meine Schlammblut-Schulkollegen unter der Macht der Flüche starben. Er brachte mich also fort und ließ mich in einer einsamen Waldhütte zurück. Er hegte wohl die Hoffnung, dass ich dort unentdeckt bleiben würde, bis alles vorbei war. Sobald er wieder weg war, apparierte ich zurück und fingierte meinen eigenen Tod. Dazu benutzte ich übrigens ein altes Buch aus deiner Bibliothek, das ich durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Dort wurde dunkelste schwarze Magie und deren Anwendung beschrieben. Ich glaube, so etwas hat man nicht einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts gehabt, und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass der allwissende alte Mann etwas darüber wusste.

Ich beschwor also einen Zauber und sorgte dafür, dass mich mindestens fünf Leute im Hagel fingierter Flüche, die aus dem nichts zu kommen schienen, sterben sahen. Es tut mir heute noch Leid, dass du nicht einer von ihnen gewesen bist. Es wäre mir eine Genugtuung gewesen, wenn mein eigener Vater Zeuge meines glorreichen Todes gewesen wäre."

„Warum dieser Hass auf mich, Draco?", fragte Lucius und beugte sich nach vorn um seinen Sohn zu berühren, allerdings zog er die bereits ausgestreckte Hand wieder zurück. Er nahm an, dass Draco jegliche Berührung ablehnte.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Vater. Ich verachte dich dafür, dass du es nicht geschafft hast die lächerliche Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium zu holen. Du hast sie dir von einer Horde drittklassiger, unreiner Rotznasen abjagen lassen. Ich verachte dich dafür, dass du als Gefangener von Askaban mich der Häme meiner Mitschüler ausgesetzt hast. Ich verachte dich dafür, dass du einen Paten für mich ausgesucht hast, der genauso ein dreckiger Verräter am Dunklen Lord geworden ist wie du. Ich verachte dich dafür, dass du nicht einmal den Anstand hattest, heldenhaft in der letzten Schlacht zu sterben. Tatsächlich war es wohl so, dass du gar nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld zu finden warst. Und meine vollste Verachtung gehört dir ebenfalls dafür, dass du in den letzten fünf Minuten noch die Seiten gewechselt und es doch wahrhaft geschafft hast, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten für dein lächerliches, kleines, unbedeutendes Leben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du dir ein Schlammblut als Geliebte hältst. Reicht das als Begründung?"

„Draco, das Leben ist niemals nur schwarz oder weiß. Wir fällen manchmal Entscheidungen, die weitreichender sind als man das immer vorausgeahnt hat. Ich..."

„Schweig, Vater! Ich will deine kleinkarierten Rechtfertigungen gar nicht hören. Du bist ein Versager und ein Verräter an der reinblütigen Zaubergesellschaft. Der einzige Grund, warum du noch nicht tot bist, ist, dass ich mir das bis ganz zuletzt aufheben wollte. Aber nun bist du freiwillig zu mir gekommen, und nur um dieses wertlose Etwas zu retten."

Draco zeigte mit abfälliger Miene auf Hermine, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen ausruhte und nicht den Anschein machte, als höre sie das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn mit. „Somit ersparst du mir die Mühe, dich aus einem durch Banne geschützten Haus zu holen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was du mir erzählst. Das bist nicht du, mein Junge."

„Nenn mich nie mehr 'mein Junge', Lucius! Ich bin schon längst nicht mehr DEIN Junge. Menschen ändern sich. So, wie du dich verändert hast ... zum Schlechten. So habe ich mich auch geändert. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine, gehorsame Sohn, der seinen einzigen Lebenszweck darin sah, seinem Vater zu gefallen."

Feindselige Augen funkelten Lucius dermaßen intensiv an, dass es diesem eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief. Er wollte etwas sagen … irgendwas, das den Menschen, den er vor sich hatte dazu bringen könnte, umzudenken und einzusehen, dass er den falschen Weg einschlug. Doch es fiel ihm nichts Geeignetes ein, und Dracos schneidende Stimme unterbrach zunächst seine krampfhaften Überlegungen.

„Willst du nun weiter hören oder nicht?"

Lucius nickte müde, rieb sich angestrengt über die Nasenwurzel und Draco fuhr fort.

„Natürlich blieb nichts von meiner Leiche über. Jedenfalls nichts, außer einer Handvoll Asche, wie du wohl weißt. Ich hoffe, Snape hat sich die größten Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er nicht genug auf mich aufgepasst hat? Ich gönne dem Bastard das schlechte Gewissen!" Draco lachte schauerlich auf, ehe er fort fuhr.

„Man hat, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, die Schuld auf die unbekannten Flüche geschoben, die mich angeblich trafen, und es konnte wohl bis heute nicht geklärt werden, wer sie eigentlich abgefeuert hat. Nun, so hatte ich es geschafft, spurlos zu verschwinden. Ich wollte abwarten, ob sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, und Potter es tatsächlich fertig bringt, den Dunklen Lord zu bezwingen, oder ob Voldemort über Potter und die magische Welt triumphiert. Nun, wir kennen den Ausgang der Schlacht, und ich beschloss daraufhin, eine Weile unterzutauchen. Das Buch aus deiner Bibliothek wies mir den Weg.

Ich zog mich also in die Weiten der finnischen Wälder zurück. Dort lebte ich einige Jahre lang wie ein Eremit und lernte. Ich lernte die dunkle Magie des Buches zu beherrschen.

Als ich sicher war, dass mir dieses Buch alle seine Geheimnisse offenbart hatte, testete ich meine Fähigkeiten an einigen lebenden Beispielen. Nun wusste ich, dass ich in der Lage war, mächtige Magie zu wirken, und machte mich auf, um das letzte Artefakt zu holen, das ich für meine erstrebte Herrschaft und glorreiche Wiederauferstehung brauchte.

Weißt Du, es gibt einen Ring, der Verbindung zur dämonischen Unterwelt hat. Dem Träger dieses Rings ermöglicht er den Zugriff auf die machtvolle dunkle Energie des Dämonenreiches. Natürlich war es nicht leicht, den Ring ausfindig zu machen und ihn an mich zu bringen. Die Kreaturen, welche den Ring bewachten, haben es nicht überlebt, aber zu guter Letzt war er mein, und damit wurde ich befähigt, endlich mein Schicksal in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen."

Lucius fiel erst jetzt der eher schlichte Ring aus einem silbern schimmernden Metall auf, der an Dracos rechtem Ringfinger zu sehen war. Es war nichts besonderes an diesem Schmuckstück, aber offenbar verlieh er Draco eine Macht, die über die Voldemorts hinaus ging. Vielleicht veränderte er auch in gewisser Weise den Träger, vielleicht reichte die eindeutig negative Energie des Dämonenreiches, um Draco zu dem rachsüchtigen, grausamen Zauberer mutieren zu lassen, der er jetzt war. Aber nach den Erzählungen seines Sohnes zu urteilen, hatte er sich schon weit vor dem Besitz des Ringes verändert. Die Dämonenwelt! Natürlich, irgendeine unsichere Konstante musste es ja geben. Das Wissen um die Welt der Dämonen, die es tief unter der Erde gab und die äußerst machtvoll war, wurde in der Familie Malfoy lediglich vom Vater auf den Erstgeborenen weiter gegeben. Niemand außer ihnen und Severus wusste von dieser Schattenwelt und keiner von Lucius' Vorfahren hatte das Geheimnis preis gegeben. Es war nützlich, ab und zu ein wenig dunkle Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu können. Das Imperium der Malfoys, ihr sagenhafter Reichtum und ihr immerwährendes Glück bei allen kaufmännischen Unternehmungen kam nicht von ungefähr. Es war zum Teil auch der Hilfe dunkler Kreaturen zu verdanken. Lucius hatte dieses Wissen im Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren von seinem Vater erhalten und Merlin sei Dank hatte er nicht die Zeit gehabt, es an seinen Sohn weiterzugeben. Allerdings hatte er seinen Sohn unterschätzt. Dieser hatte die Dämonenwelt durch einen Zufall selbst gefunden. Leider fehlte Draco aber das Wissen um die Nachteile, die ein Anwenden der dunklen Magie der Dämonenwelt mit sich brachte. Lucius hätte ihm diese vermitteln können, wie er selbst es von seinem Vater erfahren hatte, der ihn bis hin zum letzten Detail informiert und geschult und ihn eindringlich vor den Risiken gewarnt hatte.

Lucius wusste, dass alles seinen Preis hatte, und dass man nicht ungestraft die dunkle Macht der Dämonen nutzen konnte. Man musste wohl dosiert und überlegt damit umgehen. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich Draco nicht schon zu tief in allem verstrickt hatte. Außerdem gab es da ja noch etwas...

Das Buch! Lucius schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, dass es in seiner sehr umfassenden Bibliothek ein Buch gegeben hatte, welches einen recht unbedarften jungen Mann dazu animiert hatte, sich als der nächste dunkle Diktator aufzuspielen. Oder steckte etwa das Böse schon immer tief in Draco? Lucius weigerte sich, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Sohn nur durch den Einfluss der schwarzen Magie, die sich in dem Buch zu befinden schien, zu dem Monster entwickelt hatte, welches er hier vor sich sah.

„Es war jedenfalls ein Leichtes, wieder zurückzukommen, Anhänger zu finden, die die Drecksarbeit für mich erledigten. Avery war eine willkommene und fähige rechte Hand, so wie du mal eine für den Dunklen Lord gewesen warst. Allerdings würde ich meinen linken Fuß verwetten, dass Giles mich niemals so hintergangen hätte wie du Voldemort", verhöhnte Draco seinen Vater, und ein verächtlicher Blick traf den Älteren. Lucius gab sich ungerührt, obwohl sich sein Herz vor Schmerz zusammen zog.

„Draco, noch ist es nicht zu spät. Wenn du jetzt aufhörst dich wie der dunkle Lord aufzuspielen und dich irgendwohin zurückziehst und Gras über die Sache wachsen lässt, könnte alles noch gut werden."

Draco lachte amüsiert auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich jetzt, wo sich alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit entwickelt, einfach zurückziehe und mich wie der letzte Werwolf verkrieche? Du unterschätzt mich! Ich bin nicht wie du."

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, wirst du ganz sicher sterben, Draco."

„Ich werde garantiert nicht sterben, oder jedenfalls erst lange nachdem deine Knochen schon längst vermodert sind", lachte Draco verächtlich.

„Warum sagst du das? Ich bin immer noch dein Vater. Ich liebe dich, hab dich immer geliebt und möchte nur dein Bestes. Ich will dich nicht in Askaban sehen, Junge", sagte Lucius dringlich.

„Deine sogenannte Vaterliebe kannst du dir schenken. Außerdem wirst du mich auch nicht in Askaban sehen, Lucius. Je mehr Zeit vergeht, je mehr Zauberer sich mir anschließen, um so stärker werde ich, und irgendwann werde ich um ein Vielfaches mächtiger sein als irgendjemand vor mir. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich die Gruppe Zauberer aus Askaban habe hierher kommen lassen?"

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte die Gedankengänge seines Sohnes nicht ansatzweise nachvollziehen. Er hielt sich selbst keineswegs für anständig oder unbescholten, aber was er hier zu hören bekam, ließ sich ihm die Nackenhaare sträuben.

„Warum, also?", fragte er nur der Form halber. Offenbar wartete Draco darauf, dass er diese Frage stellte. Sein Sohn grinste selbstgefällig, als er antwortete. „Ich opfere sie den Dämonen. Sie sind der Garant dafür, dass der Ring seine Macht aufrecht erhält."

„Draco, nein!", stöhnte Lucius voller Entsetzen.

„Oh, doch...soll ich dir zeigen wie es funktioniert?", fragte Draco fast schon eifrig.

Lucius streckte abwehrend beide Hände aus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist."

„Doch, ich denke, ich werde dir eine Demonstration liefern."

Draco ließ sich nicht beirren. Einen Wink mit seiner rechten Hand genügte, und der Fels, der sich wieder vor den Eingang geschoben hatte, rollte beiseite.

_Offenbar beherrscht er die dunkle Magie auch ohne Zauberstab_, dachte Lucius mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Der Kämpfer und Stratege in ihm dachte schauder_nd_ daran, was dies für ein Zaubererduell bedeuteten würde. Draco schien dadurch fast unbesiegbar zu sein.

Die Wache, die vor dem Eingang stand, wandte sich um, und Draco befahl: „Bring mir einen der Neuankömmlinge. Egal, welchen." Die Wache nickte und verschwand.

Draco beugte sich zu Lucius und meinte verschwörerisch. „Ich brauchte Menschen mit großem magischen Potential, und zwar nicht irgendwelche, sondern ganz bestimmte. Solche, die schon einmal mit dunkler Magie zu tun hatten. Das Schlammblut da..", er zeigte auf Hermine, „..hat mir sehr geholfen, indem sie mir so einfach in die Falle gegangen ist."

Lucius' Augen glitten zu Hermine, und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Er musste sie unbedingt hier heraus schaffen. Ihm war klar, dass Draco kein Mitleid kannte und sie bei der ersten besten Gelegenheit umbringen würde. Immerhin hatte er selbst ihm, dem Vater, den Tod angedroht.

Die Ankunft eines Mannes lenkte Lucius von seinen Gedankengängen ab. Der Zauberer war nervös und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig.

„Sir, Sie haben mich rufen lassen?", sagte er äußert höflich zu Draco und wagte nicht einmal aufzublicken. Staunend bemerkte Lucius, dass es sein Sohn offenbar fertig brachte, eine absolut einschüchternde Wirkung auf Andere zu haben. Auch wenn es falsch war, in diesem Moment fühlte er so etwas wie Stolz in sich aufwallen. Die folgenden Ereignisse jedoch sollten diesen Vaterstolz für immer verschwinden lassen.

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Gewalt, Folter, Hurt_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Vierzehn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (16:15 Uhr)

„Dein Name ist..?" Draco beugte sich interessiert nach vorn. Seine Augen glitzerten kalt und gefühllos. Lucius bemerkte, wie berechnend, ja geradezu mordlüstern Dracos Blick auf dem unterwürfig dastehenden Mann ruhte.

„Steve Hawkins", antwortete der Angeredete schnell und buckelte noch einmal vor Draco. Dieser grinste und nickte wohlwollend. Er genoss sichtlich die offensichtlich große Bereitschaft seines neuen Anhängers, ihm zu Diensten zu sein. Lässig winkte er den Mann näher, der sich beeilte, der Aufforderung seines neuen Meisters Folge zu leisten.

Dicht vor Draco, der sich nicht die Mühe machte aufzustehen, verharrte Hawkins.

„Nun, Steve Hawkins. Du warst ein Gefangener in Askaban. Ohne mich säßest du mindestens noch die nächsten fünf Jahre dort. Meinst du nicht, dass deine wundersame Befreiung einen kleinen Dank deinerseits wert ist?"

Hawkins blickte unsicher von Draco zu Lucius. Seine Haltung war angespannt. Lucius sah dem Mann die Nervosität und den aufkeimenden Argwohn an. Hawkins war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass dieser geforderte Dank wirklich so klein und harmlos war, wie Draco ihm glauben machte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick entspannte sich seine Haltung wieder. Offensichtlich hatte er sich mit allem, was eventuell auf ihn zukommen konnte, abgefunden.

„Ja, ich schulde Ihnen dank, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco lächelte bei der Nennung seines Namens böse. Er brauchte sich niemandem vorzustellen. Allein schon aufgrund seiner fast einzigartigen Erscheinung wusste jeder, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Ein Erbe, welches vom Vater auf den Sohn übertragen worden war. Draco schien noch nicht richtig zu wissen, ob er dies gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Im Moment jedoch schien er beschlossen zu haben, dass es eher schlecht war, wenn ihn gleich jeder als einen Malfoy erkannte.

„Knie nieder!"

Dieser Befehl war in hartem, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Ton ausgesprochen worden, und Hawkins befolgte ihn augenblicklich. Ergeben sank er vor seinem Wohltäter auf die Knie, den Kopf demütig gesenkt. Ruhig wartete der Mann darauf, was nun geschehen würde.

Draco sah seinen Vater, der sich ein wenig alarmiert nach vorn gebeugt hatte, bedeutungsvoll in die Augen. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem vor ihm knienden Mann zu. Er hob die Hand mit dem Ring und legte sie Hawkins fast sanft auf den Kopf. Der Mann zuckte zwar ein wenig wegen dieser unerwarteten Berührung, aber er wagte es auch nicht unter der Hand hinwegzutauchen. Still und ergeben wartete er, so wie Draco und neben ihm Lucius. Selbst Hermine, die mittlerweile wieder ein wenig zu sich gekommen war, beobachtete nervös, was nun weiter geschah.

Erst einmal geschah überhaupt nichts.

Dracos Hand ruhte unbewegt auf dem Kopf des Gefangenen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war völlig in sich gekehrt.

Schon wollte Lucius sich aufatmend wieder zurück legen, weil die Sache wohl doch nicht so schlimm war, wie er angenommen hatte, als sich ein leises Summen bemerkbar machte. Die Luft begann, sich mit magischer Energie aufzuladen. Lucius kam es vor, als krabbelten tausend Ameisen über ihn hinweg. Es knisterte um sie herum und roch leicht nach Ozon.

Der Mann, der immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf vor Draco kniete, wurde unruhig. Ein leises Jammern kam über seine Lippen. Lucius sah, dass er versuchte die Hand, die ihn fest an seinem Platz hielt, abzuschütteln. Es gelang ihm nicht. Das Erschreckende aber war, dass es Draco offenbar nicht die geringste Anstrengung kostete, einen erwachsenen Mann von ungefähr achtzig Kilo Lebendgewicht einfach mit ausgestrecktem Arm niederzuhalten. Noch immer hatte sein Sohn die Augen geschlossen. Den Kopf an die geschnitzte, hölzerne Lehne des Sessels gelehnt, saß er da und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Das Summen um sie herum verstärkte sich. Ein helles, leicht rötliches Flackern schien von Dracos Hand, nein, eher von seinem Ring auszugehen. Langsam breitete sich dieser das Glühen über Dracos ganzen Körper aus. Er wurde von ihm eingehüllt und intensivierte sich. Bis nach kurzer Zeit ein kräftiger rötlicher Nebel um Dracos sitzende Gestalt wallte.

Hawkins' anfängliches Jammern war in heißer klingende Schreie übergegangen. Wie ein Häuflein Elend hockte er mittlerweile vor Dracos Füßen. Er war nach vorn über gesackt und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Dracos Hand war nicht mehr auf seinem Kopf, aber das spielte wohl jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Lucius wusste einfach, dass der Ring an Dracos Hand weiter Kontakt zu Hawkins unterhielt und er ahnte, was damit bezweckt wurde.

Offenbar wurde dem armen Opfer jegliche Lebensenergie entzogen und wandelte sich bei der Übertragung, kraft der dunklen Magie des Ringes, in arkane Energie um. Je mehr Draco durch diesen Vorgang in sich einsaugte, um so stärker wurde er. Irgendwann, wenn er genug Leben geopfert hatte, würde er quasi unbesiegbar sein. Stärker, als je ein Zauberer vor ihm. Wesentlich stärker als der Dunkle Lord jemals gewesen war, und das jagte Lucius einen unsagbaren Schrecken ein. Sein Sohn würde ein Monstrum werden, und er hatte keinerlei Mittel ihn aufzuhalten. Panisch beugte er sich nach vorn, in dem Bestreben irgendetwas zu tun, so wenig es auch immer war.

„Draco, um Merlins Willen, hör auf!", ertönte heiser Lucius' Stimme.

Er streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er Draco am Arm berühren, um so die verhängnisvolle Aktion zu unterbrechen. Als sie jedoch mit dem rötlich wallenden Nebel in Berührung kam, zuckte er wie unter einem elektrischen Schlag zusammen. Er konnte keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Sohn herstellen, jedenfalls nicht körperlich.

Währenddessen schrie der arme Mann unentwegt und Hermine, die voller Panik die Geschehnisse verfolgte, rappelte sich von ihrem Sessel auf und hinkte so schnell ihr geplagter Körper sie trug zu den Männern am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Lucius, tu etwas!", flehte sie den älteren Zauberer an, während sie sich krampfhaft an der Lehne seines Sessels festhielt.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht berühren, und ich habe auch keinen Zauberstab, um es auf andere Weise zu versuchen", zischte Lucius zornig. Verdammt, er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so hilflos gefühlt! Dieses Gefühl war einfach deprimierend und machte ihn unsagbar wütend.

Draco schien das Geschehen um ihn herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er genoss die mystische Energieübertragung maßlos.

Der rote Nebel nahm einen wesentlich intensiveren Farbton an. Dieser leitete offenbar das Ende des dunklen Zaubers ein. Das Schreien des Mannes war zu einem unerträglich schrillen Crescendo angewachsen. Starke Krämpfeschüttelten ihn und sein schrecklich verzerrtes Gesicht färbte sich langsam leichenblass, während sich Schaum vor seinem Mund bildete.

Hermines Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in Lucius' Arm. „Bitte, hilf ihm doch", flehte sie, sich unsagbar hilflos fühlend. Lucius schüttelte resignierend mit dem Kopf. „Zu spät, mein Herz. Es ist zu spät."

Ein lautes genießerisches Seufzen erklang und der rote Nebel verflüchtigte sich langsam. Mit seinem zunehmenden Verblassen schien Draco aus seiner Trance langsam aufzuwachen und auch das Schreien Hawkins' wurde immer schwächer. Seine Gliedmaßen zuckten noch einige Male leicht und eher unkontrolliert, während sich sämtliche Körperfunktionen allmählich verabschiedeten.

Im selben Augenblick, als Draco seine Augen aufschlug, erlosch der letzte Lebensfunke des Mannes. Zurück blieb eine grässlich verrenkte Leiche mit schrecklich verzerrten Gesichtszügen. Blicklose Augen starrten immer noch angstgeweitet und voller Panik auf die drei Zauberer, von denen zumindest zwei starr und fassungslos auf den leblosen Körper herab sahen.

Draco hingegen richtete sich auf und sah erholt, ja richtig entspannt aus. Ein feines goldenes Leuchten umgab ihn und verlieh ihm einen äußerst gesunden und erholten Teint auf seinem fein geschnittenen, hochmütigen Gesicht.

Er lächelte amüsiert, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihren Heilschlaf beendet hatte; sie stand nun neben seinem Vater und krallte ihre Hände in seinen Arm, während sie Draco entsetzt musterte.

„Nun, ich hoffe ihr habt euch gut amüsiert?", fragte Draco und schenkte Hawkins' Leiche einen angewiderten Blick. Ein Wink seiner Hand genügte wiederum, um einen seiner vielen, fast unsichtbar wirkenden Helfer heranzuwinken, der sich den sterblichen Überresten seines ehemaligen Anhängers annahm und auch den Urin beseitigte, den Hawkins im Todeskrampf _ausgeschieden hatte_.

„Amüsiert?", fauchte Hermine, die im Gegensatz zu Lucius zuerst ihre Sprache wieder fand. „Was bist du nur für ein abscheuliches, gewissenloses Monster, Draco Malfoy!", stieß sie atemlos hervor.

„Monster? Ich habe die Quelle zur Unsterblichkeit gefunden, unwissendes Schlammblut. Da müssen ein paar Opfer gebracht werden, meinst du nicht?" Dracos hübsches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

„Ein paar Opfer? Es waren nicht nur ein _paar_ Opfer, die für dich und deine Machtansprüche über die Klinge springen mussten. Du hast ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht!" spukte sie ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden entgegen und versuchte sich sehr gerade aufzurichten. Sie würde keinesfalls klein beigeben. Das, was sie hier erleben musste, ging über das normale menschliche Begriffsvermögen hinaus. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was in den gleichaltrigen Mann gefahren war. Obwohl Draco zu keiner Zeit das war, was man einen ehrenhaften, anständigen, freundlichen Menschen nennen würde, hätte sie ihm niemals zugetraut, so skrupellos und grausam zu werden.

„Kollateralschaden! Absolut notwendig und recht unerheblich, wenn man ein Auge für höhere Ziele hat", rechtfertigte sich Draco halbherzig. „Dass dies über dein begrenztes Begriffsvermögen hinaus geht, wundert mich nicht, Schlammblut", erklärte er Hermine hochfahrend und seine Augen leuchteten gleichzeitig fanatisch auf.

„ES REICHT; JUNGE", donnerte Lucius. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um seine Sprachlosigkeit zu überwinden. Zu groß war der Schock über Dracos Wandlung, zu erschreckend die Gedanken, die einen Vater beherrschten, der begriff, dass sein einziges Kind nicht nur vor dem Abgrund stand, sondern längst hinein gefallen war. Lucius wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass er Draco nicht mehr helfen konnte. Sein Junge war rettungslos verloren, verloren an die schwarze Magie, die ihn beherrschte. Lucius gab sich keinerlei Illusionen hin, dass Draco lernen würde, diese unheimliche, starke Macht zu beherrschen. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco untergehen wurde...früher oder später. Entweder fiel er durch die Hand eines todesmutigen Zauberers oder die Magie, die er beschwor, fraß ihn innerlich auf. Ein kleiner Teil von Lucius fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er nicht auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, dass Draco überhaupt so werden konnte. Was hatte er in der Erziehung seines einzigen Kindes nur falsch gemacht?

Ein unheimliches Bild voll erschreckender Klarheit offenbarte sich vor Lucius. Er sah ein blassgesichtiges,,rotäugiges haarloses, dürres Ungeheuer, das seine spinnenartigen Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. Lucius schloß für kurze Zeit schaudernd die Augen. Dies war nicht die Zukunft, die er für seinen Sohn erträumt hatte.

Als Draco jedoch Hermine weiter mit dem üblichen Schimpfwort für ihre Herkunft belegte, wachte Lucius aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen auf. Noch einmal erhob er seine Stimme, als er den Unwillen und das mutwillige Aufbegehren in seines Sohnes Augen las.

„Es reicht! Lass sie in Ruhe, Draco. Wenn du dich mit jemanden anlegen oder messen willst, dann tue es mit mir. Solltest du Miss Granger auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollen, dann musst du zuerst an mir vorbei", funkelte er seinen Sohn wütend an. Er wusste, wie außergewöhnlich diese Worte für ihn waren. Er verteidigte ein Schlammblut! Er, ein Abkömmling reinsten Zaubereradels, der x-ten Generation von Malfoys, tat etwas, das vor ihm lange Zeit niemand getan hatte, und er verteidigte sie gegen seinen eigenen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Beängstigend!

Draco sah dies wohl ähnlich. Er lupfte eine Augenbraue und grinste schief.

„Lucius, du solltest aufhören mit deinem Schwanz zu denken", fuhr er seinen Vater respektlos an. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie gut im Bett war, denn sollte sie es nicht gewesen sein, dann hast du in der Stunde deines Todes nicht mal mehr einen glücklichen Gedanken, an dem du dich festklammern kannst", raunte er, seinem Vater zu, der angesichts dieser geringschätzigen Worte leicht nach Luft schnappte.

Mit einer schnellen, für Draco nicht vorhersehbaren Bewegung, griff Lucius nach vorn, erwischte den Jüngeren am Hals und drückte sofort fest zu.

„Ich werde eine Menge haben, woran ich in der Stunde meines Todes denken kann, Draco, aber vorher werde ich dir den Hals umdrehen", erklärte er fest und begann seinen Sohn zu würgen.

Dieser gurgelte einmal kurz auf. Einige seiner unsichtbaren Aufpasser kamen sofort auf die beiden zugeeilt, als hätten sie geahnt, was hinter der verschlossenen Tür in dem Raum vor sich ging. Aber eine abwehrende Handbewegung ihres Herrn hielt sie davon ab, einzugreifen.

Mit unbewegter Miene und mit sichtlicher Anstrengung hielt Lucius Dracos Hals umklammert. Schweißtropfen rannen unablässig von seiner Stirn, über sein blasses Gesicht und tropften langsam auf seinen schwarzen Mantel. Hermine keuchte hinter ihm.

„Lucius, das kannst du nicht tun. Er ist trotz allem dein Sohn!"

Lucius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, seine Hand hielt Dracos Kehle eisern umklammert.

„Lucius!" Hermines Stimme klang leicht panisch. Sie hasste Draco. Hasste ihn aus vollstem Herzen. Sie wünschte ihm eventuell auch den Tod. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass Lucius niemals damit würde leben können, wenn er Draco jetzt umbrachte. Ein Blick in die Runde sagte ihr jedoch, dass Lucius gar nicht so lange leben würde, wenn er Draco jetzt tötete, um Schuldgefühle zu empfinden. Mindestens zehn Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet.

Die Sekunden zogen sich dahin. Dracos Gesicht verfärbte sich bereits bläulich. Seine Hände zuckten nach oben und umklammerten die Hand seines Vaters.

Mit einem resigniert klingenden Klagelaut, den Lucius ganz sicher noch niemals ausgestoßen hatte, nahm er plötzlich die Hand weg.

„Ich dachte, ich kann es, Hermine", keuchte er in Richtung der jungen Frau, die ihre Finger in seinem Arm vergraben hatte. „Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte ihn hier und jetzt töten. Ich dachte, ich sei skrupellos und gefühllos genug, um es zu tun. Aber ich kann es nicht, nicht jetzt und nicht in Zukunft. Egal, was er noch tun wird, wie viele Menschen er noch umbringt, wie grausam er dabei vorgehen wird. Ich kann es nicht.

Lucius' Gesicht war grau geworden. Binnen weniger Momente sah er um Jahre gealtert und unsagbar müde aus. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte er sich nach hinten, so dass sein Kopf an Hermines Bauch ruhte, und schloss die Augen, während Draco laut röchelnd so viel Sauerstoff in seine Lungen saugte, wie er nur konnte. Leicht nach vorn gebeugt, saß er da und trotz seiner sicherlich nicht geringen Schmerzen, nachdem sein Hals so unsanft zusammen gedrückt worden war, grinste er hämisch.

„Du bist offensichtlich nicht einmal mehr fähig, einen klitzekleinen Mord zu begehen", röchelte er heiser und schluckte verkrampft, um seine gebeutelte Kehle etwas zu befeuchten.

„Ich habe es genau gewusst, Lucius. Du bist alt geworden, verweichlicht. Der Dunkle Lord würde sich, wo auch immer er sich befindet, angewidert von dir abwenden, wenn er dich jetzt gesehen hätte."

Lucius zeigte noch immer nicht, wie weh es ihm tat, dass sein Sohn ihn mit dem Vornamen anredete. Dies war eine Form der Beleidigung, Geringsschätzung und der absoluten Distanzierung. Diese Verweigerung der Zugehörigkeit zu ihm war für Lucius Schlimmer als alles andere.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was der Dunkle Lord von mir denken würde, Draco", antwortete Lucius müde. Hermines Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und vermittelten ihm ein wenig Trost. Auch wenn es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und schon gar nicht der richtige Ort war, genoss er die Nähe zu Hermine. Die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, gab ihm überhaupt noch Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten. Sein Sohn hatte durchaus Recht, wenn er ihn für alt und verweichlicht hielt. Das Gefühl hatte er momentan selbst.

„Nun, ich gebe dir noch eine Chance zu beweisen, was in dir steckt, Lucius", fuhr Draco fort und rutschte ein wenig aus dem Zugriffsbereich seines Vaters. Dies geschah nicht aus Angst vor einem erneuten Angriff, sondern war eher ein Akt der räumlichen Distanzierung von seinem Vater. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, noch einmal den Angriff auf die eigene Person so passiv zu dulden. Draco dachte genussvoll daran, dass es nur ein lässiges Schnippen seinerseits bedurft hätte, und sein Vater wäre innerhalb von Sekunden ein toter Mann gewesen. Er wusste, dass die meisten seiner Anhänger danach gierten, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, und sie hätten nicht gezögert, seinen Vater und dessen minderwertige Geliebte zu eliminieren. _Nun, alles zu seiner Zeit_, sagte er sich, während er seinen Vater verächtlich musterte.

„Ich werde ein Zaubererduell mit dir austragen, und ich verspreche dir sogar, meine Magie, die ich durch den Ring erhalte, nicht zu benutzen. Nur du und ich, Lucius. Gewinnst du, dann darfst du das Schlammblut nehmen und einfach gehen. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Gewinne ich, dann werden du und sie sterben, und ich verspreche dir, es wird ein höchst qualvoller Tod für euch beide sein." Draco lächelte grausam und voller Vorfreude. Seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er die Möglichkeit, sein Vater könne gewinnen, nicht einmal in Erwägung zog.

„Na, was ist, alter Mann? Lust auf Kräftemessen der altmodischen Art?" Draco lupfte wieder eine Augenbraue.

„Lucius, nein", ließ sich Hermine aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.

„Schweig, Schlammblut! Du warst nicht gefragt", erklärte Draco energisch ohne die Augen von seinem Vater abzuwenden.

Lucius wusste, dass er sich auf diesen Deal keinesfalls einlassen sollte. Selbst wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zuging, was er für absolut unwahrscheinlich hielt, konnte er seinen Sohn auch mit seiner Magie nicht töten. Das wusste er mit absoluter Bestimmtheit. Er konnte lediglich versuchen Draco außer Gefecht zu setzen. Wider besseren Wissens und entgegen Hermines Rat, nickte er leicht.

„Ein Zaubererduell! Nur du und ich. Ich bin einverstanden."

Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Er hatte lediglich die Hoffnung, dass er nicht gleich antreten musste, und sie somit ein bisschen Zeit gewannen. Vielleicht konnte er sich wenigstens von Hermine verabschieden. Es machte ihn traurig, dass er ihr keine große Hilfe gewesen war. Eine Hoffnung auf Rettung hatte er fast aufgegeben. Severus hätte längst hier sein müssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was den Freund solange aufgehalten hatte. Offenbar schaffte er es wohl nicht durch die Banne zu dringen, oder er hatte nicht mal das Versteck gefunden. Lucius war sich selten so hilflos vorgekommen.

„Eine Bedingung!", erklärte er seinem Sohn und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um Bedingungen zu stellen, Lucius", erinnerte Draco, nickte aber dann zustimmend. „Nun, ich habe meine gütigen fünf Minuten und werde mir zumindest anhören, wie deine Bedingung aussieht."

„Ich will eine Stunde Zeit. Eine Stunde allein mit Miss Granger."

In Dracos Gesicht zuckte es. „Du willst eine Stunde, um sie zu vögeln? Meinst du nicht, dass du dir lieber was anderes wünschen solltest? Vielleicht ein Bad oder ein gutes Essen. Ist sie es wert?" spöttelte Draco.

Während Hermine hörbar die Luft hinter ihm einsog, beugte sich Lucius energisch nach vorn. „Behalte deine dreckigen Fantasien für dich, Draco. Eine Stunde... nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sieh es als letzten Wunsch eines Todeskandidaten an, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst."

„In der Tat, ich fühle mich bei dem Gedanken wirklich besser, dass du bald sterben wirst", gluckste Draco, und nach einem kurzen, indignierenden Blick auf Hermine nickte er zustimmend.

„Eine Stunde mit dem Schlammblut sei dir gewährt. Nutze sie gut!", während er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aufstand und seine Jünger hinfort winkte.

„Ich stelle euch sogar mein Allerheiligstes zur Verfügung." Draco machte eine Bewegung, die den ganzen Raum umfasste. „Saut mir aber nicht meine Polstermöbel ein", forderte er dreckig grinsend, ehe er hoch aufgerichtet, leise lachend den Raum verließ.

Der Fels rollte geräuschlos vor den Eingang und schloss Lucius und Hermine somit ein.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Keine_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Fünfzehn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (17:15 Uhr)

Sowohl Lucius, als auch Hermine sahen noch einen Moment zu dem Eingang, der sich erst wieder nach einer Stunde öffnen würde, um Draco hereinzulassen.

Die Anspannung, die in den letzten Stunden unablässig von Lucius Besitz ergriffen hatte, fiel von einem Augenblick zum anderen in sich zusammen. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich stattdessen über ihn. Aufseufzend lehnte er sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. In was für eine Hölle war er da nur geraten.

Im nächsten Moment aber, richtete er sich wieder auf. Er war allein mit Hermine, die Frau wegen der er eigentlich hier war und die er schon längst hätte von diesem Ort weg bringen sollen, wenn er nicht so kläglich versagt hätte.

„Hermine wie geht es dir?", besorgt mustere er sie.

Sie stand immer noch hinter ihm. Blass, zerbrechlich. Ihr Gesicht war auch nach der Behandlung noch mit bläulichen Malen überzogen und leicht verquollen. Der Heiler hatte sie lediglich notdürftig versorgt und nur die schwersten Verletzungen geheilt. Für die Heilung der Blutergüsse war keine Zeit und ganz sicher wollte der Mann einem Schlammblut auch keine Sonderbehandlung zuteil werden lassen.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen", Hermines Stimme klang brüchig und wie es der Zufall wollte, gebrauchte sie genau dieselben Worte, wie er sie einst gewählt hatte, als sie sich nach drei Jahren wieder trafen.

Lucius seufzte noch einmal und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, die auf der Lehne hinter ihm ruhte. „Komm zu mir, mein Herz"

Langsam und vorsichtig, zog er sie um den Sessel herum und schloss sie letztendlich in seine Arme , während er sie sanft auf seinen Schoß zog. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie eigentlich nicht angefasst werden wollte, aber er musste einfach fühlen, dass sie da war und ihr Herz noch schlug und es ihr einigermaßen gut ging.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf sanft an ihre Schulter und genoss ihre Nähe. Sie zuckte zusammen, ließ aber die Berührung zu. Steif hockte sie auf seinem Schoß, fast ängstlich darum bemüht nicht allzuviel Körperkontakt herzustellen.

„Glaubst du, ich würde dir nicht helfen wollen, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht?", fragte er in ihre braunen Locken, die wirr und etwas schmutzstarrend von ihrem Kopf hingen.

„Und was hat es dir jetzt eingebracht, dass du hier her gekommen bist?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Am Ende wirst du genauso sterben wie ich", resümierte sie niedergeschlagen und entwand ihre Finger aus seiner Hand.

„Weißt du, anfangs, da hatte ich noch Hoffnung. Ich glaubte, ich würde mich selbst befreien können oder meine Kollegen würden mich finden und befreien, aber mit jeder Stunde die verging, mit jedem brutalen Faustschlag, den ich erhielt, mit jedem Fluch der mich traf und mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den ich vergoss, wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder hier heraus kommen würde. Allmählich begann ich mich damit abzufinden, hier zu sterben", Hermine atmete zitternd ein und sah von Lucius weg. Sie konnte nicht in diese klaren eisgrauen Augen sehen, die ihr immer noch die wahnwitzige Hoffnung gaben, dass nicht alles verloren war.

„Dann kamst du und ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Du solltest deine Strafe in England ab büßen. Was hast du getan, dass man dich frei ließ? Bist du überhaupt frei oder bist du geflohen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hatte einen Deal mit Potter", erklärte Lucius fast leidenschaftlos. Er zeigte nicht, wie sehr es ihn traf, dass Hermine so kalt zu ihm war. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihm dankbar um den Hals fallen oder zumindest sollte sie sich freuen ihn zu sehen. Offenbar war das aber nicht so.

„Einen Deal mit Harry? Was hast du ihm dafür geboten, dass er dich frei ließ?"

Hermines Stimme war derart vorwurfsvoll, dass Lucius sich sehr beherrschen musste, um sie nicht vom Schoß zu schubsen. Das lief nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Keinesfalls würde er sich für sein Handeln rechtfertigen.

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich ihm bot?", fragte er genauso vorwurfsvoll zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, Lucius. Du verstehst es ja sehr gut, dich aus jeder Situation herauszuwinden. Du verstehst es, die Dinge für dich auszunutzen. Vielleicht hast du ihm etwas versprochen und bist gar nicht gewillt es ihm zu geben? Nur, warum bist du dann hier? Dir muss doch klar sein, dass man dich sucht und wenn sie dich haben, dann kommst du ganz sicher nach Askaban"

„Kannst du dir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, dass du der Teil des Deals warst?", blaffte Lucius nun erbost. „Es hört sich für mich ganz so an, als ob du glaubst, ich würde alle Welt betrügen, um meine Freiheit zu bekommen. Wenn ich das vor gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich schon längst irgendwo auf einer Südseeinsel oder in Alaska, meine Liebe. Nein, ich wollte frei sein, um dir zu helfen und genau das war der Deal. Meine Hilfe dafür, dich zu finden und zu befreien und im Gegenzug dafür meine Freiheit." Lucius verschwieg, dass er Hermine eigentlich nur finden und dafür lediglich Hafterleichterung erhalten sollte.

Wer weiß, ob sie hier lebend heraus kamen. Da spielten solch unwichtige Details sowieso keine Rolle mehr.

„_Ich _war der Deal", wunderte sich Hermine und wendete ihr Gesicht wieder Lucius zu. Der nickte, immer noch wütend auf ihre Ignoranz und Gefühlskälte ihm gegenüber.

„Ja! Deine feinen Aurorenkollegen hatten nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo du bist. Nachdem jegliche Nachforschungen gescheitert waren, kam Harry Potter zu mir. Offenbar war er der Meinung, ich hätte Mittel und Wege, um dich zu finden"

„...und er hat sich offenbar auch nicht geirrt", nickte Hermine und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Nun ja, ich habe so meine Quellen", untertrieb Lucius und lächelte ebenfalls. Wieder suchte er Hermines Hände, die kalt und blutverschmiert auf ihrem Schoß lagen. Er streichelte sanft darüber und sie zuckte zusammen, als er unabsichtlich über den verbliebenen Stumpf an ihrer linken Hand rieb. Lucius hob die Hand, warf einen Blick darauf und seine Lippen pressten sich hart zusammen, als er die verschorfte Wunde bemerkte. Hermine wollte ihm ihre Hand entziehen, aber er hielt sie eisern fest.

Lucius hatte in seinem Leben schon schlimmeres gesehen. Es war durchaus üblich, Geiseln einen Finger abzuschneiden, um zu drohen oder zu beweisen, dass man sie in seiner Gewalt hatte. Dass es nun ausgerechnet die Frau traf, die er liebte, erfüllte ihn mit bodenloser Erbitterung. Und wenn er daran dachte, wer an dieser Verstümmlung schuld war, dann steigerte sich diese Erbitterung noch um ein Vielfaches.

„Dir wird ein neuer Finger wachsen, sobald wir hier raus sind und wir dich zu einem qualifizierten Heiler gebracht haben", tröstete er sie und begann wieder ihre Hände, die eisig in seiner Hand lagen zu reiben.

Hermine schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf. „Wir werden hier nicht mehr heraus kommen, Lucius. Alles war umsonst, du und ich, wir werden hier sterben."

„Wie kannst du nur so reden, Hermine. Solange wir leben, können wir kämpfen!"

„Kämpfen?" Hermine lachte hysterisch auf. „Du kannst deinen Sohn nicht umbringen. Du konntest es eben nicht und auch nicht vorhin, als du ihn erkanntest. Du wirst es auch in einem Zaubererduell nicht können."

„Vielleicht genügt es, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. So lange, bis wir geflüchtet sind", überlegte Lucius.

„Es gibt keinen Fluchtweg und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man uns einfach so gehen lässt. Nein, es ist aussichtslos. Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, hier zu sterben. Womöglich hingerichtet von deinem eigenen Sohn."

„Mir wird etwas einfallen. Außerdem hoffe ich immer noch, dass es Severus schafft, die Banne zu überlisten, um zu uns zu stoßen"

„Severus Snape? Du hast den Professor auch noch mit hier hinein gezogen?"

„Was heißt hier rein gezogen? Er wurde mir als Aufpasser mitgegeben und außerdem ist er mein bester Freund. Er lässt mich....uns nicht im Stich. Das weiß ich mit einhundert prozentiger Sicherheit", erklärte Lucius nachdrücklich.

„Zumindest wäre Severus ein besserer Duellant", sinnierte Hermine.

„Du traust mir wohl überhaupt nichts zu, was?", ärgerte sich Lucius. „Eigentlich hatte ich ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit von dir erwartet, aber alles was ich jetzt von dir höre, sind Vorwürfe und Resignation!"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir in eine solche Situation gerätst. Draco ist immerhin dein Sohn und wie es aussieht, wird er der nächste dunkle Lord. Was für ein Schicksal wird ihn wohl treffen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn es irgend möglich ist, dann müssen wir ihn daran hindern, dass er noch weiter Unheil anrichtet", grübelte Lucius vor sich hin, während er gedankenverloren Hermines Hände rieb, um den Blutfluss in Gang zu bringen.

„Wie willst du das tun, abgesehen davon, dass du nicht mehr lange genug leben wirst, um es zu verhindern?"

„Es reicht, Hermine. Wir kommen absolut nicht weiter, wenn du so pessimistisch bist. Ich bin nicht irgendjemand, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was er tut. Solange ich nur noch einen Funken Leben in mir habe, werde ich kämpfen. Ich werde versuchen dich und Draco zu retten und ich verlange von dir, dass du, zum Teufel noch mal, wenigstens versuchst weiterzuleben. Du hörst dich schon an, als ob du tot bist. Das dulde ich nicht!", regte sich Lucius erneut auf.

„Vielleicht bin ich das schon längst? Weißt du eigentlich, was ich die ganze Zeit habe erdulden müssen? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht immer wieder gehofft, dass alles gut würde. Aber es wird nicht alles gut werden und ich habe Angst davor dich gleich sterben zu sehen, Lucius"

Hermine schluchzte einmal heftig auf und schlang in einer plötzlichen Gefühlsaufwallung ihre Arme um den Mann, auf dessen Schoß sie saß. Weinend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinen langen Haaren, die ihm unordentlich auf die Schultern fielen. Die Anspannung, das Leid, die Folter waren einfach zuviel gewesen. Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr kämpfen und sie hatte die Hoffnung verloren. Sie klammerte sich an Malfoy wie ein kleines Kind, welches Angst vor dem Dunkel hat und Lucius drückte sie sanft an sich. Strich ihr leicht über den Rücken und murmelte leise Beruhigungsworte in ihr Ohr.

Lange saßen sie so da. Geduldig hielt Lucius Hermine bis die Weinkrämpfe nachließen und nur noch einzelne, wenige, gedämpfte Schluchzer zu hören waren. Lucius nahm sacht Hermines verweintes und nun noch mehr verquollenes Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Daumen wischten die Tränen von den Wangen und leicht berührten seine Lippen ihr nasses Gesicht. Zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Antlitz verteilend, sie haltend und streichelnd, versuchte er, ihr ohne Worte Hoffnung und Zuversicht zu vermitteln.

Mit der Zeit wurde Hermine zusehends ruhiger. Die Schluchzer verebbten langsam. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich in seine Handfläche und nach und nach erwiderte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten. Erst jetzt wurde beiden bewusst, wie lange sie voneinander getrennt waren, wie sehr sie die Berührung des anderen vermisst hatten und wie bald dieser innige Kontakt zueinander wieder abbrechen würde.

Die Küsse wurden schnell intensiver. Seufzend öffnete Hermine ihren Mund und gewährte Lucius' forschender Zunge Einlass. Eng aneinander geklammert tauschten sie verzweifelte leidenschaftliche Küsse, bis sie sich, nach Atem ringend, eine ganze Weile später wieder voneinander lösten.

„Besser jetzt?", flüsterte Lucius liebevoll nah an Hermines Antlitz. Hermine nickte leicht lächelnd. „Ja, viel besser" Mit einem Seufzer legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, die ganzen Jahre", wisperte sie leise an ihn geschmiegt.

„Ich dich auch. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob es da jemanden gibt in deinem Leben. Ob du dich verliebt und geheiratet hast."

„Nein, es gibt niemanden. Jedenfalls niemand, der mir wichtig genug war, um ihn auch zu heiraten", setzte Hermine hinzu. Immerhin gab es ja einige flüchtige Männerbekanntschaften, aber niemand der dauerhaft bei ihr geblieben war.

„Ich dachte immer, du heiratest eventuell Mr. Potter oder einen von den Weasleys und hast mit ihnen mindestens zehn Kinder", scherzte Lucius.

„Was??? Harry?", entsetzte sich Hermine. „Da hätte Ginny Weasley wohl etwas dagegen. Die beiden sind schon lange verheiratet und nein, keiner von den Weasleys", setzte sie hinzu. Allerdings ging ihr nun ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und sie richtete sich wieder kerzengerade auf. Ernst sah sie ihren früheren Geliebten an.

„Lucius ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Lucius lüpfte eine Augenbraue. „Was, mein Herz? Ist dir jetzt doch eingefallen, dass es da jemanden in deinem Leben gibt?"

„Nun ja, so könnte man es auch bezeichnen", druckste Hermine ein wenig herum und spielte verlegen mit einem Fetzen von ihrer Bluse.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Lucius' Gesicht. „Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, du sollst dein Leben weiter leben", behauptete er düster und versuchte verständnisvoll auszusehen.

Allerdings tat es doch ziemlich weh, dass Hermine nicht mehr allein war, wenn Lucius ehrlich war. Er hätte sich gewünscht sein restliches Leben mit ihr zu verbringen, aber das war jetzt wohl nicht mehr möglich. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass die Umstände es unwahrscheinlich machten, dass es für sie so etwas, wie ein restliches Leben gab.

„Nein, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Es gibt keinen anderen Mann", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen.

„Lucius, damals als wir...naja, wir haben nicht verhütet, als wir miteinander schliefen. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum. Ich bin in solchen Dingen eigentlich nicht so nachlässig, aber ich kam irgendwie gar nicht auf die Idee, dass es hätte Folgen haben können und das obwohl es ja nur ein Trank ist, den man danach einnehmen muss und der immer in meinem Badezimmer steht...zum Greifen nahe, sozusagen...."

„Hermine, was versuchst du mir zu sagen..." unterbrach sie Lucius. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hätte es erfahren und niemand wusste...

„Lucius du...ich..nein, wir haben eine Tochter", eröffnete Hermine dem stocksteif dasitzenden Mann.

„Wir haben was?", fragte Lucius, als er hätte er nicht verstanden, was ihm Hermine sagen wollte.

„Nun ja, wir haben ein Mädchen. Alyssa, sie ist jetzt drei Jahre alt. Naja...selbstverständlich ist sie jetzt drei...", plapperte Hermine nervös. Sie konnte mit Lucius' Reaktion einfach nicht umgehen. Sie dachte, er würde sich freuen und sie fand es richtig, dass sie ihm endlich sagen konnte, dass er noch einmal Vater geworden war, auch wenn er seine Tochter vielleicht niemals sehen würde.

„Warum weiß niemand davon, dass du ein Kind hast?", fragte Lucius unwirsch. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf.

_Er hatte eine Tochter!_

_Er war Vater schon seit drei Jahren!._

_Warum wusste er davon nichts?_

„Weil ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass jemand erfuhr, von wem das Kind ist", erwiderte Hermine trotzig und verletzt.

„Was glaubst du wohl, was passieren würde, wenn jemand erfährt, wessen Kind ich geboren hatte. Unsere ganze Affäre damals wäre aufgeflogen. Ich hätte meinen Job verloren. Das konnte und wollte ich nicht hab ich meine Eltern um Hilfe gebeten", rechtfertigte sich Hermine. „Nach dem Krieg haben sie sich entschlossen, Großbritannien den Rücken zu kehren. Sie baten mich damals, sie zu begleiten, aber ich wollte meinen neuen Job bei den Auroren nicht aufgeben. Also gingen sie allein und bauten sich weitab von jeglicher Zauberergesellschaft in Australien eine neue Existenz auf. Als ich merkte, dass ich schwanger wurde, nahm ich für eine gewisse Zeit Urlaub. Ich gab an, dass ich Erholung brauchte und da ich noch soviele Urlaubstage ausstehen hatte und dazu noch einen Riesenberg voller Überstunden vor mir her schob, gewährte man mir diese Bitte. Meine Freunde fragten zwar ziemlich hartnäckig nach, aber ich blieb bei der Version, erst mal Abstand von allem haben zu müssen und flog zu meinen Eltern. Dort kam dann Alyssa zur Welt...Nach einigen Monaten ließ ich mein Kind dort und kam wieder nach England zurück. Ich ging weiter arbeiten und führte ein ganz normales Leben und nebenbei versuchte ich unsere Tochter so oft wie möglich zu besuchen..."

Steif, mit unbewegtem Gesicht hörte Lucius, wie Hermine hastig, aus Angst unterbrochen zu werden das für ihn so unglaubliche Ereignis schilderte, welches die Existenz seines Kindes bedeutete. Zahllose Gefühle kämpften in seinem Inneren miteinander.

Er fühlte Wut, weil er von all dem ausgeschlossen worden war. Weil er nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Existenz eines weiteren Kindes hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nichts erfahren hätte, wenn Hermine nicht entführt worden wäre und seine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Er fühlte Enttäuschung darüber, dass die Frau, die er liebte, ihm dieses wichtige Detail einfach verschwiegen hatte und ja, ganz hinten in seinem auf Höchstouren arbeitenden Verstand, fühlte er ein klitzekleines Glücksgefühl, welches die erneute Vaterschaft hervor rief. Die Wut in seinem Bauch, die ihm wie ein harter Ball in seinem Magen lag, überwog jedoch alles andere.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht schon früher gesagt? Meinst du nicht, ich hätte es wissen wollen? Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich dann vielleicht nicht versucht hätte meinem ganzen elenden Leben ein Ende zu setzen? Hast du nicht einen einzigen verdammten Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich vielleicht für das Kind hätte leben wollen?", hielt Lucius Hermine empört und gekränkt vor.

„Ich war der Ansicht, es ist besser für dich, es nicht zu wissen. Lucius, verstehst du nicht? Was hätte es denn gebracht, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte? Du wärst immer noch in deinem Haus gefangen, du hättest sie niemals sehen können und du wärst wohl noch unglücklicher geworden"

„Du hättest es mir sagen _müssen_", beharrte Lucius unerbittlich und schob sie von seinem Schoß. Er konnte im Moment keinen engen Körperkontakt mit ihr haben. Er war zu sehr aufgewühlt.

Hektisch stand er auf und zog Hermine statt seiner auf den Sessel. Während die Tränen über Hermines Gesicht rannen und sie ihn fast verzweifelt dabei zusah, wie er begann hektisch in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu laufen, fragte er.

„Erzähl mir von ihr, Hermine. Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie magisch?" Lucius bedauerte es, dass er so eine Niete in Oklumentik war. Jetzt hätte er sehr gerne über Severus' Fähigkeiten verfügt, in anderer Leuten Verstand schauen zu können. Er wünschte, dass er so wenigstens hätte sehen können, wie sein Kind aussah, bevor er starb.

Hermine wischte sich entschlossen mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht und ihr Gesicht begann zu leuchten, als sie von ihrer kleinen Tochter erzählte.

„Sie ist ein Wirbelwind. Sie konnte schon sehr früh laufen und hat es meinen Eltern sehr schwer gemacht immer auf sie aufzupassen. Sie ist sehr wissbegierig und obwohl sie erst drei Jahre alt ist, kann sie schon einige Wörter lesen. Sie hat dunkelblondes langes Haar. Es ist wunderschön und glänzend, so wie deins" Hermine lächelte ganz in ihre Erinnerung an Alyssa versunken, während Lucius vor ihr stehen blieb und ihr begierig jedes Wort von den Lippen zog.

„Ja, und weiter...", wollte Lucius ungeduldig wissen.

„Ja, magisch ist sie. Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, wie groß ihre Fähigkeiten sein werden. Aber mein Vater rief mich neulich an und erzählte mir sehr stolz, dass unser kleines Mädchen die Schüssel Spinat, die sie nicht essen wollte, mittels Telekinese in die Spüle geworfen hatte." Lucius lächelte. „Draco mochte auch keinen Spinat"

Hermine lächelte ebenfalls und ergriff spontan Lucius' Hand. „Sag, freust du dich denn gar nicht über unser Kind?" Sie hatte zwar den Eindruck, als ob Lucius tatsächlich so etwas wie Vaterfreude empfand, aber im Moment spürte sie nur seine Wut, die sie mehr als alles andere traf.

Lucius seufzte und hockte sich vor Hermine. Er ergriff ihre andere Hand und hielt sie beide auf Hermines Schoß in seinen Händen.

„Ja, ich freue mich, Hermine. Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber mit dieser Nachricht hast du mich bis ins Innerste getroffen. Ich hätte mir nur einen anderen Zeitpunkt und Ort gewünscht. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, du hättest es mir schon viel früher gesagt"

Als die Tränen wieder aus Hermines Augen quollen, strich Lucius sie mit seinem Daumen fort. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich bin unsagbar glücklich über unser Mädchen. Ich wollte, ich könnte sie wenigstens einmal sehen, einmal in meinem Arm halten", gestand er überwältigt.

Nun liefen die Tränen erst recht unkontrolliert über Hermines Gesicht. Schluchzend umarmte sie den vor ihr knienden Mann und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Ich wollte es dir oft sagen, Lucius. Aber ich hab immer im letzten Moment gekniffen. Ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig, dir zu sagen, dass da noch ein Kind ist, dein Kind. Womöglich hättest du es mir nicht mal geglaubt und ich fand, es wäre so leichter für dich, es nicht zu wissen. Verzeihst du mir?", schniefte sie an seinem Hals.

Lucius drückte den schmalen Körper der jungen Frau an sich und schloss gequält die Augen. „Natürlich tue ich das, mein Herz. Ich verzeihe dir. Ich weiß, dass sie es gut haben wird, in Australien. Auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, sie selbst aufwachsen zu sehen."

Lucius musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er es durchaus in Ordnung fand, dass sein Kind, welches nach seinen reinblütigen Maßstäben, ein Schlammblut war, von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde. Lucius hatte jedenfalls keine Zeit und Muse mehr, sich über solche Dinge wie Blutreinheit und Unwürdigkeit Gedanken zu machen. Andere, sehr reale Dinge standen dafür im Vordergrund.

Die Zeit war fast um und er hatte Hermine noch nicht einmal das Wichtigste gesagt.

Lucius rückte ein wenig von Hermine ab, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Aufmerksam sah er sie an, als wolle er sich diesen Augenblick für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. In einer Stunde würde er wohl schon tot sein und Hermine würde ihm wahrscheinlich schon bald folgen.

„Hermine, ich möchte, dass du Eines weist. Ich liebe dich und ich werde, wenn ich heute tatsächlich sterben sollte, wo auch immer das nach meinem Tod sein wird, auf dich warten."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare wild um sie herum tanzten.

„Ich will das nicht hören Lucius. Es muss noch einen Ausweg geben. Vielleicht kommt Severus, oder wir können doch noch fliehen. Ich will dich nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt!" Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an den großen Mann und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch, Lucius. Ich tue es schon so lange und ich werde dich immer lieben."

Die Ausweglosigkeit in diesem Moment, die absolute Verzweiflung und die Trauer umeinander ließ sie beide erschauern. Suchende Lippen fanden sich und vereinten sich zu einem verzweifelten und doch so innigen Kuss. Verzagt klammerten sie sich aneinander, immer wieder die trügerische, tröstliche Nähe des anderen suchend. Bis ein leises Summen im Hintergrund das Nahen ihres vermutlichen Henkers ankündigte.

Lucius räusperte sich und stand auf und zog Hermine mit sich. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht noch mehr Schwächen offenbaren und ihm aufrecht stehend entgegen sehen. Fest schlang er seinen Arm um die Geliebte und Mutter seines Kindes und starrte den herein tretenden Sohn in die kalten blauen Augen.

„Nun, seid ihr bereit für den letzten großen Showdown?", spöttelte der Jüngere und hob, so wie sein Vater bei so vielen Gelegenheiten, eine Augenbraue.

„Wir sind bereit, wofür du uns auch immer benötigst", erklärte Lucius äußerlich gelassen und zog, auf eine auffordernde Bewegung von Dracos Hand Hermine mit sich nach draußen.

So würdevoll wie irgend möglich schritt er, Hermines Hand fest umklammernd, an seinem Sohn vorbei ins Freie.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Hurt_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir!_

**Kapitel:**_ Sechzehn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (18:15 Uhr)

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, mit arrogant hervor gestrecktem Kinn, schritt Lucius Malfoy an einer Reihe schwarz gekleideter Gefolgsmänner seines Sohnes vorbei, die sich in einem Spalier zu beiden Seiten des Weges aufgestellt hatten.

Lucius' steinernem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entnehmen, was er fühlte oder dachte. In seinem Inneren wütete allerdings die Sorge um Hermine, zusammen mit der Angst davor, sich mit Draco duellieren zu müssen, wie ein Wirbelsturm. An sein eigenes Wohl verschwendete er keinen Gedanken. Er glaubte nicht, dass er hier jemals lebend heraus kam.

Was seinen Sohn anging, so vertraute er trotz der ziemlich schockierenden Demonstration der neu erworbenen Zauberkünste Dracos, noch immer darauf, ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise besiegen zu können, und zwar so, dass dieser das Duell überlebte. Draco war jung und konnte noch gar nicht über die jahrelange Erfahrung im Kampf Mann gegen Mann verfügen, die er selbst besaß. Er hoffte, dass Draco zumindest ihm gegenüber so fair war, die neue dunkle Magie, die durch die Kraft des Ringes in ihm wohnte, nicht zu benutzen, auch, wenn eine kleine böse Stimme in ihm ihn einen vertrauensseligen Narren schalt.

Während Lucius mit Hermine voran schritt, die sich dicht an seine Seite drängte, wagte er gar nicht daran zu denken, seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut schmerzhafte und in ihrer Wirkung äußerst unangenehme Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, obwohl Draco es unzweifelhaft verdient hatte, bestraft zu werden. Noch schlimmer - Lucius fragte sich, wie es nach diesem Duell, wenn er es denn gewann, weiter gehen würde. Er konnte Draco seinen zerstörerischen Weg nicht weiter gehen lassen. Er musste ihn dauerhaft aufhalten. Aber so, wie es aussah, waren ihm die Hände gebunden, beziehungsweise, er besaß einfach nicht die Kaltblütigkeit, sein Kind umzubringen. Würde es reichen, ihn ein Leben lang einzusperren? Würde es seinen Sohn nicht genauso in den Irrsinn treiben gefangen zu sein – für immer, ohne die Hoffnung auf eine Änderung dieses Zustandes?

Würde er ihm das zumuten können, wo er doch selbst gerade erst die Freiheit wieder erlangt hatte? Lucius kannte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Es kostete ihn eine unheimliche Anstrengung, alles, was mit der Zukunft zu tun hatte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er musste sich jetzt auf das drohende Duell konzentrieren, bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was weiter geschehen sollte.

Ganz kurz nur flatterte das Bild eines kleinen, blond gelockten Mädchens durch seinen Verstand. Er würde seine Tochter niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick bewusst, und eine riesige Welle des Verlustes überrollte ihn heiß und unangenehm schmerzend.

_Verdammt, wo bleibt denn nur Severus!_

Während er dem immer noch abwesenden Freund mittlerweile jeden nur erdenklichen Fluch an den Hals wünschte, schritt er zumindest äußerlich gelassen wirkend durch die Reihen regungslos dastehender Zauberer, die alle davon überzeugt waren, dass ihr Herr und Meister heute einen der ältesten noch lebenden Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, der dummerweise die Seiten gewechselt und das Ableben desselben damit beschleunigt hatte, auslöschen würde. Finstere Blicke trafen den Zauberer, der sie äußerst ungerührt zurück gab. Es brauchte schon etwas mehr um einen Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich einzuschüchtern, als ein paar unversöhnliche mörderische Blicke von unbedeutenden Gefolgsleuten.

Allerdings spürte er, dass Hermine neben ihm immer nervöser wurde und seine Nähe suchte. Er fühlte die zunehmende Kälte ihrer Hand in seiner und drückte beruhigend ihre Finger. Das Letzte, was sie hier brauchen würden, wäre eine in Panik geratene junge Frau. Er hoffte, dass sie ihre antrainierte Kaltblütigkeit in verfahrenen Situationen, die er noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, nicht völlig vergaß.

Noch waren sie nicht tot und er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen.

_Irgendetwas!_

Lucius, Hermine und kurz nach ihnen Draco hatten eine Stelle der Grotte erreicht, die wie eine große Plattform aussah. Einige wenige Steinbrocken begrenzten auf der einen Seite eine flache Ebene. Der Fels war glatt gescheuert durch die Gezeiten, die selbst in dieser kleinen Grotte spürbar waren. Normalerweise war dieser Ort bei Flut mit Wasser bedeckt. Doch jetzt herrschte Ebbe und somit offenbarte sich eine relativ ebene, steinerne Fläche auf der nur einige kleinere Wasserpfützen und wenige Muscheln anzeigten, dass sich hier normalerweise Meerwasser befand.

„Halt", ordnete Draco hinter ihnen an und blieb stehen. Er winkte einem seiner Männer zu, die sie begleitet hatten, und deutete auf seinen Vater.

„Durchsucht ihn vorher. Ich will keine Überraschung erleben, weil er vielleicht mehrere Zauberstäbe oder andere Dinge bei sich trägt, die nicht den Duellregeln entsprechen."

„Draco, ich werde fair kämpfen." Lucius' Stimme klang gepresst, aber er wehrte sich nicht, als jemand ihn ziemlich unsanft auf versteckte Waffen hin überprüfte.

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser!", erklärte Draco ungerührt und wirbelte währenddessen seinen eigenen Zauberstab gekonnt durch die Finger. „Du bist nicht gerade als vertrauenswürdig bekannt, Lucius!"

Malfoy verdrehte stumm die Augen. Er konnte seinem Sohn diese Meinung nicht mal übel nehmen. Normalerweise arbeitete er mit allen Tricks, und auch jetzt war er dazu bereit, jeden nur erdenklichen Vorteil zu nutzen, um dies halbwegs unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Selbstverständlich hatte man keine andere Waffe bei ihm gefunden, weil er in der rasenden Eile und seiner ihm angeborenen Überheblichkeit gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich noch etwas anderes zu besorgen.

„Nichts", murmelte derjenige, der ihn durchsucht hatte, und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Gut, gut...dann können wir ja beginnen, wenn das Schlammblut endlich zur Seite tritt", schlug Draco vor und blickte kalt auf Hermine, die noch immer neben Lucius stand.

„Andererseits könntest du sie ja als Schutzschild benutzten, Vater. Ich wäre sehr gespannt, wie viele Flüche sie im Extremfall aushält, bevor sie stirbt. Schlammblüter sollen ja sehr zäh sein", überlegte Draco und grinste hämisch. Hermine wurde noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war, versteifte sich und reckte zu Lucius' großer Freude ihr Kinn kämpferisch nach vorne. „Ich würde zweifellos mehr aushalten, als du kleines arrogantes Frettchen!", zischte sie angriffslustig, und Draco lief rot an, als er seinen Schimpfnamen aus Kindertagen hörte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit Hass verzerrtem Gesicht auf die Gryffindor. „Du elendes Weibsbild, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein....?"

Doch noch ehe ein Fluch den Stab verlassen konnte, hatte sich Lucius vor Hermine geschoben und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir etwas zu Ende bringen wollen, Sohn. ICH bin es, mit dem du dich duellieren wolltest."

Während Hermine wütend leise flüsternd hinter ihm noch irgendetwas murmelte, das sich in etwa so anhörte, als brauche sie keinen heldenhaften Verteidiger, senkte Draco nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns einsichtig den Zauberstab.

„Du hast Recht, Vater. Erst werde ich dich das Fürchten lehren und dich hinweg fegen wie einen schwachen Ghul und genüsslich töten, bevor ich mir die kleine Schlampe vornehme", erklärte er voller Inbrunst, während seine Augen irre aufflackerten. Draco zog aus seiner schwarzen Robe einen Zauberstab und warf ihn seinem Vater zu. „Hier, dein Stab...tolles Teil, übrigens. Woher hast du ihn? Aus einem Gebrauchtwarenladen für arme mittellose Zauberer?" Draco grinste abfällig. Er wusste durchaus, was für einen Zauberstab Lucius da hatte, und dass er damit keinen der Unverzeihlichen wirken konnte.

Lucius' Gesicht wurde einen Ton blasser. Er hatte gehofft von Draco einen anderen Stab zu bekommen, eventuell den des toten Avery. Stattdessen musste er nun mit diesem unzureichenden Zauberutensil ein womöglich tödliches Duell austragen und seine Chancen sanken nunmehr dann doch gegen Null.

Für eine kurzen Moment sackten seine Schultern resignierend nach vorn. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte er Hermines Hand auf seinem Rücken und riss sich wieder zusammen. Er würde ihr nicht zeigen, wie sehr er sich sorgte. Er drehte sich um und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er spürte die Anspannung, die von ihr ausging. Ihr Mund formte ein lautloses, _„Ich liebe dich"._ Er lächelte kurz und antwortete ebenfalls lautlos, _„Ich dich auch"._ Damit war ihre Konversation auch schon beendet. Hermine wurde grob am Arm gepackt und hinter die großen Felsen, die am Rande der Ebene lagen, gezogen.

Nunmehr standen sich Lucius und Draco allein gegenüber.

„Der Abstand beträgt zehn Meter. Du wirst voran gehen. Ich warte hier, und wenn du dich umdrehst, ist das das Zeichen für den Beginn", erklärte Draco. Lucius nickte wortlos.

Er war davon überzeugt, dass sein Sohn nicht warten würde, bis er die zehn Meter von ihm weggelaufen war. Er würde ihm in den Rücken schießen, und dagegen musste Lucius sich wappnen.

Lucius drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und begann sich langsam von Draco zu entfernen. Fest hielt er das Holz des manipulierten Zauberstabes in seiner rechten Hand. Die Spitze wies nach unten.

Während des Laufens konzentrierte er sich auf sein immer noch ausgezeichnetes Gehör. Er hatte schließlich keine Augen am Hinterkopf, die ihm sagen würden, wann Draco seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, aber er traute sich durchaus zu, in der gespannten Stille, die im Augenblick herrschte, das Rascheln von Kleidung zu vernehmen. Dies würde das unfehlbare Zeichen sein, dass sein Sohn beabsichtigte, ihm unfairerweise einen Fluch in den Rücken zu jagen.

Gerade als er den sechsten Schritt ausführte, hörte er Hermine aufschreien und im gleichen Moment ließ er sich einfach fallen und rollte über den steinigen Boden mehrere Meter zu Seite.

Ein giftgrüner Strahl zischte nur eine Handbreit an ihm vorbei und tauchte zischend in das Meerwasser vor ihm ein. Draco hatte also die Regeln gebrochen, aber niemand hier würde ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Beifallsrufe brandeten auf, während Lucius behände aufsprang und nun seinerseits auf seinen Sohn zielte.

Was nun folgte, war eine wahnsinnig schnell Abfolge verschiedenster Flüche, die beide Duellpartner gezielt aufeinander abfeuerten, während sie geschickt den flammend roten, blauen und weißen Strahlen auswichen, die die Zauberstäbe verließen. Für Außenstehende musste es wie ein imaginäres Ballett aussehen, was die beiden Männer aufführten. Mehr oder weniger anmutig verbogen sie sich oder reckten kraftvoll die Arme nach vorn, wenn sie laut ihren Zauberstäben die Flüche befahlen.

Mit der Zeit zeigte sich jedoch, dass es Draco zunehmend gelang, die Oberhand über seinen Vater zu gewinnen. Lucius fehlte einfach die Kondition. Die lange Zeit der Gefangenschaft, zu wenig Bewegung und Training hatten dazu geführt, dass er schwerfälliger geworden war, weniger geschickt darin, die Flüche gleichzeitig auszustoßen, auf das gegnerische Ziel zu lenken und noch dazu selbst den auf ihn abgefeuerten Flüchen auszuweichen.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte Lucius, wie ihn langsam die Kräfte verließen. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und tropfte in seine Augen. Dies behinderte seine Sicht, und als er zu allem Überfluss kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor und strauchelte, traf ihn der erste Fluch seines Sohnes. Man hörte ein hässliches Geräusch, so als würde man Papier in der Mitte durchreißen, und zeitgleich zeigte sich ein langer Schlitz in Lucius' schwarzem Pullover, aus dem feucht glänzend Blut hervorquoll. Lucius selbst unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, worauf Draco beifällig grinste und den nächsten nicht minder gefährlichen Fluch gleich hinterher schickte.

Lucius kämpfte beharrlich weiter. Er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er von zahlreichen Flüchen immer wieder getroffen werden würde. Dennoch kam eine Kapitulation seinerseits nicht in Frage. Er machte sich mittlerweile auch keine Illusionen mehr darüber, ob er diesen Ort jemals wieder lebend verlassen würde. Selbst wenn der Zauberstab in seiner Hand sein eigener gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht fertig gebracht, einen tödlichen Fluch auf seinen Sohn zu hetzen.

Draco indes kannte anscheinend keine solchen Bedenken. Er hatte schon einige Male den Avada Kedavra ausgesprochen.

Die Zeit schritt voran, beide Männer kämpften verbissen, umkreisten einander, wichen aus und näherten sich wieder an. Schweiß überströmt waren jetzt alle beide. Lucius blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden, während sich über Dracos Gesicht lediglich ein einziger tiefer, blutiger Kratzer zog, den ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte.

Hin und wieder viel Lucius' Blick auf das totenblasse Gesicht Hermines. Er sah sie zwischen den Gesteinsbrocken kauern. Einer von Dracos Männern hielt sie eisern am Arm fest. Offensichtlich hatte sie schon mehrere Male Anstalten gemacht, hervorzuspringen, um ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Er sah die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen und wandte sich ab, ehe sich dieses Gefühl auch in ihm selbst breitzumachen versuchte. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein! Doch wieder streifte ihn ein Sectumsempra, und der scharfe Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, ließ ihn wanken und auf die Knie gehen.

Er hörte Hermine hinter sich aufschreien, dieser Ton der reinen Verzweiflung ließ ihn noch einmal reagieren und er riss seinen Zauberstab empor. Er war nicht schnell genug. Der nächste Fluch traf seine Hand und klappernd fiel das nun nutzlose Stück Holz auf den Boden und rollte aus seiner Reichweite. Draco schrie triumphierend auf und kam näher.

„Siehst du, Lucius? Ich bin dir überlegen, und ich hab nicht mal die stärksten Geschütze aufgefahren", erklärte er seinem Vater feixend, während er sich vor dem knienden Zauberer bedrohlich aufbaute. Gnadenlos richtete Draco die Spitze seines Stabes auf den Kopf seines Vaters.

„Erkennst du nun, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer ich bin? Gibst du zu, dass du schwach bist und versagst hast?", fragte er streng.

„Gar nichts gebe ich zu, und ich sehe lediglich meinen fehlgeleiteten Sohn vor mir, keine Spur von einem mächtigen Zauberer", erklärte Lucius mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und hielt sich die verletzte Hand vor die Brust.

„Arghhh!", schrie Draco hysterisch und beleidigt auf und schlug seinem Vater mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte sowohl auf den Boden, als auch auf die beiden Männer, während Hermine sich mit einem lauten „Nein!" endlich von ihrem Bewacher los riss, indem sie ihn gekonnt in die Weichteile zwischen seinen Beinen trat und geschickt über den sich stöhnend zusammen krümmenden Mann sprang, um auf ihren Geliebten und seinen Sohn zuzueilen.

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung richtete Draco den Zauberstab auf Hermine.

„Stupor!"

Hermine flog von dem Fluch getroffen nach hinten und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen einen der großen Felsen. Wie eine leblose Puppe glitt sie an dem Stein hinunter und blieb reglos liegen.

„Du Bastard!", brüllte Lucius außer sich vor Zorn und Sorge auf, und wollte sich auf seinen Sohn werfen, der ihm aber sofort den Zauberstab unter die blutende Nase hielt und ihn somit von weiteren Racheaktionen abhielt.

„Sei froh, dass ich nicht gleich einen Avada auf sie abgefeuert habe", erklärte er gelangweilt.

„Ich werde sie mir vornehmen, wenn du endlich deinen Zweck erfüllt hast", erklärte er seinem Vater großspurig.

Lucius rappelte sich wieder vom Boden hoch, ungeachtet des drohend auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstabes. Er würde niemals knieend sterben. Stattdessen wollte er Draco in die Augen blicken, wenn es soweit war. Ruhelos glitten seine Augen zu Hermine und wieder zurück zu seinem Sohn. Draco grinste breit.

„Du wirst schon bald wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. Da, wo jeder von uns irgendwann einmal landet. Die einen früher - und die anderen sehr viel später", klärte er seinen Vater wichtigtuerisch auf und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Draco, sei vernünftig und komm zur Besinnung", appellierte Lucius noch einmal an seinen Sohn.

„Zur Besinnung? Ich war noch niemals so klar wie jetzt", schnaubte Draco entrüstet, wechselte seinen Zauberstab nach links und hob die Hand mit dem verhängnisvollen Ring am Finger.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt erkannte er, was Draco vorhatte. Er wollte ihn gar nicht auf herkömmliche Weise töten, sondern er sollte das Schicksal dieses armen Mannes teilen, welcher vor wenigen Stunden von Draco praktisch hingerichtet worden war.

„Nein, Draco! Nicht!", konnte er noch hervorbringen, als er auch schon von einer unsichtbaren, starken Kraft in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Gewaltige Kopfschmerzen überfielen ihn. Er fühlte, wie das Blut stärker aus seiner Nase schoss und war unfähig, die Hand zu heben, um es wegzuwischen. Laut stöhnend kauerte er sich zusammen. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte, sein Körper wurde schwer, die Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte nicht einmal den harten Stein unter sich, sein Leben tröpfelte aus ihm heraus, ähnlich wie das Blut aus seiner Nase, und er konnte diesem unsichtbaren Sog nicht das Geringste entgegen setzen.

Ein Tumult am Ende der Höhle ließ Draco aufschauen. Einige Felsbrocken wurden mit gewaltiger Kraft und ebensolchem Getöse weg gesprengt. Die wenigen Wachen, die den Eingang zur unterirdischen Grotte bewachen sollten, gerieten in Aufruhr und schossen aufs Geradewohl einige Flüche ab, die jedoch sämtlich von etwas bläulich Leuchtendem abprallten, welches sich seinen Weg aus dem Tunnel bahnte.

„Was, bei Luzifers roten Haaren, ist jetzt schon wieder los", fluchte Draco und unterbrach den Bann, den er auf seinen Vater gelegt hatte. Lucius spürte, wie der Sog plötzlich aufhörte und atmete schwer. Er fühlte sich schrecklich zerschlagen, um Jahre gealtert, aber selbst ihm entging die Verwirrung, die eben entstanden war, nicht.

Sein blasses Gesicht zeigte ein verzerrtes Grinsen. „Endlich...", stieß er hervor und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Offenbar hatte es Severus endlich geschafft zur Hilfe herbeizueilen.

Severus Snape brauchte nicht lange, um seine Widersacher außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er war schon immer ein brillanter Kämpfer gewesen. Seine Flüche verfehlten kein einziges Mal ihr Ziel, während er unter dem Schutz seines Schirmes, den offenbar kein Fluch durchdringen konnte, unaufhaltsam vorwärts schritt. Rechts und links fielen Dracos Männer einer nach dem anderen Snapes präzise ausgestoßenen Flüchen zum Opfer.

Draco war viel zu verblüfft, um einzugreifen. Fassungslos starrte er auf die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die von einer bläulich schimmernden Aura umgeben war, welche einem Schneepflug gleich, mit wehender Robe näher kam.

„Aufhören! Sofort!" donnerte es durch Höhle.

Der bläulich fluoreszierende Schutzschild, der Snape umgab, leuchtete bedrohlich auf. Der Schirm schien sämtliche magische Magie, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, zu absorbieren und ihn noch stärker zu machen. Der Rest von Dracos Anhängern, die sich am Duellplatz befanden und ursprünglich dem einzigartigen Schauspiel von Lucius' Vernichtung hatten beiwohnen wollen, zog nun ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe und gingen in Deckung.

Severus griff ohne Vorwarnung an, und in schneller Folge verließen mehrere gut gezielte Flüche seinen Zauberstab, um sich leise fauchend in weiche Männerleiber zu bohren, die daraufhin fast lautlos zur Erde sanken. Einige verirrte Zaubersprüche schlugen in den Schild, aber keiner durchdrang ihn oder hielt ihn auch nur für Sekunden auf. Snapes Vormarsch fand fast ungebremst statt.

„Hör auf, Draco, was auch immer du da tust!", erklang Severus Snapes herrisch hervorgebrachter Befehl, während er bei der regungslos daliegenden Hermine anhielt. Er beugte sich über sie, ohne die beiden Malfoys aus den Augen zu lassen, und tastete nach ihrer Halsschlagader. Hermines Zustand war offenbar nicht besorgniserregend, da Severus sich wieder aufrichtete, um weiter auf den fassungslosen Draco und den mitgenommen Lucius zuzugehen. Einem plötzlich aus der Deckung eines Felsens heraus geschossenem Fluch wich der schlanke, hochgewachsene Mann mühelos aus und schoss seinerseits eine Breitseite auf den Felsen, der daraufhin zur Seite kippte und den dahinter verborgenen Mann unter sich begrub.

„Was, bei Merlins runzeligen Eiern, machst du hier, Pate", schnauzte Draco ärgerlich. Er hatte keinen Blick für die Männer, die Snape außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Das waren nur Nummern, gesichtslose Helfer, die leicht zu ersetzen waren. Wen kümmerte schon der Tod von ein paar Dienern. Der kärgliche Rest seiner Anhänger verkroch sich tiefer in den Felsentrümmern. Offenbar hatten sie es mit der Angst bekommen, und vorerst wollte keiner der erste sein, der sich Snape stellen würde.

„Ich verhindere ein Blutbad", erklärte Severus ernst und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. „Hör auf damit, Junge. Du bist dabei deinen Vater zu töten. Weißt du nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch ist?"

Dunkle, kalt wirkende Augen starrten auf Draco. Severus zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er ebenso wie Lucius vorhin überrascht war, dass Draco hinter all den Problemen in der letzten Zeit gesteckt hatte.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Snape", erklärte Draco entschieden und mit schneidender Überheblichkeit. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem auf dem Boden liegenden Vater zu. Offenbar schätzte er die Gefahr, die sein ehemaliger Lehrer und Pate darstellte als gering ein. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann, der, wie Draco instinktiv wusste, immer noch mit seinem schlechten Gewissen bezüglich des Todes von Albus Dumbledore kämpfte, auch nur einen tödlichen Fluch auf ihn selbst abfeuern würde.

„Expelliarmus!"

Dracos Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und flog in hohem Bogen davon.

„Argghh", schrie Draco mehr aus Wut als aus Schmerz und wandte sich wieder dem dunklen Zauberer zu, der mit bedrohlich auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab vor ihm stand.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, du könntest mich aufhalten?", schrie er ihm zu und hob ihm die beringte Hand entgegen.

„Ich kann dich vernichten, Snape, und zwar schneller, als dir lieb ist."

„Du kannst es versuchen", entgegnete Severus ruhig.

Draco hob indigniert eine Augenbraue, und das charakteristische Summen, welches von dem Ring ausgeht, wenn er aktiviert wird, lag wieder in der Luft. Diesmal richtete Draco sein zerstörerisches Werk auf Severus Snape, den immer noch der bläulich flackernde Schutzschild umgab. Dieser begann kleine Blitze auszusenden, flackerte und Severus in seinem Inneren schwankte leicht. Offenbar blockierte Draco sämtliche Magie, denn Severus gelang es nicht, einen Zauber zu seiner Verteidigung zu wirken.

Während Draco sich auf den Tränkemeister konzentrierte, richtete sich Lucius unvermittelt auf und warf sich mit all der Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war, auf seinen Sohn.

Draco nahm diese Bewegung nur aus den Augenwinkeln war und wich dem Körper aus, der auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Lucius erwischte ihn jedoch noch an der Hüfte und brachte Draco zumindest zum Taumeln. Das genügte, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken und den Bann zu unterbrechen.

Severus' Schirm jedoch war überlastet und brach im gleichen Moment, als der Bann mit einem hässlichen Pfeifton abbrach, ebenfalls in sich zusammen. Hinter Snape richtete sich nun wieder Hermine auf. Ein wenig unsicher sah sie sich um, erkannte in Sekundenbruchteilen, wie sich die Sachlage geändert hatte. Schwankend kam sie auf die Füße und nahm einem toten Zauberer, der in ihrer Nähe lag, den Zauberstab aus den erstarrten Händen. Wankend, sich immer wieder die Stirn reibend, kam sie auf die drei Männer zu und blieb neben Snape stehen. Der sah sie mit scharfen durchdringenden Blick nur kurz an.

„Sie sollten sich setzen und ausruhen, bis das hier erledigt ist", herrschte er sie ungehalten an. „Sie sind keine große Hilfe in ihrer Verfassung."

„Ich bin in Ordnung", presste Hermine heraus, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Vater und Sohn richtete. Lucius rollte von seinem eigenen Schwung getragen über den Boden, während Draco ihm auswich.

„Ja, klar ich sehe _wie_ in Ordnung Sie sind", zischte Severus und bedachte das Blut, welches von ihrem Kopf auf die Schulter tropfte, mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

„So, ihr beiden Helden, dann werde ich euch eben gleich alle beide auslöschen, bevor ich mich wieder Lucius zuwende", ertönte Dracos höhnische Stimme. Ehe er jedoch dazu kam, wieder die Hand zu heben, um sein zerstörerisches Werk fortzusetzen, traf ihn ein Fluch aus gleich zwei Zauberstäben und ließ ihn in hohen Bogen durch die Luft segeln. Er kam neben seinem Vater auf und rollte sich sofort reaktionsschnell auf den älteren Mann, der bis eben versucht hatte, aus Dracos Reichweite zu gelangen.

Sofort griff Draco nach Lucius und nagelte ihn Kraft seiner dunklen Magie, die nun ungehindert aus seiner Hand floss, auf dem Boden fest.

Draco murmelte in höchster Eile eine Reihe lateinischer Worte und der nächste Fluch, von Snape gesprochen, prallte wirkungslos an ihm ab.

Wild grinsend, mit vor Wahnsinn weit aufgerissenen Augen, hielt Draco seinen Vater unter sich gefangen. In Lucius schien jeder Wille sich zu wehren endgültig erloschen zu sein. Anfänglich zuckten seine Beine, als wolle er das Gewicht von sich schleudern, welches ihn zu Boden drückte, aber mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde er ruhiger, bis er schließlich still unter seinem Sohn lag, offenbar bereit, in den Tod zu gehen.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **_Lady of the Dungeon_

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **_Hurt. Characterdeath_

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir! Ein gewisser Dämon jedoch gehört auschließlich mir._

**Kapitel:**_ Siebzehn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

6. Januar (19:15 Uhr)

„Tun Sie doch was. Er stirbt!", schrie Hermine Snape an und starrte panisch auf Draco und Lucius. Severus stand bewegungslos mit leichenblassem Gesicht da und beobachtete das Geschehen gebannt . Die junge Frau feuerte verzweifelt aus nächster Nähe auf Draco. Ihre Flüche waren allerdings nicht stark genug, um die Aura aus dunkelster Magie, die Draco lückenlos einhüllte, zu durchdringen.

„Lassen Sie das, Sie machen ihn nur stärker", ertönte Snapes Stimme neben ihr und gleichzeitig drückte er ihre Stabhand nach unten.

Über Hermines bleiches, blutverschmiertes Gesicht liefen unablässig Tränen. „Er wird ihn töten, Professor. Wir können doch nicht einfach..."

Einige Flüche zischten knapp an dem ungleichen Paar vorbei. Snape ließ sich zu Boden fallen und zog Hermine mit sich. Offenbar hatten sich jetzt doch die wenigen Gefolgsleute Dracos entschlossen, anzugreifen. Severus wälzte sich herum, so dass er die Felsenreihe, aus der der Angriff gekommen war, im Blick hatte und begann die Flüche zu erwidern. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel, während sie immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Lucius' Richtung warf.

Draco würdigte seine Umgebung mit keinem Blick. Er starrte voller Konzentration auf seinen Vater. Die Hand mit dem Ring färbte sich langsam schwarz. Offenbar konnte man die dunkle Magie, die Draco beschwor, nicht ungestraft verwenden. Aber das hielt den jungen Malfoy nicht davon ab, seine Rache weiter zu verfolgen. Im Gegenteil, das hässliche Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht beherrschte, verstärkte sich, und bald schon erklang ein leises, irres Lachen, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Während Hermine und der Tränkemeister abwechselnd auf verschiedene Ziele schossen, und immer wieder selbst schlecht gezielten Flüchen ausweichen mussten, bohrte Hermine hartnäckig bei ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und ebenso ehemaligen Todesser und Doppelspion, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab Draco aufzuhalten, die ihm bekannt war**.**

Snape zerrte sie unsanft hinter in Deckung hinter einen großen Gesteinsbrocken. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß, die schwarze Kleidung war derangiert und staubig, und an seinen Händen bemerkte Hermine Schürfwunden, die vom unsanften Kontakt beim Ausweichen auf dem steinigen Boden stammten.

„Es gibt vielleicht noch einen Weg, aber dafür muss ich Draco töten", erklärte er atemlos, während er angestrengt die Umgebung absuchte. Offenbar wagte es im Moment keiner der Gegner aus seiner eigenen Deckung hervor zu kommen und sich der hundertprozentigen Treffsicherheit des Tränkemeisters auszusetzen.

„Dann tun Sie es", forderte Hermine. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht genau wissen, wie die Möglichkeit aussah, die Lucius retten könnte. Es war mit Sicherheit dunkle Magie im Spiel, aber ihr war im Moment alles recht, wenn nur Lucius am Leben blieb.

„Ich wollte nie wieder in so eine Situation geraten", zischte Severus überaus wütend. Sein Gesicht hatte jeden Rest Farbe verloren. Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich und er sah aus, als ob er im nächsten Moment seinen Mageninhalt von sich geben würde. Die Maske der Beherrschtheit, sein Markenzeichen geradezu, war wie weggewischt, ebenso wie die Ruhe und Entschlossenheit, die er auch in verzwinkten Situationen meist ausstrahlte. Stattdessen erwiderte er verbissen die gegen sie geschleuderten tödlichen Flüche, während sein messerscharfer Verstand verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit suchte, Lucius vor dem Tod zu bewahren, ohne Draco zu ermorden. Er zögerte, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Angelegenheit irgendwie noch von selbst lösen könnte.

Doch das tat sie nicht.

„Severus, bitte!" Hermine warf sich zur Seite, wich einem Fluch aus und berührte jetzt fast den schmalen Körper Snapes, neben dem sie gelandet war. Große braune Augen in einem, ein wenig verquollen wirkenden, bläulich verfärbten Gesicht sahen ihn bittend an.

Resignierend schloss er für eine Millisekunde die Augen. Ein weiterer Blick zu den beiden Malfoys sagte ihm, dass keine Zeit mehr blieb, auf ein Wunder zu warten. Lucius regte sich schon nicht mehr. Mit unnatürlich verkrampften Gliedmaßen war er vor dem jetzt hoch über ihn aufragenden jungen Mann zusammen gesunken. Sein langes Haar war fächerförmig über den Boden verteilt und umgab ihn wie ein Strahlenkranz. Draco schien völlig in seinen dunklen Zauber versunken und eröffnete somit Severus die Möglichkeit, ihn auszuschalten, falls die dunkle Magie des Rings nicht gegen Zaubersprüche aller Art schützte. Severus blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als es herauszufinden.

Hermine berührte ihn kurz am Arm, und diese Berührung setzte ihn endlich in Bewegung. Mit einem Seufzer aus tiefster Seele, der all seine nicht unbeträchtliche Verzweiflung enthielt, wies er Hermine an, ihre Verteidigung allein zu übernehmen, während er sich Vater und Sohn zuwandte.

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus, wurde ruhiger, als hätte er sich mit seiner Rolle als Henker abgefunden und richtete gefasst, mit einer zu allem entschlossenen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab auf das ungleiche Paar.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein mächtiger tiefgrüner Strahl verließ Snapes Zauberstab und raste auf Draco Malfoy zu. Wie ein Schwall Wasser prallte der Zauber jedoch von einem plötzlich aufflammenden, gelblich leuchtenden Schild ab und kehrte in wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit wieder zu Severus zurück. Der Zauberer hatte gerade noch Zeit, Hermine wegzustoßen und sich selbst aus dem Schussfeld zu rollen, da schlug der Unverzeihliche neben ihm ein und überschüttete beide mit unzähligen feinen Gesteinsbrocken, die in schneller Folge auf sie ein prasselten.

Einen unflätigen Fluch ausstoßend und um kühle Beherrschung ringend, starrte Severus auf den nach wie vor unversehrten Draco, der diesen tödlichen Angriff auf seine Person offenbar nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

„Soviel zum Thema unverzeihlicher Fluch und seine hundertprozentige Wirkung auf Lebewesen aller Art", dozierte Severus und ignorierte das triumphierende Gebrüll, welches von Seiten der Anhänger Dracos ertönte, die dieses misslungene Zwischenspiel ebenfalls mitverfolgt hatten.

„Tun Sie es noch einmal", flehte Hermine verzweifelt. „Vielleicht muss man es mehrmals versuchen, um den Schild zum Zusammenbrechen zu bringen."

„Warum tun Sie es nicht?", schnappte Severus, während er Hermine half, einen sich in seiner Begeisterung zu weit aus der Deckung wagenden Angreifer mit einem Stupor gegen eine Felswand krachen zu lassen.

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht...bitte...Severus...können Sie das nicht verstehen?"

„Nein, Miss Granger, kann ich nicht. Offenbar sind Sie der Meinung, da ich ja in meinem Leben schon viele Menschen getötet habe, müsste ich skrupellos genug sein, um einen Mord quasi aus dem Handgelenk heraus zu verüben", erwiderte Severus bitter.

Hermine wollte antworten, um sich verteidigen....aber sie fand keine Worte. Snape hatte Recht. Auch, wenn dieser Mensch ihr verhasster Peiniger war, der noch dazu ein unliebsamer ehemaliger Schulkamerad war, konnte sie keinen todbringenden Fluch auf ihn abfeuern.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich, als er sah, dass Hermine die Worte fehlten. Er wandte sich ab und sprach erneut den Avada. Ehe sein Fluch überhaupt in die Nähe von Draco gelangen konnte, verpuffte er einfach so, mitten im Flug. Er verschwand im Nichts und hinterließ mit seinem Verschwinden einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Severus Snapes Gesicht, der erst in Richtung des verschwundenen Fluchs starrte und dann auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch, wer wird denn hier mit schweren Geschützen um sich ballern?", ließ sich eine eindeutig weibliche und dem Tränkemeister sehr bekannte Stimme vernehmen – ebenfalls aus dem Nichts.

Es ploppte ganz in Severus Nähe und so, wie die Hauselfen normalerweise auf Hogwarts zu erscheinen pflegten, stand plötzlich ein Dämon in weiblicher Gestalt mitten auf dem immer noch von Flüchen aller Art überzogenen Kampffeld.

„Ahriman", seufzte Severus vernehmlich und senkte seinen Zauberstab. Die Macht, die von Ahrimans plötzlich erschienener Präsenz ausging, war weithin spürbar, und Severus war sich bewusst, dass das Auftauchen des Dämons den Ereignissen eine entscheidende Wendung geben würde.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ahriman, dunkler Dämon der Unterwelt...lange Geschichte...", klärte Severus sie in sehr kurzen, widerwillig hervor gestoßenen Worten auf.

„In der Tat. Ich bin's, der gute Ahriman aus der großartigen Unterwelt", nickte Ahriman huldvoll und lässig grinsend in Richtung des Tränkemeisters. Mit einer herrischen, weit ausgreifenden Bewegung entwaffnete er sämtliche Zauberer, die ihre Stäbe auf den plötzlich erschienen Ankömmling gerichtet hatten.

„Gesindel, hinweg mit euch", ließ der dunkle Dämon seine Stimme durch die weitläufige Grotte schallen. Das Echo seiner Worte hallte vielfach durch den Raum und schwoll zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Getöse an. Jeder Mensch, ausgenommen Draco und Lucius, die die neuesten Ereignisse immer noch unberührt ließen, hielt sich angesichts dieses Crescendos die Ohren zu. Nachdem der Lärm langsam abebbte, erhoben sich sämtliche Anhänger des dunklen Zauberers und strebten wie durch einen inneren Zwang mit teilnahmslosem Gesicht dem Ausgang zu.

Hermine, die sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und dieses Schauspiel sprachlos verfolgte, wandte sich zu Ahriman um.

„Bitte, Sie können sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Sie werden weiterhin morden, quälen, foltern..." Ihre Stimme brach.

„Kind, ich löse die Dinge immer auf meine Art, und glaube mir: _Diese _Menschen werden nichts derartiges wieder tun. Sie werden sich nicht einmal mehr an ihre Zeit hier erinnern können, wenn sie die Oberfläche erst mal erreicht haben", erklärte Ahriman gönnerhaft.

„Die Zeit drängt, Ahriman", mischte sich jetzt Severus wieder ein und zeigte auf die beiden blonden Männer, von denen zumindest einer kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab, während der andere die Energie, die er immer noch von seinem Vater bezog mit sichtlich verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck in sich aufsog.

„Unterbrich sein Tun und rette Lucius Malfoy vor seinem übergeschnappten Sohn", forderte Severus.

„Ist das eine Bitte oder ein Befehl? Wenn es nämlich Letzteres ist, dann werde ich gar nichts tun. Geholfen habe ich Euch beiden sowieso schon genug", bemerkte Ahriman schmollend und wickelte sich, demonstrativ die Arme ineinander verschränkend, in sein leuchtend rotes seidenes Gewand, welches ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen bedeckte.

„Es war eine Bitte", beeilte sich Severus zu sagen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Tonfall ruhig und sachlich zu halten. Es war nicht seine Art, um irgendetwas zu bitten.

Severus trat näher und wickelte schon im Laufen die Ärmel seiner Jacke und des Hemdes nach oben. „Ich gebe dir mein Blut – soviel wie du willst, wenn du ihn rettest." Er zeigte auf den reglosen Lucius und ignorierte Hermines lautes Luftholen in seinem Rücken.

„Blut, schon wieder nur Blut", jammerte der Dämon mit leidvoll verzogener Miene. „Willst du mir nicht angesichts der Gewichtigkeit deiner Bitte etwas anderes von dir überlassen?" Listige rote Schlangenaugen, die Severus wieder einmal frappierend an den mausetoten Dunklen Lord erinnerten, starrten Severus lauernd an.

Severus' bleiches Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, als er dem Dämon antwortete.

„Such dir etwas aus, Ahriman!"

„Nein!" ließ sich Hermines Stimme da vernehmen. Sie kam humpelnd näher und gesellte sich an Severus' Seite. „Wenn sich hier jemand opfern sollte, dann bin ich es wohl. Mr. Snape hat schon genug getan", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie war zwar nicht in der Lage, einen Unverzeihlichen auf einen Menschen abzufeuern, aber sie würde sich bedenkenlos opfern, wenn Lucius damit gerettet wäre.

Ahriman richtete seine glühenden Augen nun auf Hermine. Er lächelte und zeigte damit seine zentimeterlangen Reißzähne, die sich normalerweise hinter den vollen Frauenlippen verbargen. Eine langgliedrige Hand mit schwarz lackierten spitz zugefeilten Fingernägeln bewegte sich auf Hermine zu. Doch ehe sie die Hexe erreichte, schob sich Severus' schlanker Körper dazwischen.

„Was ist nun, Ahriman? Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt. Bist du einverstanden? Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Du verdirbst mir auch jeden Spaß", grummelte Ahriman ärgerlich und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Vielleicht hätte die junge Frau, die sich hier so freimütig opfern will, mir viel Freude gemacht."

„Vielleicht! Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie kann unendlich nerven und weiß alles besser. Sie ist unerträglich", erklärte Severus bestimmt und schnitt Hermine, die wütend etwas erwidern wollte, mit einer kurzen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Du wirst dich mit mir begnügen, Ahriman."

Der Dämon seufzte theatralisch und drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er Vater und Sohn, die nicht weit von ihm im Bannkreis der dunklen Magie gefangen waren, betrachten konnte.

„Unschöne Angelegenheit. In der Tat. Wir müssen etwas tun. _Ich_ muss etwas tun", murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst, als zu seinen beiden Begleitern, ehe er sich wieder zu Severus um wandte.

„Gern würde ich dein Blut nehmen, Severus Snape", sprach Ahriman ungewohnt ernst.

„Noch lieber würde ich ein oder zwei Körperteile von dir haben, vielleicht auch deinen ganzen Körper, oder den der jungen Frau hier", setzte er hinzu, und seine Augen nahmen eine schwärmerischen, warmen Glanz an. Er zwinkerte, und schon war dieser Ausdruck einer beherrschten und völlig kalten Miene gewichen. Der Dämon zeigte nun sein wahres Gesicht. Aufgrund der Macht, die er ausstrahlte und die beinahe greifbar war, wussten Severus und Hermine, dass hier keinesfalls ein harmloser Vertreter der Unterwelt vor ihnen stand. Ahriman war ein machtvolles Wesen, welches oftmals zu Späßen aufgelegt war. Er spielte gerne – aus Langeweile – wie das Unsterbliche eben manchmal tun, aber er konnte energisch und nachhaltig mit unendlicher Stärke und Magie in den Lauf der Dinge eingreifen, wenn er es für notwendig erachtete, und dazu brauchte es keine Bitte eines schwachen Sterblichen.

„Du hast dein Blut bereits gegeben, Severus Snape. Mehr als genug. Du erinnerst dich?"

Severus, immer noch mit unbewegtem Gesicht, nickte leicht.

„Du bist bereit für deinen Freund zu sterben. Du warst es damals, als ihr zu mir kamt und bist es jetzt immer noch. Dein Freund kann sich glücklich schätzen, einen so loyalen Mann an seiner Seite zu haben. Ich habe damals mehr von dir genommen, als ich durfte und nur das beherzte Eingreifen Lucius Malfoys hat verhindert, dass ich dich völlig aussaugte", gestand Ahriman dem Tränkemeister, dem es eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief. Er hatte vermutet, dass Ahriman ihn umgebracht hätte, wenn Lucius nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Allerdings dachte er nicht, dass Ahriman dies zugeben, geschweige denn jemals laut aussprechen würde.

„Nun", seufzte Ahriman überaus pathetisch. „Ich stehe also in deiner Schuld, Severus Snape, und wir Bewohner der Unterwelt bezahlen unsere Schulden immer auf die eine oder andere Weise. Deswegen werde ich dir helfen und natürlich auch dieser reizenden Dame....." Ahriman lächelte in Richtung Hermine, die dem Wortwechsel zwischen der Wesenheit und Tränkemeister nervös gefolgt war.

„Allerdings kann ich nur einen von beiden retten....Der Einsatz von dämonischer Magie, die machtvoller ist, als das, was ihr Sterblichen gemeinhin praktiziert, erfordert ein Opfer."

Severus sowie Hermine nickten verstehend. „Tue, was notwendig ist und rette Lucius Malfoy", erklärte Severus bestimmt, hin und her gerissen zwischen bodenloser Erleichterung, dass der Dämon diesmal auf eine Gabe, wie auch immer diese hätte aussehen können, verzichtete, und dem Wissen, dass er das Todesurteil für Draco Malfoy gesprochen hatte.

Hermine nickte ebenfalls und wirkte noch nervöser. Es sah nämlich so aus, als wäre Draco mit dem Abziehen sämtlicher Lebensenergie fast fertig. Ungeduldig knetete sie ihre Finger; sie wusste, es war nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn Lucius erst mal tot war, würde auch Ahriman ihn nicht wieder beleben können.

Ahriman nickte huldvoll und wandte sich nun vollends zu Draco und Lucius um.

Er hob seine Hände so, dass die leicht rosa schimmernden Handflächen auf den jüngeren der beiden Malfoys gerichtet waren. Ahrimans Stimme erschallte hell und glockenklar. Wörter, die niemand verstand, außer dem dunklen Dämon selbst, verließen in einem eintönigen Singsang seinen Mund. Nicht einmal der in schwarzen Künsten bewanderte Severus Snape kannte die Beschwörungsformeln, geschweige denn die Sprache, in der Ahriman sprach. Fremdartige Laute formten sich, kaum das sie ausgesprochen waren, zu rötlichen Nebelschwaden und verwandelten sich danach in kunstvoll ineinander verschlungene Ornamente, die langsam auf Draco zuschwebten. Sie begannen ihn in Kopfhöhe einzukreisen, und verbanden sich zu einem Kreis, gesteuert von den eleganten Handbewegungen Ahrimans. Severus und Hermine verfolgten atemlos und völlig gebannt das faszinierende Schauspiel , welches sich vor ihren Augen ereignete.

Die Ornamente vergrößerten sich. Sie waberten mittlerweile um den gesamten Körper Dracos, schlossen ihn ein und zogen sich unmerklich, aber stetig zusammen. Dracos blaue Augen, die sich ebenso wie seine Hände im Laufe des gewirkten Zaubers nachtschwarz gefärbt hatten, blickten irritiert auf das rötliche Glühen, welches ihn umgab und von der Außenwelt abtrennte. Mit einem hässlichen, lauten Zischen, als würde irgendwo Dampf abgelassen, brach der Bann zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. Der junge Malfoy begann haltlos hin- und herzutaumeln, sein Mund öffnete sich, als wollte er schreien. Doch kein Laut drang aus ihm heraus. Dracos Hände verformten sich zu langgliedrigen, schwarz glänzenden Krallen, die sich gegen seinen Willen um seinen Hals legten und zudrückten. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer abstoßenden Fratze, während er lautlos zu würgen begann.

Severus und Hermine packte gleichermaßen das kalte Entsetzen, als sie sahen, wie auf eine erneute, schwungvolle Handbewegung des Dämons hin die rötlichen Ornamente in Dracos jetzt zuckenden Körper eindrangen. Draco fiel kraftlos auf die Knie. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, versuchte er immer wieder Luft zu holen - doch dies schien unmöglich. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, während er versuchte seine Hand, an der der Ring steckte, von seinem Hals zu lösen. Ein hilfloser Versuch, sich zu wehren und der dämonischen Energie, die ihn durchdrang und langsam tötete, zu entfliehen. Aber sein verzweifeltes Bemühen scheiterte. Nachdem es ihm schon seit mehreren Minuten nicht mehr möglich war, den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff aufzunehmen, schlug sein Körper dumpf auf den steinigen Boden auf, wo er sich in lautlosen Krämpfen wand, während Ahrimans Magie ihn langsam tötete.

Hermine schluchzte auf und wandte sich ab. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf an Severus' Schulter, der sie einem Reflex folgend abwesend an sich drückte. Sein Blick blieb gebannt auf das grausige Schauspiel geheftet. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund zwang er sich, jede einzelne leidvolle Sekunde von Dracos Sterben zu verfolgen.

Es dauerte lange, bis die qualvollen, geräuschlosen Zuckungen des jungen Mannes langsam verebbten. Erst als sein Körper völlig still und leblos da lag, lösten sich die rötlichen Nebel von seinem Körper, schwebten auf Ahriman zu und verschwanden in seinem weit geöffneten Mund. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ der Dämon die Hände sinken und wandte sich dem Zauberer und der Hexe zu, die immer noch dicht aneinander gedrängt dastanden.

„Es ist vollbracht", bemerkte Ahriman mit einer abschließenden Handbewegung auf Dracos Leichnam.

„Konntest du es nicht schneller und schmerzloser gestalten?", fuhr Severus ungehalten den Dämon an, der daraufhin angesichts dieser unverschämten Undankbarkeit eine seiner fein geschwungenen, sorgfältig gezupften Augenbrauen hob.

„Du kritisierst _mich_, Mensch?" donnerte Ahriman verärgert und fletschte drohend die eindrucksvollen Reißzähne. „Es steht dir nicht zu, mich zu kritisieren. Du hast mich gebeten das Leben von Lucius Malfoy zu retten, und das habe ich getan. Auf welche Art ich das tat, geht nur mich etwas an. Zu zu deiner Information, Sterblicher...", fuhr Ahriman ungehalten fort und zeigte mit seinem langen gepflegten Zeigefinger auf Draco. „Dieser junge Zauberer da hat mit Kräften gespielt, die er nicht ansatzweise verstanden hat. Er war so voller dunkler Magie, dass ich mehr Gegenzauber beschwören musste als in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten zusammen genommen! Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, ihn zu bremsen und die dunkle Magie in ihm zu bannen und zu neutralisieren", schleuderte Ahriman Snape mit harten, abgehackten Worten entgegen.

Severus hob entschuldigend beide Hände, während Hermine sich abwandte, auf den immer noch bewegungslos auf den Boden liegenden Lucius Malfoy zu eilte und sich an seiner Seite niederkniete.

„Ich dachte nur, du könntest es schneller, schmerzfreier beenden, Ahriman", erklärte Snape.

„Du solltest in diesem Fall nicht denken, Severus Snape. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber ich musste handeln, bevor uns hier alles um die Ohren fliegt", entgegnete Ahriman versöhnlich. Er schritt auf Draco zu und streifte ihm den verhängnisvollen Ring vom Finger.

„Den nehme ich mal an mich, bevor er wieder in falsche Hände gerät", erklärte er und ließ ihn in seinem weiten roten Gewand verschwinden. „Das Buch, welches er gefunden hat, werde ich vernichten. Es ist das Letzte seine Art, und seine Zerstörung erspart uns in Zukunft noch mehr Zauberer, die auf die törichte Idee kommen könnten, diese starke, schwarze Magie beherrschen zu wollen, um mit ihr die Welt zu erobern."

Offensichtlich wusste Ahriman über sämtliche Einzelheiten Bescheid, was Severus nicht wirklich wunderte.

„Warum bist du erst so spät gekommen? Du hättest doch viel eher eingreifen können. Draco aufzuhalten wäre für dich ein Kinderspiel gewesen!" ereiferte sich Severus.

„Ich darf nur unter bestimmten Umständen eingreifen, Severus Snape", erklärte Ahriman geduldig und seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihr Menschen schafft es allein mit ihm fertig zu werden. Ich greife nur in den Lauf der Dinge ein, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, und auch nur dann, wenn ich sehe, dass mein Eingreifen den natürlichen Verlauf der Geschichte nicht zu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt."

„Du hättest den dunklen Lord auch aufhalten können", sinnierte Severus weiter.

„Das hätte ich", bestätigte Ahriman nickend. „Aber es war im großen Ganzen nicht vorgesehen, dass ein Dämon die Zaubererwelt rettet. Wie gesagt, ich darf nur unter gewissen Umständen eingreifen: wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt und - was noch wichtiger ist - die Ausgewogenheit der Kräfte zwischen Gut und Böse in Gefahr gerät. Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, mein Lieber, dass ich ebenfalls eine dunkle Kreatur bin. Meine Hilfe hat normalerweise ihren Preis, den die Menschen nicht sonderlich gern entrichten. Und ihr habt es letztendlich auch allein geschafft, Voldemort zu vernichten", schloss der Dämon diese Diskussion, indem er sich abwandte und auf Hermine und den reglos am Boden liegenden Lucius zu schritt.

Hermine hatte den Kopf ihres Liebsten auf ihren Schoß gezogen und streichelte ihm über die bleiche Wange und die Stirn. Er war kalt und rührte sich nicht, wenngleich er noch am Leben war. Ihre zitternden Hände ertasteten den Puls an der Halsschlagader und ein erleichtertes Seufzen entschlüpfte ihr. Merlin sei Dank, fühlte sie noch etwas. Sein Puls schlug, wenn auch sehr leicht und unregelmäßig gegen ihre tastenden Finger.

„Lucius, kannst du mich hören?" Sie umfasste seine breiten Schultern und beugte sich nach vorn, um ihm möglichst nahe zu sein. Tränen liefen in wahren Bächen über Hermines Gesicht. „Bitte stirb nicht, bitte komm zu mir zurück", flehte sie immer wieder, den Blick starr auf das blasse, bewegungslose Gesicht vor ihr gerichtet. Sie überhäufte ihn mit Küssen und betete, dass es nicht zu spät war.

Als sie den Dämon näher kommen hörte, sah sie auf, und man konnte ihr Flehen, welches in ihren Augen geschrieben stand, sehen.

„Ich weiß schon, was du von mir erbittest", seufzte der dunkle Gesandte der Unterwelt. Mit einer sanften, fast zärtlich wirkenden Geste legte Ahriman seine schmale Hand auf Lucius' kalte Stirn.

„Er steht an der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod", murmelte der Dämon abwesend.

„Bitte!", flüsterte Hermine leise und zog Lucius noch dichter an sich heran. Ahriman hatte versprochen Lucius zu retten, doch sie spürte, dass es noch nicht ausgestanden war und Lucius immer noch sterben könnte.

Ahriman erwiderte nichts. Er zeigte nicht einmal, dass er Hermine gehört hatte. Seine Hand verweilte noch eine Weile auf Lucius' Stirn, dann strich er ihm zart einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht, Menschenkind. Er wird zu dir zurück kehren. Er kämpft und er ist stark. Er wird überleben", prophezeite er Hermine, die sich aufschluchzend zu Lucius' Gesicht herunter beugte und ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste.

Von Hermine ungesehen, vollführte Ahriman eine kurze kreisförmige Handbewegung und im gleichen Moment regte sich Lucius leicht. Das Bewusstsein kehrte langsam in ihn zurück, seine Augenlider flatterten, und ganz allmählich erwachte er aus der tiefen Ohnmacht, die ihn bis an die Schwelle des Todes geführt hatte.

Severus' schwarze Augenbraue wanderte stumm fragend nach oben. Er hatte durchaus gesehen, dass Ahriman irgend etwas getan hatte, um Lucius zu helfen. Während der Dämon hoheitsvoll an ihm vorbei schritt, um zu Dracos Wohnbereich zu gelangen, in dem sich noch das Buch der dunklen Magie befinden musste, flüsterte er dem Tränkemeister leise zu. „Verrate bloß nicht, dass ich geholfen habe, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu fordern. Mein schlechter Ruf ist sonst in Gefahr." Ahriman zwinkerte dem verblüfft aussehenden Mann belustigt zu und verschwand eilig hinter einigen Felsbrocken.

Severus' Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich indessen auf das am Boden kauernde Paar. Lucius war noch immer sehr benommen, als er sich halb aufrichtete und sich erst langsam wieder seiner Umgebung gewahr wurde. Erstaunt betrachtete er die neben ihm kniende Hermine, der immer noch Tränen, über das blasse, abgekämpfte Gesicht liefen. Wortlos und ein wenig schwach schloss er sie stumm in die Arme, unendlich erleichtert, dass sie weitgehend unverletzt wirkte. Während sie an seiner Schulter lehnte und ihm leise zuflüsterte: „Es tut mir so Leid, Lucius. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ist schon gut, mein Herz. Alles wird gut", murmelte Lucius, der nicht so recht wusste, wofür Hermine sich eigentlich entschuldigte.

Severus trat näher und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst, mein Freund", brummte er. Lucius nickte stumm, während er Hermine weiter fest in seinen Armen hielt und noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass nun alles ausgestanden war.

„Wo ist Draco? Habt ihr ihn außer Gefecht setzen können?", fragte Lucius.

„Draco war nicht mehr zu helfen. Wir haben alles versucht, aber jeder Versuch unsererseits scheiterte", erklärte Severus und hoffte, Lucius würde niemals erfahren, dass er selbst versucht hatte, seinen Sohn durch einen Avada Kedavra zu töten.

„Ahriman tauchte plötzlich hier auf, und er brachte die Sache dann zu Ende", setzte Severus ein wenig kryptisch seine Erklärung fort.

„Ahriman?" Jetzt wurde Lucius unruhig Er löste sich aus Hermines Armen und versuchte, sich gänzlich aufzurichten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Dracos Leichnam, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

„Draco?" Namenloses Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers ab. Entschieden schüttelte er die Hände von Hermine sowie auch die von Severus ab, die ihn halten und stützen wollten und taumelte mehr als er lief zu seinem Sohn.

Mit einem tiefen, verzweifelten Schluchzen ließ er sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.

„DRACO!"

Lucius' Hände glitten fahrig über den leblosen Körper seines Sohnes, als müsse er sich versichern, dass da tatsächlich Draco vor ihm lag. Er wusste instinktiv, es war zu spät, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Kind tatsächlich tot war, sickerte nur allmählich in sein Gehirn. Draco war endgültig und unwiderruflich gestorben, nur wenige Stunden, nachdem sein Vater festgestellt hatte, dass sein tot geglaubter Sohn die ganze Zeit am Leben gewesen war. Nun hatte er ihn unwiederbringlich verloren.

Lucius schloss den leblosen Körper seines Kindes in die Arme und drückte ihn verzweifelt gegen seine Brust.

„Lucius, es tut mir leid...es gab keine...."

„...lasst mich allein. ALLE!", donnerte Lucius in seiner Trauer und schnitt Severus, der mit Hermine näher getreten war, das Wort ab.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus, als wolle sie den Mann, den sie liebte, berühren und ihn damit trösten, aber sie führte diese Bewegung nicht zu Ende. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass Lucius jetzt keinerlei Zärtlichkeit dulden würde - auch nicht von ihr.

„Lucius, ich...", versuchte sie ihn stattdessen irgendwie zu trösten oder zu besänftigen, aber er schüttelte nur stumm und unendlich hoffnungslos den Kopf.

„Bitte geht. Lasst mich eine Weile mit ihm allein", kam es tonlos aus seinem Mund, und seine Hände strichen immer wieder über Dracos leblose Arme, während er den Kopf an seiner Schulter barg.

Severus nickte verstehend.

Lucius brauchte einfach Zeit, um über diesen schweren Schicksalsschlag hinwegzukommen. Er war sich sicher, dass Lucius tief in sich wusste, dass es so und nicht anders hatte ablaufen müssen. Er würde darüber hinweg kommen, mit der Zeit. So hoffte der Freund und zog die widerstrebende Hermine hinweg von den beiden am Boden hockenden Gestalten, deren Anblick auf der steinernen düsteren, jetzt menschenleeren Ebene an zwei schwarze Felsbrocken erinnerten.

**Tbc.**

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich __**AlexW. **_

_In der Hoffnung, dass er, wo immer er jetzt ist, seinen Frieden und denjenigen, der vor ihm gegangen ist, gefunden hat. _

_Trauer ist das Heimweh unseres Herzens  
nach dem Menschen, den wir sehr schätzten._

_Dezember 2009_


	19. Chapter 19

**Titel: **_Lebenslänglich – Die Rückkehr -_

_**Autor: **__Eve_

**Rating: **_P 18 _

**Beta: **

**Typ: **_Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Pairing:**_ Lucius Malfoy/Hermine Granger_

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel:** Lemon

**Disclaimer: **_Leider gehört Lucius immer noch nicht mir. Alle Charaktere gehören Frau Rowling. Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aber von mir! _

**Epilog**

**Kommentar:**

_So, hier ist er nun der Epilog und mit diesem ist die Geschichte um Lucius und Hermine nun endgültig beendet._

_Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich bei Marron-Kätzchen, der ich leider nicht durch eine Mail antworten konnte, weiterhin bei Irm63, SoyTryphena, Caput Mortuus und nicht zuletzt besonders bei Tiziana für ihre Reviews. Allein schon wegen Eurer Kommentare, hat es sich gelohnt zu schreiben und regelmäßig zu posten. :-)_

_Besonderer Dank gilt meiner Beta, die trotz immensen Arbeitspensums noch Zeit hatte, meine gesammelten Fehler auszumerzen. :-)_

_Ich verabschiede mich nun für wahrscheinlich längere Zeit von Euch, wünsche Euch einen ganz tollen Sommer und viel Spaß mit diesem superlangen, hoffentlich aber nicht langweiligen Epilog._

_Eure Eve_

_PS: Ich weiß durchaus, welchen Patronus Severus Snape bei JKR hatte! :-) Ich hab mir die schreiberische Freiheit genommen, einen anderen für ihn zu wählen. *zwinker*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

Ein Jahr später:

„Onkel Severus?"

Der Angesprochene pflückte weiter seelenruhig und äußerst sorgfältig die wenigen Heilpflanzen auf der kleinen, sonnendurchfluteten Waldlichtung.

„Onkel Severus?", ertönte die helle Kinderstimme ein zweites Mal. Severus Snapes gebückte Körperhaltung straffte sich ein wenig, aber sonst gab es keine Anzeichen die darauf hindeuteten, dass er das Kind gehört hatte. Lediglich ein dunkles Augenpaar wurde genervt gen Himmel gerollt, ehe Severus weiter seiner Arbeit nachging. Wenn man das Übel lange genug ignorierte, würde es sich vielleicht ein anderes Opfer suchen.

Das Übel, in Form eines kleinen Jungen mit schwarzem Wuschelkopf und großen, für sein Alter viel zu ernst drein blickenden Kinderaugen, tat Severus leider nicht den Gefallen und verschwand einfach. Der Tränkemeister spürte plötzlich ein leichtes, aber hartnäckiges Zupfen am Ärmel seiner Robe und fuhr mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu dem Kind herum, welches erschrocken den Ärmel losließ und einen Schritt zurück taumelte.

„Was?", blaffte Severus ungehalten, während sein Gesicht alles andere als eine freundliche Miene zeigte.

„Onkel Severus, Alyssa sagt, du kannst auch ein Tier aus deinem Zauberstab springen lassen, genau wie Onkel Lucius", erklärte der Kleine entschlossen und ignorierte völlig die abweisende Miene des Tränkebrauers. Er ließ sich niemals von Severus' meist unwirschen, abweisenden Verhalten abschrecken, denn er wusste, dass sein Onkel, wenn er ihn nur lange genug und vor allen Dingen höflich bat, immer Rede und Antwort stand und in sehr seltenen Fällen auch mal kleinere Wünsche erfüllte.

Auf eine recht eigenartige Art verband die beiden eine Freundschaft, die sich Außenstehende nicht erklären konnten. Nicht einmal Severus Snape selbst, wusste, warum er den kleinen Jungen, der seit gut einem Jahr bei Hermine und Lucius nebst ihrer kleinen eigenen Tochter lebte, so mochte. Dragan war oft in der Gesellschaft des Zauberers zu finden, wenn dieser nach Australien zu Besuch kam. Der Zauberer hatte das Kind sogar in Latein unterrichtet und er nahm ihn oft mit, wenn er los ging um seltene tropische Kräuter für seine Tränke zu sammeln.

„So, hat sie das?", bemerkte Severus nun, während er nachdenklich zu dem kleinen Mädchen sah, welches sie heute auf ihrer Sammeltour durch das kleine Wäldchen nahe am Meer begleitete. Alyssa saß nahe an einem Busch voller roter Beeren. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war rot vom Beerensaft. Die Hände und die Kleidung zeigten ebenfalls rot leuchtende Spuren der Früchte. In ihrer fleckigen Hand hielt das blond gelockte Kind einen Zauberstab und während ihre Finger unablässig die roten Beeren pflückten und zum Mund führten, schwenkte sie mit der anderen Hand lässig ihren Zauberstab und zupfte mit Hilfe von Magie große Farnwedel ab, die sie in den Korb, der neben ihr stand, schweben ließ.

„Alyssa, ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du die Pflanzen nicht magisch pflücken, sondern sie gefälligst mit der Hand ernten und sorgfältig im Korb verstauen sollst und iss bitte nicht alle Beeren, sonst wirst du Bauchschmerzen bekommen", grollte Severus und schickte dem erschrocken aufblickenden Mädchen einen grimmigen Blick.

_Slytherin! Sie wäre eine perfektes Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin und sie ist genauso faul, wie Lucius es war,wenn er etwas tun sollte, was er nicht mochte, _dachte Severus, als ein erneutes bestimmt ausgesprochenes 'Onkel Severus?' ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Mit einem missmutig klingenden „Ja!", wandte er sich wieder zu dem immer noch wartenden Dragan um.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du auch..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, was du gefragt hast", unterbrach Severus das Kind und runzelte nachdenklich die schwarzen Brauen. „So, Onkel Lucius hat also ein Tier aus seinem Zauberstab hervorspringen lassen. Bist du sicher?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

Dragan nickte eifrig. „Ja, eine große silberne Raubkatze", erzählte er begeistert seinem Onkel.

„So, so Lucius hat tatsächlich einen Patronus zustande gebracht. Interessant!", wunderte sich Severus und hockte sich nun neben Dragan, damit er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen war.

„Weißt du auch, was man sagt, wenn man ein Tier aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbringen will?", fragte er und der Junge nickte so heftig, dass die schwarzen Locken, die widerspenstig vom Kopf abstanden, wild auf und nieder flogen.

„Ja, weiß ich, 'Expecto Patronum'", erklärte er mit wichtiger Stimme und schwenkte seinen eigenen, kunstvoll verzierten schwarzen Zauberstab, der dem seinem Patenonkels so ähnlich sah, wild in der Luft herum. Er war ein Geschenk von Severus, der ihn extra aus England mitgebracht hatte. Als einziger Muggel unter lauter hervorragenden Zauberern sollte er wenigstens einen eigenen Zauberstab haben, auch wenn er damit niemals einen Zauber wirken konnte, fand Snape. Der Junge trug den Stab ständig bei sich, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht irgendwann einmal die Magie seiner neuen ungewöhnlichen Familie auch auf ihn überspringen würde.

Dragan war ein kluger Junge und kannte die geläufigsten Zaubersprüche, auch wenn sie ihm gar nichts nützten. „Richtig!" nickte Severus beifällig und zog nun seinen eigenen Stab aus der Tasche seiner Robe.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Aus Severus Stab kam feiner silberner Nebel und verdichtete sich allmählich zu einem geflügelten Wesen, welches sich auf einem nahen Ast niederließ und mit seinem starken gebogenen Schnabel über die silbern leuchtenden Federn strich.

„Ein Rabe", erkannte der kleine Junge staunend. Snape nickte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab noch einmal. Der Rabe schüttelte sich, spreizte die Flügel und stieg lautlos, wie eine wallende Nebelschwade gen Himmel. Dragan lachte hell auf und in Severus Mundwinkel zeigte sich der Anflug eines leichten Lächelns. Dragan lachte nicht oft und Severus freute sich aufrichtig darüber, dass es ihm gelungen war, dem Jungen, der so viel Grausames erlebt hatte und bis vor kurzem nicht einmal reden wollte, ein wenig Freude zu schenken.

Er beobachtete noch eine Weile aufmerksam, wie die beiden Kinder Kräuter Kräuter sein ließen und lachend dem Raben hinterher jagten. Seufzend wandte er sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er hoffte, dass Lucius nicht ewig brauchen würde, für das was er vorhatte.

Sein Freund hatte ihn heute gebeten, eine Weile auf die beiden Kinder aufzupassen, weil er ein wenig mit Hermine allein sein wollte. Severus hatte zuerst verächtlich geschnaubt, weil er annahm, dass Lucius nur seine unendlich große Libido ungestört ausleben wollte. Malfoy hatte ihn daraufhin in seinen Plan eingeweiht und widerstrebend hatte Severus sich bereit erklärt, die beiden Kinder mit zum Kräuter sammeln zu nehmen.

„Hoffentlich dauert es nicht ewig. Ich bin doch kein verdammtes Kindermädchen", grummelte er unwirsch vor sich hin, während er versuchte den Waldboden aufmerksam nach den seltenen Heilkräutern abzusuchen und gleichzeitig aber auch die Kinder im Auge zu behalten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~

Währenddessen schlenderte einige Meilen entfernt, ein großer, breitschultriger Mann zusammen mit einer wesentlich kleineren, zierlichen Frau gemächlich am Strand des Ozeans entlang.

Sie hatten ihre Finger ineinander verwoben und genossen das Alleinsein miteinander, ohne das sie sonst üblicherweise begleitende Kindergeplapper. Alyssa löcherte meist, wenn sie spazieren gingen ihren Vater mit unzähligen Fragen über die Zauberergesellschaft, während Dragan still,oftmals an Hermines Seite, seine kleine Hand in ihrer, aufmerksam zuhörte, was der Zauberer alles erzählte.

Hermine genoss die Wärme der Sonne, die am Vormittag noch nicht so heiß brannte, die kleinen Tropfen der Gischt, die sie hin und wieder trafen und den warmen, feuchten Sand unter ihren Füßen.

Gemächlich gingen sie auf die kleine, versteckte Bucht inmitten einer Ansammlung großer Steine zu, die ein wenig verborgen zwischen den Klippen lag. Sie beide mochten dieses kleine Versteck, welches sie vor fremden Augen schützte. Selten kam jemand bis hierher und an diesem versteckten Ort konnten sie die wenige Zeit, die sie wirklich für sich allein hatten, ungestört genießen.

Der Wind, der hier am Meer stetig zu spüren war, trieb Hermine die langen Haare ins Gesicht. Immer wieder musste sie sich die widerspenstigen Strähnen beiseite wischen. Verwundert sah sie zu ihrem Geliebten auf, dessen langes blondes Haar, welches ihm in langen weichen Wellen über die Schulter fiel, zwar ebenfalls im Wind flatterte, ihm aber niemals ins Gesicht wehte.

_Er hat bestimmt einen Zauber benutzt, _überlegte Hermine, während sie Lucius, der ungewöhnlich wortkarg neben ihr her lief, beobachtete.

Seitdem sie vor einem Jahr nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen und dem nicht minder schrecklichen Tod von Draco nach Australien gekommen waren, hatte Lucius selten gezaubert. Er und Hermine hatten sich dazu entschlossen, ganz normal unter Muggeln zu leben und ihr Zaubererdasein hinter sich zu lassen. Es war notwendig, um eine Entdeckung durch das Zaubererministerium zu vermeiden. Immerhin war Lucius ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht.

Lucius fiel diese Entscheidung, weitestgehend auf die Anwendung von Magie zu verzichten, im Gegensatz zu Hermine relativ schwer. Es gab Zeiten, da war er unausgeglichen, geradezu ruhelos, höchst gereizt und erinnerte in seinem Verhalten an eine gefangen gehaltene Raubkatze.

Hermine hatte herausgefunden, dass es in diesen Momenten gut war, wenn sie Severus bat für einige Tage zu kommen. Die beiden Männer verschwanden dann irgendwo in den menschenleeren Weiten Australiens und wenn sie nach mehr als einem Tag wieder kamen, war Lucius ausgeglichen und ruhig und wieder voller Tatendrang.

Sie hatte niemals gefragt, was die beiden in dieser Zeit taten und Lucius hatte es ihr nicht erzählt. Aber sie vermutete, dass Severus es Lucius irgendwie ermöglichte seine überschüssigen magischen Kräfte, die er stetig in sich ansammelte, loszuwerden.

Hin und wieder zauberte Lucius ein wenig für die beiden Kinder und natürlich brachte er seiner Tochter den einen oder anderen komplexeren Zauberspruch bei. Er vergötterte sie geradezu. Hermine lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie die beiden sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten.

Sie waren damals aus der unterirdischen Grotte zu Lucius' Haus zurück gekehrt. Lucius hatte Dracos leblosen Körper die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen getragen. Er gestattete es weder Severus ihn ihm für eine Weile abzunehmen, noch wollte er mithilfe Magie Dracos Leichnam vor sich her levitieren.

Die größte Entfernung legten sie per Apparation zurück und als sie bei dem ehemaligen Feriendomizil der Malfoys ankamen, erwartete sie schon ein höchst nervöser Harry Potter, der zugleich hocherfreut war, als er Hermine lebend wieder sah und auf das tiefste geschockt, als er erkannte, wer da leblos in Lucius Malfoys Armen hing.

Eigentlich wollte er Lucius gleich wieder in Gewahrsam nehmen, aber angesichts der Ereignisse sah er ein, dass der Vater, der noch immer unter einem großen Schock stand, sich von seinem Sohn angemessen verabschieden sollte und ihn auch beerdigen musste.

Lucius sah bleich und abgekämpft aus. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage hatten sich in sein Gesicht eingegraben. Es wirkte grau und eingefallen und Hermine entdeckte bei näherem Hinsehen eine dicke Strähne grauer Haare in dem leuchtenden Blond. Mit unbewegter, versteinert wirkender Miene begann er, nachdem er Draco im Keller des Hauses aufgebahrt hatte, die Beerdigung zu organisieren. Er hatte beschlossen Draco in der Nähe des Hauses zu beerdigen. Keine zehn Pferde brachten ihn und seinen toten Sohn zurück nach England, wo Draco in der Familiengruft hätte beigesetzt werden können. Lucius wollte auf gar keinen Fall wieder als Gefangener in Malfoy Manor enden. Trotz seiner unsagbaren Trauer, ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass er niemals wieder eingesperrt sein wollte.

Drei Tage später fand die Beerdigung statt. Der Pfarrer des nahen Dorfes sprach ein paar Gebete und Lucius rezitierte ein Gesicht in einer Sprache, die von den Anwesenden niemand verstand. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hoch aufgerichtet stand er bewegungslos vor dem Grab seines Sohnes, bis irgendwann ein paar gemietete Männer begannen es langsam mit Erde zuzuschaufeln. Nach ein paar Wochen würde der Steinmetz den schlichten Stein, den Lucius ausgesucht hatte aufstellen und so würde sein Sohn in der Nähe einer Korkeiche im warmen Süden, nahe am Meer, seine letzte Ruhe finden.

Hermine sorgte sich mittlerweile um ihren Geliebten. Lucius hatte noch nicht eine Träne vergossen, seitdem er seinen Sohn in der Grotte in seinen Armen gewiegt hatte. Es machte den Eindruck, mit Dracos Tod waren auch Lucius' Fähigkeit zu empfinden verloren gegangen. Selbst zu Hermine war er distanziert und ließ ihre liebevollen Berührungen nur zögerlich über sich ergehen. Lucius war ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er atmete, aß und trank ausreichend. Er schlief aber so gut wie nie, gab nüchtern Antwort wenn man ihn etwas fragte, aber keinerlei Gefühl oder Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Kein Schmerz, keine Wut, keine Trauer - nur sture Resignation.

Es schmerzte Hermine unendlich, dass er ihre Berührungen meist mied und sie selbst so gut wie nie anfasste und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er ihre Gesellschaft nur schwer ertrug. Severus, der den Freund seit unendlich langer Zeit kannte, hatte ihr gesagt, dass Lucius auf diese Weise um seinen Sohn trauerte und er sich ganz sicher mit der Zeit wieder in den alten Lucius Malfoy zurück verwandeln würde. Aber Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie musste ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Vor allen Dingen weg von Portugal, weg von allem, was in ihm den Schmerz über Dracos Tod noch mehr anfachen würde. So reifte ein Plan in ihr heran.

Nach der Beerdigung hatten sie ein kleines Essen geplant und danach wollte Harry mit seinem Gefangenen wieder nach England zurück kehren. Hermine wusste, dass sie dies auf gar keinen Fall geschehen lassen konnte.

Nachdem die wenigen Menschen, die an Dracos Beerdigung teilgenommen hatten, sich auf den Weg zurück zum Landhaus machten und nur noch Lucius allein am Grab seines Sohnes stand, um mit steinernem Gesicht zuzusehen, wie die lockere Erde, die die Arbeiter langsam in das Grab schaufelten, den schwarz polierten Sarg seines Jungen nach und nach zudeckte, trat sie an ihn heran und nahm seinen Arm. Er ließ es wortlos geschehen. Nur ein kurzes Anspannen seiner Muskeln sagte ihr, dass er ihre Berührung überhaupt wahr genommen hatte.

„Wir müssen gehen, Lucius", flüstere Hermine

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Lucius ergeben, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Es gibt da noch jemanden, den du kennenlernen musst und wir werden sie jetzt besuchen", erklärte sie in bestimmten Ton und trat näher an den Mann heran. Sturmgraue Augen rissen sich widerwillig vom Grab los und sahen sie abschätzend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin", gestand er, fast unsicher.

„Doch, das bist du", erklärte Hermine fest. „ Außerdem müssen wir dich jetzt in Sicherheit bringen. Harry wird dich in Kürze mitnehmen wollen"

„Ja, das wird er wohl", seufzte Lucius und wandte sich nun, nach einem letzten Blick auf den braunen Erdhügel vor ihm, zu Hermine um.

„Wir werden apparieren in drei großen Etappen. Verlass dich ganz auf mich", erklärte Hermine entschlossen und dann spürte Lucius schon den leichten Schmerz in der Magengrube, als sie mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden.

Sie brauchten im ganzen fünf Etappen nach Australien. Hermine war es nicht gewohnt, zu zweit zu apparieren. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schwach von der Tortur, die sie erlebt hatte und Lucius war ihr auch keine große Hilfe. Wie ein Sack hing er an ihrem Arm, ließ sich willig in jede bestimmte Richtung lenken.

Aber schließlich hatten sie es doch geschafft und mit einem letzten fast verzweifelten Apparationssprung landeten sie nur fünf Meter von der Terrasse ihrer Eltern entfernt im weichen Gras des Vorgartens. Hermine ließ sich, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, einfach mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf den sattgrünen Rasen fallen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Lucius hingegen stand steif neben ihr und starrte fassungslos auf das kleine Mädchen nicht weit entfernt, welches bis eben noch mit einer Handvoll Puppen und Teddybären gespielt hatte und nun erstaunt aufsah, als die beiden Besucher so plötzlich vor ihr erschienen.

Sie erkannte ihre Mutter und mit einem freudigen Aufschrei lief sie ihr über den Rasen entgegen.

Kurz bevor sie Hermine erreichte, stoppte Alyssa jedoch, als würde sie erst jetzt merken, dass ihre Mutter diesmal nicht allein gekommen war. Voller Staunen sah sie auf den groß gewachsenen Mann, neben ihr, der sie immer noch völlig entgeistert anstarrte.

Alyssa klemmte sich entschlossen den Teddybären, den sie noch in der Hand hielt unter den kleinen Arm und trat langsam, mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck näher.

„Wer ist der Mann, Mama?", wollte sie von ihrer Mutter wissen, während sie sich von Hermine, die sich etwas aufgesetzt hatte, umarmen ließ. Alyssas Blick wich keine Minute von Lucius.

Noch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, ließ sich Lucius plötzlich mit einem Laut, den sie noch niemals von ihm gehört hatte, neben ihr auf seine Knie nieder.

„Guten Tag, Alyssa", hörte sie ihn freundlich sagen und diese Stimme, die in den letzten Tagen so emotionsfrei geklungen hatte, war keineswegs mehr frei von Gefühlen. Dies ließ Hermine erstaunt aufhören. Das war nicht der Lucius, der in den letzten Tagen so gut, wie kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Dieser Lucius klang, fast so, wie der Lucius, den sie vor mehr als drei Jahren kennen- und lieben gelernt hatte.

„Woher weißt du wie ich heiße?", fragte das Mädchen immer noch misstrauisch und presste ihren Teddy an sich.

„Ich weiß sehr viel von dir, junge Dame!", Lucius lächelte, sein ganzes Gesicht hellte sich förmlich auf und das grau seiner Gesichtsfarbe verschwand zusehens. „ Deine Mutter hat mir viel von dir erzählt", erklärte er dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Hat sie dir auch erzählt, wie mein Lieblingsteddy heißt und was meine Lieblingsspeise ist und warum hat sie dir überhaupt von mir erzählt, bist du jetzt der Freund von Mama?", prasselten die Fragen unaufhörlich auf den knienden Mann ein und der verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht bei so viel kindlichem Enthusiasmus. Ganz behutsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, streckte er die Hand aus und strich seiner Tochter sanft die langen blonden Locken aus dem verschwitzten Gesichtchen.

„Das sind ganz schön viele Fragen auf einmal, kleine Lady." Alyssa kicherte, als Lucius sie 'kleine Lady' nannte. Noch niemals war sie so genannt worden und sie fand, dass das eine sehr passende Anrede für sie war.

„Hat deine Mutter, denn niemals von mir gesprochen?", fragte Lucius seine Tochter gespielt erstaunt und ignorierte das belustigte Schnauben Hermines an seine Seite.

Alyssa zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte angestrengt, während sie den Mann vor ihr eingehend von oben bis unten einer überaus strengen Musterung unterzog.

Sie hob ihre Hand und fasste nach einer von Lucius langen Haarsträhnen, die ihm über die Schulter fielen. Sanft ließ sie das Haar durch ihre Finger gleiten, während Lucius ganz still hielt und seine Tochter fasziniert beobachtete, während Hermine still daneben saß und interessiert das Kennenlernen zwischen Tochter und Vater beobachtete.

„Meine Mama hat mir von einem großen, hübschen Zauberer mit langem blonden Haar, so wie deines, erzählt", plapperte Alyssa und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wachsam, ehe sie fort fuhr. „Sie hat gesagt, dass er weit weg in England lebt, sehr viel arbeiten muss und dass ihn seine wichtigen Geschäfte davon abhalten, mich zu besuchen. Sie sagt, dieser Mann sei mein Vater. Bist du mein Vater?", erklang es hoffnungsvoll aus dem kleinen Kindermund.

Lucius konnte nur wortlos nicken. Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und rollte langsam seine stoppelige Wange herunter. Ehe sie im Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes verschwinden konnte, wurde sie von einer kleinen, weichen Kinderhand weggewischt.

„Nicht weinen, Papa. Ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du solange gebraucht hast, um mich zu besuchen. Denn jetzt bist du ja da", tröstete Alyssa leutselig ihren Vater und schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um den vor ihr hockenden Mann.

Mit einer fast verzweifelten Bewegung, die aber immer noch so beherrscht war, dass er der Kleinen, die sich in seine Arme schmiegte keinen Schrecken einjagen würde, schloss Lucius Malfoy seine Tochter in die Arme. Während er das Kind an sich drückte, verbarg er sein Gesicht in ihrem blonden Haar, welches ein wenig dunkler war, als sein eigenes. Hermine jedoch entgingen die Tränen nicht, die unablässig über sein Gesicht rollten. Von den eigenen Gefühlen angesichts dieser herzlichen Vereinigung von Vater und Tochter überwältigt, schlang sie ebenfalls ihre Arme um Mann und Kind und so hockten sie eine sehr lange Zeit auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus von Hermines Eltern.

Irgendwann hob Lucius den Kopf und sah Hermine tief bewegt in die Augen.

„Sie sieht Draco so ähnlich", flüsterte er heißer und strich seiner Tochter immer wieder durch das lange Haar. Hermine lächelte und strich ihm ihrerseits über die Wange. „Sie ist definitiv _deine _Tochter und nicht nur, was das Aussehen betrifft", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an waren Vater und Tochter fast unzertrennlich. Als müsste er die Zeit, die er nicht bei ihr sein konnte, nachholen verbrachte er die folgenden Tage und Wochen, in denen er und Hermine zu Gast bei ihren Eltern waren, fast ausschließlich mit Alyssa. Sie unternahmen Ausflüge in die nähere Umgebung, gingen Schwimmen, saßen dicht beieinander, während Alyssa staunend beobachtete, wie Lucius mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes verschiedene Gegenstände umher schweben ließ und sogar einen Patronus wirkte. Er war selbst ganz überrascht, als der große kräftige Tiger, der sich rasch seinen Weg aus dem Stab bahnte, mit langen geschmeidigen Sprüngen über den menschenleeren Strand eilte. Sehr oft sah man Lucius Malfoy, wie er als Reitpferd für sein kleines Mädchen herhalten musste und Abends brachte er sie ins Bett und erzählte ihr Geschichten von Elfen, edlen Rittern und wilden Sagengestalten.

Hermine sah mit stiller Freude, wie Lucius allmählich zu seinem Selbst zurück fand. Er trauerte immer noch still um Draco. Es brauchte eine lange Zeit, bis die Wunden, die ihm sein eigener Sohn beigebracht hatte, heilten. Vermutlich würde er noch länger brauchen, um die immensen Schuldgefühle, die ihn oftmals mit großer Wucht überfielen und ihn in schweigsames Grübeln versetzten, langsam nachließen und er sich nicht immer wieder selbst die Schuld für Dracos Werdegang gab.

Alyssa hatte es jedoch fertig gebracht die Gefühle in ihrem Vater, die er bei Dracos Tod in seinem Herzen vergraben hatte wieder neu zum Leben zu erwecken.

Auch Lucius' distanziertes Verhältnis zu Hermine änderte sich wieder. Hatte er kurz nach Dracos Tod noch jegliche körperliche Berührung vermieden und kaum mit ihr gesprochen, was Hermine unheimlich verletzte. So sehr, dass sie schon daran zu zweifeln begann, dass er jemals tiefere Gefühle für sie gehegt haben könnte, normalisierte sich ihr Verhältnis bald nach ihrer Ankunft in Australien wieder. Er zeigt ihr offen seine Zuneigung, nahm sie, so oft es ging in den Arm und bald darauf zeigte er ihr auf sehr leidenschaftliche Weise, wie sehr er sie die drei Jahre vermisst hatte. Hermine selbst genoss seine Zuwendungen unendlich. Sie liebte sein leichtes Streicheln auf ihrer nackten Haut, seine Küsse, die je nach Stimmung von unendlich sanft bis leidenschaftlich wild und unglaublich erotisch ausfielen. Sie verbrachten viele Nächte am Strand, wo sie die kleine Bucht entdeckt hatten und liebten sich hemmungslos im von der Sonne aufgeheizten Sand, unter hellem Mondlicht.

Die Folgezeit verbrachten sie damit, ihr neues Leben in Australien zu ordnen und zu organisieren.

Lucius änderte seinen Namen in Jean-Louis Malavoy und gab sich als adeligen Franzosen aus, der lange in England gelebt hatte. Dank seines untrüglichen Geschäftssinnes hatte er es innerhalb eines Jahres geschafft, sich mit einem schwunghaften Weinhandel, bei dem ihm Hermines Vater anfangs ein wenig behilflich war, zu etablieren. Er belieferte mit vorzüglichen Weinen aus verschiedenen australischen Anbaugebieten bereits Neuseeland und Japan und wie es aussah, würde die Firma mit der Zeit immer mehr expandieren.

Hermine entschloss sich noch einmal zu studieren und so belegte sie auf der Universität von Melbourne, Jura. Mittlerweile zeichnete sich schon ab, dass sie ihr Studium in Rekordgeschwindigkeit absolvieren würde und Lucius freute sich über seine sehr intelligente Lebenspartnerin, die ihn irgendwann als Rechtsanwältin auch in seiner Firma unterstützen konnte.

Severus Snape hingegen hatte zunächst einmal alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, um Harry Potter von der Verfolgung seines entflohenen Gefangenen abzuhalten. Er erzählte seinem ehemaligen Schüler von Hermines und Lucius' gemeinsamen Kind und ihrem schon sehr lange andauerndem Liebesverhältnis. Der staunende Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet die beiden zu einander gefunden hatten. Selbstverständlich war er nicht angetan von Hermines Wahl und im Nachhinein musste er natürlich auch erfahren, dass sie ihren Job für ihre eigenen Interessen missbraucht hatte. Das enttäuschte ihn. Allerdings gab er dem gerissenen Lucius Malfoy sowieso die Schuld an Hermines Ausrutscher. Wer weiß, wie er sie damals dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Aufgabe und ihren Hass auf ihn zu vergessen. Trotz seiner schweren Bedenken, was das Zusammenleben von Hermine und Lucius betraf und seinem Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber dem Ministerium beschloss er, die Suche nach Lucius Malfoy einzustellen. Allerdings nahm er Severus das heilige Versprechen ab, dass der Gesuchte niemals wieder nach England zurück kehren würde und lud die schwere Aufgabe auf sich, zu Hause, bei seinen Freunden zu erklären, warum Hermine, die zwar gerettet worden war, es vorzog nicht nach England zurückzukehren, stattdessen ihren Job kündigte und auf Weltreise ging.

Lucius Malfoy blieb für das Ministerium verschollen und nach einiger Zeit wurde die erfolglose Suche nach ihm eingestellt. Es wurde niemals geklärt, wer der mysteriöse Mr. X gewesen war, noch warum die Angriffe auf unschuldige Menschen plötzlich aufgehört hatten. Dieses Geheimnis bewahrten die vier Menschen, die Draco Malfoy in seiner Rolle als Mr. X erlebten hatten für immer.

Es hätte also alles wunderschön sein können, wenn Hermine da ein kleiner, verloren aussehender rumänischer Junge nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen wäre. Sie machte sich Sorgen um das Kind und Lucius, der ihre zeitweilige und gar nicht zu ihr passende Melancholie bemerkte, hakte hartnäckig immer wieder nach und fand schließlich heraus, was sie bedrückte.

Eines Tages kam er von einer längeren Geschäftsreise, die ihn durch ganz Australien geführt hatte, zurück und auf seinem Arm trug er den kleinen Dragan, den er der sprachlosen Hermine grinsend in den Arm drückte.

„Er ist bei uns sicher besser aufgehoben, als dort wo er bisher gewesen ist", erklärte er lapidar und ein Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein streifte ganz kurz sein Gesicht, ehe es wieder so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war. Immerhin war Draco indirekt für das Leid des Kindes verantwortlich. Hermine drückte den Jungen, der widerspruchslos und regelrecht lethargisch alles mit sich geschehen ließ an sich und übernahm die schwere Aufgabe, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, welches unter einem enorm schweren traumatischen Schock, litt.

Sie fragte nicht, wie Lucius es fertig gebracht hatte, den Jungen nach Australien zu bekommen. Sie war einfach nur glücklich, dass er da war.

Dragan gewöhnte sich jedoch nur schwer an die für ihn fremde Umgebung. Sein Verhalten änderte sich nicht. Er reagierte kaum auf äußere Einflüsse, saß immer noch so still und teilnahmslos, wie Hermine ihn kennen gelernt hatte da, malte grausige Bilder, sprach nicht, weinte nicht und nahm nicht einmal seine veränderte Umgebung richtig wahr.

Nachdem alle Liebe und Verständnis die sie aufbringen konnten nichts half und sein Zustand sich nicht veränderte, entschlossen sich Hermine und Lucius, Severus um Hilfe zu bitten.

Snape, war wie immer, wenn man ihn um etwas bat, wenig begeistert. Es brauchte alle Überredungskünste von Lucius und zusätzlich noch die Hartnäckigkeit von Hermine, bis er überzeugt werden konnte, bei Dragan Legilimentik anzuwenden und somit zu versuchen das schreckliche Ereignis, welches der Junge nicht verkraften konnte, aus seinem Kopf zu entfernen.

Severus ging schließlich äußerst behutsam vor und brauchte mehr als vier Stunden, bis er sich, sichtlich erschöpft schließlich aus dem Kopf des Kindes zurück zog. Dragans Wesen änderte sich daraufhin allmählich. Severus hatte ihm die Erinnerung an die Umstände des Todes seiner Eltern und seine Schwester, sowie den gesamten Todesserüberfall auf sein Dorf genommen und ihm stattdessen suggeriert, dass seine Angehörigen, wie auch der Rest des kleinen Dorfes an einer Epidemie gestorben seien. Der Junge war zwar im nach hinein immer noch traurig, aber sein an sich fröhliches und wissbegieriges Wesen brach sich erneut endlich Bahn. Das Kind stellte sich als wahres Sprachtalent heraus. Er erlernte in Windeseile die englische Sprache, nebenbei brachte ihm Lucius Französisch bei und von Severus bekam er Lateinunterricht. Wie Alyssa beherrschte er bald sämtliche Zaubersprüche, die Lucius seiner kleinen Tochter beibrachte, meist musste er ihr sogar noch vorsagen.

Man konnte nur vermuten dass Dragan aufgrund der von Snape ausgeführten Gedächtnismanimpulation ganz besonders auf ihn reagierte. Der Junge entwickelte ein geradezu inniges Verhältnis zu dem zurückhaltenden Tränkemeister. Severus war es anfangs sehr unangenehm, so ihm Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung des Kindes zu stehen. Aber Dragan konnte hartnäckig sein und so akzeptierte Severus schließlich das Objekt der gebrochenen Zuneigung des Kindes zu sein und akzeptierte sogar das ehrenvolle Amt des Patenonkels für den Jungen, dem er mit großen Ernst nachging.

Wieder hätte alles so schön sein können, wenn Lucius nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, das in seinem Leben noch etwas fehlt. Eigentlich war es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Für ihn war diese allerdings ein Symbol für etwas, was nun schon eine gewisse Zeit andauerte und endlich legitimiert werden sollte.

So hatte er schnellst möglichst einige besondere Vorkehrungen getroffen, wichtige Besorgungen erledigt, sich einen freien Tag genommen und schließlich Severus gebeten, die Kinder für eine Weile zu beaufsichtigen.

Hermine hatte er kurzerhand aus ihrer Universität entführt und der etwas erstaunt und gar nicht so begeistert drein blickenden jungen Frau erzählt, er müsse dringend einmal ausspannen und das könnte er nun einmal am Besten nur mit ihr. Widerstrebend, weil sie doch besser lernen sollte, als Ausflüge zu unternehmen, für die auch noch später Zeit war, war sie ihm zu seinem schwarzen BMW gefolgt, den Lucius schon seit einiger Zeit besaß und ihn auch mit wachsender Begeisterung fuhr und war mit ihm hinaus zum Strand gefahren.

Lucius war äußerst nervös und hoffte, dass er diese für ihn eigentlich ungewöhnliche Gefühlsäußerung vor Hermine gut verbergen konnte. Sie durfte nicht zu früh ahnen, was er geplant hatte.

Er spürte durchaus ihre prüfenden Blicke, die immer wieder auf ihn fielen, als sie beide über den weichen Sand am Strand zu laufen begannen. Lucius hielt Hermines Hand fest in seiner, als hätte er Angst, dass sie im letzten Moment bevor er sie etwas Wichtiges fragen konnte, noch entwischte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, kamen riesige Felsbrocken in Sicht, die anscheinend eine natürlich Grenze zum anderen Teil des Strandes bildeten.

Sie kletterten beide geschickt über einige große Felsbrocken hinweg. Hinter dieser steinernen Barriere befand sich eine kleine Lagune, die sich nur denjenigen offenbarte, die den Nerv und die Geschicklichkeit aufbrachten, über steile Felsen mit scharfen Kanten zu klettern. Somit war die Gefahr, hier wirklich Gesellschaft zu bekommen äußert gering. Dies war Hermines und Lucius' geheime Stelle, an der sie schon oft verweilt hatten. Allein mit sich, dem Strand, der Sonne und dem Meer.

Lucius führte Hermine ein wenig abseits, in die Nähe eines großen Felsens. Dieser ragte weit über einen Teil des Strandes und bildete so ein natürliches Dach und schirmte die zur Mittagszeit heiß vom Himmel scheinende Sonne weitestgehend ab. Dort wartete die erste Überraschung auf Hermine.

Lucius hatte in einem Versteck einen riesigen Picknickkorb mit allerlei Leckereien deponiert. Den holte er jetzt hervor, breitete eine große Decke auf dem Sand aus und forderte Hermine, deren Augen nun belustigt funkelten Platz zunehmen.

„Du hast dir aber wirklich Mühe gegeben, Luc", lächelte Hermine und ließ hungrig ihre Augen über die Lebensmittel gleiten, die Lucius nun vor ihr ausbreitete.

„Für dich ist mir nichts zu schwer und zu teuer", schmeichelte Lucius mit rauchiger Stimme und steckte ihr eine Weintraube zwischen die Lippen.

„Mein lieber Schatz", murmelte Hermine belustigt, während sie kaute und runter schluckte. „Ich kenne dich viel zu gut, als dass ich annehmen würde, dass du nicht irgendwelche finsteren Pläne mit dieser Aktion verbinden würdest", neckte sie ihn und fütterte ihn im Gegenzug mit einem Stück Käse. Lucius nahm den Käse, sog gleichzeitig Hermines Finger mit in den Mund und saugte leicht daran. Während seine grauen Augen fest auf sie gerichtet waren und ihre Reaktion beobachteten.

Hermine holte laut Luft. Bei Merlins karierten Unterhosen, er hatte so eine Anziehungskraft auf sie. Er brauchte eigentlich nur zu zwinkern und schon war sie ihm mit Haut und Haar verfallen. Dieses Saugen am Finger ließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Inneren entstehen, welches direkt zwischen ihre Beine fuhr. Nur zögerlich ließ Lucius ihren Finger los und kaute, als wenn überhaupt nichts geschehen wäre, ausgiebig auf dem Käse.

„Meine liebste Hermine, die Zeit finsterer Pläne ist ein für allemal vorbei. Ich bin ein ehrbarer Mann, mit sehr ehrbaren Absichten geworden", erklärte er mit völlig ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Nur das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass Lucius diese Aussage, wohl selbst nicht so richtig ernst nahm.

Sie verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen an dem Schluck Rotwein, den sie gerade im Mund hatte. „Ehrbare Absichten? Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie die heute aussehen werden", gluckste sie und beugte sich nach vorn, um ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Lucius griff schnell in ihr langes, windzerzaustes Haar und zog sie näher. Er verwickelte sie in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er erst nach einer ganzen Weile ziemlich atemlos beendete. Nah an ihrem Mund flüsterte er heißer. „Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, wie schön und begehrenswert du bist?"

„Das hast du, aber ich höre es trotzdem immer wieder gerne", flüsterte Hermine und strich ihm verlangend mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht oft genug sagen, mein Herz", murmelte Lucius, während er ihre Zunge in seinen Mund saugte. Wieder küssten sie sich lange und ausgiebig, während Hermine ihre Hände langsam unter Lucius' Hemd schob. Sie genoss es unendlich, seine warme Haut unter ihren Fingern zu spüren. Lucius war noch immer ein attraktiver Mann. Sein Haut war glatt und spannte sich straff über einige recht ausgeprägte Muskelstränge. Verlangend glitten Hermines Fingerspitzen an seinem flachen Bauch entlang, unter seinen Armen hindurch und fuhren langsam den Rücken hinauf. Sie spürte genau, wie ihr Geliebter auf die sanften Streicheleinheiten reagierte, denn er drückte sich ihren Händen leicht entgegen, während er sie näher an sich zog und leise in ihren Mund stöhnte.

In Hermine stieg ungeahnte Hitze auf und das Kribbeln in ihrem Schoß verstärkte sich zu einem leichten Pochen. Ihr war das Essen, welches auf der Decke verteilt war, jetzt ziemlich egal. Lucius war der Einzige, der ihren ganz besonderen Hunger stillen konnte und sie wollte ihn jetzt und auf der Stelle vernaschen, mit Haut und Haar.

Ehe sie ihn jedoch mit dem Rücken auf die Decke drücken konnte, um ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, damit sie besser an seinen sehr verlockenden Oberkörper heran kam, zog sich Lucius leise seufzend von ihr zurück und hielt ihre Hände, die ihm schon sein Kleidungsstück ausziehen wollten, fest.

„Noch nicht, mein Herz, noch nicht", beschwichtigte er sie, während er ihr tief in die rehbraunen Augen blickte.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen und das möchte ich tun, bevor wir beide hier wild übereinander herfallen."

Hermine zog schmollend die Unterlippe hoch. Es pochte jetzt sehr intensiv zwischen ihren Schenkeln und das Letzte, was sie wollte, waren tiefsinnige Gespräche.

„Kann das nicht warten bis wir..."

„Nein, kann es nicht", erklärte Lucius bestimmt und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, während er ihre Hände immer noch in seinen festhielt.

Verdammt, er war angespannt und so nervös, wie selten in seinem Leben. Bei Merlins runzeligem Gesicht, er hatte dies doch schon mal getan! Vor unendlich langer Zeit in einem anderen Leben, wie es ihm schien, aber damals war es ihm überhaupt nicht schwer gefallen, die entsprechenden Worte zu finden. Vielleicht, weil die Situation damals einfach eine andere, wesentlich einfachere war und weil Narzissa seinen Antrag damals nur noch als Förmlichkeit betrachtete. Immerhin waren sie damals einander schon lange von ihren Eltern versprochen worden. Aber jetzt saß er hier einer jungen Frau gegenüber, die seine Tochter hätte sein können und ihn plagte der schreckliche Gedanke, dass sie seinen Antrag nicht annehmen könnte.

Vielleicht wollte sie nicht mit einem ehemaligen Todesser verheiratet sein. Er verkörperte schließlich immer noch das, was sie eigentlich immer gehasst hatte. Dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie eine sehr lange Zeit auf sehr gegensätzlichen Seiten gestanden hatten und außerdem höchst unterschiedlichen gesellschaftlichen Schichten entsprangen. Ihre gesamte Vergangenheit unterschied sich gravierend voneinander.

Hermine war eine selbstbewusste junge Frau, der es eventuell reichte mit dem Vater ihres Kindes nur zusammenzuleben, ohne Trauschein und eventuelle eheliche Verpflichtungen. Eine eventuelle Trennung wäre schnell vollzogen. Vielleicht sehnte sie sich nicht nach Geborgenheit oder Ordnung in ihrem Leben, so wie er. Vielleicht wollte sie auch auf gar keinen Fall seinen Namen tragen ..naja, nicht seinen richtigen Namen. Einen Lucius Malfoy gab es ja offiziell nicht mehr, aber dennoch.... Sie hatte niemals gesagt, dass sie heiraten wollte. Sie hatte nicht _einmal _eine Andeutung gemacht, ob sie gerne seine Frau werden wollte. Vielleicht machte er jetzt den Fehler, ihre an sich harmonische Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn er Heiratspläne äußerte.

Lucius seufzte innerlich. Wenn er noch lange hier saß, würde er niemals herausfinden, wie Hermine tatsächlich zu ihm stand.

Er wusste, dass er sie liebte und dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte und das würde er ihr sagen und abwarten, wie sie reagierte.

„Damals, vor einem Jahr, als ich Draco tot in meinen Armen hielt, dachte ich mein Leben sei zu Ende. Ich habe mir so viele Vorwürfe gemacht bezüglich mancher, sicherlich falscher Entscheidung, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Es tat unheimlich weh, zu erkennen, dass mich die Fehler der Vergangenheit in der Gegenwart wieder eingeholt hatten und mich nun erbarmungslos für mein Handeln bestrafen würden. Ich bin schuld, dass Draco überhaupt auf den Gedanken kam, Voldemort nachzueifern. Ich habe ihn letztendlich auf dem Gewissen. Ich versank in Schmerz, Trauer und Selbstmitleid, welches ich ja schon vor seinem plötzlichen Wiederauftauchen reichlich angesammelt hatte. Ich dachte damals, wenn sich jetzt der Boden auftun und mich verschluckte, würde ich es nicht mal bedauern, sondern es als gerechte Strafe willkommen heißen."

Hermine drückte Lucius`Hände leicht. „Lucius, es...."

Lucius Zeigefinger legte sich sanft über Hermines Mund. „Hör mir zu mein Herz, bitte", beschwor er sie und fuhr fort.

„Allerdings hatte ich damals nicht bedacht, dass es da noch zwei Menschen in meinem Leben gibt, die mir etwas bedeuten. Soviel, dass ich bereit war, mich für sie zu ändern, mein komplettes Leben hinter mir zu lassen, aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und ein völlig neues Leben mit ihnen anzufangen."

Lucius drückte Hermines Finger an seine Lippen und küsste einen nach dem anderen. An Hermines nachgewachsenem kleinen Finger der linken Hand verhielt er besonders lange und strich sanft über das nachgewachsene Fingerglied.

„Ich weiß, ich war in der ersten Zeit nicht gerade erträglich. Ich ignorierte dich völlig. Versank in meinem Schmerz und in der Wut auf die Welt und einen gewissen Dämon, der meinen Sohn hätte retten können, es aber nicht getan hat. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um dich, obwohl du ebenfalls Schweres durchgemacht hattest. Ich gab dir keinen Halt und zeigte kein Verständnis , wie es eigentlich hätte sein müssen und das tut mir unendlich leid. Kannst du mir dies verzeihen, mein Herz?"

Hermine schluckte schwer, angesichts dieses für Lucius ungewöhnlich ehrlichen Geständnisses. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er einmal so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Über das, was ihn seit Dracos Tod bewegte, hatte er bisher mit ihr noch niemals gesprochen, obwohl sie oftmals das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht hatte.

Sie strich ihm leicht über die Wange und er schmiegte sich dankbar in ihre Berührung. „Ich verzeihe dir, Liebling. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass die Zeit nicht leicht für dich war. Dracos Tod und die Umstände, die dazu geführt haben, waren schrecklich. Kein Kind sollte vor den Eltern gehen und wenn ich daran denke, ich könnte vielleicht Alyssa auf diese Weise verlieren, dann würde ich wahnsinnig.", erklärte sie bestimmt und Lucius schloss kurz erleichtert seine Augen. Als er sie wieder ansah, stand eine solche innige Verbundenheit in ihnen geschrieben, dass es Hermine ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Auf was wollte dieser faszinierende Mann nur hinaus, fragte sie sich und ihr Herz begann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen, als ihr ein Gedanke kam, der sie fast überwältigte. Er würde doch nicht...

„Als ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, hatte ich plötzlich eine kleine, wahnsinnig intelligente und hübsche Tochter, die ich vom ersten Augenblick an, über alles liebte und obendrein noch eine nicht weniger intelligente und sehr hübsche Partnerin an meiner Seite. Auf welche ich mich immer verlassen konnte, die mir den Rücken stärkte und in all dieser Zeit des Umbruchs und Neuanfangs immer Halt und Zuversicht gab. Nämlich du", erklärte er lächelnd und begann nebenbei in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schächtelchen zu suchen, welches er nun schon eine kleine Ewigkeit mit sich herum trug.

„Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich solange gewartet habe oder worauf. Ich liebe dich und nicht erst seit diesem einen Jahr, dass wir jetzt hier in Australien verbracht haben. Sondern eigentlich schon seit damals, als du mein Haus an diesem einen Morgen verlassen hast und ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch der Ansicht war, dass ich dich niemals wieder sehen würde und es auch besser so sei. Ich bin dem Schicksal, trotz aller Schrecknisse, die auf unserem Weg lagen sehr dankbar, dass wir nun zusammen sind und ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast, mit unserer gemeinsamen Tochter."

Lucius holte tief Luft, um zum Kern des Gespräches und zu dem Allerwichtigsten überhaupt zu kommen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich wäre wohl der glücklichste Mann der Welt, wenn du meinen Antrag annehmen und meine Frau werden würdest."

Hermine saß für einen Augenblick starr da. Ihre Hände hatte sie, je weiter Lucius mit seinem Antrag kam, immer mehr in sein Fleisch gekrallt. Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem O verformt. Sie hatte sich schon lange gewünscht, dass er sie fragte, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, aber als es jetzt doch geschah, war sie etwas sprachlos.

Lucius war die Nervosität nun doch anzusehen. Hermine regte sich nicht und starrte ihn weiter mit großen Augen an und er wusste tatsächlich nicht, wie er mit dieser Reaktion umgehen sollte.

„Wenn du nicht willst ist es auch okay, ich kann warten....vielleicht..", redete er ein wenig verwirrt und versuchte die in ihm aufsteigende Enttäuschung zurückzudrängen. Er würde sie schließlich nicht zwingen seine Frau zu werden.

Angesichts seiner etwas enttäuscht klingenden Worte, kam das Leben, welches für eine kurze süße Schrecksekunde aus Hermine gewichen war, mit aller Macht zurück. Mit einem Jauchzer fiel sie Lucius um den Hals und riss den Mann, der mit so einer freudigen Bekundung nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, mit sich.

„Aber ja, ja...ich will deine Frau werden. natürlich will ich das.", sprudelte sie atemlos hervor und bedeckte sein etwas fassungslos aussehendes Gesicht mit Küssen.

Laut aufseufzend zog Lucius Hermine nun vollends in die Arme und küsste sie weich. „Ich dachte schon, du willst mich nicht heiraten", erklärte er ihr erleichtert.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du, warum sollte ich dich nicht heiraten wollen?", fragte Hermine voller Übermut.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil ich zu alt bin, zu anstrengend, zu arrogant, zu besitzergreifend, zu energisch..", zählt er all eine schlechten und weniger schlechten Charaktereigenschaften auf.

„Ach was, ich liebe Herausforderungen und du bist auf jeden Fall eine und außerdem gebe ich dich sowieso niemals wieder her", gestand Hermine glücklich während sie es immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Nun, dann fehlt jetzt nur noch der Ring", erklärte Lucius und hielt ein kleines grünes Schächtelchen hoch. „Ich trage ihn mit mir herum, seit ich Malfoy Manor verlassen habe. Ich danke Merlin dafür, dass ich damals, als ich so kurzfristig gezwungen war mein Heim zu verlassen, an ihn gedacht habe. Ich hoffe er gefällt und passt dir, falls nicht, gehen wir gleich morgen zu einem Juwelier und du suchst dir einen anderen aus", erklärte er und man sah ihm an, dass er sehr gespannt war, was Hermine zu diesem Ring sagen würde.

Vorsichtig mit vor Erwartung gespannter Miene setzte sich Hermine auf, nahm die Schachtel und öffnete es.

Auf schwarzem Samt leuchtete ihr ein schmaler, eleganter Reif aus matt geschliffenem Weißgold der Mitte prangte zwischen einigen kleineren Diamanten ein blau leuchtender Amethyst, in dessen Inneren sich das Sonnenlicht zu konzentrieren schien.

„Oh", hauchte Hermine ergriffen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nichts Schöneres gesehen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie noch niemals etwas Wertvolleres in den Händen gehalten hatte.

„Gefällt er dir?" Lucius nahm den Ring vorsichtig aus seinem Bett und steckte ihn Hermine an den Ringfinger der rechten Hand.

„Er ist wunderschön", lächelte Hermine überglücklich und hielt die Hand verspielt weit von sich. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das Funkeln des Edelsteins in der Sonne.

„Er hat meiner Großmutter gehört. Sie vererbte ihn meiner Mutter. Doch die fand, der Ring kleide ihr nicht und so hat sie ihn in den Famliensafe getan. Ich fand ihn zufällig, als ich aus lauter Langeweile, während meiner erzwungenen Einzelhaft den Safe durchsuchte. Er passt dir wie angegossen", bemerkte er, während er Hermine zärtlich auf den Hals küsste und sie wieder näher an sich zog.

„Deine Frau hat ihn nie getragen?", traute sich Hermine noch einmal nachzufragen. Sie würde keinesfalls Schmuck tragen, den Narzissa Malfroy getragen hatte.

„Aber nein, mein Herz. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir zur Verlobung den Schmuck meiner Ex-Frau anbieten?", fragte Lucius gespielt entrüstet und biss sie zur Strafe leicht in die weiche Haut des Halses.

„Au", beschwerte sich Hermine und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lucius zu. „Ich wollte mich ja nur noch einmal vergewissern", rechtfertigte sie sich und ihre Hände glitten, wie schon eine halbe gefühlte Ewigkeit zuvor, wieder unter Lucius' Hemd.

Jetzt, wo er alles geregelt hatte und endlich mit sich im Reinen war, konnte Lucius sich voll und ganz auf den Sex mit der Frau, die er liebte, konzentrieren. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Leidenschaft zwischen beiden wieder aufflammte.

Hermines streichelnde Hände auf seiner nackten Haut erregten ihn ziemlich schnell. Stöhnend presste er seine Lippen auf ihren weichen, schon einladend geöffneten Mund. Ungestüm zog er sie auf sich. Während sein Mund sie geradezu gierig verschlang, versuchte er Hermine aus der dünnen Bluse zu schälen, die nur noch locker an ihrem Oberkörper hing. Schnell hatte er sie davon befreit, der leichte BH, den sie darunter trug, folgte augenblicklich. Mit weit gespreizten Fingern zog er genießerisch Kreise, auf ihrer, von der Sonne warmen Haut und spürte, wie sie trotz der Hitze eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er wusste, dass sie auf seine Liebkosungen oft so reagierte und fand dies unheimlich anziehend.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren, drehte er sich um und ehe Hermine es sich versah, lag sie auf dem Rücken und Lucius hatte eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund genommen, an der er heftig saugte. Hermine stöhnte, versuchte ein Hohlkreuz zu machen, um ihm damit noch mehr Zugang zu ihrem Körper zu gewähren. Ihre Hände gruben sich in das weiche lange Haar ihres Geliebten und versuchten ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Sie liebte es, seine Zunge überall auf ihr zu spüren. Es machte sie halb wahnsinnig und das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln nahm unentwegt zu.

Irgendwie schälten sie sich aus dem Rest ihrer Kleider, während sie sich gegenseitig voller Gier küssten, leckten, aneinander knabberten, jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter des anderen erkundeten, als hätten sie dies nicht schon eintausend mal vorher getan. Hier und da verweilten Münder und Finger etwas länger, fanden verborgene sensible Stellen, die besonders verwöhnt wurden und beide trieben dieses Spiel solange, bis sie vor Erregung fast glühten.

Hermine spürte Lucius' harte Erektion, die sich an ihren Oberschenkel drückte. Ihre Hand umfasste und streichelte ihn hingebungsvoll, was Lucius schon fast zum Höhepunkt brachte. Ihr Daumen strich unentwegt über die glatte, feste Spitze, an der sich schon bald ein Lusttropfen bildete. Laut stöhnend senkte Lucius den Kopf, saugte an der weichen Haut ihres Halses und markierte sie, während seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine glitten und das feuchte Fleisch dort erkundete. Versuchsweise drang er ihn sie ein und nun war es an Hermine verlangend aufzustöhnen. Der Griff um seinen Schwanz wurde fester, als sie versuchte, sich seinen Fingern entgegen zu schieben. Aber es war ihr nicht genug. Sie wollte ihn ganz und gar in sich spüren.

„Lucius bitte...", keuchte sie und rieb sich in erregender Weise an ihm.

„Was möchtest du, Liebes?", nuschelte dieser an ihrem Hals, während er sie weiter an ihrer Perle stimulierte, welches wahre Stromstöße in Hermines Inneres schickte.

„Ich brauche dich tief in mir, bitte....", bettelte sie und schob auffordernd ihr Becken nach vorn, während sie ihn weiter unentwegt rieb, was seine ganze verbliebene Beherrschung forderte, um nicht schon in ihrer Hand zu kommen.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", erklärte er deswegen, er konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und auch er sehnte sich danach, sich bis zur Wurzel in sie zu versenken, eins mit ihr zu sein.

Er hockte sich zwischen ihre Beine und sah mit glühendem Blick auf sie herunter. Noch einmal betrachtete er voller Verlangen ihren schlanken, von einigen wenigen Narben gezeichneten Körper, der mit lustvoll ausgebreiteten Beinen vor ihm lag. Diese Narben, die ihr von ihrer Gefangenschaft geblieben waren, waren mittlerweile ein Teil von ihr und was ihn betraf, so sah er sie schon gar nicht mehr. Er liebte diese Frau, mit allem, was sie ausmachte, eben auch mit diesem Makel. Hermine streckte verlangend die Hände nach ihm aus und seine prachtvolle Erektion, die steil zwischen seinen Beinen hervorragte, zuckte voller Erwartung.

Mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß brachte er sich in sie. Beide schrien voller Lust und Begierde auf. Kraftvoll begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Da gab es keine Unsicherheit, kein Zögern. Er nahm sie mit der Gewissheit eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er gewollt und geliebt wurde und sie gab ihm alles, was sie ihm zu geben hatte und nahm von ihm, was er ihr gab.

Hermine schlang ihre Beine fest um seine schmalen Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam fanden sie einen Rhythmus der sie auf einer Welle der Ekstase und unendlichen Begierde nacheinander über die Klippe katapultierte. Eng umschlungen erlebten sie ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle und schrien letztendlich den sie gemeinsam überrollenden Orgasmus laut hinaus, während das Tosen des Meeres und der Wind die Laute ihres gemeinsamen Höhepunkts hinweg wehte.

Noch lange lagen sie, ermattet von ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel, sich gegenseitig streichelnd, eng aneinander geschmiegt im Licht der brütend heißen Nachmittagssonne. Flüsternd, Mund an Mund, gestanden sie sich erneut ihre gegenseitige Liebe, die hoffentlich für den Rest ihres Lebens ausreichen würde, um alle Hürden und Probleme, die ganz sicher noch auf sie zukommen würden, gemeinsam zu bewältigen.

Als das Licht des Tages langsam verblasste und die Sonne mit einem rot glühendem Leuchten langsam hinter dem Horizont versank, sah man einen großen, breitschultrigen, Mann mit wehendem weithin sichtbarem blond leuchtendem Haar, der den Arm um eine wesentlich kleinere, brünette, schlanke Frau gelegt hatte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt, schlenderten sie langsam auf dem menschenleeren weiten Strand davon ....

_...und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann wird Severus Snape wohl mindestens die nächsten zwanzig Jahre seines kostbaren Urlaubs mit Babysitten im schönen Australien verbringen müssen...._

**ENDE**


End file.
